When Will This War be Over?
by MissCassiebaby
Summary: HP and Twilight crossover. a few months after the final battle Ginny, George and Harry move to Forks to start recovering from the battle. Will Harry finally have some peace or will trouble come in the form of a family of Vampires? Au and no slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry potter and said characters nor do I own the Twilight characters. I make no money on this at all. This is purely for fun.

A/N This story is AU all the way. I've moved the timeline for Twilight back to 1998. The events of twilight has happened and the final battle in Harry Potter has happened just a short two months ago. New Moon may happen or it may not happen in this story. Like I said before you all start screaming this is AU totally.

_**When will this war be over?**_

_Chapter 1_

_Harry looked around the fully furnished room at his handy work. Yes everything looked perfect. It had taken him hours to finish the room but he was pleased with his effort. As he finally took a seat on one of the soft blue seats his mind wandered to the events over the past few months. The final battle had been won but in his mind it still raged. His nightmares and his sometimes near panic had effected his life in ways he certainly couldn't understand. Ginny had been his rock through it all and she still was._

_In fact she was the force behind Him and George and herself being in Forks. George had taken Fred's death really hard and Harry was haunted by the past so much he couldn't move on. Ginny was doing better than they were so after days of arguing with her parents and sometimes the Minister of Magic but finally they had agreed. George would be the guardian of Ginny and Harry who would attend Forks High School. They would be away from magic and the death. Plus the rogue death eaters couldn't find Harry there. Harry could have a peaceful year for once. They had agreed to register the house as a magical home with the magical government in the states so that the Weasely's and Hermione could come visit easier. _

_It had taken them two weeks from the Ginny's birthday to get moved into the house that Harry bought in Forks. It was a large farmhouse type structure out in the country away from the non magical folks. Down the road they knew there was another house but they had never seen it. But occasionally when they left their house they would see a Silver Volvo speed past their drive. With the last few boxes cleared away they were done. Tomorrow morning school would start for Harry and Ginny. Harry was so nervous about going to a muggle school. He had been to Hogwarts for so long he thought for sure he would be so far behind that he'd never catch up. _

_He was lost in his thoughts when Ginny walked in and sat down across from him and reached out to grab his hands in hers. She knew what he was thinking about the same thoughts had plagued her mind that day. George entered soon after and noisily sat down offering them both a Pepsi. He had discovered the drink they day they arrived in forks and had filled the fridge with the stuff. Harry came out of his stupor as the cold bottle touched his arm._

"_Oh Thanks George."_

"_No problem mate. So how long do you think we have until Mum and Dad show up?" George asked trying to smile. _

"_I'm sure it won't be long. Mum is going to want to talk to us about school tomorrow." Ginny said with a sigh. And as if by schedule the international flu activated and her family stepped out one by one. Molly looked around appraising the place with a smile. She was pleased at the job they had done decorating and creating a home. Arthur was looking at every muggle contraption in the place in awe. Ron and Hermione had ran straight to Harry and Ginny and hugged them both. Percy had greeted George and Bill was leading Fleur to a seat. Charlie was just beaming at everyone for no apparent reason._

"_Mum, Dad welcome. Please have a seat." Ginny said happily._

"_Oh we won't stay long dear we know you have school in the morning. Have you all ate?" Molly ask kindly._

"_Don't worry mum I have dinner on and you all are welcome to stay. I've made extra." Ginny said jumping up to go check on dinner. Molly followed to help her daughter._

_They all talked for a while until Ginny came and announced that dinner was ready. They all followed her into the kitchen that was much larger than the burrows. They all sat and talked amongst them for hours. It was half way through the meal that Ginny noticed that Harry had stopped talking. She watched anxiously for him to start to fall apart. Slowly she saw his shoulders start to shake as the panic started to set in. She quickly stood up surprising everyone. She walked over and took Harry by the hand and pulled him out of his chair. Then putting her arm around him she helped him out of the room. Everyone turned to look at George who had a worried look on his face. _

"_He's having a panic attack. They happen sometimes in a crowd or when something big is about to happen. She somehow manages to calm him down. We are a little worried about tomorrow. They are in two different grades so if he starts to have one no one will be there to help him. But other than that he's doing ok. Nightmares still happen but they are getting a little better. He's not hurting himself any more during them at any rate."_

"_George how are you though?" Bill asked._

"_Truthfully I still hurt but it is helping to be away from the memories. I still have nights I cry myself to sleep but I am starting to feel better. The real test is when I finally come visit you all back home in a couple of months." George said._

"_Son you take your time and come home when you are ready." Arthur said as Ginny reentered with out Harry. She wordlessly went past them and started making water for some hot cocoa. As she was doing that she started throwing things into the sink angrily. Molly jumped up and put her hand on her arm and pulled her back to the table. They all watched as she sat down with a few angry tears running down her face._

"_Ginny what's wrong?"_

"_Yeah did that Git hurt you?" Ron asked starting to stand up._

"_Oh Ron sit down. No Harry did not hurt me. I'm crying because I'm angry ok? Not with Harry though. I'm angry because after all he has been through what was supposed to be a happy time for all of us has turned into a nightmare. The war may be over out there but it still rages in his mind."_

_Ron sat down quietly. "Is he getting better?" Hermione asked._

"_Slowly yes. Physically faster than mentally. Emotionally he's struggling. I'm worried about school. We can't really tell our story so I don't know how much they will understand about how quiet and withdrawn he is among those he doesn't know."_

_They continued to talk until they saw Harry come back in the room muttering apologies. They finished dinner and soon enough they all got up and left. Ginny quickly did the dishes and headed on off to bed. Harry had went to bed soon after her family left and George was following his sister. They stopped long enough to check on Harry. He was sleeping peacefully so they both headed off to their own rooms._

_Breakfast the next morning was a hurried affair as Ginny and Harry had to leave for school. Harry opened the door for Ginny before going around the car to take his seat in the driving seat. He had been surprised that he passed his driving test the first time he took it especially since it took George two times. The car was a simple blue Dodge neon but it suited their purposes. George had a dodge ram pickup that he liked quite a lot. George had decided to write a memoir of his brother so he would not be working but they thought he should have a vehicle just in case they need it._

_Harry pulled out wordlessly and headed off towards town and school. He had been driving for a couple of miles before the silver Volvo passed him going much faster than law allowed. Harry shrugged when Ginny complained about it. All too soon they arrived at the school. Harry sighed as he parked the car in the student lot and was shocked to see the silver car sitting their. _

_Ginny grabbed her bag and handed Harry his and they walked together to the main office. Harry opened the door and let Ginny go in ahead of him. It was empty with the exception of the receptionist._

"_Good Morning How can I help you?"_

"_Good Morning This is Ginny Weasely and I'm Harry Potter and we are new student s here. I believe you have our records already. We need our schedules."_

"_Oh yes dear just give me a second. Ah here they are. Ginny this is your schedule and you map so you don't get lost. And these are yours Harry. Please have your teachers sign these and return them at the end of the day to day and then your all set."_

"_Thank you Ma'am" Harry said leading Ginny out of the office. Harry quickly walked with Ginny to her first class in building two before going to his own class in building four. He got there in plenty of time. He walked towards the teacher not looking at any one as he went. The teacher quickly signed the paper and instructed him to sit at the middle table. Across the aisle from him he saw a pretty brunette sitting next to an absolutely perfect looking pale man. His eyes glanced over the man noticing the color of his eyes and his heart skipped a beat in fear. Slowly he found his seat and sat down trying to calm himself. A Vampire how can he be so close to humans Harry thought to himself._

_Bella and Edward were in deep conversation as Harry passed them. Edward looked up as the young man started towards his assigned seat across the aisle from Bella. As the youth looked into his eyes he saw the fear evident in his eyes as the kid looked away quickly. For some reason he could not hear what he was thinking._

"_Bella I think he knows."_

"_Knows what Edward?"_

"_My family secret." Edward whispered in his still perfect voice._

"_I doubt that. It took me how long to figure it out and that was only because I heard some tales. He just arrived how would he find out so fast?"_

"_Maybe you are correct." Edward said. He was confused. He thought about it for a moment before class started._

_Classes moved along slowly until Lunch. Harry quickly got his food and looked around the Cafeteria before spotting Ginny smiling at him. He hurried over ignoring Jessica and Mike who were calling to him to join them. He smiled at Ginny as he sat down across from her then looked towards Jessica and Mike who grinned realizing why he hadn't sat with them. Harry glanced around the rest of the cafeteria before catching sight of Edward and Bella who was sitting with two other people. The two others shared the same beauty that the boy from class had. Harry looked away and back at Ginny._

"_Ginny do you see those four sitting over there? Do you realize what three of them are?"_

_Ginny looked over and let out a deep breath. "Vampires" She whispered so quietly Harry had to lean in to hear her. "Oh Harry you know not all Vamps are like the ones you came up against."_

"_I know and I want to give them a chance. I don't want to judge them like people did Remus." Harry said his voice cracked at the end. Ginny watched as his shoulders started to shake slightly. She stood up and hurried over to his side. She knelt by his side and talked softly to him. The small group across the room from them looked up at the quiet whispers they heard. They had heard them discussing Vampires and the fact that they were and was shocked to hear the boy say something about not judging them._

_Bella looked questionably at Edward and he nodded slightly. Bella got up and walked towards the two teens. She noticed the tears on the boys face. _

"_Excuse me. My name is Bella Swan my friends and I would like to know would you like to join us." Bella said kindly._

"_Sure" Harry said in a shaky voice. Ginny and Harry gathered their things and followed Bella. _

"_Hi I'm Harry Potter and this is Ginny Weasely."_

"_I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister Alice and my brother Jasper."_

"_Oh it's nice to meet you." Ginny said calmly._

"_Look we need to talk but we can't here. Is there a place we could talk after school?" Edward said cutting to the chase._

"_Yeah why don't you follow us home tonight. We can talk there. The only one there is my brother George but he won't bother us." Ginny suggested._

"_Fine we shall do that." Edward said with a grimace on his face. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable with this._

_Lunch was soon over and Harry gave Ginny a quick hug and hurried off towards his next class. Bella was heading off with Edward when they realized that Ginny was going that direction as well. Bella called out to her as they went._

"_Oh hey. I didn't realize you had a class this direction."_

"_Yeah do you mind if we walk with you?" Bella asked shooting a glare towards an amused Edward._

"_sure why not? Look you'll have to excuse Harry, he's been through a lot the last few years. Just give him some time to adjust. You'll find him a very likable guy but of course I'm slightly biased." Ginny said honestly. Bella and Edward chuckled at the remark but said nothing. "Well this is my building see you later." Ginny said with a smile and a wave._

"_Well Edward what do you think?"_

"_I am not sure what to think. Part of me wants to trust them and part of me wants to run away as fast as I can." Edward said honestly._

"_They seem nice though. Maybe you should wait until you've talked with them to decide what to do. And if I'm not mistaken I think they have a few secrets of their own."_

"_Bella I would say absolutely they have some secrets." Edward said pulling her close and breathing her scent in again._

_The rest of the day went by quickly and soon they all met up in the parking lot. Harry noticed the car and apologized saying that he doesn't drive as fast as Edward did. Edward grumbled as he got in the car. He hated having to drive slow. But this was important so he slowed it down. He watched Harry drive uncertainly down the road. He laughed lightly at how awkward the boy seemed behind the wheel. Slowly they made their way out of town. Edward was shocked to find them going down his road. And even more shocked to turn into the drive of the closest house. He pulled up along the blue neon and parked the car. He quickly opened the door for Bella and watched Harry do the same for Ginny. He watched the pair as they held each others hands obviously for support. Harry seemed so quiet and withdrawn from the world that it was obvious that what ever he had been through still affected him._

_Harry called out to George as they all entered. He quickly introduced everyone and pulled George to the side and explained with out a word they reentered the living room. _

"_Harry would it be ok if they called their parents to come over as well?"_

"_Of course it is. Edward you didn't have to ask for permission. Your welcome to use our phone if you need to." Harry said._

_Edward noticed that while George was obviously older Harry ran the household. Harry had a strange presence. He carried himself like a leader. Where Harry would go so would the others. So if they could just gain Harry's trust the others would follow. Minutes later a knock on the door Ginny rushed out to answer while Harry slipped out to the kitchen. He called for kreacher with the instructions to go out into the woods and get enough blood to fill seven cups for the vampires. He instructed to make sure it was animal blood and for heaven sakes make sure the blood was from the same animal for each cup. He gave the elf seven large dark covered cups for his mission. Harry waited for a few minutes for the elf to return. While waiting he made tea for George, Ginny and himself. With a pop the old house elf returned with the cups filled as requested. He asked what type of animal it was and was informed it was an elk. Absent mindedly he put seven straws into each cup and put them on the tray with the tea. He slowly made his way to the living room where he could hear the quiet voices. Ginny was making small talk about nothing in particular._

"_Sorry it took to long but as you can see I come baring gifts." Harry said laying his burden down. "I've taken the liberty of getting you some fresh elk blood here." He handed each of the Vampires a cup. "Sorry about the straw and lid but one of us here is a little squeamish around the stuff. I thought it would be rude to have tea ourselves and not offer our guests anything to eat or drink which ever you prefer."_

_Edward and Carlisle looked at each other as they accepted the cups. Emmett and Rosalie stared open mouthed at Harry. Alice just smiled serenely taking a sip._

"_Ok now that we know for sure that you know. We have one question. How?" Edward asked._

"_We are educated especially to recognize this type of thing. After six years of school you kind of pick it all up." Harry said knowing that that didn't answer the question. Edward looked at him oddly and Harry sighed. He looked at Ginny and she nodded. He tried to speak but couldn't force the words out right away._

"_Harry it's ok to tell them. We know their secret it's only fair that they know at least part of ours." Ginny said with George nodding glumly beside her._

"_Your right of course love. Ginny, George and myself are witch and wizards respectively. So we have learned about Vampires and werewolves and such." Harry said looking down into his hands. Ginny could see another attack happening. It happened when ever he or anyone mentioned anything that reminded him of Remus. She moved closer and put her arm around him as he started to shake. He looked into her brown eyes pleading for her to get him out of there where he could break down in private. She stood up and helped Harry to his feet putting her arm around him to help support his weight. The Cullen's all looked at each other not knowing what to think or do. George watched worriedly as they left the room._

"_I hope you all don't believe that he is upset because of you. He's well actually we have all been having a rough go of it for a while now. He really is usually much stronger than that normally. So could you explain how it is you lot are able to live among living humans?" George said._

"_of course we are not offended by Harry. We understand tough times. To answer your question our family does not drink Human blood. We feed off of animals." Carlisle answered proudly._

_Harry and Ginny returned and sat back down. The color was out of Harry's face but he was trying to smile. He didn't want to tell them everything just then. George filled them in on the Cullen's answers and Harry sighed a breath of relief. All of a sudden they heard a noise behind them Harry jumped up with amazing speed and putting himself in front of Ginny raised his wand. As he watched a silver Weasel scampered to him. In the voice of Arthur Weasely it said. "Harry Andromeda Tonks' home attacked. Five death eaters. Two was caught. Andromeda taken to St. Mungos but will be fine. Teddy will arrive shortly with Molly. You are to keep him with you until it is safe."_

_The room got quiet as the potronus disappeared. Harry quickly called his out and sent one back saying they were awaiting the babies arrival. He looked around at the bewildered guests and sat down abruptly. Ginny flew to him hugging him tightly. George sensing the danger led their guests out of the room. Once they were gone. Harry whispered to Ginny to go as well. He could feel the build up of emotion and magic ready to burst at the seams. Ginny cast a quick charm to shield all the breakables in the room so Harry wouldn't get hurt when it exploded. She entered the kitchen where everyone was sitting casting worried glances behind her._

"_How is he? George asked ignoring the confused looks on the Cullen's faces._

"_Not good. He's about to have a burst of magic any minute. I tried to put up a shield so everything breakable would be safe and Harry wouldn't be cut on anything. I don't mean to imply that any of you would hurt him more if that happened. It's just that I really don't want to have to heal him back up again." Ginny said._

"_I understand dear." Esme said with a kind smile. As they continued to talk the international flu flared and Molly holding a baby and all the accessories walked thru. She looked at the vampires in horror until her daughter explained about their special diet. Molly looked still a bit concerned but breathed a sigh of relief non the less. If Harry trusted them than she did too._

_All of a sudden they heard a scream and a blast that shook the house. They could only just make out that loud "Damn it" coming from the living room. Ginny ran through the kitchen and into the living room. She found Harry sitting on the couch surrounded by debris. Most of the breakables were still intact but it was a mess. Papers were strewn around the room where the sheer power of the spells had shredded them. A couple of the chairs were charred from the heat but other than the mess everything was fine. He was staring at his shaking hands._

"_It's supposed to end. I killed him. It was supposed to be over." Harry said sobbing._

"_Love I know it's going to be ok. Andromeda is going to be fine. Teddy is just fine. He's in the kitchen with Mum right now. He's safe." Ginny said quietly._

"_What if they go after your family?"_

"_Then we will move them here if we have too or to somewhere else. We will cross that bridge if it comes to that." Ginny just held him as he continued to cry. At some point George entered the room and quietly cleaned the mess and repaired the damage. He then silently left the room. _

_Molly looked up at her son walking towards the table. The Cullen's were sitting their in silence unsure of what to say._

"_They will be in shortly. Harry just needs to regain his composure. He's upset about Andromeda."_

"_That is understandable. We are all worried. That poor boy."_

"_So you all are obviously from England?" Carlisle said trying to start a conversation._

"_Oh yes we are. George and Ginny along with Harry moved here to get away for a while. Arthur my husband and my self support them completely."_

"_And you all are witches and wizards then?"_

_Molly looked surprised that they knew but nodded anyway. "Yes we are. Oh what you must think of us. Honestly we don't usually have so much drama. It's just been a bad few years."_

"_I'm sure your not. You all seem like very kind people." Esme said._

_Ginny slowly led Harry into the kitchen. Harry looked up to see Molly sitting there still holding his godson. He rushed over to and carefully took Teddy into his arms hugging him close. George grabbed the baby's gear and took it upstairs to an extra bedroom and set it up._

_Molly took the time to quickly set up the portable cot for the baby in the kitchen and helped Harry put the baby down. _

"_Well if you don't mind we can continue our conversation in here." Harry said kindly._

"_Of course we don't mind at all. I hope you feel you can trust us with your secret. I know that this is something that the regular public can not know." Carlisle said calmly._

"_We thank you for that. We will keep your secret as well. We would like to get to know you better and we would like for you to get to know us as well." Harry said in a quiet voice._

"_We would like to do so as well. I was wandering I overheard you telling Ginny that you didn't want to judge us. What was that all about?" Edward asked causing the others to look at Harry strangely._

_Harry took a deep breath. He would get through this. "In our world. Magical world that is there are some magical folk who believe that they are better than other magical creatures. They believe that Vampires and Werewolves and the like are only monsters. They will not allow a Vampire or a Werewolf to have a job or hold public office because of their stereotypical view of them. They have yet to realize that Vampires are not all the same. There are good Vamps and there are evil Vamps. Just as there are good Werewolves and evil Werewolves. I don't want to allow what I've learned cloud my judgment about you. I want to judge the worth of our friendship by who you really are." Harry said slightly emotional by the end. He turned away slightly as a tear fell from his eyes. _

"_I understand now what you meant. Harry we don't know much about your world but we would like to learn more." Carlisle said kindly not mentioning the tear._

_As the night progressed Molly said goodnight and gave Harry some last minute instructions on caring for Teddy and the Cullen's left for home. Ginny sat drinking her tea not really hungry. Harry stared out the window. George had went upstairs to decorate what would now be a nursery._

"_Harry do you trust them?" Ginny asked over her tea cup._

"_I don't know why but Yes I do. I just hope the topic of the Volturi doesn't come up in conversation." Harry said._

"_Harry that is good cause I trust them too. I think that they could be good friends to us." Soon they both went upstairs Harry carrying Teddy. As they opened the door George was just finishing the final touches. It was sky blue with clouds moving around the room. The white crib was against the wall. Harry quickly walked over and placed the baby in the crib. He watched him sleep for a few minutes before taking Ginny's hands and leading her out of the room. He escorted her to her room and kissed her gently goodnight and then went to his own room. He changed for bed and fell asleep almost immediately. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry was woken early the next morning by the startling cry of a baby. It took his half sleepy mind a minute to realize that Teddy was there. Slowly he got out of bed and went to the nursery. He picked Teddy up and carried him downstairs to the kitchen where he placed him in the cot long enough to make the bottle and heat it up silently kicking himself for not thinking of making the bottles up the night before. As he sat down with the baby to feed him he heard the call of a wolf. Teddy looked around as he took his bottle. His hair turned into the color of his father as well as his facial features. Harry felt a pang of hurt at the sight but tried to sooth the baby who was becoming more agitated.

"Sh Teddy I know you miss your daddy. But I'm here. Uncle Harry will always be here for you." Harry said as he finally got the baby to eat. It hurt him to know that Teddy would grow up with out his father and mother but he was determined to be the best Godfather he could be. This little boy would never doubt that those around him loved him.

Teddy finished his bottle and was just falling back to sleep after being burped when the howl filled the air again. Teddy started crying more distressed than before. Harry stood up with the baby and looked out the kitchen window. Outside it was dark but in the light of the half moon that was just visible in the clouds he could see just the shadow of a large animal walking in the trees beyond the house. Harry huffed in disgust. He walked towards the living room pacing slightly trying to calm the child down.

The hours went by and as the sun rose Teddy had finally fallen asleep. Harry felt exhausted but knew he had to go to school. As he went up the stairs to put Teddy down he met Ginny on the stairs. He gave her a very grim look as he passed. He put the baby down and headed towards his room. After a few minutes he chose a button down shirt and khaki pants to wear for the day. He quickly went and took his shower and dressed leaving the top button open and rolled up the sleeves part of the way. Then he went down to the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast. He sat down wordlessly at Ginny's questioning look.

As they got in the car, Ginny looked at Harry's exhausted face.

"Harry what is wrong? You look like you haven't slept all night."

"That is because I didn't. Teddy woke up for his bottle and some wolves were howling. I think his one memory of his dad is hearing him howl during his transfiguration. I just got him to fall asleep when the sun came up. It was too late for me to fall back to sleep."

"Tonight I'll get him and you sleep. We can take turns so your not the only one who loses sleep."

"Are you sure? I mean Teddy is my responsibility."

"Harry of course I'm sure. I love Teddy too."

"Deal but if becomes to much you'll call me immediately right?"

"Of course."

They continued their drive in silence smiling when the silver Volvo passed them yet again. As they pulled in to park they saw Edward and Bella waiting for them. Ginny happily walked towards Bella followed by a quiet sleepy Harry. Ginny and Bella instantly started a conversation leaving Edward and Harry to themselves.

"Wish I could be that awake in the morning." Harry muttered. Edward looked at him quizzically but said nothing. By lunch Harry looked even worse. Ginny told him to go have a seat with Edward and Bella and she would get him some food. Bella looked up from her sandwich to see Harry slump down into his seat.

"Harry what is wrong?" she asked.

"I'm exhausted. My Godson who is now living with us until his Grand mum is well again was up half the night. Do you have wolves in the area?" Harry asked as Ginny put his food in front of him. Harry took a bite of his sandwich and sighed.

"No there isn't as far as I know." Edward said grimacing slightly. Bella just looked down as if she knew something.

"Last night I was about to go hunting myself for that blamed thing. I think I got two hours of sleep."

"Why do wolves keep him up?"

"I don't know exactly" Harry answered in a voice that screamed that he knew. The conversation soon ended and they went off to class.

The rest of the day went by all to slowly for Harry. He carefully pulled the car out and headed towards home. Edward followed him slowly noticing him starting to swerve a bit. Harry safely got them home and went up to take a nap. He came down for supper and to do his homework and then went back up to bed.

Ginny went thru the same thing that night and George the next. By Saturday night Harry had had enough. He and Ginny was sitting in the kitchen when they heard the howl first start. It sounded close so with wand in hand Harry went out looking. As he approached the trees he saw a shadow move. He lit his wand and went further. As he rounded an ancient looking tree he came face to face with a large black wolf. It was larger than a normal wolf which set off warning bells off for Harry. But it wasn't attacking him. It just looked at him menacingly. Harry looked up to see if it was a full moon and finding that it wasn't he backed away slowly until out of sight. He hurried back to the house.

Ginny was pacing with a hysterical Teddy in her arms. She looked up at him and saw an angry look on his face. George entered the room in a cranky mood. He gently took the baby for his turn walking him. Ginny turned to Harry and gave him a soothing hug.

"What is it?"

"Shape shifter. It's a Shape shifter Ginny. Who ever is doing it chooses too do so. Now we have to figure out who it is so we can talk to them." Harry said. "Why does everything have to be so blasted complicated."

"I don't know Harry. I wish I did. Maybe we could call Hermione and she could find some idea's on what type of person we are looking for." Ginny suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt. We'll call her up in the morning on the flu." Harry answered. Slowly between the three of them they managed to get Teddy asleep and managed to get a few hours themselves. They woke up to hear a knock on the front door. Harry forgetting to put his shirt back on went down to answer it. He opened it to find the Cullen's on his front steps. He looked down and was suddenly embarrassed to see himself half dressed. Ginny came behind him and invited them in giggling at Harry's red face.

"Please have a seat. If you would like I could have kreacher go after some refreshment for you." Ginny said politely.

"If it isn't to much trouble dear." Esme said.

"Then I will be right back." Ginny said going to the kitchen and calling Kreacher. She gave him the same instructions then put the tea on. Minutes later she was entering the living room with the drinks. Harry was back down fully dressed. She smiled at him

"Edward has told us that you are having some trouble with a wolf." Carlisle said.

"Well that is what we thought but after I investigated last night we have a bigger problem. It's a shape shifter. That is when a person can change into any kind of animal they want at will. Now we have to figure out who it is so I can talk with them about moving along." Harry said frustrated.

"How are you going to go about this?"

"We are going to ask a friend to do some research to figure out the characteristics of people who can do this and then we will have a place to start." Ginny answered moving towards the kitchen to call Hermione. She made her call and returned to see Harry laughing at some joke Emmett had told. She smiled to see Harry smiling again. It seemed like forever since she had seen that look on his face.

"Hermione said she would be right over with some books and stuff. No doubt Ron will be with her. I also asked her to have Mum and Dad stop over. I thought that Mum might have some idea's on helping Teddy sleep more soundly."

"Thanks Ginny." The group continued to talk about ways of figuring it all out when they heard the flu activate and a heavy laden Hermione followed by a smiling Ron entered the living room.

"Hey Mate Good to see you again. Did you have to introduce mum to the Cullen's? Now she won't stop going on about how she wished I had half of their good manners and such." Ron greeted looking about the room and stopping dead at the sight of the Cullen's sitting there with amused faces. His smile died on his lips.

Harry jumped up sensing danger. He looked up as Molly and Arthur walked in unnoticed followed by the rest of the Weasely's. He looked at Ron who was starting to turn a bit red.

"Oi what is going on here? Harry you do realize you have a group of Vampires sitting in your living room where My sister and my brother live too?"

"Ron just calm down you don't know anything about the Cullen's"

"Calm down. How the bloody hell do you expect me to calm down? I trust you with my sisters life and you put her at risk."

"Ron Ginny isn't in any danger. And never will be again. Not while I have a breath left in my body." Harry said glaring at his best friend.

"You can't guarantee that. Remember last year you thought you were keeping her safe."

Harry looked on as a fresh wave of painful memories filled him. He couldn't think he drowned out Ron's words for several minutes trying to regain his strength. When he looked up he heard words that cut him like a knife right in the heart.

"I can't believe you would put my family in danger. We've already lost one. I know that you lost your parents but why would you want us to lose ours? Are you that jealous that we have parents and you don't?"

Harry's eyes snapped with anger. He rushed passed Ron hitting him roughly with his shoulder. Ron shouted after him. "Hey we aren't finished here?"

"I think we bloody well are" Harry said not even turning around. He stormed up the stairs before the tears started to fall. As he entered Teddy's room the tears were blurring his vision. Teddy was starting to whimper. He quickly summoned a bottle and with his wand warmed it. He sobbed as he fed the baby.

Hermione in a rare fit of anger threw the books down on the ground causing the family and guests to turn and look at her. Molly was to shocked to speak. Hermione found her voice before anyone else could.

"Ronald how could you? Harry loves you and your family and if he says that no harm would come to Ginny or the rest of your family then rest assured it won't. You've known him for seven years. You've been through battle with him. Fought beside him countless times and yet you know nothing who he really is." Hermione said storming out of the room.

The Cullen's wanted to leave but they couldn't fight their curiosity. Battles what kind of battles could a 18 year old kid have seen. Meanwhile Molly had found her voice. It was very quiet which scared the family more than anything. Molly when angered was a screamer. But when she was very quiet you knew that she was beyond angry.

"Ronald Bilious Weasely. I have never heard anything more disgusting in my life. Sit down now." Ron complied right away. Ginny took the opportunity to ask the Cullen's and the rest of the Weasely's up to Teddy's Nursery to see what they had done with the place. Ginny slowly opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Harry still holding Teddy burping him with tears streaming from his eyes. She rushed over and put her arms around him carefully not to squash the baby in between them. The others filed in and watched nervously. Fleur with tears in her eyes came and took the baby from Harry and quickly had him asleep and back in the crib. She stepped back next to Bill who just held her.

"Harry he didn't mean any of what he said. He's just really protective of us all especially since F-Fred." Ginny said with tears of her own.

"Why doesn't he trust me? Am I that screwed up that I can't be trusted to make good decisions?"

"You are not screwed up, Harry James Potter. Don't you ever say such a thing ever again. You are an amazing man." Ginny said sternly.

Back downstairs Ron was starting to hang his head. His Mum had gave him a real lecture and now was just talking with him.

"Ron dear your Father and I love you very much but you have to grow up and start using your head. You can't just go about saying what ever you want without thinking them out. How many times do you think Harry will forgive you for being jealous of him or spouting off your mouth without thinking?"

Ron thought long about his fourth year when he had spent almost half a term not speaking to Harry because of his jealousy. He remembered how hard it had been to see the hurt on Harry's face through all that. Then he thought about during the search last year and his heated words he said while wearing the horacrux. But more vividly he remembered the hurtful words he used right after the battle. He had been mean to Harry and Ginny and it had taken days before they had finally forgave him. The more he thought about it. The more he saw the wisdom in his mothers words.

Hermione entered the nursery and looked at Harry. She hurried over and asked Ginny if there was anything she could do.

"Could you explain to the others about some of Harry's past? Not all of it just the key points." Ginny said. "Harry lets go to your room so you can lie down for a bit."

Ginny helped him stand up and walked him out. Charlie and Bill parted letting them exit. Hermione quickly conjured chairs for them all to sit in. Ginny soon reentered and found a seat next to her brother Charlie.

"Now I can't tell you everything it is Harry's story to tell. I know from conversations with Ginny that they have told you that Harry has been having a difficult time lately but we think you should know at least partly what he's gone through. It will be up to him to tell you more details but please we ask that you not ask him. He will open up to you all as time goes on." Hermione said taking a deep breath. "Harry's story starts when he was a year old. Our world was in the middle of a terrible war. People were dying. All because of one man's prejudice. He targeted Harry's parents around the time of his birth so for a year they hid out under a secret keeper. But that secret keeper was secretly a spy for Voldemort or Tom Riddle. He told Tom where the Potters were hiding."

Hermione looked up and saw that Harry had slipped back into the room. He silently nodded for her to continue. No one else saw Harry enter the room they were all too interested in the story. Even the Weasely's who knew the basics of the story. They all wanted more details of Harry's life before Hogwarts.

"Harry turned one and all seemed well until October 31, 1981 it was a day that would forever change Harry's life and the rest of the wizarding world. Voldemort came to the house." Hermione took a deep breath. She hated talking about what happened next. She saw a shame filled Ron enter with his parents. Quietly they found somewhere to sit down and Hermione continued.

"He entered the house and quickly killed James, Harry's father, with one spell. James only had time enough to yell at Lily to take Harry and run. She ran up stairs and tried to barricade herself in the nursery. Voldemort made short work of getting into the room. Lily, Harry's mother, begged for Harry's life but Voldemort wanted Harry dead. Voldemort told Lily to move and she would be spared but she refused. She fought to save Harry and in doing so sacrificed her own life for his. She was killed with the same spell that killed her husband. Then voldemort turned his wand on Harry but something went wrong. He said the spell but it rebounded on him and destroyed his body instead."

Molly cried quietly as she watched Harry turn slightly white. He started to step forward slowly. The room jumped at his voice.

"That is all I remember of my parents. I remember hearing my dad yelling at mum and her screaming. I remember the green light hitting mum and one aimed at me and his evil laugh." Harry said as he walked to the window and peeked out of it. "I would give almost anything to see them and talk to them. To be able to hug them. But I know that I can't. Teddy will never remember his parents. But he will never live like I did. He will always know he is loved by his parents who can't be here and by so many who are."

"So where did you grow up? An orphanage?" Carlisle asked.

"I would have counted myself lucky to grow up in an orphanage. No I lived with my mother's Sister and brother in law. My first memory of there was sleeping in a cupboard making friends with the spiders and chores. By the time I was five I was cooking a full breakfast. I had to cook, clean and do the gardening. If I did something they didn't like I was locked in my cupboard. They would not feed me for days at a time."

"You mean the time we rescued you from there wasn't the first time you'd been locked up in a room?" Ron said.

"No Ron it wasn't. It was common occurrence in the house. But at least that year I had a window to look out. Even with the bars on them. I could look around. I knew if it was day or night." Harry sighed. Then looking at Ron. "Look Ron I don't know what I did to make you not trust my judgment. I know that having Vampires in your home isn't commonplace but The Cullen's are different. They could have killed us the second we knew their secret and no one could blame them but they didn't. They are making strides to get to know us as we are them. They are good people. Not the monsters that our teachers make them out to be."

"Harry I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I want you to know that I am sorry. Your right I should have trusted your judgment on this. I guess after all that happened I just worry more than usual. I never meant any of what I said. I just let my mouth get the better of me." Ron said walking towards Harry.

"Ron we can't live our lives in fear anymore. I know part of you is afraid of losing what you have. I am too. I'm terrified that at anytime everything will be taken away from me. As long as I can remember is that somehow any thing or any one I've ever loved has been taken away from me by Voldemort and his henchmen. Now I'm left to pick up my pieces and hold on to everyone I love with everything I have. You know that I would die for any of your families protection." Harry said looking into Ron's eyes as if begging him to see the truth behind it.

"I know Harry I've just been very foolish." Ron said.

"I guess we all have things we need to work on." Harry said giving Ron a one armed hug. Ron then turned to the Cullen's a bit embarrassed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I owe you and your family an apology. I was totally out of line. I know better than judge others by stereotypes but in the moment I lost my head. I can sometimes be very over protective towards my family and I don't always think before I speak. I hope that someday you all can forgive me my moment of stupidity." Ron said honestly.

"I understand being protective of family. We ourselves are quite protective of our family. I'm sure you didn't mean any harm. Don't trouble yourself about it any longer." Carlisle said kindly.

"So Harry what problem are you having with Teddy?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

"Well there is what we thought was a wolf that would howl in the middle of the night and waking him up. But after doing a bit of investigating I realized we have a shape shifter. Now we have to figure out who it is and fast. We haven't slept the whole night thru since he got here."

"If I read correctly it says that shape shifting is mostly a trait in America at least contributed to native American tribes. So if there is a reservation I would start there." Hermione said honestly.

"La Push" Edward said angrily. "We have a treaty with them. I don't know why they are so close to our land."

"How do I get there?" Harry asked.

"I could ask Bella if she could take you. She has some friends down there." Edward replied. Harry agreed that would be a good idea. Molly offered to stay for a few days to help out which was happily accepted. Soon enough the Cullen's went home and left the family and Harry and Hermione to visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N this chapter goes out to my friend Tiffany. Thanks so much girl. You have helped me in more than once with this chapter. You are a true gem. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 3**

The next day the house was a somber place. Teddy again was woke by the howl of the shape shifter. Edward had briefly stopped by to tell them that Bella was agreeable to the venture down to La Push . Harry sat at the kitchen table going over the books that Hermione had left. He sighted frustrated as he skimmed the page again for anything he had missed.

Ginny was cooking a quick breakfast while her mum got a few hours of sleep. She looked back to check on Harry every so often. She knew that he would talk out his frustration eventually. She continued what she was doing. She started humming softly as George entered the kitchen. He noticed how hard Harry was working but said nothing. He knew what was driving him besides the need of a good nights sleep. It was his need to protect his God son that drove him now.

"Ok I've got to put this stuff up for a while. I mean it's going to drive me crazy. I guess I should wait to see what I find at that reservation." Harry said clearing the table.

"When is your trip to La Push?" George asked.

"Well I still need to talk to Bella to find out when she wants to go." Harry replied.

Ginny was serving breakfast when Molly entered the kitchen with a wide awake Teddy. He was cooing and happy. Molly slowly put him in the cot and sat down where her daughter served her. She smiled as she watched the kid as they would always be to her talking and even laughing a bit. Not as heartily as it was before everything happened. But it was good to hear.

"So Mrs. Weasely when is Hermione going to go find her parents?" Harry asked.

"Oh she said something about leaving on Tuesday. She told me to tell you that she would write as soon as they find them. Of course Ron insists on going with her." she said in resigned voice.

"I'm sure they will be home soon. Hermione usually does her home work on these types of thing pretty thoroughly." Harry said confidently.

As they ate a knock on the front door startled them. George quickly went to see who it was. He reemerged with Bella tagging behind. Bella smiled at everyone as Ginny introduced her mother to her. After a few minutes she asked Harry if he would like to go to La Push that day because the next was her birthday and it would be a few days before she would be able to go.

A half hour later they were on the rain covered road heading towards the reservation. Harry watched as the trees went by thinking about what he was going to do. Bella drove in silence sensing his need to think. Soon they drove up to the first house of the reservation.

"So I thought first I'd introduce you to Billy Black and his son Jacob." Bella said noticing Harry flinch painfully at the name.

"Ok" Harry croaked out.

"are you ok? You don't look so good." she said staring at his white face and shaking hands.

"No but I will be. My Godfather's last name was Black. I lost him two years ago and it still hurts." he said as the pain slowly subsided.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bella said not knowing what else to say. She pulled up to a small house and said. "we are here."

She led Harry up the walk and knocked on the door to hear Billy call for them to come in.

"Hi Billy, This is Harry. He's new in the area so I thought I'd bring him to meet you all."

"Hi Harry, Please call me Billy everyone does."

"Hi Billy, Thanks." Harry said in relief.

"Hey Billy have you heard of any wolves in the area? Harry is having a little trouble with a wolf that has been howling outside his house. It wakes his Godson up and then the whole house is up trying to calm him." Bella asked.

"No but let me call a friend and see if he has heard of anything."

Billy wheeled his chair towards the phone as his teen age son appeared. His eyes were wide with excitement when he saw Bella sitting there with a boy he didn't know.

"Bella How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Great say who's your friend?" He asked smiling.

"Jacob I'd like you to meet Harry. Harry this is Jacob."

"Nice to meet you." Harry answered.

As they sat talking Billy reentered the room. Harry eyed him warily but kept a kind smile on his face. Something in the older mans lined face told Harry that he knew more about this then he wanted to let on. Maybe it was because he didn't trust Harry or possibly it was just some old ancient secret of the tribe but it unsettled Harry.

"Sam doesn't know if he can be any help but he said he would be right over." Billy said gruffly.

"Thanks Billy. I haven't had a full nights sleep in almost a week. The whole house is in a uproar."

"I can understand that. I see you have met my son Jacob." Harry looked closely at Jacob. He hadn't really looked closely at the teen yet but he noticed now that he was much taller than a boy his age usually was. His eyes were wild even though it was almost unnoticeable to most people. Harry looked at his facial features as realization hit him. Jacob was a shape shifter but was at the age before the transfiguration could take effect.

Harry suddenly realized that they awaited his answer and said too quickly "Oh yes I have."

Bella looked at him oddly but quickly changed the subject. Billy eyed the strange black haired boy with suspicion. He wasn't sure but something told him there was more to this boy than meets the eye. He wasn't sure whether he could trust him. He knew that He lived near the Cullen's and that they visited him quite often. Sam had told him that much. It wasn't easy to trust some one who would befriend Vampires so easily. Bella of course was an exception. He was constantly worried about her safety and she resisted all of his warnings about them.

His thoughts were disrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Come on in Sam, Doors open." Billy called out.

A big burly oversized man walked into the room. He eyed Harry warily and greeted the rest kindly. Harry gasped very softly causing the man to look at him closer. Harry realized looking at the mans size his facial features that he was a shape shifter. But it seemed to easy to him. And he didn't want them to know what he was just yet. And telling them that he knew their secret would certainly cause suspicion.

Billy quickly introduced Harry to Sam. Sam looked at the young man with a critical eye just as Billy had done earlier. It was obvious that this boy had not had an easy life. Looking into his green eyes you could see a lot of pain hidden behind the surface. He moved like a warrior but Sam could not understand why. He also could tell that Harry knew much more than he let on. The boy had this look about him. No boy wasn't the right word. Although young he might be he was no more a boy than Sam was.

"So you have a problem with a wolf?"

"Yes every night since my God son arrived it has sat outside my home and howled. It wakes the baby up and then we can't get him back to sleep. I don't know what to do."

"Well I haven't heard of any wolves in the area have you seen anything?" Sam asking knowingly.

"I did go out to investigate and I saw something but it was bigger than any wolf I've ever seen." Harry said getting the feeling he was being tested.

"What do you think it was?"

"I don't know what it was." Harry lied hoping he wouldn't be seen through.

Sam could tell Harry was lying but chose not to say anything. What ever the boy knew it was obvious he wasn't willing to share. Something told Sam that it was more than knowing it was almost like he didn't want to accuse or embarrass someone. Sam knew what was going on. But he didn't trust Harry enough to share.

"well I'm not sure what it was either but I will try to figure it out for you. I can have Billy give you a call when I do."

"Thank you very much" Harry said giving Billy his number quickly. Sam excused himself and headed home. Bella and Harry stayed for just a few minutes longer before they too headed back to forks.

Harry sat next to Bella silently seething. He knew even if they hadn't admitted it what was going on that they knew. He didn't think that they would trust him. Watching Billy and Sam look him over proved that to him but you would think that they would have least tried to hide the fact that they knew.

"So what did you think of Billy and Jacob?" Bella asked cheerfully.

"I am not sure. I think I like them but I don't know if they like me or not." Harry said honestly. For all his anger at them not being more forthcoming with him he couldn't say that they were in anyway unlikable. Jacob had been totally friendly and open. While Billy hadn't been so friendly and open he did seem to be a kind man behind it all.

"Well you just have to get to know them. Jacob is an open book but Billy well he hides his kind heart quite well."

"I'm sure he does." Harry said as Bella pulled up to his house. Harry got out of the loud truck and told her thanks and went into the house.

Harry walked purposely into the kitchen where Ginny and Molly were cooking. Harry growled slightly causing Ginny to jump. She looked into his face and could see the frustration in it.

"Didn't go well did it?"

"Gin it went fine but I could tell that they weren't telling me everything they knew. I think I know who it is. This guy named Sam came over while we were talking and he has all the characteristics of a shape shifter. And Billy's son Jacob is a pre shape shifter."

"Who are these people?" Ginny asked confused. Harry quickly explained about everything.

"Why didn't you confront them?"

"Gin I don't have any proof. Only my suspicions. I don't want to accuse him if I don't know the whole truth."

"Well if it doesn't happen tonight we know it was him"

"not necessarily he could have just told the person to stop." Harry said. Ginny had to concede the point. She could tell that there was something that he wasn't telling her and it bothered her a bit. But she knew to be patient that he would tell her soon enough.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Everyone was dreading the night knowing with all possibility they would be woken by a howl in the night and a hysterical baby. After dinner Harry quietly walked up the stairs cradling his godson gently in his arms. He gently put him in his crib and stared down at him. As his anger towards the men who was hiding something faded a dim pain started to prick at his heart. Carefully he moved the rocking chair to look out the window and as he slowly rocked his mind drifted back.

In his mind he could see his God father looking back at him smiling. He could see him standing in the tapestry room in Grimmauld place talking to him. He could see him with his face in the fire talking to him about umbridge. The memories flooded him uncontrollably as the shaking started. He watched in his minds eye as Sirius fell through the veil.

He couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like if Sirius had survived. Would he be with Ginny and George here in Forks? No certainly not. He would be in London living with Sirius, crying on his shoulder. Not hiding in a nursery praying that no one would walk in on him crying. Maybe none of the losses in the battle would have happened. What would it have changed if he had had Sirius beside him the entire time.

Ginny walked in to find him staring out the window with silent tears flowing down his cheek. She sighed softly and walked towards him.

"Their last name was Black." he said in an emotional voice before she got to him.

"Harry you aren't feeling Guilty about Sirius again are you?"

"No just remembering him and thinking of what might have been."

Ginny put her arms around him and just held him. They didn't notice the two shadows that stood just outside the door. Molly and George looked in sadly. They knew a lot of things still hurt Harry. Molly knew that Harry had never properly grieved for anyone he had lost. He was too busy trying to survive. But deep down he was on the road to recovery one step at a time. Molly nodded towards George and slowly they let the two to console each other alone and undisturbed. There was a time for a mother to get involved and there was a time for her to leave well enough alone and this was one of those moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry about the wait. This chapter took a little while to write. This chapter goes out to my friend Tiffany once again. Thanks for your help and support.**

**Chapter 4**

The night passed just like the night before. Teddy woke to the howl outside his window and Molly and Harry sat up with him. Harry knew he had school but he couldn't sleep while Teddy was so miserable. Molly had brewed some pepper up potion and in the morning gave Harry some. Harry drank it thankfully and although it didn't erase the bags under his eyes at least he could focus.

School was boring but he muddled through lost in his thoughts of the shape shifter and his conversations from the day before. It still bothered him that even with talking to Sam and Billy the howling still continued. But without proof he couldn't and wouldn't openly accuse of him. As he pulled out of the school parking lot he waved happily at the Cullen's who for some reason hadn't left yet. Harry knew about the birthday party for Bella that night. So he was surprised that they weren't on their way home to prepare. But then when you were as fast as a Vampire who needed time.

Harry slowly made his way through the small town looking at some of the old time store fronts and wandering what the witches and Wizards in Diagon Alley would think of the small shops. Ginny was looking out the window on the opposite side obviously in her own little world. Harry looked over and carefully took her hand and squeezed it. She looked over at him with a sad smile. A small tear fell from her eyes. She was looking into his green eyes as he pulled over to the side of the road. He turned on his four way flashers on and put the car in park.

Harry pulled Ginny to him and hugged her close as the tears started pouring down her cheeks. He didn't have to ask what was wrong. She was crying hard enough that even if he did ask she couldn't have answered. As they sat their holding each other Harry did not notice the flashing lights that had pulled up behind him. He only looked up when he heard a sharp tap at the window. He looked up to see the Sherriff standing next to his car. With one arm around Ginny he opened the window.

"Excuse me are you both ok? We don't have many people who pull off the road like this around here."

"Yes Officer we are fine. My girlfriend was upset so I pulled over so I could comfort her a bit."

Charlie looked over at Ginny seeing the obvious tears on her face. He was a little concerned to see her crying so he thought maybe he should ask.

"Is there anything I can do to help you young Lady?" Charlie asked kindly.

"no sir. I'm sorry I'm not usually like this but my brother died a few months ago. I was just really upset and Harry pulled over so I could get it out before we got home. My brother's twin lives with us and he is still recovering from the loss and I don't want to upset him more." Ginny croaked out thru her tears.

Charlie gave the teen a sympathetic look and told them to be careful and left. After several minutes Ginny calmed down enough to go home. She cast a spell to fix her puffy red eyes and smiled at Harry. She was glad that she never had to tell Harry what she was thinking or feeling. It was as if he already knew. She was grateful for that. It wasn't that she minded talking with Harry about how she felt it was just nice sometimes not to have too.

Molly was waiting anxiously for their arrival. They were usually home right after school so them being late worried her. She sighed in relief when she saw the car pull in. Ginny ran inside and ran straight up the stairs without saying a word. Molly looked after her daughter in shock when Harry walked slowly inside. He greeted her kindly and explained what had happened on their way home. Molly nodded understanding and left for the kitchen to start dinner. Harry went to check on Teddy who was currently napping. He was standing there when George walked in.

"Hey Harry. How are you doing? I saw Ginny and she looked sort of upset."

"I'm doing as good as I can. Ginny was just missing them. She doesn't feel like she can cry near you and your mum. I wish she would stop being so strong all the time. She doesn't have to be strong for everyone."

"I know what you mean. So how do you feel about being here?" George asked eyeing Harry carefully.

"I don't know. Sometimes I'm feel happy to be away from the memories and then I feel guilty for feeling happy. Then sometimes I just feel bad for leaving Ron and Hermione. But I know I can't deal with everything with Ron always trying to take my mind off of things and Hermione always trying to get me to talk. You and Ginny have been great. You two don't try to force me to talk or feel better when I don't. How are you feeling about being here?"

"Better than home right now. I don't have all the memories staring me in the face. Some how that makes it easier. Writing helps too. I would never be able to do it at home." George said.

Harry and George stood in silence for several minutes before Harry spoke.

"you know I still see it all in my dreams. Sometimes it's as if I'm right there again and at other times It's as if I'm someone else just looking at it. But it always ends the same. I wake up screaming hoping the silencing spells were enough."

"Why are you putting Silencing spells up if you are still having nightmares? Harry we can't help you if we don't know about them."

"George there is nothing you can do. This is something I'm going to have to work through on my own." Harry said looking into Georges eyes.

"Harry I don't get you sometimes. You have helped me and you've helped Ginny with our nightmares but you refuse any help for yours."

"I don't know why it doesn't help me to talk about them they way it does everyone else. But somehow they get worse when I do. I don't understand it myself."

George looked at Harry before walking out of the room. He didn't know whether to be angry with Harry or believe him. Harry usually hid his feelings quite well and was becoming better at it once again. They only caught brief moments now of his pain. George knew that Harry was slowly shutting it all away but that it couldn't stay that way forever. Someday it would spill out and never be put back. He could see that Ginny and himself was getting better but Harry wasn't. Not really. He was far from that depressed guy they had seen after Cedric and Sirius died but He wasn't happy either.

Soon they all sat down to dinner. Molly and Ginny made polite conversation. They pretended not to notice how quiet the two boys were. After dinner Harry and Ginny went into the living room to read. George kissed his mum on the cheek and left for a walk to clear his head.

George didn't know exactly where he was or which direction he was headed but he just walked on through the woods. Perhaps not the safest thing to do in an unknown area but relaxing just the same. He felt safe in the states something he hadn't felt in such a long time. It was going to feel strange when they finally went home. As he stumbled along he saw in the clearing a large white house. Outside he could see several upset people standing. One look at their beautiful pale faces told him who they were.

Jasper and Alice were whispering softly and quickly to each other. Emmett and Rosalie was near by standing silently. Esme was watching from the porch. George stepped out and five faces swung in his direction.

"George this isn't the best time." Rosalie said kindly.

"I'm sorry I just wandered around clearing my head. If there is anything I can do let me know." George said turning to leave. As he took a step Alice's sweet voice stopped him.

"George wait. Can Jasper and I go to your house with you?" She asked clearly still upset. George nodded and waited for them to join him. He was surprised to see Emmett pull Rosalie behind them. Esme quickly told them that Carlisle and herself and maybe Edward would be along shortly. Silently they made their way to the house. George had sent a patronus to let Harry know that they were coming. When they arrived Harry and Ginny was waiting with the cups ready. They ushered every one into the living room.

They sat quietly for several minutes until finally Jasper explained in a strict pain filled voice.

"I almost snapped. I could have killed her and broke my brother's heart. I'm a monster. Who could do that to his own brother?" He ended putting his face in his hands.

"Jasper look at me." Harry said. Jasper looked up. Everyone was watching Harry as he spoke strong and clear with a kind tone. "You are not a monster. Yes you nearly did the unthinkable but you didn't. You never would have. Look down deep you know you would have stopped on your own. You are stronger than you think you are."

Carlisle and Esme had walked in at the beginning of Harry's speech but said nothing. They watched their son listen to Harry's words and smiled as they saw a small part of his guilt lift from him. They knew he wasn't fully letting it go but he was a bit better.

"Edward wants us all to leave." Alice said suddenly. "He thinks all he has caused Bella is danger. He thinks leaving her will protect her."

Everyone turned and looked at her except for Ginny. She was suddenly lost in a world of her own remembering Harry's last words to her when he left her for the same reason. A tear fell from her eye. Harry turned to see it and instantly stood and stepping over everyone's feet was by her side. He pulled her up into his embrace and in a swift moment had her in his arms as he sat down holding her. He rocked her slightly as she sobbed.

"Gin I know. I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say." Harry said in hushed tones. Ginny laid her head down in the crook of his neck for a long while as the tears subsided. The conversations went on around them until Ginny finally stood up and allowed Harry to go back to his seat. It was an hour later when a very upset Edward arrived. No one had to say a word they all could see what he was thinking in that moment.

Harry looked at him and suddenly was on his feet. Edward looked at him in shock as Harry spoke firmly. "Edward listen mate you can't leave Bella to protect her. It doesn't work that way. All you'll do is cause her more pain. I've seen the way she looks at you. You are her world."

"Harry I appreciate your concern but I don't think you understand." Edward said thru clenched teeth.

Harry stared at him angrily. Ginny could feel the anger rolling off of Harry in waves. She looked around and saw that everyone was experiencing the same thing. It was different from his normal anger though this was more controlled.

"I understand perfectly what you are going thru." Harry said. Edward went to say something but stopped short at the look on Harry's face. He had never saw a man look this haunted and angry. Harry continued. "I made that mistake. I broke up with Ginny last year to protect her. And it failed Edward. She wasn't safe with out me. I almost lost her because of my nobleness."

The Cullen's looked confused not understanding what he was saying. Molly saw it and finally spoke up.

"You know about the war that was going on when Harry was born and how he some how ended it. Well what you don't know is we just finished a second war two months ago." Molly said sadly.

Harry looked gratefully at her when he heard Teddy start to cry. He quickly excused himself to go check on him. Molly waited for him to leave before continuing.

"The man we all thought was dead that murdered his parents wasn't dead after all. Harry has fought in every battle since he was 11 years old. They started out small but only got bigger. Last year was the worst. Harry, my son Ron and their best friend Hermione had to leave on a mission that would help end the war."

The Cullen's looked in shock. "Since he was a child. Why didn't the adults do something? Certainly a child couldn't take on a grown man." Esme gasp.

"The adults did all they could. They fought as hard as they could but riddle was after me. I was the only one that could finish him. According to prophecy that he believed he marked me as his equal. I had the choice to run away and watch as everyone I had grown to care about were killed in the attempt to get to me or I could take a stand. I chose to take a stand. Last year My friends and I left to search for some artifacts that would put an end to Riddle." Harry said sadly.

"It's ironic Edward, Jasper. Both of you seem to feel that you are monsters just because you exist. Where as I know I'm a monster just because I'm alive." Harry said to the deadly quiet room.

The only noise that any one could here was the sound of Ginny sobbing no over and over. George pulled her to him and quietly said "Gin Just let him get it out. Let him voice what he's been feeling. You know he's been holding it all in. Gin 18 years is a long time to hold on to pain. Let him let it go."

"What kind of person would leave the woman he loved when the world was at war with out checking on her to make sure she was safe. Only the worst kind of Monster. Truly bad things happen when you leave the one you love for their protection."

"What happened to her Harry?" Edward asked. He was slowly starting to understand what Harry was telling him. But he still couldn't fathom what was more dangerous to Bella than they were.

"When we left the family home was attacked by Riddle's followers. She was tortured by them there. After they left she was safe at home but they were being watched so they sent her to school where the followers had taken over. She and the other students were tortured there as well. They used a spell that caused the worst pain imaginable. If you are under the spell for to long you can go insane. That is the reason it is one of the unforgivable curses. You wouldn't think it could get any worse but it did." Harry looked away. He knew what he had to say but He didn't want to do it.

"I'm afraid that I wasn't completely truthful with you during our first meeting. Yes I knew what you were from school but we also knew from personal experience. And I didn't want to judge you by that experience. I never thought I'd ever be able to do that. I still see her there you know when I close my eyes. I can see her their shaking and crying and so scared. It hurts to remember it. It hurts to know that I had a hand in allowing that to happen."

Harry stopped now for a little bit. He breathed in a sigh he knew that he needed to explain more but he wasn't ready for it. Molly left the group to go get more tea and ask kreacher for more refreshments for the guests. She quickly gathered it all up and went back into the tension filled room.

"While I was gone. Riddle kidnapped Ginny and took her to see the Volturi. Promising that if they gave their support to his side that he would allow them as many people for feeding as he wished. He planned on giving them all the muggle born witches and wizards. He took Ginny to lure me there. I don't know what they did to her. But when I first found her she was only a shell of what she is now. She isn't completely back yet but she is getting close." Harry stopped and looked down at his feet again. Ginny wanted to hug him and tell him she was fine. But she knew she wasn't. The memories flooded back to her.

"I have met them they can be cruel. But I have never heard of them sparing one of their victims." Carlisle said sadly. He was now shocked that they would try to be friends with them at all. He could see the pain in the girls face and the helplessness the others felt.

"I don't know how I survived until Harry got there." Ginny said as she met Harry's eyes. And as if he was giving her all of his strength she went on. "Aro wasn't as cruel as he could have been and his brothers didn't care one way or the other. They were only keeping me alive until Riddle could get to Harry who was sure would come after him instead of saving me. As the time went by Aro allowed some of them to do things to me. Most just left me alone. But Jane was cruel. She had a power to cause me pain almost like the crucio curse we have but ten times worse. I couldn't throw it off. No one stopped her. I would be in pain for hours until she got bored or thirsty."

She stopped and took a deep breath. Her voice was growing weak as Harry took her hands in his. They never dropped their gaze from each other. "The one guy I don't know his name some how brought back every memory I had of my second year. They wouldn't let me go to sleep. When I started to fall asleep Jane would cause pain or they would put visions of things in the outside world in my mind. I watched as they killed you Harry. I had to watch as they killed my entire family. Dimetri was horrible. He kept on telling me that if I did manage to escape that he would hunt me down and kill me and anyone who I loved that was near me."

Ginny pulled her legs to her chest and cried softly into them. "I'm scared Harry. What if they come after me? What if I can't fight them?" George stood up quickly and walked to the kitchen. In the living room they barely registered the floo being activated.

"Gin It's ok I understand." Harry said. The room started to get hotter and he felt as if the walls were caving in on him. He stared at her and then the carpet trying desperately to get his breath. He stumbled towards the stairs. He had to go some where to catch his breathe. He slowly ascended the stairs without a word. Molly knew what was happening.

The Cullen's had yet to speak but a low growl of anger could be heard. Molly turned to see all of their faces in a barely masked seething anger. She looked worriedly towards the stairs and then back at them.

"We are not angry with any of you. We are angry that those who believe that they are our betters would treat anyone with this type of behavior. We are angry that they hurt an innocent young woman." Carlisle said controlling his anger.

"Ginny will you be ok if I go check on Harry?" Molly asked. Ginny nodded and Molly stepped towards the stairs. Edward followed and pulled her out of sight.

"What can we do?" He asked quickly.

"Watch over her. I've got to check on Harry. She never told him or her brothers any of that. Just the pain but never about him. I'm afraid for him. It's killing him right now and I pray not literally."

"He wouldn't commit suicide would he?"

Oh dear I forget sometimes that you all don't know him. Harry is a very compassionate soul. He feels so deeply. And to make things worse He blames himself for everything that happens to those he loves. Even when there is no way that it is his fault he finds a way."

"If you need any help please call us. We will watch over Ginny for you. Will George be ok?"

"He'll be back. He didn't know and he is obviously upset."

Edward went back to his family who watched Ginny sob. He told them what Molly had said. Carlisle shook his head sadly. They all sat in fast quiet conversation.

George was shaking when He arrived at the burrow. His dad and brothers who were all staying there while their mother was gone looked up. He fell to his knees in front of his father and cried into his lap. They all watched in shock as his shoulders shook with the force of the sobs.

"They hurt her so bad. She never told us everything they did to her." He didn't need to say anything else. Fleur grabbed the floo powder and they were all in line to go to the states. She had an idea of what they would find and she wanted to be first so she instantly went thru. She walked into the living room and saw Ginny sobbing. She rushed over and put her arms around her sister in law as her father and brother's all entered the room.

"Where is Molly?" Arthur asked.

"She went upstairs to check on Harry. He was quite upset. When he left he wasn't breathing very well." Edward said. Arthur nodded and headed up the stairs. As he approached the nursery he could hear Molly pleading with Harry to calm down. He quickly entered the room. Harry was sitting in the corner sobbing as his daughter was downstairs with his knees pulled to his chest. Molly was trying to get near him but the closer she got the further into himself he went. It was obvious that it wasn't working.

"Harry we are going to go downstairs for a bit. Please come down when you are calm." Arthur said.

They went downstairs. Ginny was sitting with Fleur but the crying had eased. She looked up to see if Harry was back. Molly shook her head.

"He won't let anyone near him." she said. Ginny slowly got up. Everyone knew where she was going. She went up the stairs and stopped outside the door and listened to the strangled sobs from inside the room. Taking a deep breath she entered the room. The Vampires listened to what was going on upstairs as the Weasely's talked about what they had just learned.

"Harry, calm down Love. You have to calm down. I'm ok." Ginny said softly as she sat in the rocking chair.

"No your not Gin. Your scared. How can you love me? I left you unprotected. I thought I was protecting you by leaving. How can you love a monster?"

"Harry James Potter. You are not a monster. You are the most compassionate man I have ever met. It was not your fault that this happened. Yes I'm scared. But you did nothing wrong. Yes you left me but you couldn't do what you had to do if you stayed. I know that. I can love you because despite everything you are the same loving man I have known since I was ten years old. You may be more troubled than you were then but you have the same heart. I'm here today because you had the courage to do the impossible. You faced a room full of cruel Vampires that were set on killing you. You were the one that negotiated with them to get me free. You did it and not one life was lost that day. No one else could have done that." Ginny said getting up. She walked over and put her arms around Harry and pulled him close.

"Harry when will you ever understand what a special man you are?" Ginny asked kindly. "I love you so much Harry"

"I love you Gin so much" Harry said thru the tears. They sat there like that for several minutes. Slowly they went towards the door. Harry pulled her close as they walked. Together they would face the families down stairs and anything that came their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ginny noticed a change in Harry as they entered the hall way. What had been an upset crying Harry was quickly becoming an angry Harry. She watched as his features took on the rage that tore inside him. His mouth was set and the fire seemed to rage in his green eyes. She stopped just short of the stairs.

"Harry you need to calm down before going down stairs. I know your angry but you have to regain control of it." Ginny said firmly.

"I'm perfectly in charge of them Ginny." Harry said as calmly as he could. He tried not to betray those feelings that wouldn't subside.

Edward and Carlisle looked up at the stairs listening to the conversation with interest. They knew that this could get ugly very fast especially if Harry believed them to be in league with the Vulturi.

"No you are not Harry. I can see it all over your face."

"Ok I am angry but I'm in control of it." Harry said quickly.

The tone quickly changed from not only anger but of extreme protectiveness.

"I swear Ginny They will never hurt you again. I will kill them If they make one single move to hurt anyone I care about. Anyone at all." Harry said in a voice that told Ginny he meant what he said.

"Harry don't be stupid. You can't face a city full of Vampires not like them. They want nothing more than to kill you. You know that."

Harry spun around looking deep into her eyes and with a voice hard as steel said "Gin I am not foolish enough to go to Voltaire and try to fight them but if they come looking for a fight. I won't back down from it. I won't allow them to hurt anyone I care about."

He looked away briefly at the stairs and looked back at her. She smiled in surprise.

"You would also protect the Cullen's from them as well." Ginny said. It was a statement not a question. No one could mistake that even the Cullen's who had been listening in.

"Yes I would. They are good friends to us. And I will not have any of my friends hurt again by brutes who are ignorant fools." Harry said as he found a seat for the moment on the stairs. He realized that his anger would do nothing to help the situation down stairs.

Edward looked at Carlisle and raised an eyebrow. Esme looked on sadly. As they all exchanged looks they started listening to the Weasely's conversation.

"Dad, You don't think Harry would do something rash, Do you?" Bill asked.

"That's just it Bill I would hope not but I don't know. This is about Ginny. He loves her any fool can see that and we all know the lengths he'll go to protect her. He's faced them before." Arthur said in a resigned voice.

"And we know he doesn't back down from a fight even when everything is counted against him. We all knew everyone thought he wasn't going to survive last year."

The floo network flared up causing the Weasely's to jump up with wands extended. They only slightly relaxed when they saw a bushy haired brunette followed by another red headed Man.

"Whoa yeah thanks for the welcome home. Geez would you put those away." Ron said.

"Sorry Ron dear we are a bit tense." Molly said giving him a bone crushing hug. Arthur quickly filled Ron and Hermione in. Ron looked angry then white with fear. He and Hermione knew Harry better than the rest of them did.

"Ron are you ok?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Where is Harry?"

"Upstairs with Ginny. He was really upset and she went to go calm him" Molly answered.

"So how did this all come to light?" Hermione asked sensing that their was more to the story.

"We had an incident at My girlfriends Birthday party and Jasper almost attacked her. Well he came over and they talked and he's feeling a little better now. So when I came over Harry some how knew I was thinking of leaving to keep Bella safe." Edward said giving a look towards his family.

"So that is what got this whole thing started. He really never talks about that time in his life to anyone except Ginny. Well I take that back He doesn't talk about anything in his life with anyone except Ginny. So for him to open up and talk and I mean really talk to you about it that is big." Ron said.

"sounds as if Harry is a big secret keeper." Emmett said.

"I've had to be. When you don't know who you can trust and when knowledge would put those you do trust in danger what other choice do you have?" Harry said. "I'm sorry about leaving like that. I just never knew how bad it was for her. My emotions just got out of hand. But I'm better now."

Everyone looked at Harry as if they were trying to appraise whether it was true or not. Harry shrugged as he found a seat. Hermione put a calming hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled slightly at his best friend. He could full most of them but never Hermione or Ginny. Ginny sat down next to Harry and put her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sure you must have questions." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Just how did you manage to save Ginny?" Carlisle asked.

Harry looked up at the man white faced as memories flooded his mind. He couldn't speak at first. Ginny looked at him and knew this might take some time for him to calm enough to speak. She could see the far away look in his eyes. The look he always got when he was overwhelmed by memories.

"If you don't mind I'll answer that question for you. Jane was in the middle of one of her let's cause Ginny pain moments when all of a sudden Harry stormed in being chased by what I can only assume was some sort of guard. He looked at me almost like he was drawn to me and saw Jane staring at me and me in pain. I don't know why he did it but in three steps he was in Jane's full eye sight and I knew he was in pain. At that time Dmitri walked over and reminded me of what he had been telling me about hunting me down. All of a sudden instead of the blinding pain that I knew he was feeling I saw the fire of his temper in his eyes and as quickly as she had caused him pain He stood up stared back at her and she flew into the air hitting the wall about 50 feet away about 10 feet in the air."

Every one looked at Harry with an awed expression. Even Ron and Hermione looked shocked at his power he showed. Ginny squeezing Harry's hand continued. "Aro who had been watching called everyone there to a halt and approached Harry. I was surprised that Harry was able to control his temper at that point to even speak to him. Harry doesn't lose his temper like that very easily it usually takes much longer to build up and even then its mostly words he uses. I think I'm the only reason he didn't send Fiendfyre on them and kill the lot of them. You can't control that type of fire and he wouldn't endanger my life that way." Ginny said taking a deep breath and looking Harry in the eyes. She saw the guilt in them and spoke quickly to Harry loud enough for the room to hear. "No Harry it wasn't your fault I was there in the first place. Please stop beating yourself up. Not every thing that happened in your life was your fault."

Then turning back to everyone she continued. "Aro and Harry along with two other Vamps that I don't remember their names spoke for quite a while. Finally we were allowed to leave. Harry told me on our way out that the deal was made that if Voldemort won all of the promises that Voldemort made would be kept but if he lost the deal with Voldemort was null and void. Since Voldemort is dead now the deal they had is null and void."

"Wow that is quite a story. Harry how did you know where to go?" Carlisle asked clearly intrigued.

"Riddle or as some called him Voldemort and I had a connection because of the scar that he caused. I would sometimes see what he was doing from in side his mind. I would know when he was happy or when he was angry." Harry said honestly.

"How did you know that they would honor your agreement?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't all I knew is that they had let Ginny free and I needed to get her out of there. So that is what I did. We got out of there as fast as we could. But now we watch for any signs that they are going against our agreement."

"Harry mate you can't be serious. Your not going to go fight them are you? They'd kill you." Ron said worriedly.

"Ron like I told Ginny earlier. I'm not foolish enough to go into a very nasty coven of vampires and pick a fight. But if they come looking for Ginny or any one else I care about I will take a stand. I won't sit back and watch them kill those I care about. Every single one of you in this room is important to me. Your all the family I have. I won't lose you too." Harry said standing up and turning to stare at them all. Then he turned to the Cullen's and chose his words carefully. "And I won't let them hurt any of you either. I will not allow my presence be the cause of your family being killed or hurt by them. You have been too good of friends to do that to. Edward you are a good friend but please if you don't listen to another word I say listen to this. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't leave her. Even if no harm comes physically from other sources to her, she could be a danger to herself if you leave."

"What do you mean a danger to herself?" Edward asked.

"Chances are from what I have seen if you leave her now she is going to get severely depressed. You are her life. You may not see it but I don't think she could live without you now." Harry said. Rosalie scoffed where she sat beside Emmett. Harry spun around to face her.

"What Rosalie?"

"I knew she would be nothing but trouble. She is willing to waste her life for someone who isn't safe for her. She'd honestly die because he's not here. Pathetic." She said ignoring Edwards deep growl. Everyone else just stared at her and then at Harry who seemed to be shaking in barely controlled anger. Ginny watched in awe as Harry spoke again with a calm voice.

"Rosalie I know there are many things that you would want to be human for. But I know you don't have to be human to feel love. You call dying over the love you lost pathetic. You don't know a thing about love do you. I know you have things to live for but ask yourself one important question. Who would you burn for?"

The Cullen's all were taken back by what he said. Rosalie most of all. No one had ever posed a question like that to her before. They had also noticed the change in his tone as he spoke. It had went from a very controlled anger to a very passionate heartfelt plea for understanding.

"Think about it Rosalie isn't there one person that you would be willing to burn for just so that they could exist for one more day or so that you could be with that person. Who would you burn for if they left you?" Harry asked knowing that the battle had been won as Rosalie dropped her head. Alice and Jasper looked at Harry in shock no one had ever been able to win an argument that quickly with her.

Edward had watched as Harry spoke and saw flickers of pain in his eyes but said nothing. He knew he had to stay now. He couldn't no that wasn't quite right He wouldn't cause Bella that type of pain. They would just have to figure something out. Maybe they would all have to hunt more often. But they would be staying. He spoke quickly and quietly to his family who all looked gratefully relieved with the exception of a very ashamed looking Rosalie.

The Cullen's left soon after and the Weasely's minus Molly left soon after that. The house had finally settled into quiet when all of a sudden a howl from the woods sounded. Seconds later the cry of a baby went up and they all knew this would be another night without sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

Harry paced quietly in the kitchen listening to the persistent howl. Why did it seem that when the Cullen's were there the shape shifter wasn't? Well if that was the key to it he would willingly move the whole lot in until Andromeda was well again. Ginny watched him worriedly as he paced. His frustrated look alarmed her only slightly. He was always apt to do foolish things when he was frustrated and at his wits end.

"Gin did you notice that the howling didn't start until the Cullen's were home?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did."

"What do you think the connection is?" George asked. At this point they knew they could be grasping at straws but if it gave them hope they would hold on to it.

"I don't know but maybe it's time that I confront Sam."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Molly asked carrying the whimpering baby into the kitchen.

"I don't see any other choice. Obviously going to La Push and speaking with them didn't do anything even when I told them about the baby." Harry said earnestly.

"Harry you be careful out there." Ginny said.

"George would you come with me just in case you know?"

"Sure mate." George said quickly stepping beside Harry. With wands extended they went into the woods behind the house. They listened for the soft footfalls of the shape shifter's paws. After a few seconds Harry heard it behind them. Slowly he reached up and put his hand on George's arm. "Turn around slowly"

George and Harry slowly turned around to see a large wolf standing with his teeth bared. Harry held out his hands with palms out to indicate he was not a threat. The Wolf backed off slightly but eyed them carefully. Harry sighed even though he knew the danger wasn't over he could at least breath now.

"Sam I know it's you. We have to talk. Would it be possible for you to change forms? Talking would be easier if I could understand you." Harry said calmer than he felt. He wanted to rip into Sam thoroughly but knew that it wouldn't solve the problem.

The wolf looked appraisingly at Harry then with a nod of his head turned to go behind a group of trees. Harry and George stood unmoving until they watched a clothed man walk out from behind the trees.

"Sam Thank you for changing. Why don't we take this inside?" Harry offered. "No use having a long conversation out here where we will only get soaked."

Sam said nothing but nodded in agreement. He was a bit hesitant to follow but decided it would be best to figure out what was going on. How did this stranger know it was him?

Ginny was standing in the window waiting for Harry and George as she saw the three men walking towards the house. She only turned when the back door opened and ran to Harry throwing her arms around his neck.

"Harry I was so worried. It got so quiet out there and I couldn't see anything." she gushed out.

"We're fine Gin." Harry said soothingly kissing her forehead.

"Ginny, Mrs. Weasely, George this is Sam." Harry said. "Sam this is my girlfriend Ginny, her brother George and their mother Molly Weasely."

"Nice to meet you." Sam said shocked at the politeness despite Harry's obvious anger. Ginny welcomed him calmly as did Molly. George merely nodded and walked to the table.

Molly was still holding a wide awake Teddy who had finally stopped crying. Ginny went over to the stove to get the hot water for tea while Harry asked their guest to have a seat. Sam sat down and accepted the cup of tea that Ginny offered.

"Sam we know what you are. What we don't know is why you are camped out outside our house every night. So could you please enlighten us?" Harry said with more calmness then he felt.

"Before I answer any of your questions I want to know how you know." Sam said defiantly.

Harry sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose slightly to relieve the pressure he was feeling.

"Ok fair enough. We know what you are because of what we are" Harry said breaking off for a drink of tea. "I am a wizard as is George. Molly and Ginny are witches."

Harry watched Sam who went from disbelief to acceptance. Harry's eyebrows rose as Sam spoke.

"I knew there was something different about you. You have a different smell compared to others around you."

"Well then if your ready to tell us why you've been camped outside our house howling?" Harry said loosing his patience.

"well almost two weeks ago I started to sense the smell of another wolf mixed with something and I was curious. I came here thinking that if I howled that they would answer." Sam said honestly.

Harry calmly stood up and went to take Teddy from Molly. He brought the baby in front of Sam.

"This is Teddy. My Godson. His father was a werewolf. And a wizard. His Mother was a metamorphosis. And a witch." Harry said. Sam took a long sniff and nodded.

"I'm sorry I have cause you so much trouble."

"I understand but you could have just came to the house and saved yourself some trouble as well."

Sam looked at Harry. He knew they had a problem how would the tribe feel about this group that had befriended the cold ones knowing their secret. Would he have to try and force them to leave? Something told him that he would never be able to do that. And what was that strange look in the young man's eyes. As he looked in Harry's eyes he could see the pain prevalent in his eyes mixed with some anger and a whole lot of confusion. He could sense that this man was something of a leader. Or as the fathers of his tribe would say an Alpha. He also could see the trouble that was hidden in the man's heart. Although you could tell the man was barely 18 there was something that made him seem so much older than that.

Harry watched as Sam's eyes appraised him. He could tell that he was lost in thought although he could not figure out about what. As he watched Sam looking him over his heart constricted as he recognized some of the wolf like tendencies that he had. Remus had them sometimes as well. Could there be two types of Werewolves? He would have to ask Hermione once again for her help in research. He didn't want to upset things. So he waited for Sam to speak.

"We still have a problem. I don't know what the elders will say about you knowing our secret. I must discuss this with them." Sam said.

"Ok but just so you know no matter what your elders say we are not leaving. I can't go back home right now." Harry said firmly.

"I will tell them this. Well if you will excuse me I must be going." Sam said.

"Please no more howling?" Harry asked.

"I promise no more howling." Sam agreed as he left.

Molly served them some more tea and they sat chatting about nothing in particular. As they chatted the floo network flared and Arthur followed by Andromeda stepped into the room. Arthur looked nervous which worried Harry a bit. But the angry look Andromeda had scared him. What could he have done to make her angry.

"Andromeda please have a seat. Would you like some tea?" Molly asked as the floo flared again. Bill entered along with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Ginny looked confused but said nothing. Molly quickly made the same offer to them as well.

Andromeda glared at Harry but sat down. He couldn't understand why she was so angry. Instinctively he pulled Teddy closer to him. He wanted to understand why she was so angry but was scared to ask.

"Well I'm glad you are all so well. Must be lovely to be able to take a holiday." Andromeda sneered. Narcissa put her hand on Andromeda's arm but was shook off.

"Holiday? This isn't a holiday. This is just a place that I can go to get away from things for just a while. To get my head together."

"Did you ever think that maybe you were needed home more? You have responsibilities now. You should have thought more about Teddy."

"Responsibilities? Haven't I always had responsibilities. I've done everything that I was asked to do with out arguments." Harry said as a knock was heard on the front door. George immediately went to see who it was. He was not surprised to see Edward back on there step.

"Alice saw that there would be trouble again tonight. I thought you might need some back up."

"Thanks everyone is in the kitchen." George said and then explained what was going on. They entered the tense kitchen. Molly was now holding Teddy and Harry was starting to shake. Ginny was watching as Harry was starting to panic.

"Maybe if you would have been there Teddy would have been safe. Maybe if you thought about him instead of yourself I wouldn't have been hurt and him in danger." Andromeda shouted whipping her wand out.

In an instant Harry seemed to not be with them. His eyes went glassy and his body seemed to move on it's own. In an instant his mind was back in the ministry facing Bellatrix. His mind whirled again and he was at the final battle. His wand was in his shaking hand.

Ginny recognized what was happening and stepped up to him. Harry had had flashbacks before but this one was different. He had actually drawn his wand. He had shouted in the middle of one before. Spun around during one particularly bad one and knocked and elderly woman down in a grocery store. But never had he drawn his wand in an attempt to use it.

"Harry, it's ok you're safe now. It's over." Ginny said calmly. Andromeda dropped her wand to her side and stared in shock. She had no idea what was happening.

"Harry look at me. Yes that's it just look at me. Your safe. It's done now. Put your wand away." Ginny continued. Harry's eyes seemed to clear up and he looked at his outstretched hand in horror. Before anyone could say anything he bolted up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. Ginny sighed before turning an angry look on Andromeda. Molly could see her daughter was ready to explode. But said nothing. What ever her daughter was thinking had to be close to what she was thinking in that moment. Anger coursed thru her like a current of electricity. Ginny took a deep breath.

"And that is why we are here and not at home." Ginny said.

"What was that?" Andromeda asked still in shock.

"Flashback wasn't it?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes. He has those from time to time. This one was worse than normal."

"It's because Andy looks like Bella isn't it?" Narcissa asked Andromeda looked at her sister in shock. But looked at Ginny to see if it was true.

"I believe so. Bellatrix has several ties to his worst memories. And seeing Andromeda who looks so much like Bella with a raised wand brought them back. I hate to think of what could have happened if I had not been here." Ginny answered.

"He is here because of flashbacks?" Andromeda asked still confused.

"Partly. He also has severe nightmares." she said sadly.

"You know about them?" George asked.

"George who do you think goes in and comforts him. Holds him as he sobs? Tries to soothe his pain?" She said sighing. "Almost every night I sit with him until he falls back to sleep then fix up a pepper up potion for us."

Molly quietly wiped tears from her eyes. She had suspected that it was hard for him but had no idea how much he suffered. Edward just watched the room in shock. He could hear the boys broken sobs from upstairs as well as the small gasps in the room in front of him.

Ginny was done answering questions. She was angry and it was time everyone knew why. She growled with rage as she stood up. Everyone stopped and stared.

"I can't believe that you would come here tonight and have the nerve to actually blame Harry for what happened and tell him he was irresponsible. All he has ever had was responsibility from the day his parents died. It was not his fault that any of this happened." Ginny said taking a breath before continuing. "How dare you get angry for him doing what he had to do to get better! He wanted to get better and he can't with all the memories back home. He already blames himself for everything. All the death and destruction he has put it all in his shoulders. It's a burden he bares alone. Do you have any idea how hard George and I have had to work at getting him to realize it's not his fault."

Silence penetrated the room before Ginny went on again. She allowed her words to sink in. She noticed that Draco looked at her with sympathy. Could he have gotten a conscience this past year?

"It's been hard. He tries to pretend he is fine and that he is the same Harry that we all know and love. But underneath a war still rages. All he wants is for it to stop. He wants to be healthy for Teddy. He wants to be there for him. But he knows he can't be until he is a whole person again. Now if you'll excuse me I must get upstairs and see if I can salvage any of the man I love."

Ginny strode out of the kitchen purposely. Molly sat quietly for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Andromeda I'm sorry we didn't explain things as well as we should have. But we have found out a few things that we didn't know about ourselves. Harry has such a large caring heart that it is easily broken. He takes the blame when it's not his to bare."

"Was Teddy safe with him like this?" Andromeda asked with no hint of anger left.

"He was safe. Harry was quite different while he was caring for the baby. He was almost like himself again." George answered.

"Teddy helped?"

"Yes he did."

"Andromeda you don't know the pain Harry felt when he found out you were hurt. We had to get everyone out of the living room. He destroyed it practically. After that he broke down into tears and sobbed. Ginny was the only one that could get him to calm down. He felt guilty for not being there. He feels guilty for not being there for everyone."

"Andy I think you need to apologize. I know you didn't mean any of the words you just said. Your just scared." Narcissa said.

"Mrs. Weasely I know I've never been best friends with Harry but do you think I might be able to talk to him?"

"Draco you can try." Molly said kindly. She got up and led him up the stairs to Harry's door. She knocked softly and waited for Ginny to open the door. She quickly asked Ginny if Draco could talk to Harry. Ginny looked appraisingly at Draco and slowly nodded.

"I'll be in the kitchen Draco if either of you need me." Ginny said.

Draco walked towards the bed and sat down in the chair beside it. He watched Harry cry for several minutes trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

To say that Edward was curious was an understatement. He'd finally gotten used to not being able to hear what they were thinking but that didn't help him now. He just wished he could understand what was happening.

"Harry seems such a nice guy. From what I can gather he has been thru a lot in his young age." Edward said.

"He is a really nice guy. And he has been thru more than you could imagine. But I'm sorry it's not my story to tell you. He will tell you when he is ready." Ginny said honestly.

The group continued to talk and listened for signs of distress from upstairs. They knew it was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Draco sat watching Harry before speaking. He was nervous what should he say. How could he tell him that he understood.

"Harry it's me Draco. Listen I know we have never been friends. And after everything I ever did to you I wouldn't blame you if you threw me out but please just listen to me for a moment." Draco said then waited for an answer when none followed he continued.

"Listen I know your nightmares has to be pretty bad. I know mine are. I still have nightmares from the battle. I've done a lot of things that I am not proud of. I never really wanted to be a death eater. All I wanted was my dad to love me and I thought if I tried to believe what he did that He would finally love me. But I was a fool. He only loves power." Draco confessed. Still Harry said nothing. Draco sighed.

"None of what happened was your fault. You did all you could and then some. Every one knows. No one blames you. Harry you have to try to let it go. Let the guilt go so you can move on. So you can heal. The wizarding world needs you. All of us need you." Draco said. A small broken voice almost made him jump out of his chair.

"Your wrong. Andromeda blames me. And she was right."

"Harry she doesn't really blame you. And she wasn't right. That would have happened whether you were there or not. Look we are in trouble. As you know there are death eaters lose. I'm not one of them I assure you that. I will never be one again. I have lived a lie and refuse to do it ever again." Draco watched as Harry sat up tears drying on his face.

"What do you mean we are in trouble?"

"My father is hiding from the ministry as you probably could guess. He has deemed himself the next dark lord and many of the less influential death eaters are flocking to him. Some of the influential ones are starting to come to him as they have no where else to go."

"He was the one that organized the attack on Andromeda's" Harry stated. "Does he know you and your mother are here?"

"No we have broken ties with my father. Him attacking her sister was too much for my mother to handle. She can't tell you this because of an old spell that pure bloods would use on their spouse that would prevent the other from telling secrets. But I can. His numbers are growing and they think he will finish what Voldemort started but with more success. He is hoping to get more vampires involved. Mostly the Vulturi. But certainly as many as he can get. They are very angry obviously that you have thwarted their deal with Voldemort."

Harry looked at Draco in the eye and saw honesty in his eyes for the first time. It was like meeting him for the very first time. Gone was the arrogance that had once defined Draco Malfoy. Harry nodded grimly.

"We need a safe house for Andromeda and Teddy and for your mother and yourself. Then we need to organize our selves to fight again. It won't be over until we get all the outstanding true death eaters. I'm not talking about you Draco. I don't believe you ever were a real death eater."

"Well any idea's of where we can go?" Draco asked.

"Let's go down stairs and we will discuss it with the Weasely's and Edward. As well as your aunt and mother. We need as many heads in on this one as we can get." Harry said standing up. Together they walked out into the hallway. Harry standing a bit taller took the lead and walked purposefully down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Ginny looked up to see his stride as he walked in. She recognized the look he was wearing. It was the same before every battle he had ever faced a look of pure determination. A chill ran down her spine. She wasn't sure what was happening but she could tell what ever it was it was serious.

Edward was shocked to see Harry enter the kitchen the way he did. He looked nothing like the pain filled young man he had been. If he hadn't seen him at his worst Edward would have never believed that Harry had ever been hurting. He watched as the room fell silent immediately as he sat at the table.

"Andromeda, Please understand it was not because I didn't want to be home. I hope someday you understand why I had to leave." Harry said to her.

"Harry I'm afraid I owe you an apology. I'm just so scared and angry but not at you. I took it out on you without thinking of everything. I hope that someday you can forgive me." Andromeda said.

"Draco has explained some of your ordeal or at least the cause. We need to come up with a safe house for you Teddy, Narcissa and Draco. How would you feel about living in America among muggles?"

Narcissa looked at Draco who simply nodded. Andromeda took a long look at Teddy.

"If it will keep Teddy safe I can do it." Andromeda answered.

"We can too as long as we are together." Narcissa said.

"Would you be willing to leave England?"

"Yes if that would be best." Draco answered for his mother and aunt.

"Ok Tomorrow I'm skipping school. You will stay here tonight and tomorrow will be moving into a house in or around forks. Don't worry about paying me back. It will serve as a safe house when ever we need one. In fact I believe that you may have to share with a muggle couple. Hermione's parents will need a safe house. As I'm sure they will be next."

"That is fine. Maybe they can teach us how to do things the muggle way." Andromeda said with Narcissa and Draco nodding.

"Mr. Weasely Is Hermione back?"

"Yes they just returned today."

"Please go retrieve Her and her family. I will explain once they are here. Tell them it is an emergency." Harry said as Arthur left through the floo.

"Edward do you know of any homes for sale big enough for at least ten people?" Harry asked.

"Let me make a quick call to Carlisle he knows more than I would." Edward said taking out a small silver cell phone. He quickly spoke low and fast that no one could understand him. As he hung up he smiled. "Carlisle is calling a realtor for you right now. He knew of a house out on the west side of Forks. It used to be owned by one of the richest families but they have all died off and the distant relative decided to sell it. He is telling the realtor that it is an emergency so we should get a phone call soon."

He had not even stopped talking when his phone rang. He answered and spoke quickly again and then hung up. "Harry if you are ready now we can go see the place right now. Carlisle pulled some strings. And all kinds of favors but he convinced her."

"All right Draco would you like to come with us?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and soon Edward was driving them to the house that was for sale. As they pulled up to the large house they spotted a red SUV in the drive way. Edward parked and they all got out of the car as Carlisle pulled in behind them. Harry introduced Draco and the four of them went towards the house. The Realtor who was an older lady introduced herself as Mrs. Alexis Stevens took them inside. Draco quickly told Harry that this would be perfect. Harry completed the tour and asked if they could buy it that night. She took his bid and immediately got on the phone. After twenty minutes she came back to them saying their offer had been accepted. Evidently they just wanted to be rid of the place.

Harry quickly signed all the paper work and wrote the check that was needed. The Realtor handed him the keys and they all left. Edward drove just as fast back to Harry's. Harry led the way into the house and into the kitchen that was now full. All of the Weasely's and the Granger's were all in various places.

"I have the safe house. Narcissa, Draco, Andromeda you with Teddy will be moving in there tonight. I would ask that some one help them quickly and conjure up some beds for them for the night till we can furnish it." Harry said. George and Ginny immediately offered to help. But Harry asked them to wait until after the meeting was over.

"Harry that is wonderful about the house but why are my parents and I here?"

"Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger I'm sorry but it is necessary for you to move into the safe house as well. The war isn't over and it's not safe in London for you there. Hermione I won't ask you to help anymore. You've done far more than your share."

Mr. Granger looked oddly at Harry and then with a quick hug told his daughter. "Hermione you do what you need to do. We trust you and believe in you fully. Harry My wife and I will do as you suggest if only for our daughters peace of mind."

"We will do the same for you. We will help you move and conjure up a bed for you." Harry said trying to ignore the glare Hermione was sending his way.

"Harry James Potter. You know you don't have to ask for my help. You have it without asking. I told you years ago I'm with you till the end. And if this isn't it then so be it. I know the risks and I'm prepared. So whether you like it or not I'm fighting." Hermione said slamming her fist on the table.

"Yeah me too." Ron joined in.

"Ok do you want me to brief you all on the situation now or wait until everyone is in the safe house?" Harry said admitting defeat.

"Now please. My parents should know about this one. I don't want to keep them in the dark if we don't have to."

"OK Here is the deal. Everyone listen up. I'm not repeating this anymore than I have too." Harry said as everyone started to gather around. Edward looked as if he was ready to leave them to it when Harry called him back. "Edward you might want to say so you can warn your family."

"Andromeda's attack was planned and executed by Lucious Malfoy. He is making an attempt to be the next dark lord. He has started to gather quite a following. He intends to try to get the Vulturi on his side. We know that almost all of the former death eaters are returning to him and pledging their support to him to finish what Riddle started."

"What do we do?" Bill asked shocked.

"I know what I'm going to do but I won't ask it of anyone else here. I am fighting with everything I have. But I won't ask you to do the same. You've sacrificed to much. But it's your decision if you chose to fight then your welcome to join our efforts" Harry said.

The family all looked at each other. Molly and Arthur nodded.

"Harry we fight beside you. You fought for us now we make a stand with you." Arthur said.

Bill spoke next. "Harry you are like a brother to us. So Fleur and I fight beside you as well." Soon all the Weasely's had pledged their support in the fight.

Harry turned to Edward. "I can't and won't ask anything of you and your family other than you warn them. Tell them about the Vulturi and what is happening."

"I will but I want you to keep us up to date on what is happening."

"We will." Harry said then turning to the others. "We will need the Ministry to know about this as well as the Order and the D.A. I'll take care of Kingsley at the M.O.M and Professor McGonagall. Ron, Hermione you two need to get a hold of Neville and Luna. Ginny I need you to make a list of all D.A you can come up with."

Everyone watched as Harry walked to the fireplace. Molly led them all into the living room so that Harry could have a private conversation. He knelt by the fire and threw the powder in for the call.

"Minister Shacklebolt are you there?" Harry said in a quick confident voice.

"Harry how are you? And please call me Kingsley. You have certainly earned that right."

"Kingsley I'm good. But we have a problem. Could I possibly come to your office now?"

"Certainly. Step on thru."

Harry quickly shouted that he would be back and stepped on thru to the Minister of Magic's office. For once he didn't fall and he was barely sooty. He quickly took the seat that was offered him and after a few minutes of small talk he got down to the business at hand.

"Kingsley, we have a new dark lord to worry about. Lucious Malfoy has decided to try and take up where Riddle left off. He planned and executed the attack on Andromeda. He has followers now and they are growing." Harry said gravely.

"We are not ready for this so soon. Our numbers in the ministry is only a quarter of what it was before the war. What do you suggest?"

"Kingsley it's not going to be easy. As you say our numbers are not what they used to be. But we need to organize the Aurors who are left and the Order of the Phoenix as well as the D.A. I know they are battle wary but they are what we have left. I have one safe house set up but at this point I will not disclose where. Not that I don't trust you but I don't want to risk anyone hearing right now."

"Harry you realize how difficult this is going to be. I realize that we have to do this I just want to make sure we all know the risks and the problems." Kingsley said with a sigh.

"I know this is going to be hard and as much as I don't want to I think we can't afford to wait on organizing ourselves and getting prepared to fight again. We also have the problem of the Vulturi. They are not so happy that I won. And according to my source Lucius is going to attempt to get them on his side. Now that we are not as strong he may have a chance."

"Vampires that could prove to be beyond us."

"I know. The worst is that I have befriended a family of Vampires. They feed off of Animal blood not human. I'm afraid that I may have put them in danger."

"Would they be willing to be on our side?"

"Kingsley I can't ask that of them. I can't ask them to fight."

"Harry don't ask them. Just tell them your story. The full tale of your life then if they chose they can fight. They would be deciding whether to take a side or move on."

"Do you really think I should tell them everything?"

"Harry do you really want to keep it from them forever? Think about it. If they are going to be your friends they should know what you've been thru. Tell them. They may surprise you."

"Kingsley would you be able to come to my home tomorrow night at 7pm? I want to meet with you and Professor McGonagall as well as Ginny, Neville and Luna before we get everyone else."

"Certainly but are you planning to visit with Minerva before the meeting?"

"Yes tomorrow morning. I think I might bring along a couple of the Vampires. The Cullen's are a really good family. Should I warn her that I'm bringing them?"

"A patronus just before you arrive should be enough. Well if this is it for tonight I will say good night and get some rest Harry."

"You too Kingsley."

Harry quickly floo'd back home. He walked into the living room and took a seat across from Edward.

"Kingsley is coming tomorrow at 7 pm. We should tell the rest to get here by then. Tomorrow morning I will be going to Hogwarts to see Professor McGonagall. Edward I would like you and if Carlisle to accompany me. If you can gain her trust it might prove to be a big help."

"Let me check with Carlisle." he said pulling out his phone again. With in seconds he was telling Harry that they both could.

"Ok let's plan on leaving at about 10 A.M. I'll apperate us all there." Harry said.

George and Ginny went upstairs to pack Teddy's belonging while Harry spent a bit of time with the baby before he left. An hour later they had everyone moved into the safe house and the Weasely's had all left. The next day would be a very long one.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N just a word of warning on the next few chapters they are going to be a bit more conversation heavy. But it is needed so please bare with me.**

**_Chapter 8_**

Harry was the first one awake the next morning. He swiftly took his shower and got dressed. As he was making breakfast Ginny entered the kitchen still in her pajamas. She sat down and Harry served her the food he prepared. He made up a plate for George and put a spell on it to keep it warm. Then he served himself and sat next to Ginny. Neither spoke for the longest time.

"Harry do you think this will be really bad?"

"I'm afraid so Gin. But we can't sit back and do nothing. Or at least I can't. You know I've learned my lesson. If you are intent on fighting then I won't try and stop you. But that doesn't mean I still don't wish you wouldn't." Harry said as George stumbled into the room.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said. "So how soon do you leave for your meeting?"

"Edward and Carlisle is supposed to be here in a half hour and we will be leaving directly."

They spent the rest of the time while they waited talking about Quiddich and other small things until they heard the knock on the door. George once again went and answered the door. As he entered the kitchen he smiled widely.

"you know mate I should get paid for this you know. I'm becoming Harry Potters doorman. Bet the daily prophet would love to get a load of this." George said laughing heartily. Soon everyone was laughing. It felt strange and almost foreign to Harry now. He had so little to laugh about these past few months.

A few moments later Harry sent his patronus on ahead and apperated Edward and Carlisle to Hogsmeade where they would walk on up to Hogwarts. As they walked towards the gate, Harry explained that normally they would not know it was there. He told them about the spells that was used and explained that now that they knew about Hogwarts they would be able to see it. They stared in awe as the castle started to loom ahead of them. You could still see major damage to it but it still was a grand sight to see.

Half way up the path they were met by Professor McGonagall herself. She smiled gently at Harry before pulling him into a gentle hug.

"Oh Harry it is so good to see you. How are you doing?" she said looking him over again. She could see the bags under his eyes from the week or so of caring for Teddy.

"I'm doing as good as I can. Ginny is doing really good though. I'm amazed by her strength at times."

"She always was the strong one. She's good for you, You know."

"Completely. Shall we go to your office for our meeting or do you have another place in mind?" Harry asked.

"Actually I need to run to Hogsmeade for just a little while. Why don't you give your friends a tour of the place and I'll meet you in my office in lets say an hour and a half?"

"That sounds fine" Harry said. They said their goodbyes and Harry continued to lead them to the castle. Harry was grateful that they didn't meet anyone else as they went. No one spoke as Harry opened the doors leading to the entrance hall.

Harry led them to the stair case. "Please watch me and follow closely. The stair cases move on their own and there are a couple trick steps." Carlisle nodded in understanding.

They slowly made their way up to the seventh floor where the Fat lady watched over the Gryffindor tower. Harry cleared his throat and the lady in the portrait gasp causing Carlisle and Edward to jump slightly.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet with Professor McGonagall and I would like to show my friends my old tower while we wait for her to return. Would it be possible to do that?"

"Well it is highly unusual but anything for you Mr. Potter." she said swinging open for them to enter. Harry stepped in and was immediately taken back. It was like he never left and nothing had ever happened. Edward and Carlisle looked around waiting for Harry to say something. They could see he was lost in thought.

"Seven years ago was the first time I walked in here. This is Gryffindor Tower. My house in school. It was my first home. I met my best friends here and my girlfriend."

"What was your first year like?" Edward asked as he found a seat near the empty fireplace. Carlisle sat down next to Edward as Harry slumped into a comfy arm chair.

"Eventful. My first year I was a curious about everything. The headmaster was hiding a stone called the Philosophers stone in the school and someone was out to get it. Even though it was guarded by many different obstacles." Harry said with a sigh. For a few minutes he sat there lost in thought before realizing it and going on. "at Halloween Ron and I took on a mountain troll to save Hermione and won. We were fast friends after that. Not without our problems though."

"In my first year I learned to fly on a broom and became the youngest seeker in a 100 years here at Hogwarts. During my first match some one hexed my broom and I almost fell from it but Hermione thought that she knew who it was and rushed to stop it. But she was wrong about who it was but her distraction caused it to stop anyway." Harry said.

"Near the end of the year we figured out what they were hiding. We went to warn our headmaster that someone was after it but he was gone. We realized then that that would be the night that they would try. Ron Hermione and I snuck out under my invisibility cloak that I had received that Christmas. It had belonged to my dad. It's the only thing I have that was only his."

Edward was riveted to the tale. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to face a troll even though he didn't know what one was or fly on a broom. Carlisle also wore a look of astonishment as the tale continued.

"We made our way to the third floor corridor which was forbidden but we knew we had to do it. We managed to get past a three headed dog and past devils snare which is a deadly plant that reacts to sunlight or fire. Hermione luckily paid attention in herbology and remembered that fact and saved Ron and I. Then we had to catch a key for a lock using a broom. I did that. Ron then in an amazing life size wizards chess game. In wizards chess the pieces actually move and talk. When a piece is taken it actually attack each other to do it. Well in this life size one Ron took the place of a knight. He got us to the point where he had to move himself and sacrifice himself so that I could go check the king. He did that and was knocked out and I checked the king and we won the game. Hermione and I went on to the next room where we had to figure out a puzzle. I had to drink a potion to get into the next room there was only enough for me. So I sent her back to Ron with instructions to go owl the headmaster."

Edward looked at Carlisle in surprise. They hardly expected there to be more but was equally shocked when Harry continued.

"I entered the room to find Professor Quirrell standing there talking to some one I couldn't see. I was surprised to see him. We thought that it would be the potions professor Snape not the Defense against the Dark arts that was after the stone. It turns out it was always Quirrell. Quirell was the one to hex my broom and Snape had actually saved me." Harry took another deep breath to control his emotions. He didn't want to break in the middle of this. He had to get it over with.

"He always wore a turban but as we stood their he removed it. In the back of his head was Voldemort. He had been using the professor as a host the entire year. It explained why my scar hurt during DADA classes and when ever the professor was in the same room as I was." Harry paused. "He made me look into a special mirror and asked me what I saw. The mirror showed you what you desired most. The previous time I had looked in it I had seen my parents standing next to me but this time I saw myself reach in my pocket and find the stone. I felt the stone in my actual pocket so I lied but Voldemort knew I was lying and told Quirrell to kill me." Harry took another deep breath and looked at the two men in the eyes. "He went for my throat and his hands immediately started to burn and crumble away so I put both of my hands on his face. His face started to burn and crumble away. He died allowing Voldemort to escape. It felt that as he was leaving he passed thru me but I don't know because I passed out. When I awoke I was in the hospital wing. After that I went back to the Dursley's until the next school year started." Harry finished looking at the floor not daring to look into their eyes.

"how old were you when this happened?" Carlisle asked softly.

"11" Harry said.

"You were only 11 years old. Just a child. Why didn't some one help you?" Carlisle asked.

"I went after him by myself. Since they didn't know I was how could they help? I made my own decisions."

Edward was speechless to see Harry even at such a young age already taking on the responsibility of an adult. But knowing some of his past with the family who raised him it started to make sense. From an early age they treated him like he was an adult by making him work like one. Cooking and cleaning and other things that were much to big for a child to do.

Harry stood up abruptly and walked around the room. Carlisle stood up as well and started to follow him. Harry smiled at them although they could tell it was forced. Harry motioned them to follow him up the staircase. He showed them his dorm room and let them explore a bit before leading them down the stairs and out of the common room. He thanked the fat lady and led them down the stairs again. He led them all the way down to second floor and into the long hallway. He stopped when he got to the girls lavatory and quickly entered.

"I know you probably wonder why I would bring you into the girls loo. I suppose it seems weird but I just wanted to see it again." Harry said just as Myrtle appeared out of one of the toilets.

"Oh Harry you came to visit me. I knew you would." she said in an annoying voice.

"Um Hi Myrtle. I was just showing my two friends here around and telling them about my time here at Hogwarts." Harry said clearly uncomfortable. Edward and Carlisle looked oddly at her but said nothing. Myrtle for once didn't seem to notice.

"Oh we did have some good times. Didn't we Harry? I remember the one year in the prefects bathroom. You were in the bath and I…"

"Ok Myrtle yes we had a lot of good times now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to my friends here." Harry said turning a brilliant shade of red. Myrtle went off with a shrill scream and landed back into her toilet with a splash.

"Was that a ghost?"

"Yes it was. We have several. Maybe I will be able to introduce you to a couple more of them." Harry said.

Walking around the room where the chamber was still open he sighed. He was lost in his own thoughts and far away from everyone. So much had happened in here. Hermione brewed poly juice potion and he had come in here on his way to save Ginny. Ginny what would this have been like for her to see it all open and exposed. Some how Harry was glad to save her that pain.

"a lot has happened in this room over the past seven years for me. But the one that stands out was my second year. I had a house elf like Kreacher come to my aunt and uncle's and tried to get me expelled and when that didn't work he blocked me from getting to the train. Ron and I took his father's car which he had spelled so it could fly to get here. We landed in the whomping willow a very violent tree by the way and it threw us out and sped into the forest." Harry said stroking the wall absently.

"We found out since we missed the sorting that Ginny who is Ron's sister was in Gryffindor with us. Some how the ancient chamber of secrets were opened and a basilisk was attacking and petrifying students and the caretakers cat. They tried to blame me for it. On the wall there was a message warning that it had been opened and that the heir of Slytherin had returned. But I had never even heard of it." Harry said taking a breath.

" I was still in quiddich that year. We had a fraud of a DADA teacher and he caused me to lose all the bones in my arm when he tried to fix it. I had been hit by a bludger that was tampered with by the same house elf. While I was in the hospital wing regrowing my missing bones another student was brought in petrified. I learned that I was a parcel mouth which means I can talk to and understand snakes. That made everyone except a few that knew me think I was the heir." Harry said grimly.

Edward stood still thinking hard about everything. He was surprised to here that Harry's life was harder than it had been in his first year. That no adult seemed able to help him.

"We thought that Draco Malfoy was the heir. Edward you remember meeting him last night correct." Edward nodded as Harry continued. "But we were wrong. Hermione brewed some Poly juice potion in this very room so we could look like his mates. But we found out that he wasn't the heir but we did find out that it was opened fifty years previously and that a student had died. Some time later we were going past here and found it to be flooded. Some one had threw a diary down a toilet. I took it and investigated it. After a while I decided to write in it and it wrote back. I found out it belonged to a Tom Marvolo Riddle. He took me inside his memory of the first time the chamber was opened. In it Hagrid a friend of mine was blamed for opening it. But we chose not to say a word but that didn't stop them from arresting him despite him being innocent the first time."

Harry closed his eyes and fought back anger and hurt as he remembered that year. He opened his eyes ignoring the looks of concern and continued

"Ron and I followed a group of spiders that night into the forbidden forest and talked to the giant spiders who afterwards tried to kill us luckily enough the car that had disappeared saved us. Hermione had been petrified and we were scared about who would be next. Then one night we found out that Ginny was missing. According to the message on the wall she had been taken to the chamber. Lockhart the DADA professor was tricked into going but when Ron and I went to tell him what was in there he was packing to leave. So we forced him to go with us into this whole right here and save Ginny."

Harry took a deep breath. "Dumbledore was no longer here as headmaster he had been suspended so it was up to us to save Ginny. All three of us went down to the chamber but when we got there Lockhart tried to erase our memories with Ron's wand which had been broken when we crashed into the tree. It backfired and caused him to loose his memory and a cave in. I went on to save Ginny alone."

Carlisle listened as Harry's voice cracked with emotion. He couldn't decide whether it was anger or pain. Maybe a mixture of the two.

"I found Ginny lying on the ground I stupidly dropped my wand and ran to her only to look up and see the figure of Tom Riddle holding my wand. He explained how he had framed Hagrid fifty years before for opening the chamber when he himself had been the one. He then went on about how Ginny had wrote in the diary and opened her up to be able for him to possess her. It had been Tom Marvolo Riddle that had opened the chamber yet again but through Ginny this time. I then learned that Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort. He told the Basilisk to attack me Fawkes who is Dumbledore's phoenix came after I said something supporting Dumbledore and managed to blind the snake. He dropped the sorting hat and I retrieved the Gryffindor sword from it and ran for a little while into a pipe to regroup myself. It went on past me and I was able to get back to the chamber. The snake was back and lunged at me until finally I was able to stab it thru the roof of it's mouth which killed it. Unfortunately I had imbedded a poisonous fang into my arm. But I didn't worry about that. I pulled it out of my arm and stabbed the diary with it and Tom's soul that was in the diary died and Ginny woke up. Then I realized that I had been stabbed by a poisonous fang but Fawkes who has healing powers in his tears came and healed it so I would live. Dumbledore was in his office when we got there finally with Ron, Lockhart and Ginny. We told him everything and before it all ended and I went home I managed to trick Draco's father into freeing the house elf that had almost gotten me killed at least three times."

Harry finished his tale. Edward noticed again that he wouldn't look them in the eye. And again he didn't say a word. If it had been his story he wouldn't be to keen on watching people's faces as he told it. They stood in silence for quite a while before Harry led them out. Edward and Carlisle looked nervously at him. They couldn't see how it could get any worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Harry led them through another hall Carlisle spoke for the first time since Harry had told his story in the bathroom.

"So did you ever find out who the student was that died?"

"Yes it was Myrtle that died. We figured it out the day we rescued Ginny. Myrtle told us how she died and we knew right away what was happening. That and the clue that Hermione had clenched in her petrified hand. She had torn out a page from a book all about the snake." Harry explained.

"How did you figure out Hagrid's innocence? I don't think I quite understood that." Edward asked hoping he wasn't pushing him to much.

"Ron and I followed the spiders into the forbidden forest and the leader of the oversized spiders told us about how hagrid had been protecting them. And that he was totally innocent."

They fell into a odd silence as they stepped out onto the grass outside the castle. "I would ask you not to ask any questions about that incident in front of Hagrid. You'll be meeting him momentarily and it still upsets him."

The two vampires nodded in agreement as they went on their way stepping over some debris that hadn't been cleared yet. Harry led them to a small hut that stood near what used to be a garden of some sort. Harry deftly knocked on the door and stood slightly back. The door opened and the half Giant beamed as he caught sight of Harry standing on his porch.

"Harry how are you?" he boomed as he threw his arms around Harry in a huge hug.

"I'm fine. It's tough being back here though I have to admit."

"Of course I understand. So are you going introduce me to you friends here?"

"Oh yeah sorry. Hagrid this is Carlisle and Edward Cullen. Carlisle, Edward this is Hagrid. Hagrid is part giant that is the reason he is so large."

Hagrid looked at the two men and gasped.

"Harry you do realize that they are Vampires?"

"Yes I know. But they aren't like most vamps. They feed off of animal blood not human." Harry said. Hagrid sighed a bit in relief.

Harry looked around the yard. He spotted Buck Beak and painful memories filled his mind. He walked absently towards the hippogriff and bowed low. Buck beak looked at Harry almost as if he recognized him and bowed in return. Harry petted the animal murmuring small words of praise to him. Soon he walked away from Buck beak and back to the Cullen's and Hagrid.

"Buck Beak is a link to my third year. It started as horribly as the rest did at my aunt and uncle's house. Uncle Vernon's sister was visiting and I ended up inflating her in a burst of accidental magic. She had been comparing my mother to a female dog and calling my father a drunk good for nothing. So I lost it and then left. I fell and raising my wand just down the road called the emergency transportation of witches and wizards otherwise known as the knight bus. I went to London and met the minister of magic at the leaky cauldron. That is a bar for wizard and witches in London. I spent the rest of the summer staying there." Harry looked out at buck beak dreamily.

"That was where I first heard about Sirius Black. He had escaped from Azkaban. Arthur Weasely told me later that he was searching for me and wanted to kill me. How was he supposed to know the truth? How could I have known?" Harry trailed off. As he stared off he didn't notice Professor McGonagall walk up to the group.

"Harry are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

Harry nodded once and walked towards the hippogriff again. She looked at Hagrid with concern.

"What was he talking about?" She asked.

"He was trying to tell them about his third year. But I think it's a bit to much for him." He said. Minerva nodded and walked towards Harry stopping before she got to close.

"Harry do you mind if I finish telling your friends about your third year?" she asked kindly. Harry nodded wordlessly and she walked back to the group. She conjured up some chairs and they all sat down where she could keep her eye on Harry and tell the story.

"Security here at Hogwarts was different than it should have been. We had dementors guarding the castle and looking for Mr. Black. Dementors are dark creatures that feed off of all a persons happy memories and emotions leaving them with all their worst memories to torment them. They also will suck a persons soul out of their body leaving the person still living but an empty shell. They seemed to seek Harry out that year. They even attacked him during a quiddich game causing him to fall from his broom and injure himself and his broom flew into the whomping willow and was destroyed. After that Professor Remus Lupin taught Harry to conjure a corporeal Patronus to ward of the dementors. Lupin was one of Harry's dad's best friend." Minerva said peeking over at Harry who was now sitting next to the hippogriff.

"Ron and Hermione was fighting that year because Ron was sure that Hermione's cat had ate his rat when he found his pet rat missing and blood on the ground. Harry was mad at Hermione because she told me about a broom that had been sent to him but without a card. I had confiscated it to ensure it was safe. As the school year progressed the trio were still fighting when they to check on Hagrid. Buck beak had been provoked by Draco Malfoy during the first care of magical creatures class and his father had pressed the issue and the animal was to be executed. While they were their they found Ron's rat and as they left the rat bit Ron causing him to release the rat." Minerva again checked on Harry to see a few tears falling from his eyes. Her heart ached for him but she continued the story fighting the urge to go hug him.

"The rat ran towards the whomping willow which Ron didn't notice. Before he could turn back and big black dog grabbed him by the leg and managed to pull him into a secret tunnel under the tree. Harry and Hermione rushed to get into the tunnel and go after the dog and their friend. Lupin had been looking at a special map of the school and noticed that two someone's who shouldn't be there was their and Harry and Hermione were heading straight for them. He rushed out to save them." Minerva took a deep breath.

"When Lupin got there he was face to face with Sirius Black. As it turned out Sirius was an animagus. Between the two of them they tried to explain that Sirius had not been the Potters secret keeper and had not betrayed his best friends. Harry was skeptical but was convinced after they revealed the rat's true identity. The rat was Peter Pettigrew. He had lived in his animagus form after he had framed Sirius and lived with the Weasely's. He had been the Potter's secret keeper. He was the only one that knew where they lived and had told Voldemort. The night James and Lily Potter was killed Sirius had went after Peter. He found Peter in the middle of a busy street and called him out. Peter then made a scene to make it look like Sirius was going to kill him and caused an explosion that killed 13 people cut off his finger and went into his rat form. Sirius was sent to Azkaban." Minerva stopped for a moment and closed her eyes.

"After they convinced Harry the two men were intent on killing Peter but Harry would not let them become murderers. But just as they were getting ready to leave Snape showed up. Harry knocked him out and they all made their way out of the shack. As they reached the top of the tunnel it all went badly. It turned out it was the night of the full moon. Remus was a werewolf and when he saw the moon he transformed and nearly attacked Harry and his friends but Sirius quickly changed into a dog and attacked the werewolf. But during the fight Peter escaped and returned to Voldemorts side where ever he was at the time." Minerva took one look at Harry's shaking form and knew that she had better speed the story up. He was going to need some one and soon. And she was determined that she would be there for him.

"To make a long story a bit shorter Harry went after Sirius as soon as it was safe and found him surrounded by dementors he tried to do a patronus and failed as just as the dementor tried to suck his soul out someone formed one from across the lake. He was confused but hours later he found out it was himself that did it. Hermione and Harry used the time turner to go back three hours and managed to save the hippogriff as well as his Godfather Sirius' lives." Minerva told them as she got up and quickly bowing to the hippogriff who bowed back instantly as if he knew it was near an emergency.

She carefully walked up to Harry and put her arms around the shaking boy and helped him to his feet. He cried on her shoulder as they walked back to the group. He sat down next to her in the chair she conjured for him and simply put his head in his hands. After several minutes he stopped crying and looking up apologized for the display.

"Harry it's ok to feel and to have emotions. That is what means your human." Carlisle told him.

It took a few minutes but soon they were walking across the grounds towards the quiddich pitch. Minerva had decided to go along with them for the tour. They went up into the stands and found seats. Harry looked around and sighed.

"Some of my best and worst memories happened in this very spot. My fourth year was memorable. We had the Tri Wizards Tournament here and a death eater posing as a professor entered my name into the thing. I was the fourth and unexpected competitor. There was three tasks. The first was to get an egg with a clue away from a dragon and I managed to do so. The second one was to rescue my best mate from the bottom of the lake which I did as well as another contestant's sister because she couldn't get there." Harry looked at the pitch with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Minerva without thinking put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Harry looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"The third task was a maze. Me and Cedric Diggory touched the cup at the very same time and was transported to a graveyard. When we got there Voldmort and Pettigrew was waiting for us. Voldemort killed Cedric right off and tied me up to a grave stone. They then completed a ceremony taking my blood and gave Voldemort his body back. He then called for his death eaters and several came. He forced me to duel with him. He cast the killing curse at the same time I called out the disarming spell. They meet and it did a priori encantment and every one he ever killed their spirits came out of his wand and attacked him allowing me to get to Cedric's body and return here. I was then taken by the imposter to his office. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape along with Professor McGonagall here rushed in and saved me. But life was never the same after that."

Harry looked down at his feet. He could talk about Cedric's death easier than the others. Maybe because they was never close. He still was sad about his death and felt the guilt but he could talk about it and him with out breaking down.

To say that Ginny had been having a rough day since Harry left was an understatement. She sunk down onto the stair and put her head in her hands in frustration. It had started innocently enough. Harry had fixed breakfast for them all and then left leaving her and George alone for a while. It wasn't bad when her parents and brothers arrived. It wasn't even bad when the rest of the Cullen's had shown up. No it got worse when Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, and Angelina, Alicia, and Katie showed up. It was loud and confusing and Ginny swore she had refereed more fights than a referee in a quiddich match seen in a lifetime.

As she sat there Lee and the group with George walked into the room where the Cullen's were visiting with her parents and older brothers. Ron was over at the safe house with Hermione and her parents. Lee looked about the room and his jaw dropped when he saw Rosalie and Alice. Ginny could see his expression and thought to her self 'this is not going to end well' but sat quietly hoping no one would notice her.

"hey George who are these two birds they are gorgeous."

"Those two lady's are Rosalie and Alice. They are members of the Cullen family and currently dating Emmett and Jasper. And I wouldn't be disrespecting them." George said earnestly.

"Aww George that's just because they haven't known real men like us before." Lee said cockily. Emmett and Jasper growled menacingly. At the same time three hands came up and smacked Lee upside the back of his head. The growl stopped and light laughter was replaced.

"Ow what was that for?" Lee asked rubbing his head. He looked around to see Angelina, Alicia and Katie standing behind him looking angry.

"For being an idiot. You need to get over yourself." Alicia said.

Ginny smiled lightly knowing it could have ended a lot worse. She watched as her brother Bill looked up briefly at the two vampire girls and groaned as Fleur noticed too.

"Beel, Vhy are you looking at them? Am I no longer good looking enough for you?" she cried shrilly.

"Fleur love I only glanced up. Of course you are still as gorgeous as ever. I love you. No one will ever be more beautiful than you." Bill said hoping his wife was at least listening.

The argument kept going but Ginny had stopped listening. She was lost in thought about how Harry was when she heard the Floo call in the kitchen she rushed in to see Hagrids head in the fire.

"Hagrid, How are you?"

"Ginny I'm fine but I thought I'd warn you. Harry has been giving his friends a tour of the castle and telling them about his years here. He didn't even make it thru his third year. He's going to be a mess when he gets back. I thought you should know."

"Thanks Hagrid. I better go try and calm things down here."

"Bye Ginny take care."

"Bye Hagrid." Ginny said stumbling out of the kitchen and back to her step. She knew she would have a lot of work to do with Harry when he returned. Again she was lost in thought when a group of loud voices came from the kitchen. She sighed and walked towards the kitchen. In the kitchen stood Narcissa, Draco, Andromeda holding Teddy and the Grangers. Ron and Hermione looked on nervously.

"Ginny you'll never believe who arrived at the safe house this morning. The Dursleys and they are angry. They are threatening to come over here and strangle Harry. But we managed to get away before they could grab a hold of us." Ron said. All of a sudden their was a knock on the door and then a large booming voice. "BOY GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"Or maybe we didn't." Hermione said with a sigh. They heard as he went from room to room downstairs and ended up in the kitchen with Ginny and the others. Everyone in the living room just froze. They listened as the man followed by the woman and young man entered the kitchen.

"GIRL, YOU TELL ME WHERE THAT LITTLE FREAK IS RIGHT NOW!" Vernon yelled pointing his beefy finger at Ginny. Ginny squared her shoulders. She decided to try and stay calm.

"If by little freak you are referring to is Harry he is not here right now. Now if you have a problem we can try to fix it but screaming at us will get us all no where." She said as kindly as she could muster.

"Problem I should say we ruddy well have a problem. We are supposed to be home. Those freaks who was moving us around all year said that today we would be home but instead we are here in bloody America." Vernon spat.

To say Ginny was feeling angry was not quite accurate. She was beyond angry. With dark angry eyes she approached Vernon and with a stab of her finger forced him to back up a step.

"The only freak I know is the lot of you. Harry asked the order to protect you because despite every thing you have done to him he still loves you. I don't know why or how for that matter but he does." Ginny said taking another step towards them causing them to step into the living room. It was then that Petunia found her voice.

"Loves us. All he has done is bring us trouble. From the day he was dropped on our doorstep. My sister had to go and get herself blown away and leave him to us. If I had known that we would be taken from our home because of him I would have left him at the orphanage." Petunia said spitefully.

Ginny's eyes darkened and it took everything she had not to curse the lot of them into obliviation. Taking a deep breath she spoke again.

"Your sister sacrificed her own life to let Harry live. What would you know about sacrifice in your nice comfortable home? Nothing you don't even know what love is. I feel sorry for you. Because of you we almost didn't have Lily's son. Because of you we have to convince him everyday that he deserves love and that he is worth someone."

Petunia looked angrily at Ginny. "We will not be staying here. We will be going home to England. We want nothing to do with that freak of a nephew." she said angrily.

"We owe him nothing. He was the one that attacked Dudley with that snake."

The room tensed as they listened. Esme and the other Vampires could tell that the others in the room wanted to hurt these people. Ginny's eyes narrowed and she took a step closer to the Dursley's pinning them to the wall.

"He did that accidentally. But I will tell you what he did on purpose. He almost sacrificed his education so that he could protect Dudley from dementors. But you don't care. You don't care that He had to face Voldemort in his first year when he was only 11 years old. Do you know what it does to an eleven year old to watch a man die because of them? The teacher that was being the host to Voldemort died when he touched Harry. Do you know the kind of damage that does to a person?" Ginny said stepping back a bit.

"His second year wasn't much better. He had to save me from a bit of Voldemorts soul that possessed me almost getting him to be killed by a huge poisonous snake. His third he saved his Godfather while allowing his parent betrayers to escape. In his fourth year he participated in the Tri Wizard Tournament and he watched as Voldemort returned to power and murdered a fellow classmate. In his fifth year, he fought watched helplessly as his Godfather who wanted him to live with him giving him hope for the first time in his life fell thru the veil and died then he was possessed briefly by Voldemort before fighting off and nearly dying in the process." Ginny said finally completely freeing them from the wall. They instantly found a seat in the living room shocked at what they was hearing.

"Sixth year he took some lessons with Dumbledore. By the end he watched as another professor killed the headmaster. And every time some one died he found a way to blame himself. Even when it was apparent that he had nothing to do with it." Ginny said finally.

"What happened over this past year?" Petunia asked breathlessly. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Ginny let us take this one ok?" Ron said leading her to a chair. She nodded at her brother and soon everyone was looking to him in expectation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harry was leading the small group up to seventh floor and into the room of requirements which surprisingly still worked despite the fiendfire that had been used in it during the battle. It smelled smoky but it looked alright. Harry looked a bit sick in this room as the memories of fifth year rushed back at him. He barely had enough time to wish for some chairs before he fell backwards landing in one of them.

Minerva rushed over and hugged him. It wasn't normal for her to be this affectionate with any student but she could see that he needed it desperately. Carlisle and Edward sat down not that they needed too but they thought they would do it to make the others more comfortable.

"This story might take a while. And it is by far one of the hardest years I've ever faced. I spent the summer of course with my aunt and uncle. While there Dudley and I were attacked by dementor's sent by some one in the ministry. I faced expulsion because I defended ourselves using the charm Lupin had taught me. I had to go to a hearing where thanks to my neighbor Mrs. Figg who turned out to be a squib, testifying for me." Harry said calmly.

"We finally came back to school. No one seemed to believe me that Voldmort was back. And we had a horrible DADA teacher who refused to teach us anything useful. While I had been at the head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization fighting the dark lord, I was able to learn about how he was creating an army and was looking for what we thought was a weapon. So that weighed heavily on my mind as the school term started. Umbridge the DADA teacher called me a liar in my very first class with her and gave me detention. Her detentions were brutal. She had what is known as a blood quill. When a person writes with it it uses their blood to write the words and they carve into the persons hand. She made me write I must not tell lies until as she put it, It sunk in." Harry said showing them his hand with the slight scar of the words on it.

Carlisle shook his head angrily. What kind of monster would do that to a child?

"As the fall continued we realized that we would never be ready for our Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams or O.W.L s as we call them. So we put together a group of students and I was asked to teach them. So I taught them as much as I knew. By that Christmas I had been getting visions thru my connection regularly. In one I managed to see Arthur Weasely attacked by Voldemorts snake Nagini. Luckily they were able to get him in time and save his life. Snape at that point tried to teach me occlumency but I failed at it."

"There was a mass outbreak from Azkaban that made us all train that much harder. We knew we would have to fight. Then one day Umbridge found out where we were meeting and confronted Dumbledore with it. She had brought the minister of magic and some aurors along with her. Dumbledore took the blame but escaped with the help of his phoenix. Umbridge became headmistress even though it should have been Professor McGonagall. By that time the Weasely twins Fred and George had grown quite tired of all the stupid rules she set and caused a big old mess and left the school." Harry said sadly as if thinking about something else at the time.

"We were in the middle of taking our O.W.L.s when I had a vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldmort and I reacted. I along with other members of the D.A or Dumbledore's Army as we called ourselves tried to contact Sirius by Floo but was caught. Umbridge called for Snape to get truth serum from him but he told her that he had no more. I tried to give him a subtle clue about Sirius. By then however she was mad. She was going to use Cruiatius curse on me when Hermione lied and led her into the Forbidden Forrest where Umbridge had made some enemy's with the centaurs who lived there. We escaped and a group of us went to the ministry of magic to save Sirius." Harry took a long breath. His hands were trembling even as he fought to keep his voice even.

"When we got there we headed straight for the Department of Mysteries where my vision had shown Sirius but when we got to that spot he wasn't there. I picked up an orb that had my name on it and we were surrounded by death eaters. We fought as hard as we could and managed to get into another room when the order came with Sirius to help. Lucius Malfoy and I were fighting in front of the Veil when they showed up. In the fight that started I dropped and broke the orb. I got back when the order started fighting the death eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange started dueling with Sirius and some how she hit him with a curse and knocked him into the veil. He died instantly and was taken beyond. Lupin had to restrain me from going after Sirius. At that moment the pain was so much I didn't think I could survive it." Harry said closing his eyes as the pain washed over him. It still seemed unreal to him.

"She managed to get away while the other death eaters were captured and I took after her intent on killing her. I could hear Lupin crying out to me no repeatedly and my name but I couldn't stop. I was so angry. As I had my wand trained on her I suddenly heard Voldmort behind me telling me that I had to mean it. I turned around and he managed to disarm me. Dumbledore arrived just in time to save me and they dueled." Harry said voice breaking with sobs that was threatening to overcome him. It took several minutes for him to calm down before continuing.

"Neither could finish the other off so Voldmort took a new approach. He possessed me for a short time but all the loving memories were too much for him and he was forced out. The Minister of Magic arrived just in time to see Voldmort dissapparate with Bellatrix and knew I was telling the truth." Harry said with his voice still shaking with emotion.

"when we got back to the school and everyone's injuries were taken care off I talked with the newly reinstated Headmaster and learned some things that they had kept from me. He had kept from me the fact that I had to go back to the Dursley's because of my mothers sacrifice. I would be safe as long as I lived with a blood relative of hers. And that Dumbledore knew he would return. He also had kept from me a prophesy that was made at the time of my birth. It could have been one other boy but Voldmort marked me when he tried to kill me as a baby." He said before telling them all the prophecy.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"_ Harry said.

"I was very angry about Sirius and being tricked like that and now all the secrets and lies I practically destroyed his office. After I calmed down later I had a talk with one of our ghosts and they told me that Sirius would not be a ghost. So after it all I went back to my aunt's hurting and feeling more alone than ever." Harry said finally allowing the tears to fall.

Minerva again found herself with her arms around the young man allowing him to cry on her shoulder and fighting back tears of her own. Edward looked on uncomfortably. While Carlisle looked sympathetic towards the young man.

"I miss him so much. Sometimes I wander why he can't be here. Then I remember it's because he had to save me. It's my fault he's gone. If I hadn't fallen for it He'd still be here." Harry sobbed.

"Harry look at me" She said as his eyes slowly met hers. "It's not your fault. I know how hard it is to see a situation like that and not feel like you have some of the blame in it. But Harry don't you see. It's a testimony of how much he loved you that he would risk and lose his life to keep you safe. Harry, he loved you so much he would have done anything to keep you safe. And if you are honest you know that if he would have falsely seen you in danger and went to save you, You would have gone to save him as well. I know you love him. Harry, it isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for every thing that happens in your life. Please try to understand that."

Harry nodded slowly as he wiped the tears with his sleeve. Slowly the group made their way out of the Room of Requirements. He lead them up towards the highest tower and soon they all found them selves in the astronomy tower. Harry quickly told them about the classes that was held in the room and then began his story.

"My sixth year here was a dark and terrible year. We heard daily of killings and violence in the world around us but stupidly we thought we were safe here. From the day I arrived that year I was convinced that Draco had become a death eater. But no one would believe me when I told them he was up to something. Ron was too busy with his new girlfriend Lavender and Hermione was to busy being mad at him." Harry said in a far away voice.

"It was different though because Dumbledore started teaching me some things himself. He showed me Riddle's past. Voldmort was an orphan as I am. His given name was Tom Marvolo Riddle but he changed it to Voldmort. His mum was a witch who used a love potion to win his dad's heart who was a muggle. When he found out he left her alone and pregnant. She died hours after giving birth in an orphanage in London. He started mistreating people at a very early age. Soon he was in school here at Hogwarts and charmed people as much as possible. Like me Hogwarts became his first home. But unlike me he never learned to love anyone. He loved only power and took it any way he could. Death scared him so he took drastic measures to ensure his immortality. He created Horacruxes. At this time Dumbledore told me about six of them. The diary, Guants ring, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's cup and Nagini."

Harry said "a horacrux is a item that holds a piece of someone's soul. Voldmort had splintered off Six pieces of his soul and put them in these items and hid them to protect them so that he would stay immortal."

Harry found a seat and soon the others followed. "That year I found my love, Ginny and for the first time I felt what it felt like to be truly happy. But bad things still happened. Katie Bell a girl I had known from my first year on was hurt by a cursed necklace and Ron Weasely was poisoned. Hermione and Ron mad up and were best friends again. Then towards the end of the year Dumbledore had found what he thought was another horacrux and he asked me to go along. I went and together we went to this cave. We sacrificed some blood so that we could enter the cave. When we got inside we found a lake full of inferi which is bewitched dead bodies. We went over the lake in a boat and Dumbledore told me to force him to drink off of the potion no matter what he said. I did like I was told as I promised I would and we managed to get the locket. Somehow we got back a crossed the lake and I apparated us back to Hogsmeade. But as we looked up we saw the death mark hanging over the school so we picked up brooms and flew them to this very room. When we got here we were ambushed by Draco who disarmed Dumbledore but not before he managed to paralyze me with a spell under my invisibility cloak. They talked for what seemed like forever and Draco was starting to lower his wand when Snape and two other death eaters entered. Snape after Dumbledore begged him too hit him in the chest with the killing curse with such force that he fell out of this window and fell to the ground. I was freed and took off after the two of them. I passed people as they were fighting. I dueled with Snape but both he and Draco got away. When I returned to the castle I retrieved the locket from Dumbledore only to discover it was a fake. I also learned of all the injuries. The worst was Bill Weasely. He had been mauled by Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf although not transfigured. Bill isn't a werewolf but still has some of the wolfness in him. He gets a bit testy right around full moon and he prefers his meat more towards the rare side but other than that he is fine. His Fiancé Fleur at the time never left his side. The last thing I really remember from that year was the funeral. It was huge and beautiful and sad all at the same time. That was when I broke it off with Ginny. I wanted to keep her safe but you know how that worked out." Harry said quietly as he stared out the window.

Edward took a deep unneeded breath. As he breathed in he smelled the familiar scent of blood and his throat burned. He looked at Carlisle who had obviously noticed the same thing. Harry looked over with a concerned look.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes we are fine. We can handle this we just aren't accustomed to smelling so much blood in any one place." Carlisle said honestly.

"Do you need to leave?" Minerva asked.

"No we shall be fine just give us a moment." Edward said slowly regaining his composure.

"If you need to just let me know and we will go straight to our meeting and then leave." Harry said absently, "But you are right way too much blood has been lost here. Too much has been lost here."

Harry turned away again. Telling them of this past year was going to be hard. He didn't think he had the strength for it. He knew it was time to stop blocking all the painful reminders of what happened not so long ago. The school was being repaired but it was a slow process. So far all that had been done was just enough so that they could bring students back but they were all thinking of pushing the school year back to give them a little more time. Blood still stained the floors and their was broken walls and windows still needing repair. Harry knew this but why didn't he notice it. Then it hit him. He wasn't ready to notice it. Maybe now that the Cullen's knew about his more distant past he could focus on the memories of last year. Maybe it would let him feel that Voldmort was gone and he could focus on the job at hand. Defeating Lucius Malfoy one last time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ron took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. He wasn't sure if he was the right one to start this tale but he knew that Ginny couldn't. She wasn't with them. He cleared his throat and began the tail.

"Last year it started when he was still at your home. The order went to go get him. It was Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Hagrid, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Mundungus Fletcher, Fred, George, Hermione and myself. The plan was that six of us would use poly juice potion that causes you to look like some one else. We would take the potion and six of us would look like Harry. And the rest would be our guide. Harry at first refused to allow it to happen as Hermione and I knew he would. He has a serious problem with others risking their lives for him. But we finally got him to cooperate. So we all took off." Ron said.

"But we didn't make it far when the death eaters arrived. Death Eaters are what Voldemorts followers are called. And they were quickly followed by Voldmort himself. He chased us all until Harry being as unwilling to kill when he didn't have to gave himself away and Voldmort went after him. Hagrid managed to get Harry to safety and back to my families home the Burrow before any of us did." Ron said looking at Hermione.

"During the fight to safety we had some injuries. George was hit by a curse and lost his ear. Because it was dark magic we couldn't regrow it or fix it in any way. But the worst was Alistair "Mad-eye" Moody was killed. We never was able to find his body. Harry tried to leave us after we found out. But we wouldn't let him. Sometimes he is really to noble for his own good." Ron said with Hermione nodding in agreement.

"My family was hosting my brother's wedding and we had no choice but to stay until after the wedding. Everything was fine until the wedding reception when an order member who worked at the ministry as an auror An auror is the Wizarding equivalent of a muggle policeman. Well any way the person sent us a patronus telling us that the ministry had been infiltrated and that death eaters were on their way to the burrow. Harry, Hermione and I managed to apparate out of their and into a muggle street in London but some how we were discovered at a café. We stunned them changed the memory on a waitress there and left going to the old Order headquarters." Ron said taking a small break. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"We were set out by Dumbledore before his death to search for Horacruxes. They are an object in which a person has put a fragment of their own soul with in it. They must murder a person in such a cold hearted fashion to cause a piece of their soul to be ripped apart. It's very dark and painful to the person creating the horacrux. We knew that Voldmort had made six of them and two had been already destroyed. But we had no clue as to where the next one might be. We had a general idea of what they were though." Ron said looking at Hermione for some help she nodded and took over the story for a while.

"We had been at Grimmauld place for some time when Remus arrived and offered his help but when he said the Tonks was pregnant Harry immediately refused him. He left us immediately and we set about figuring out where the Locket might be. We realized that the initials on the locket stood for Regulas Arcturus Black. He was Sirius Black's brother who was a known death eater. He had died a long time before the second war. Then I remembered seeing a locket two years previously when we were cleaning the headquarters. We called Kreacher who was the Black Family house elf. He told us how the dark lord had used him to place the locket in a cave and left him to die. But he survived and returned to Regulas. Regulas started having second thoughts about being a death eater. He had Kreacher take him back to the cave and went and retrieved the locket and entrusting it to the house elf. He lost his life in the effort to get a hold of the locket but not before instructing Kreacher to destroy it." Hermione took a deep breath as she said the last word.

Andromeda wiped the tear that fell as she looked at Narcissa who was reacting the same way. She smiled wryly at her sister as Hermione started the tale again.

"We asked Kreacher what happened to the locket and was informed that Mundungus Fletcher had stolen the locket. Harry asked Kreacher to bring Mundungus to Grimmauld Place. We waited for three days until finally the house elf arrived with him. At first he wasn't very helpful but then Kreacher came running at him with a pot in his hand and smacked Mundungus upside his head with it. Mundungus begged us to call him off and he would answer all our questions. We managed to pull the house elf off of him but not before promising to allow him to step in if the man gave us anymore problems. Kreacher stood near by with pot raised as we finally found out that Umbridge had the locket." Hermione said. "We let the man leave but Secretly I wouldn't have minded allowing Kreacher to beat him a few more times for sheer stupidity."

George and Ron laughed lightly and turned in surprise to hear Percy join in. They could not believe they had heard Hermione actually admit she would have wanted to watch some one get beamed in the head. It took several minutes for the laughing to quiet down and for Hermione to continue.

"For almost a month we planned to break into the ministry. We had to get that locket. We chose to use Poly Juice potion and after deciding on who we finally acted. I was forced to go with Yaxley and Umbridge to courtroom 10 where they were trying muggleborns. While Harry went up to Umbridge's office. He found Mad-eye's magical eye hooked on the door. And after he searched the office finding nothing but the book about Dumbledore and a file about the Weasely's he left stealing the eye and the book and headed down to the courtroom. When he got there he put his invisibility cloak on and got next to me where we both saw the locket on Umbridge. We stunned both Umbridge and Yaxley and released the muggleborns. We got them as far as the atrium where we met Ron. We just barely managed to get out of their as they were cutting off all exits but I was caught by the arm by a death eater so we had to dissapparate away from Grimmauld place. We finally shook them off before landing in a wooded area where the World cup was held four years ago. Unfortunately Ron had been splinched and we could not move on so we set up a campsite and warded it as well as we could." Hermione said.

"We didn't have any idea on what we were going to do next. For a while we just focused on surviving. The locket was strange so we all took turns wearing it because it affected us so much. It affected Ron the worst." Hermione said as Ron cut her off.

"It fed off of our insecurities and fears and I was the most insecure person in the group. So when I wore it it made my bad moods that much worse. Then one night it all came boiling over. We had found a group also hiding in the woods. They were discussing the outside world so we were curious. The told each other about what was going on and that Ginny, Neville, and Luna had gotten a detention for trying to steal the sword of Gryffindor. It was then that we learned that the sword that was in the office was a fake. After they left Harry was feeling a bit relieved. I got angry because I took it to mean that he didn't care that Ginny might have been really hurt. I got so mad that I left leaving the locket and Harry and Hermione behind. I regretted it the moment I left but I couldn't find their camp again so I went to Bill and Fleur's to stay for a while. I learned later that what I had thought was him not caring was just relief that she was still alive." Ron said.

Ginny looked sadly at him. Hermione took her hand. "Ginny, Harry never stopped thinking about you. At night when he thought Ron and I were sleeping and he was on watch I would watch him take out his map. He'd open it and just stare. He was staring at your dot and your name. It was like your dot and name wrote on that strip of paper was a lifeline that kept him tied to this world." Hermione told her.

"While Ron was gone Harry and I went to Godric's Hollow. He wanted to go see his parents grave and their house and then go see Bathilda Bagshot. We went on Christmas eve. Seeing the graves and the house went off without a glitch but when we were at Ms. Bagshot's home it all went south as the Americans say. While there she lead Harry upstairs alone while there Something happened and Nagini appeared to be coming out of her and attacked Harry. Harry fought the snake as I hurried to help him. We got away just as Voldmort arrived. Harry had a snake bite that I had to heal right away. When he was healed enough to move we moved to a different sight. Where I started reading in earnest the book that Dumbledore had left to me in his will." Hermione stopped looking at the shocked room. Ron nodded as he started up again on the tale.

"I had been wanting to rejoin them so one night I was sitting him my bedroom at shell cottage and I heard Harry and Hermione's voices coming from the deluminator that I received from Dumbledore in his will. I picked it up and clicked it once and was whisked away to a wooded area that I didn't recognize. I knew they were near by but couldn't find them because of the wards. So I waited hoping that one of them would appear. After a few hours Harry emerged following a silver doe to a pond. I watched in horror as he broke the ice and dove in. When I didn't see him reemerge I knew he was in trouble so I dove in after him. I pulled him, the locket and the sword of Gryffindor out of the lake. Then he opened the locket and after it taunted me for a while I stabbed it killing the piece of soul inside the locket."

"That bolstered our confidence and gave us a new perspective. Harry forgave me for leaving them but it took Hermione much longer to do so. We were sitting there one night when Harry got a vision of Ginny being kidnapped and arriving with Voldmort in Voltaire city in Italy. Harry told us about it but refused to allow us to follow even if it was my sister. He insisted that we remain here and continue to search out clues on the remaining Horacruxes. We reluctantly agreed and he left. He returned a few days later angry and determined. He had managed to save Ginny and get her to the safe house in England before finding us. But we could tell that his experience with the Volturi had shaken him a bit." Ron said then turning to his sister. "He was right to go alone. I would have just distracted him trying to save you myself. It took him a couple of days to be able to tell us exactly what happened. He finally told us when I found him on watch one night crying. It was kind of scary to find him that emotional. Despite what you have seen in the past couple of weeks he isn't weak or emotional. He hides it all well."

The Cullen's nodded as Ron continued the story. "Once he was back we went back to work. We decided to find out more information about a story in Hermione's book. The story was called the Tale of the Three Brothers. We arrived at the love good's house and he told us the tale but not before contacting the death eaters to come and get Harry. Voldemorts followers had kidnapped his daughter and was telling him that if he told them where Harry was that they would give her back. We barely escaped with our lives when the building exploded thanks to us bumping into a horn that was explosive. After that we went back to the forest of Dean. Voldemorts name was taboo now. We couldn't say his name or the trace that was on the name would tell the death eaters where we were. But somehow we forgot about that and was captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix panicked when she saw the sword and sent me and Harry down to the basement where Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Griphook the Goblin, and Mr. Ollivander were kept. We listened helplessly as They tortured Hermione upstairs. Dobby appeared and managed to apparate Dean, Luna, and Mr. Ollivander out after Griphook had been taken upstairs for questioning. They sent Peter Pettigrew down to check on us and we attacked him right away. Harry reminded him of his life debt that he owe was owed by Peter and Peter was strangled by his own silver hand. We ran up the stairs and managed to disarm Bellatrix and Draco and Dobby got the three of us and the goblin out of there to appear at Shells Cottage. But not before throwing a knife that hit Dobby and caused his death moments after we arrived at the cottage. Hermione was taken inside and Fleur healed her and I sat with her as Harry buried Dobby in the garden. It was during that he finally grasp Occlumency." Ron said as Narcissa sat there with her eyes closed remembering the scene. Draco looked pale and slightly shaken. Ron waited for them to calm down before going on.

"We talked it over with Griphook and decided to break into Gringotts more specifically Bellatrix's vault. Hermione used Poly juice potion to look like Bellatrix and I was disguised and Harry and Griphook were under the invisibility cloak. We managed to get in and get the cup that was hidden there but in the fight to get out Griphook got the sword. But we managed to escape on the back of a dragon. We headed off until we found a lake and we jumped off and hid in the near by forest. Once we got there Harry had another vision. Voldmort realized what we were searching for and let it slip about the one hidden at Hogwarts. We knew we had to go so we apparated to Hogsmeade." Ron stopped the room got really quiet as emotions of the wizards and witches started to grow tense. Petunia shuttered as she thought of what she had just heard. Vernon who for once was lost in thought put his arm around her. Dudley just stared at them all. Petunia ached inwardly would he have faced all of this had she been a better aunt to him. As she looked at the groups faces around them and realized the pain in them. Somehow she knew there was more to the story. She was afraid to find out.

Esme shook her head in shock. She knew that Harry had been thru a lot. Carlisle and her had discussed what this friendly group was hiding at great length but nothing they came up with came close to this. She silently wandered what Carlisle was doing.

Carlisle shook his head trying to clear it a bit. He had never felt this bogged down with thoughts since he had been turned hundreds of years ago. Harry had told them about his past year traveling searching for the objects saving Ginny and escaping on the back of a dragon. Carlisle knew there was more to it than what Harry said so far. He watched the young man look around and sigh as he walked around the astronomy tower. Slowly bending over to wipe some debris off of a desk. He looked like he was remembering a painful memory as the older man looked on.

Edward looked at the Professor who was watching Harry with a concerned look. She looked away only to notice Edward looking at her. She smiled painfully before stepping near the two men who looked confused.

"This story isn't quite over gentlemen. But I'm afraid you'll have to give Mr. Potter some time. The next part of this story is exceptionally painful for all of us. It's the reason he looks so lost at times. It's the reason he is in the U.S. now." Minerva said quietly.

Harry turned towards them and for the first time in a little while he spoke. "We arrived in Hogsmeade and managed to set off the alarms causing death eaters to come looking. Aberforth managed to sneak us into his pub and get us into the castle. We had to look for it but didn't know where to go. Luna actually suggested that it could be Ravenclaw's diadem. She took me to the Ravenclaw common room to see what it looked like. All of a sudden Alecto Carrow was there and summoned Voldmort but Luna stunned her quickly. Amycus Carrow was let into the tower by Professor McGonagall and argued with her about blaming the students. When he spit in her face I lost my temper and finally successfully cast the cruciatus curse on him. Professor McGonagall imperio'd him and took his wand and tied him up. She then left to prepare to fight for the castle so that I could find what I needed to destroy." Harry said leading them out the door and down the stairs. As they went he continued his story slowly looking around at the damage that he hadn't noticed before.

The burning sensation was back for Edward as he looked around and listened to Harry's story. The smell although he could tell it was months old had the same effect on him as it did earlier. He held his unneeded breath long enough to control himself before starting to breath again. He silently wandered how everyone at home was doing.

Jasper stiffened as the emotions in the room soared to an all time high. Pain, sorrow and fear all jumbled up in a confusing mix around him. He tried to send calming emotions into the room but it was to much for even his gift to help so he worked on calming his own emotions. Alice grabbed his hand in comfort as Ron spoke again.

"By the time Harry had returned the order had arrived along with the D.A all waiting for the word. Harry entered and announced that we were fighting. Everyone ran out of the room and off to the great hall leaving my family and Lupin arguing with me to stay out of the fight. They wanted me to go home but I refused. Finally dad suggested that I just stay in the room of requirement. Just as they were getting ready to leave Percy came in. He had left the family a couple of years before. We were all so happy he returned. And Percy, we still are." Ginny said smiling sadly at her brother. He nodded swallowing hard the tears that threatened to fall.

Edward stumbled for once in his life as his foot came across a piece of debris that he had not noticed. His head was whirling. The story Harry had been telling was so unbelievable and yet the honesty the boy wore could tell you that he was being honest about it. He couldn't believe that Harry had saved Draco who's friends had wanted to kill him. How could any one save some one who wanted them dead? Edward walked carefully noticing the debris becoming more frequent along with the smell of blood. Edward could almost imagine the sounds of explosions and screams from months earlier as Harry started to walk closer to a pile of stone that had once been a wall.

Harry slowly knelt down near the debris and picked up a piece of cloth that was under a piece of rock. It had to be a piece of Fred's shirt. He slowly allowed himself to sink to the floor and put his head in his hands. Minerva watched nervously as he composed himself enough to speak. Edward and Carlisle just watched.

"I was standing right where you are standing Professor when It happened. Hermione, Ron and I had just ran up to help Fred and Percy dueling with two death eaters. We had been here just a few minutes when Percy said a joke and they had disabled both death eaters. Fred turned around grinning and said something about the joke when it happened. The wall exploded raining debris every where. When I finally got up Fred was dead and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't bring him back or comfort my best mate or mourn for my brother. I was right there and I didn't even try to save him. I should have done something." Harry said as tears started to fall. "Percy was inconsolable and we had to argue with him to get him to let us move Fred's body so nothing would happen to it. And then we had to start fighting again. Like the end of our world hadn't just happened."

George was crying as Ron finished talking about Fred's death. It wasn't like it was at first where he was sobbing uncontrollably it was just tears. His heart hadn't exploded like he once thought it would two months ago when he thought of Fred. He was still hurting but at least he could remain semi composed. So he listened as Hermione went on with the story.

"After that I convinced Harry to find out thru his connection where Voldmort was. He did and found that he was in the Shrieking Shack so we headed off to the whomping willow and using the tunnel we snuck into the shack. We listened to Voldmort talk with Professor Snape and then watched him tell his snake Nagini to attack him. Voldmort left with his snake and we got to Snape as he died. He told Harry to take his memories which Harry did. As we left the shack we heard Voldmort announce an hour break." Hermione said.

Rosalie stared at them as some of the witches and wizards went about calming each other. She couldn't understand why would they all fight so much only to lose so much. She had lost her mortal life but she had gained a family. It seemed that these people lost much more than they got in return. She couldn't really tell if this would be something she could ever consider. She had always been slightly selfish in her life and in her vampire life it wasn't that much different. So it was a curious ear that she listened.

"We went back to the castle and found it eerily quiet. We found most everyone in the Great Hall comforting each other and the row of dead bodies. Hermione and I went straight to my family who was all huddled around Fred's body. We didn't notice at first that Harry wasn't with us or who was lying next to Fred. But it all made more sense once we did. Remus Lupin and Tonks were lying there beside Fred. Harry couldn't take seeing the bodies especially Lupin, Tonks and Fred's so he went up to the Headmasters office." Ron said sadly.

Minerva looked on as Harry led them down the staircase watching his steps and those of the ones behind him. She saw the flashes of memories that kept coming the moments of terror flash in his eyes. She wondered how he would get through it all. She worried about how long it would be until he had a major flashback and pulled his wand. She silently sent a patronus to Poppy. Yes the healer might be needed by the end.

"I saw the dead bodies lined in the great hall and suddenly I couldn't breath I couldn't move forward so I did the only thing I could do I ran out of there as fast as I could. I got to the Headmasters office and looked around in there for a bit before I found the pensieve. Once I found that I put the memories in and dove into them. I found out that Snape and my mum had been friends for a long time and that Snape loved her. I also learned that my scar was the last Horacrux and that I would have to die. I was shocked but determined so I put my invisibility cloak on and headed down the stairs stopping to look for the Weasely's but not seeing them I went on. I managed to meet up with Neville Longbottom and told him that in the event that I or Ron or even Hermione couldn't that he needed to kill the snake Nagini. Then I set out for the forbidden forest."

Ginny gasp and tried to stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She knew that she had felt his presence. Why hadn't he said goodbye to her at least? Why did he just walk away to die?

"But He doesn't exactly know if he was really dead or just deep inside his own mind." Hermione was saying.

"I can answer that. I watched it happen. He did die. I watched him lay their for about ten minutes before I saw a slight jerk of his body as his heart started and he took a slight breath. When the dark lord asked me to check to see if he was dead I asked him about Draco and he said he was still alive. I lied to the Dark Lord and told him Harry was dead." Narcissa said kindly.

Carlisle was in awe at the boys story. To die and come back was unheard of even in the hospitals he had worked in for hundreds of years. He watched as pain filled Harry's face. As they entered the great hall they saw several people working at putting it back together. Every one in the room seemed to stop their work to make room for the group. Several older adults moved closer. They listened while Harry told them about Hagrid carrying him out of the forest and of Neville finally killing the snake and the mass rush of new fighters and of the entrance into the Great Hall. He looked around following Harry's eyes.

"It was in here that the final stand took place. I watched hopelessly under my cloak as Ginny and Hermione dueled with Bellatrix. I watched as a killing curse almost hit Ginny and then watched yet again as Mrs. Weasely killed Bellatrix and Voldmort took aim at her. I knew then I had to act. I threw up a shield and showed myself. I told everyone to stay out of it that it was just him and I" Harry said lost in thought.

Harry eyes snapped when some one accidentally dropped something. His wand trained towards an unseen figure and he was walking as if stalking prey. No one moved or said a word as he started speaking to his unseen opponent.

Minerva instantly realized that Harry was having a flashback she threw up a shield between Harry and everyone else. Poppy entered and stood beside Minerva watching in horror as the final scene played out again in front of them.

Harry was talking now taunting Voldmort. Telling him about Snape being on Dumbledore's side. Telling him all of his mistakes. Telling about the elder wand. And finally He screamed out his spell "Expelliamus" Then he fell to his knees and hung his head.

The room was quiet with the exception of Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the witches crying. No one could believe that they had survived it all. Petunia had started to cry as well. She couldn't believe that her nephew had went through it all.

"How is Harry doing after it all?" Petunia asked.

"As well as he can. He went to all the funerals. But after that barely got out of bed barely ate. He has nightmares from it all. He has had flashbacks. Any sudden noise and he's back in the fight. He gets nervous in crowds so he avoids them when he can. He feels guilty about all the deaths. He can't forgive himself for not giving himself up sooner. He relives every memory over and over. But since we moved here he has more good days than bad." Ginny said honestly.

"Will he be himself again?" Dudley asked speaking for the first time.

"Yeah Dudley I think he will. But it takes time to heal. He's ok when I'm with him." Ginny said.

Minerva was creeping closer to Harry who was now crying openly. She called his name calmly and he looked up at her. She then moved closer and put her arms around him once again allowing him to cry into her shoulder. She waived the healer over to them and she did a quick diagnosis spell on him. She asked if some one could carry Harry up to the Hospital Wing for her and Edward stepped up. She looked at him oddly and then nodded. Poppy led the way followed by Minerva and Carlisle.

Once they got to the hospital wing Minerva excused herself to floo Ginny. She hurried to the nearest fireplace and threw the powder in and called for Ginny. She waited for what seemed like ever.

Ginny had been answering question after question about what happened and about how Harry was doing when she heard the familiar voice of her Professor from the kitchen she excused herself and hurried to find Minerva's head in the fire.

"Professor what's wrong?" Ginny said fearfully.

"Ginny it's Harry he's in the hospital wing right now. He had a major flash back and actually pulled his wand this time. He didn't hurt anyone but I think you best get here. He's really upset." The professor said with a shaky voice.

"I'll floo over as soon as I can. I just have to let Mum know where I'm going." Ginny said trying not to cry.

"I'll leave the floo open for you." Minerva said closing the floo call.

Ginny ran into the living room. Everyone turned in shock to see her white face and shaking.

"Mum I have to go to Hogwarts. Harry had a flashback and it's bad this time. He pulled his wand. Harry needs me now. I'll let you know as soon as I can." Ginny said hugging her mum and heading out to the kitchen.

Ginny arrived at Hogwarts minutes later and quickly made her way to the hospital wing. Minerva and Flitwick and a couple other professors along with the two male Cullen's were waiting outside the doors.

"Professor, how is he?" Ginny asked in a rush.

"He's upset and tired. He is refusing a calming potion though. I think he needs you dear. Go on in." Minerva said.

Ginny hurried thru the door and was greeted by the healer who was obviously frustrated. Poppy led Ginny to where Harry sat and Ginny hurried to his side.

"Harry it's ok It's all over." Ginny said putting her arms around him.

"It was just a noise. Some one dropped something. Gin I pulled my wand. I could have seriously hurt some one." he said in a low voice.

"Love you didn't. yes you could have but you didn't. that is what matters. I know it's hard for you but it will get better. You haven't had a flash back there in the states that bad. Maybe it's just that your not ready to come back here." Ginny said rubbing his back.

Slowly he calmed down enough to talk to the others. He quickly apologized but no one would let him. They all told him that it was all normal because of the trauma he had been thru. Minerva then suggested that Harry and friends join her up in her office for their meeting. Harry slowly pulled himself together to follow. This meeting was going to take a while. Hopefully everyone would understand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Harry and Ginny were exhausted by the time that they arrived back in Forks. But they knew that they wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. Everyone except the rest of the Cullen's were waiting for their return. Carlisle asked where his family was and was informed that they had gone hunting in preparation for their meeting that evening. Ginny took Harry by his hand and led him into the kitchen where dinner was about to be served. The Dursley's and everyone else from the safe house had left an hour before they returned. Harry took his seat slowly and looked at everyone.

"Professor McGonagall will be here. I'm not sure if she believes me but she said she would hear us all out." Harry said frustrated. "I assured her that her and her staff did not need to fight this battle but it seems that she isn't even sure there will be one. I hope she is right but I don't see it not happening."

"Harry she will come around. She is just scared." Ginny said.

"It's just that it feels like fifth year again. When no one believed me. I mean does some one have to be killed for people to believe me or what?" Harry said heatedly.

Molly handed him his plate that she had already filled knowing that when he was angry like this he never would himself. He took it and took a fork full and quickly ate it before continuing on.

"I mean what have I done to make everyone doubt every blasted word out of my mouth." He said.

"Harry you need to calm down. I'm sure Kingsley will have some new details when he gets here." Ginny said thoughtfully.

The rest of the meal went by quickly and Molly with Fleur finished the dishes up just as Neville and Luna arrived. They had been briefed by Ginny the night before so they were all ready for the meeting. They all went into the living room and waited for the rest to arrive. Ginny explained quickly about the family of Vampires that they had befriended. Neville seemed ok with it and Luna didn't seem upset so Ginny let it go.

Twenty minutes passed and a knock on the door stirred them from their conversations. The Cullen's stood their smiling their dazzling smiles as Percy escorted them to the living room. Ginny introduced them to Neville and Luna. Surprisingly it went very well. Kingsley arrived next and asked Harry for a word immediately. Harry walked out to the kitchen with the older man.

"Kingsley what's going on?" Harry asked once out of ear shot of the mortals.

"Well I did some asking around the ministry especially the Aurors and they seem to collaborate your story. So it seems this is bigger than we thought at first."

"Ok so how big is it exactly?" Harry asked.

"Most of Voldemorts followers that wasn't captured or survived has flocked to him. They have lost everything so of course they are running to anyone who will promise them to return what was lost. He also has gained some new followers. Right now he is at the strength that Voldmort had and we are expecting the number to grow as the ministry is in shambles." Kingsley said before going back into the living room.

Harry stood in the kitchen as the floo network came to life and McGonagall stepped out. He smiled warmly at her as she cleaned herself off.

"Sorry that wasn't cleaned out better. I keep meaning to." Harry said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't trouble yourself about it Mr. Potter. So Am I late?"

"No Ma'am please follow me everyone is in the living room." Harry said leading her to the room where everyone was. They found seats and introduced everyone to the Cullen's who looked a bit odd amongst the witches and wizards. Carlisle and Edward watched in awe as Harry started the meeting and seemed to lead them all in it.

"I assume that you all know why we are here. Kingsley could you begin by telling everyone the update on this situation from your point of view?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, The situation is in deed dire. Malfoy has indeed proclaimed himself the new Dark Lord. He has promised his new followers to regain everything they have lost. His legions has grown to equal those of Voldemorts and soon will overpass him. He is trying to gain support from various other races and groups. Volturi being one of those groups." Kingsley said grimly.

"It's true? I was hoping that you were wrong Harry." McGonagall said apologetically.

"So was I Professor. So was I." Harry said with a sigh. "So this leaves us at a rather difficult position. The ministry is not strong enough yet to survive another war. And the order isn't strong enough on its own any longer. And the D.A is under qualified on all of this. So we have to figure out where to go from here?"

"Well I really don't think any one under the age of 17 should even be training that far. I think they should maybe at most be trained to protect their own family long enough to escape." McGonagall said honestly.

"I agree. So how about this I could have training here in the states for all D.A member over the age of 17 who are willing to fight? Then we could have a self defense class for those under 17 as part of the DADA curriculum?" Harry suggested.

"That actually sounds like a good plan." Kingsley said. "What do you all think?"

"I like that idea plus it won't be so hard to hide our activities over here as it would be at Hogwarts." Neville said grinning. "We could all use the training. If any thing the final battle taught us we were unprepared for it."

"I agree with Neville. We could do much better if we were trained like an army of some sort."

"Kingsley has the magical world ever had an army?" Harry asked. The others looked at him oddly. They couldn't figure out where he was going with this.

"No not that I have ever heard of."

"Well maybe we should. Just a thought. Muggles have military personnel for times like these. And it really is handy to have. Ok next question what about the Order? What can we do to help them?" Harry asked McGonagall.

"Well we don't have the numbers we used to have. But I could call up the ones that I can and have them meet at Hogwarts in the idea of cleaning the school. I could find out how many of which would be willing to go into this fight." Minerva said.

"Minerva you can count on us Weasely's to fight." Arthur said with his family all nodding. "We have to finish what we started out too. Fred would have wanted us to fight on."

Minerva nodded her gratitude. Harry looked at everyone. He took a deep breath.

"Neville, Luna, Ginny I would like to have all eligible and willing D.A. members here on Saturday to begin training. The earlier the better. Professor please inform any order member who wishes to train with us is more than welcome." Harry said. "Kingsley I want to try some new things and see if we can't get some better battle plans. I want to get some of our people in the air. It would be a good way to get a better view and reports of the battle field. Plus they can drop stuff on our enemies that we can't reach. I also want to get us all on a physical exercise training to build up our stamina. In short fights we do fine but if it lasts quite a while I don't think any of us would make it."

"Let's try out those ideas and see how the training goes with it. Now what do we do about the Volturi?" Kingsley asked.

The Cullen's looked a bit taken back. They were unsure of what would be asked of them.

"Right off hand I am not sure. I guess we may have to wait to see what they decide. If they side with Malfoy then we stand up to them too. But we do not include the Cullen's in this. I will protect you as much as I can Carlisle. This is not your fight. And we will not make it yours." Harry said.

Carlisle looked at him with respect and then whispered softly to his family. They all nodded even Rosalie who looked a bit nervous.

"Harry we appreciate that very much. But if the Volturi or any other Vampire joins this Malfoy guy we will fight with you. We will not see you hurt either by our kind if we can help protect you." Carlisle said earnestly.

"If they do you are welcome to join our little group then if that becomes necessary." Harry said. "Why don't your family come watch us train on Saturday? It might be fun to have an audience."

"Of course we will. What time should we be here?" Carlisle asked.

"I would say by nine how ever I will be up earlier. We just have to find an open field where we can train undisturbed."

"We can take you to such a place." Edward said.

"Good then that is settled. Why don't you take me there sometime after work and I can set some stuff up?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow soon enough. It's only supposed to drizzle." Edward said with a smile.

"that would be great. Ok everyone we have a plan so lets call this meeting to a close. If you have any questions please contact me." Harry said.

After a few minutes of friendly conversation they all left Harry, Ginny and George alone in their home. They sat up for a couple of hours just talking and making plans.

The next day Harry and Ginny left early for school. The walked quickly from their car to the building number two for Ginny's first class. After a quick goodbye Harry hurried to his own class. He saw Jessica and Mike and smiled warmly at them. He found his seat and took out his things for taking notes. He could see several students whispering to each other and when he strained he could tell they were talking about him. He groaned loudly. As he continued to wait he could here just behind him two students talking about him rather loudly. He turned and shot them a dirty look but they didn't seem to notice.

"You know if you are going to talk about some one you might want to be a little more discreet. And if you want to know something about me just ask. There really is no need to make stuff up." Harry said angrily. The two students looked at him with shock. Several people looked at him pointingly. The only one who seemed to enjoy the show was Edward who had just walked in. Jessica soon found her voice.

"You are from England obviously from your accent and we were just trying to figure out why you are here?" Jessica asked.

"If you want to know something about me ask me. To answer your question, I am here because I want to be here. I needed to get away from there for personal reasons that I do not wish to share." Harry said calmly.

The room fell silent as the opening bell rang. The rest of the day went by much better. The whispering had all but stopped and people were approaching him and asking questions. But he answered them as honestly as he could. By the end of the day he was in a much better mood. Ginny noticed the change when they got in the car. She smiled as he hummed a tune and drove home. When they arrived home he quickly went up and changed into some clothes that were more productive for exercise. He sent an owl to Kingsley about some special training gear he had in mind. He wanted targets that actually shot spells at the person. He knew that they had to train in dodging more. They could stand and fight but they needed to work on their physical strength.

He went back down stairs and made himself a snack while he waited for Edward. He had been eating for a few minutes when Edward knocked on the door. Ginny led him to the kitchen. He smiled at Harry as they greeted each other.

"Good job handling them at school today. I've never saw them all want to swallow their tongues so bad in my life." Edward said as they were starting to leave. Harry called out good bye to Ginny and George and left quickly behind Edward.

"You don't mind to much if I do a little work out while we are there do you?" Harry asked.

"Not a bit. I would enjoy watching it." Edward said pulling up to a wooded area. He parked the car in a safe place. And got out of the car. Harry followed him quickly. And managed to keep up with Edward who had slowed considerably so that he had a chance. They walked with out talking until they reached a large open meadow. Harry smiled when he saw it.

"This will be perfect. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to warm up a bit." Harry said. Edward nodded as Harry instantly found a place to stretch. After about fifteen minutes of stretching Harry started running. He ran in a circuit around the entire meadow with his face in fierce determination. He'd been running for about thirty minutes when Edward noticed that Harry's face had changed from determination to pain. He was about to run over and stop him when Harry veered course and came to a stop in front of him to start cool down exercises. Edward could see stains on his shirt that wasn't sweat. He was instantly worried. He rushed to Harry's side and put his hand on his shoulder taking a deep breath causing his throat to burn a bit. He looked down and recognized the stains on Harry's shirt.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Harry answered automatically.

"Harry you are bleeding you are not fine. Why are you bleeding?" Edward said.

Harry looked down and gasp. He pulled the shirt way and looked at the skin underneath. He gave a shuddering breath before speaking.

"My scars are bleeding. Must not be healed all the way yet. Damn my glamour spell isn't holding." Harry said

"Here lets take off that shirt and we can use it to clean you up a bit. We best get you home."

"No I'll be fine just give a second I'll have myself cleaned up and glamored up so no one will know." Harry said.

"Harry you have to get that taken care of it could get infected."

"They can't know. If anyone finds out they will think I'm to weak to do anything. You don't know my friends. Ginny can't know she already worries about me too much as it is." Harry said begging.

"Harry at least lets go to my house and let Carlisle take a look at it." Edward suggested. Harry agreed and slowly got to his feet. His chest burned and ached he could barely keep his breathing steady. Edward pulled out his phone and spoke quickly to the person on the other end.

"Carlisle is waiting for us. Are you ok to walk?" He asked looking concerned at Harry's pale face. Harry nodded slightly. They walked a few steps before Edward saw Harry's knees start to buckle with in seconds he had caught him and lifted him almost seconds later. Edward ran to his car and deposited Harry into the passenger seat. Almost immediately He was speeding down the road towards his home.

He had barely parked the car before he was lifting Harry gently out of the car. Harry was in so much pain he couldn't even whisper a thank you to him for helping him. As Edward approached the door Esme opened it with a look of sheer horror. Jasper quickly exited the house not wanting any temptation to cross his path. Everyone else remained near by to help if they were needed. Carlisle led Edward to a room that was rarely used but was filled with medical equipment.

"Harry can you take your shirt off or do we need to cut it off?" Carlisle asked.

"I can" Harry croaked out thru gritted teeth. Slowly he lifted his shirt to expose his chest that was marred by ghastly cuts and a bruise that surrounded the largest one. Carlisle gently helped him lift the shirt off of him and had him lay back on the bed.

Carlisle quickly set to work cleaning the wounds and seeing what he could do. He noticed that for two month old wounds they weren't healing as they should.

"Harry have you sought any medical care for these?" Carlisle asked.

"Madame Pomphrey did what she could do but since these were caused by dark magic there isn't anything anyone can do for it. I've been cleaning it every day and then putting the glamour on it so no one else knows."

"Why"

"I don't want Ginny to worry about me anymore than she already does. She doesn't deserve to have that on her shoulders too. She is so strong but how much more can she take." Harry said sadly.

"well the good news is they aren't really bleeding they are just heavily seeping. So that means that they are healing. I suggest that if you are going to be doing any strenuous activity that you cover it with some gauze. I'm going to put some antibiotic ointment on it and cover it. I'll give you two weeks supply of ointment and gauze pads so that you can treat it at home. If it doesn't heal with in two weeks see me again and we will consider putting some stitches in." Carlisle said while working.

He helped Harry sit up and with a waive of his wand Harry had his shirt clean again. Carlisle led him down the stairs and to the living room where Edward and Emmett were sitting. Edward stood up and asked Harry if he was ready to go home. Harry simply nodded and after giving his thanks to them they were gone.

The next three days went by quickly for Harry and Ginny. They went to school and back home where Harry would apparate to the meadow and work out alone. On Friday night however He brought Ginny and George, Ron, and Hermione with him so that they could side along the rest of the D.A and Order members the next morning. Harry went to bed the that night hopeful for the next day's activities.

Harry woke up on Saturday morning and quickly took a shower and dressed in his workout clothes. He grabbed his wand and went down stairs where Ginny surprisingly had breakfast waiting for him. They ate quickly and with a kiss on the cheek Harry set off for the meadow. As soon as he got there he started his warm up exercises. After a half hour of running he spotted the Cullen's arrive he ran around his circuit and stopped huffing in front of them. He smiled at them warmly.

"Hey glad you could make it. Everyone should be arriving momentarily. Good day for training. Cloudy but not raining. Couldn't ask for much more than that." Harry said looking around. Carlisle was just about to reply when Harry heard a pop and spun around. He saw Ginny leading Kingsley who was smiling brightly walking towards them.

"Ah Harry this is a very good place for your training activities. I have those items you asked for in your letter. I can't stay but I wanted to make sure you got these personally." Kingsley said pointing to the training dummies he had enlarged seconds before.

"Thanks Kingsley. I appreciate them. So what do they do?"

"Simply tell them what spells to shoot and how fast and they will do it." Kingsley said. After quick goodbyes he left. Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss and was gone as well.

The Cullen's and Harry stood talking about his plans before Harry left them to set up his training areas. After ten minutes the dummies were set up and programmed and Harry was running again. He had made his fifth circuit when Ron popped in with Luna and Neville. Harry quickly told them his plans for training and they quickly agreed. They waited patiently until all the members arrived. Surprisingly Harry didn't have to explain what was going on as Luna and Neville had already done so.

Harry looked on as he got everyone doing warm up exercises. He walked along laughing along with George and Lee Jordan at some joke they had told before telling them to get to work. He looked at each person who had come. They ranged from Oliver Wood all the way to Lavender Brown and the Patil twins. Lavender Brown who had been attacked during the battle by Fenrir Greyback showed no injuries where there should have been. But after a bit closer He realized that she merely had more make up than the cosmetic display at the local drug store all on her face. He thought that this was going to cause problems but said nothing. He would deal with it later. After they were all properly stretched he started them running the circuit a few times. He stood in the middle for a little while. He looked towards the Cullen's who were talking with the Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie and Percy. He then turned back to watch every one who was running.

He watched Lavender disappear into the forest about three times before letting out a groan of frustration. He quickly headed off behind her the next time she ran off. He walked up silently behind her as she started reapplying her make up.

"Lavender, you can't keep doing this." Harry said kindly.

Lavender spun around in surprise. Harry could now see some of the scarring that the make up barely covered them.

"Oh Harry , um I'm sorry I didn't think it'd come off so fast. And I'm rubbish at glamour charms." Lavender said apologetically.

"Lavender this training is important you can't keep leaving it to reapply your make up. I know that your scars bother you. I understand that but do you think if you are in a battle that you are going to have enough time to go reapply your make up. This is serious."

"Harry you don't understand." she said angrily.

"Lavender you aren't the only one who was attacked by Greyback. Look at Bill Weasely. He doesn't cover his scars" Harry said silently sending his patronus to retrieve Ginny who appeared behind Lavender a few minutes later.

"that is ok for him. He's smart and he doesn't need to worry about his looks. I'm different. I'm not smart, or talented or anything special. The only thing I have is my looks. Who is going to love a disfigured freak?" Lavender told him hanging her head.

"Lavender look at me." she complied slowly. "You are not a freak yes you have some scars but anyone who is worth knowing will look past them. You are smart and talented and a all around good person. You are not alone. We all have scars some peoples here you just can't see on the outside. I know how hard it is to hide scars. I do it all the time."

Harry said slowly pulling his shirt over his head. Ginny gasp to see the gauze there on his chest but no one heard her as Lavender was too shocked to notice much else. Lavender couldn't understand why he had taken off his shirt. He turned his back to her so that he could make faces while taking the gauze off. When he was finished he slowly turned around. Lavender and Ginny both gasp as they saw the wounds that had started to scar on his chest.

"Lavender if you will go out there with out the make up and show the world your scars I will do the same. It's up to you." Harry said honestly.

Lavender quickly cleaned her face off and Harry asked her to please wait for a moment. He walked over to Ginny and took her hands. She had tears falling from her eyes

"I'm so sorry Ginny I hid this from you. I just didn't want you to worry. You've been so strong but I was afraid that these wounds that won't heal would be to much for you." Harry said.

"Harry you don't have to explain. I just hate to see you in pain. Do they hurt a lot?"

"If I do to much yes. But normally no." Harry said.

The three of them made their way out of the forest and to where they were still running. Several eyes looked over Lavender but stopped in shock at the marks on Harry's chest. Lavender looked gratefully at Harry and started running again while Ginny took Harry's hand.

"Harry it's ok . Really I'm not really mad at you. Mum will probably go a bit spare but it'll be fine." Ginny said as Harry swallowed hard. As they approached the people standing on the edge of the meadow Harry gripped Ginny's hand tightly. Charlie looked up to see Ginny and the now shirtless Harry approaching. He gasp at the sight of the wounds causing the others to turn and look as well. Molly ran towards Harry and gave him a hug as tears poured from her eyes.

"Harry why didn't you tell us? Does it hurt you?" Molly asked thru her tears.

"Mrs. Weasely honestly I'm fine. It only hurts when I over do it. And this worry is the precise reason I didn't tell any one."

"Have you at least seen Madame Pomphrey about it?"

"Yes of course I have. But there is nothing she can do it was dark spells that did the damage and she can't heal them. They have to heal on their own." Harry answered. He looked over to see Neville running past he called out to him. "Gather the troops Neville. It's time to move on to something else. I'll be with you all in a minute."

Harry looked back at his distraught adoptive family. They all looked shocked by the wounds that were scarring on his chest. Ginny looked sad but he could see despite her words she was angry with him. Anger was one emotion she couldn't hide well.

"Ginny would you just say something? I know your angry I can see it in your eyes." Harry said letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Why Harry?"

"ok your going to have to be a little more specific than that. Why what exactly?"

"Why didn't you stop and say good bye when you were walking into the forest? Why didn't you tell me you were injured so badly? Why do you have to deal with everything alone? Why don't you talk about your nightmares?" Ginny asked in a rush.

"I can answer all of those questions. Ginny If I had stopped to tell you good bye would you have let me go on? I can see the answer on your face. No you would have tried to stop me and succeeded. I had no choice but to die by Voldemorts hand. I had to do it to protect you all from him. I had to it was the only way to kill the part of Voldemorts soul that lived in my scar. I had to go in with the idea that I was going to die. I had to do it willingly to die as a sacrifice for you all as my mother did for me and that is what I did. I wanted to stop. I wanted to hold you one more time to kiss you to tell you I love you. But Ginny do you think that once I had you in my arms that I could have walked away from you again? Do you honestly think that once I had with in my grasp everything I have ever dreamed of that I would be able to let it all go? Gin I know that everyone always says I'm so strong but I know I'm not. I couldn't have walked away from you a second time. I couldn't have let you go."

Ginny looked up into Harry's green eyes not knowing what to think. As Harry continued the rest of the family were watching as he poured his heart out. They hoped that Ginny would listen and believe the honesty that they all heard in his words. The Cullen's listened as well. Edward watched sadly he could finally hear what Ginny was thinking and knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I didn't tell you because there is nothing anyone can do about it. I honestly didn't see any reason to add any more worry onto any of you then necessary. And I deal with everything on my own because I don't know how to do it any different. I've never had anyone I could count on to help pick up the pieces of my shattered life. I don't tell you about my nightmares because I don't want you to relive any of it with me. I relive the battle or watch Sirius go into the veil or I watch as Cedric dies or I dream that Voldmort is still alive and torturing you. I don't want you to be put thru that. Gin, I love you to much to do that to you." Harry said with pleading eyes.

Ginny stood there shaking slightly. She wanted to believe Harry was opening up to her but deep in her heart she didn't know what to believe. She thought hard before speaking.

"Harry I want to believe that you are being completely honest about it all. I can't do this anymore Harry. I can't be apart of your live completely one minute and left out of it the next. I think it would be best if we took a break for a while." Ginny said quietly. Her family looked shocked around her.

Harry wanted to beg her not to do this but he could see her determination on her face. His heart felt so shattered hearing those words from her mouth. He turned around to try and compose himself. After a minute or so he turned around pain was plain to see on his face but he spoke calmly.

"Ok Ginny if that is what you want. But I won't stop loving you. I'll wait forever if I have to. If you will all excuse me I need to get this training going again." Harry said walking off towards the gathered group.

Ron was standing next to Hermione as Harry walked over to the group solemnly. They looked at each other before giving George who was now looking them a look of concern. As they started to walk closer to the assembled group Percy ran over to them. George walked over to them.

"Percy what's up?" George asked.

"Keep an eye on Harry. Ginny just broke up with him. Foolish girl." Percy said before turning back and stalking back to his parents side. Molly looked like she was going to break down any moment. Ginny had joined the group for training as well but didn't look anyone in the eye. She hoped that she had made the right decision.

Harry paired them up and they worked on various spells that they learned in the D.A to review what they all knew. The rest of the afternoon went by like that before he finally decided that it was enough. He asked them all to return the following Saturday. After everyone else had left he shrunk the training dummies and dissapparate home. With out a word he went to his room refusing to come out even for the dinner that Molly had made. Everyone knew it would do no good trying to talk to him. They were in for a long road ahead of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had been a long four days for the house. Ginny stayed mainly because of school and for George. Harry barely spoke to anyone and he never ate with them if at all. Ginny and Harry had their fare share of arguments over the past few days. There was one particularly loud one about Harry still opening her car door for her. But since then he had stopped. The Cullen's stopped over several times to talk but Harry seemed uninterested in much of anything outside of training. He still went every day to train by himself and returned home only to straight to his room.

Molly was there with them on the fourth day after the break up. The rest of the family had left but George had wanted to talk to her after Ginny had gone up to bed. He entered the kitchen after sitting with Harry for a little while. He had done this every night after hearing the sounds of crying from the room the very first night. Harry never said anything as George sat with him. George sighed as he sat down and accepted the tea his mum gave him.

"How is he?" Molly asked concerned. Harry was like on of her own children and she felt torn between her daughter and Harry.

"He cried himself to sleep again. Mum I don't know what to do for either of them. Ginny is angry all the time. Harry isn't eating or talking. He cries every night and she has to hear it but she won't even talk to him. I'm thinking that one of them should go to the safe house for a while but with the Dursley's there that wouldn't be a good idea. I just don't know what to do anymore." George said. "It's like all the work we did with him right after the battle has been forgotten."

Ginny couldn't sleep so she went down the stairs As she walked towards the kitchen she stopped when she heard George talking with their mum. Her heart sunk slowly as she listened. She had never noticed hearing the cries that George said was happening. How was she not noticing him not eating or even speaking. He talked to her. No take that back he only spoke when she started an argument. She sat down against the wall with tears in her own eyes. She heard her mum telling George that it would be ok only to hear Georges angry voice reply.

"Mum it's not going to be ok. Harry is miserable and Ginny is miserable even though she won't admit it. Harry's slowly killing himself between training and not eating. He has closed himself off. This hurts mum. It hurts to watch him slowly wasting away. It's like he's come from the Dursley's again."

"Maybe he could stay with the Cullen's for a while. Maybe if they don't see each other maybe they can heal and come to an understanding." Molly suggested.

"Let me call Edward I have his number." George said stepping to the phone. He quickly dialed and spoke to Edward after a few seconds he hung up and returned to the table.

"He said of course he can. I'm going to go wake Harry up and talk to him about it." George said.

Ginny scrambled up and went into the living room while George went up the stairs. She walked slowly into the kitchen. Her mum looked up and got her another cup and poured the tea into it with out a word.

"how much did you hear?" Molly asked.

"Almost everything. I didn't know he cried himself to sleep or even realize that he didn't talk to anyone. I'm so confused. I don't want to hurt Harry but I am. I don't want to hurt but I do. I'm not happy he's not happy. The only time since Fred's death that I am Happy is when I'm with Harry. Why did I do that? Now he's leaving and I don't know what to do. I didn't want to break up I was just so upset. I've made such a huge mistake and I don't know how to fix it." Ginny said putting her head in her hands.

"Ginny dear, I wish I could tell you the right words to say to fix this. But I can't. I know you could go and talk to Harry and he'd forgive you in a heartbeat but that wouldn't fix the problem. You need to regain your trust in him. You need to figure out if you can. You also need to allow yourself to heal. Maybe this will work out for the best but it's going to get worse before it gets better." Molly said sadly. Ginny thanked her mum and slowly went back upstairs.

George led Harry with his bags down to the kitchen. Molly gave him some tea as they waited for Edward who was sure to arrive any minute. Molly had called him after Ginny left the room. Edward arrived minutes later and entered the kitchen behind George.

"Thank you so much for allowing him to stay with you for a little while." Molly said with a tear in her eye. "Harry why don't you and George take your things out to the front porch." Harry wordlessly picked up on of his bags and headed out.

"I don't know how you are going to do with him. He hasn't been eating and he won't talk. It may be difficult to handle." Molly said crying. "I feel like I'm losing another child here."

"Mrs. Weasely it's going to be ok. She'll figure it out soon." He said giving her a light hug. He said good night and left the room. He helped Harry get his things into his car and seconds later they were pulling out. They drove with out a word. Edward pulled into the garage and led Harry inside. Harry looked around absently as they walked. Carlisle was waiting for them as they entered the kitchen. He looked at Harry and then at Edward who merely shook his head.

"Harry we have a guest room where you can sleep lets get you settled." Carlisle said kindly.

Edward led Harry up the stairs. Emmet looked out his door and said hello as they passed but Harry barely even looked up. After Harry went into the room they all could hear the sobs coming from the room as he cried himself back to sleep. Esme put her head on Carlisle's shoulder with a sigh. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmet listening to the heart broken sobs. She sighed in confusion.

"Emmet, I wish we could do something to help him."

"I know Rose so do I." Emmett said.

The rest of the week went by slowly for them all. Harry wouldn't eat and stayed mostly in the guest room. The Cullen's didn't know what to do for him so they left him alone. Bella came over and visited them several times and had spent some time with Harry as well. She felt sad and would not allow Edward to touch her to much when he was present. She tried to cheer him up as much as possible. Harry went to training on Saturday a bit more quiet than he was usually but no one said a word. He spoke to all the Weasely's a bit even Ginny who wouldn't even look at him. He went back to the Cullen's home more lifeless than before.

By Monday they could tell something else was wrong but couldn't figure it out. School that day went by slowly they could all see that Harry was distracted and tired but said nothing.

Edward was standing next to his car waiting for his family and Harry as George pulled in to pick Ginny up. He greeted George happily enough.

"So how is Harry?"

"George I wish I knew how he was really doing. He cries every night and Jasper can feel the pain just surrounding him. He seems really off today though. How's Ginny?"

"She's been miserable. She cries and then gets really angry. I wish she would just get it over with and go back to him. We all know she wants too." George said as he saw her walk towards the truck. He smiled at her as she jumped in. They said good bye to Edward and was gone. Edward was starting to be a little concerned at what was taking the others so long. But no sooner as he thought about it they came out. Emmett had his arm around Harry's shoulders steering him towards the car with a concerned look.

"Edward, Harry's sick. He's burning up. We've already called home. Carlisle is waiting for us." Emmett said helping the visibly ill boy get in the car. Everyone quickly got in and Edward sped home. Carlisle opened the door for them as Emmet carried Harry inside. They rushed him to his room where Carlisle quickly took his temperature and other vitals. His temperature was rising it was now at a staggering 104.9. His blood pressure was a bit weak. Carlisle started looking over the boy only to notice a slight odor coming off of him. He pulled up his shirt to expose his wounds that were violently infected. He quickly left the room to gather his equipment telling one of the boys to go get the Weasely's and tell them Harry was sick.

Ginny quickly left the house to go to the training meadow. She didn't know if Harry would be there but she felt like running. She started warming up and soon was making laps. She was lost in the rhythm of her own feet so she didn't have to think about anything.

George opened the door to a very grave Emmet. He asked him in quickly.

"Are you the only one here?" Emmet asked.

"No the whole family is here. With everything happening right now they all feel they should be here. Why do you ask?"

"I think you all should come over. Harry is very ill. Carlisle is doing all he can. Maybe the healer should come as well. She might be able to do more." Emmet said sadly.

"How bad is it?"

"We don't know exactly but he has a fever that is raging right now. It was at 104.9 when I left but Carlisle believes it will only get worse. His wounds have become infected. We believe that he has stopped cleaning and dressing them. Look I don't want to worry you any more than necessary but it is possible he may not survive this." Emmet said. "Do you need me to wait? I drove so I could give a few of you a lift over."

"That would be great. Let me go tell everyone." George said sadly.

George walked in shock into the living room where his entire family was talking quietly. They looked up to see George with a tear in his eye looking at them all.

"We have to get to the Cullen's now. Harry is very ill. His wounds have become infected. He has a very bad fever and they think it's going to climb. Carlisle said Harry might not survive this." George said.

Molly gasp as she struggled to stand up. Everyone else was quickly standing and making for the door when Hermione gasp.

"Ginny we have to tell Ginny. This may be her last chance to tell him she loves him. You all go on I'll go find her and get her there. Some one should get Andromeda and Teddy." Hermione said.

"I will." Ron said.

Everyone headed out of the house leaving their cups of tea sitting where they sat. Hermione quickly popped out of sight and arrived at the meadow where she found Ginny running. She walked towards her with determination.

"Ginny" she called out. Ginny turned and slowly made her way to Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked noticing the look on the older girls face.

"It's Harry. He's taken sick."

"Oh is that all. Why did you come all the way out here?" Ginny said turning around to continue her run with out waiting for the answer.

"Ginny stop. You have to come see him." Hermione said.

Ginny looked back and with an angry look she shot back "Why do I have to go see him just to see him feeling sorry for himself?"

"You don't mean that Ginny." Hermione said.

"Don't tell me what I mean. I know exactly what I feel and think. I feel that this is a lame attempt to make me feel guilty by him so if you'll excuse me I have a few miles to run." Ginny said angrily.

"Fine. Don't come. But I just want you to know that this might be the last time we ever get to see him." Hermione said with tears starting to fall.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to look at Hermione. She saw in horror the honesty in the crying girls eyes.

"No he can't be that bad. He was in school today. He was fine." Ginny said.

"He wasn't fine. He's had a fever all day. By the time they got him home to see Dr. Cullen his fever was up to 104.9. His wounds have become infected. He said he might not recover." Hermione said sadly.

"Where is he?"

"He's at the Cullen's house. I can take you if you want me too."

"Yes please."

Hermione and Ginny arrived and was ushered into a spacious living room. Ginny's mum was crying softly on her father's shoulder. Bill was sitting quietly next to a sobbing Fleur. Charlie just stared at his hands. George was quietly talking with Percy who looked like he could cry too. Ron rushed over to the girls and hugged them both.

"It's not looking very good. We haven't been able to go see him yet. But his fever is climbing. It's up to 105.1. All we can do is hope that the medicine works. Madame Pomphrey is here but there is nothing she can do for it." Ron told them. They sat down calmly waiting for news. Carlisle came down the stairs followed by Esme and Madame Pomphrey.

"Harry is very ill. The infection has taken hold more than I would have thought possible. We will let you in to see him now but only two at the most at a time. He may not realize it's you who is there. So don't be alarmed if he doesn't respond or says something strange." Carlisle said.

Molly and Arthur was taken up first. They walked into the dimly lit room and sat down next to the bed in the chairs that had been placed their. Molly grabbed his hand and spoke quietly to him.

"Harry, It's me Molly. We're all here for you. Please fight dear." Molly said crying softly.

Harry didn't answer but his head jerked. Arthur was about to say something when Harry spoke in a quiet broken voice. "Mum it's ok I miss you too. Don't cry Mum. I'll see you soon."

Molly cried even harder listening to him talking to his mum like she was in the room with him and the sense that he was giving up. Arthur too had tears starting to fall as he finally spoke.

"Harry please this is Arthur. Please fight. We love you so much and still need you here."

"Dad you know they say we look alike except for I have mum's eyes. Don't worry about me dad."

Arthur led his wife down the stairs and Bill and Fleur followed Carlisle up the stairs. Molly dissolved into tears and nearly fell to her knees. Arthur caught her in time and with Edwards help got her to a chair.

"I can't lose him Arthur. I can't lose another child." Molly sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know Molly dear."

Bill and Fleur came down the stairs in the same fashion as Arthur and Molly. Charlie and Percy went up. Bill looked at his father and cried into his hands.

"He spoke but it wasn't to us. He was talking to Cedric. It was like he has given up." Fleur said crying as well.

They all went up and came back almost the same as their parents until it was Ginny's turn. Hermione asked if she wanted her to come up but Ginny shook her head and followed the doctor up the stairs. She sat next to his bed and held his hand.

"Harry it's me Ginny. Please Harry don't give up." She said not able to go on.

"Ginny I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. I love you so much." Harry said obviously not realizing she was in the room.

"Harry James Potter Damn you don't you even say goodbye! I love you Harry I can't lose you now. When you get well we have to much to do. You have to train us to fight. You have a Godson who needs you. You have a family that loves you as one of their own and needs you. Damn it Harry I need you." Ginny said putting her head on his hand.

She sat there for the longest time not saying a word. She noticed her left hand was tingling slightly but she didn't look.

"I'm having mum go to Diagon Alley to buy you a new broom. If you are going to get us in the air you need one to train us on as well." Ginny said calmly her hand was starting to burn slightly. But she shook it off and continued to prattle on about training and plans for their future until the pain in her hand was so bad that she screamed loudly and started to cry clutching her hand to her chest.

Molly heard her daughter scream and she jumped up. But doctor Cullen told them all to stay downstairs and he ran up to the room. He opened the door wildly and ran to the bed and checked Harry. After assuring that he was fine he turned to Ginny to see her in obvious pain. He walked towards her and turning a light on to see her better he looked at the hand she was still clutching.

He gently grasp her arm and pulled it towards him and looked it over. He could see a discoloration around her ring finger on her left hand. He couldn't see any cause physically. So he stepped out long enough to call for the healer. Esme followed the healer up to the room to find out what was happening so that she could give some answers to the worried family downstairs.

"Madame Pomphrey, I need you to look at Ginny's hand. I don't see anything to explain what I'm seeing so maybe there is an answer thru magic." Carlisle asked hopefully. Poppy looked over at Ginny's hand and ran a quick spell before gasping.

"I need to see Molly and Arthur right away. Please get them before I explain what is going on. Ginny it's ok dear. Please calm yourself. I'll tell you what is going on. Once your parents get here."

Molly and Arthur practically burst the door open coming in. They looked at Harry who was obviously still breathing then to their daughter who was clutching her hand again. Poppy took a deep breath and started to speak.

"If you look at your daughter's left ring finger you will notice a ring around it." molly looked at her daughters hand closely.

"What does it mean?" Arthur asked.

"I believe that your daughter and Harry has been magically bonded tonight." Poppy said to the shocked parents.

"Is it complete?" Molly asked.

"Yes I'm afraid it is. They are now magically married." Poppy said honestly. "But I believe that this could be a good thing. Ginny's strength will help him survive."

"Will Ginny get sick too?"

"Oh no that isn't what I mean. Ginny is a strong woman and if any one can give him the strength it's her." Poppy said.

Molly hugged her daughter telling her it would all be ok. Arthur led her down the stairs and into the living room where the worried family waited.

"Everyone is just fine. Harry isn't better but he's not worse either. Ginny was screaming because she was in pain herself. It seems that Ginny has bonded with Harry. They are now Magically married. So we will have to figure out what to do when he is better. Poppy thinks that Ginny may be the key to Harry getting well again." Arthur said as the room remained quiet.

Arthur left the house quietly after talking with Carlisle and Esme. He needed to talk to Albus and it would be best if he was here or rather his portrait so after a few minutes of conversation with Minerva over the floo he returned with Albus' portrait as well as Severus' and Nigelus Black's and Minerva was carrying a couple more. Severus was basking in the new scenery as Albus was talking cheerfully.

Once they got back to the Cullen's who were now watching in shock at the talking and moving portraits they set them up in the living room. Nigelus was looking around wildly and getting angry. He was not happy about being in the presence of so many Vampires.

"And to believe that I came here only to be surrounded by blood suckers when I could have remained in the headmasters office in Hogwarts." Nigelus said angrily.

"Well shall I remind you Nigelus that it was you who insisted on going on a merry little holiday to the states?" Severus said finally annoyed enough to speak.

"I didn't know we were coming here." Nigelus said defiantly.

"If you do not wish to be here why don't you go back to your portrait in Grimmauld." Severus said as the occupants were looking at each portrait as they spoke like they were watching a tennis match.

"Well I think I will. I can tell when I'm not welcome." He said as he stormed out of his portrait.

"I can't believe he would make such a spectacle of himself. Does he have any pride at all?" Severus said seethingly.

"Now Severus calm down. We still need to figure out what is going on here." Albus said calmly.

Molly sat down across from the portraits and took a deep breath.

"We've had an interesting few weeks Albus. First Harry and Ginny made friends with The Cullen's here who are Vampires who feed off of animals. Then Andromeda was attacked in her home by Lucius Malfoy and his thugs. He has deemed himself the new dark lord and is gaining strength everyday. Then a shape shifter seemed to take up residents outside of Harry's house because Teddy was staying there. We have started training for the fight with Malfoy where we discovered Harry's wounds from the final battle two months ago hasn't healed. They have now become infected. He is deathly ill and as it seems Ginny has now bonded with him. According to Poppy they are magically married." Molly said.

"Harry has been going thru a lot then." Albus said sadly.

"That's only the half of it. Between all of that there are flashbacks of the battle and panic attacks not to mention how he blames himself at the drop of a hat." George said in the same sad tone.

"Well we can deal with all that soon but first of all we must figure out this bonding. Might I be able to speak with Ginny?" Albus said.

"I will go see if I can convince her to come down." Arthur said.

Slowly he walked up the stairs and entered Harry's room. Ginny was sitting next to the bed holding his hand. Harry was shivering slightly. Arthur stepped over to the bed pulling the covers up around Harry. Talking a minute to push a stray strand of hair back. He noticed how hot Harry was. He quickly got Ginny to come down stairs and they rushed down the stairs.

"Dr. Cullen I think you best go check on Harry. His fever seems worse. Ginny let's go have a conversation with Professor Dumbledore's portrait until he is finished." Arthur said leading his daughter to a chair in front of the portrait.

They talked for what seemed like forever about everything. She showed the portraits her hand and told them what she had said. Albus looked on calmly before speaking.

"I believe that it was always possible for you and Harry to bond. But that it took you both admitting how much you need each other to finish it. This is extraordinary though such a magical bond has not been in existence in over 100 years. It is very rare for some one so young to bond like the two of you have. I also believe that this may invoke some ancient magic but we will not know the extent until later. how much later I can not tell you." Albus explained.

"So they are married by magic?" Ron asked.

"Yes they are." Albus said.

"Potter can never have a normal thing happen to him can he?" Severus said with out his usual contempt.

"It seems not Severus." Albus answered.

They continued talking for several minutes before they heard a pop outside. Bill ran over to look out the window to see Kreacher leading a goblin towards the house. He sighed as he went to go out to see what they wanted. After a few minutes he returned with the elf and the goblin into the living room.

"Mistress Ginny Rushnack the Goblin is here to speak to you and Master Harry about some important Gringotts business."

"Thank you Kreacher." Ginny said in a firm voice that did little to hide her fear. "Mr. Rushnack I am sorry but Harry can not speak to you at this time. If you would like you may tell me what it is about and I can have Harry contact you when he is able to do so."

"Of course Lady Potter. It has been noted in you and Lord Potter's records of your marriage by bond. Because of this bond which has not been seen in my life time nor of most at Gringotts you have invoked the ancient magic in the noble house of Potter which has not been seen since Patrick Potter and his wife Wilamena two hundred years ago. And with that comes the Lordship and Ladyship. Also your magic is bonded as well. You should be noticing soon that you can now do magic that was unknown to you before. It will be important that you both learn to master these new skills. What they are as of yet remains to be seen however. So you will need to be very careful." Rushnack said with a frightening smile on his face.

"Yes of course we shall be very careful." Ginny said.

"We shall have to read the wills of James and Lily Potter, Remus and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, and Godric Gryffindor soon. Please have him contact us as soon as he is able with a time and date and place for it to take place. Now if you will excuse me I shall take my leave of you." Rushnack said with a low bow and left with Kreacher to leave for England.

"Well it seems like we have some answers." Albus said.

Carlisle came down the stairs just after the Goblin left and sighed loudly. Everyone turned to look at him worried.

"I believe that his fever is trying to break. It should be another hour or so. He may not wake up right away but by tomorrow he should be awake enough for visitors. Why don't you all make yourselves at home here while we wait." Carlisle said.

Ginny went up the stairs and sat her vigil with Harry. Molly checked on her occasionally before falling asleep on the couch with her head on her husbands shoulder. The Cullen's held vigil over their guests making sure they were all warm enough and well fed and comfortable. The next morning Molly and the family was woke by a very excited Ginny.

"Mum, he's awake. Can you come up with me to explain the bond and everything?" Ginny asked.

"Are you two ok now?" Molly asked not wanting to put pressure on Harry at all.

"Yes mum. We had a long talk and we are ok now." Ginny assured her.

Together they walked up to Harry's room. Carlisle had just finished checking Harry over. He told them quickly that He would be weak for a few days but he would be fine. As they entered the room they noticed Harry was sitting up against the pillows in his bed. He smiled at Ginny and reached his hand towards her. She walked forward and took his hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. Molly sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Harry can I see your left hand please?" Molly asked. Harry looked confused but did as he was asked. Molly looked carefully at his hand around his ring finger a discolored band was around it. She sighed and released his hand.

"Harry while you were ill something happened. Ginny was up here with you and talking with you and some how we aren't sure how but the two of you created a bond. You both are now married by magic. Because of this you have invoked some ancient magic with in your family line. You are now Lord Potter and Ginny is Lady Potter." Molly said kindly.

"Not another title. I thought my days of having a title was over." Harry said looking away.

"You mean your not mad we are married?" Ginny asked in shock.

"No why would I be? I've known that I wanted to marry you for some time now." Harry said.

Ginny explained all that the Goblin had told her and they talked about plans as Molly left the room.

Harry slowly got stronger and a few days later He slowly made his way down stairs to where the Weasely's were visiting with the Cullen's. He could hear Ron and Ginny arguing. From what he heard he could tell that Ron was being jealous and overprotective again. He moaned as he reached the bottom step but no one noticed him.

"And you are ok with all of this. Ginny? You won't get your wedding you always dreamed of. And your just barely 17 not even out of school yet." Ron said loudly.

"Ron I don't need a wedding. And yes I'm barely 17 but what does it matter I love Harry and I always will. He's your best mate Ron. Do you think we did this on purpose? Do you think he would do something that would make him lose his best mate?" Ginny replied equally as angry.

"He took your dreams away Ginny how do you expect me to be happy about it?"

"I don't expect you to be happy about it all but I do want you to accept it." Ginny said heatedly.

Harry stumbled into the room and managed to stay on his feet to get to Ginny. He took her hands surprising everyone who had not yet noticed him.

"Gin I won't take your dreams. If you want a wedding we will have one. If you decide you want to play professional Quiddich go for it. I won't stop you. I want you to be happy that is all I've ever wanted Gin." Harry said

"you mean I can have a wedding if I want one. I mean I don't necessarily need one." Ginny asked in shock.

"As big as you want. I want all of your dreams to come true." Harry answered.

"They already have Harry. But I would like to have an actual wedding."

"Good cause I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle on your fathers arm. I can't wait till the whole world sees how much I love you. I just hope I still have my friends to share it with." Harry told her gently. Harry looked at Ron pointedly but Ron looked away. Harry was going to say something but some one smoothly moved past him.

"You know Ron you and I are a lot alike. We both love our families so much and would do anything for them but we are also very easily jealous. I remember when Edward met Bella. Oh I tried to hate her and almost made everyone believe I did. I tried to make them break up. I never hated Bella. Not even close I really was in awe of how brave she was. But I was jealous of her because at the time I thought it was because she was human. And she was so willing to just give it up. But the more I thought about it. I was afraid. I was afraid that Edward wasn't going to need his big sister anymore. His world seemed to revolve around Bella and I was suddenly obsolete or so I thought." Rosalie told Ron slowly. "That is how you are feeling isn't it?"

"sort of" Ron said quietly. Everyone watched in awe as Rosalie reached out to the young man.

"Ron Ginny still needs you and all of her brothers. That doesn't end just because they found love. She is going to need you all more. When things get rough and she doesn't know what to say to him who do you think she is going to talk to? When things are wonderful who is she going to share it all with besides Harry? You. She will always need you and your brothers. That will never change no matter who she is married too. And what makes it great for you is He is your best mate. You aren't losing her you are officially gaining him as a brother. You all have said he is like your brother now he is. And by that you are assured that they will always be a main part of your life." Rosalie said firmly.

Ron turned towards Harry and Ginny. "You are still going to need me?" Ron asked unsure.

"Ron you are my brother of course I'll always need you. I might not come to you as often as I did when I was little but I'll always need your support and your guidance. Rosalie is right No matter who is in my life your always going to be my brother." Ginny said with a tear.

"Ron, Mate, I'm going to need you too. In fact I need all of you. I've never really seen marriage from a loving standpoint. I'm scared even though I'm happy. I am scared that I won't be a good husband or I'll muck this whole thing up. I need to know I'll be able to talk to you and your brothers. You're my brother too."

"I was so scared. I thought that now that the two of you were married that I would be left behind and forgotten." Ron said with tears starting to fall.

"Never. Your stuck with us." Ginny said hugging him. Harry joined the hug as well.

"Thank you Rosalie. I couldn't have done better my self." Harry said over Ginny and Ron's heads. She nodded before being pulled into a hug by Edward who whispered something into her ear that made her smile. Harry was well and everything was going well again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Harry was sitting in the Cullen's living room for what he hoped the last time this week in front of Severus Snape's portrait. Harry had yet to say a word not knowing how to say what he needed to say. He looked down at his hands before speaking.

"Professor I need to apologize to you. I should have trusted you more." Harry said looking his professor in the eye.

"I see that you are as foolish as you always were Apologizing when none is needed." Snape said curtly.

"Sir with all respect I did owe you one. I have never shown you the respect that you should have received. You saved my life innumerable times and never once did I show you the proper appreciation. I should have behaved a lot differently." Harry said looking at his hands.

"Mr. Potter I believe that a lot of things should have been handled differently. I should have not been as ruthless to you as I was. I should have treated you as your own person instead of the mirror image of your father when he was your age. I should have stood up for you more often to my own house. So I too owe you an apology."

"I guess we were both wrong in our actions towards each other." Harry said with a sigh.

"You know Harry your parents would be so proud of you if they were here. I know they are smiling down on you from heaven." Snape said more kindly than he had ever spoke before.

Harry felt just a tad uncomfortable at hearing the tone in Snape's voice. But was interrupted by Nigelus Black who decided to deem them all with his presence once again.

"OH we are still here are we? One would think that you would see to your business and leave." Nigelus said.

"once again if you are unhappy here I suggest that you leave and go back to your other portrait and not waste our time!" Snape said annoyed.

"Well I've never." Nigelus said stalking out of his portrait once again. Snape looked grateful though for the interruption. Now he could think of the situation that Harry was now facing.

"Harry can't you ever go a year with out a battle or some kind of Crisis?" Snape said.

"I wish I could. So is there anything you can tell me about Luscious that might be helpful?" Harry asked.

"He fights dirty. He will mix it up a lot. He'll go in for the big attack then lay low and do a few smaller attacks that can't be linked to him by anyone who doesn't know him. Then you may go months with out anything. It was everything he used to complain about Voldemort doing or not doing." Snape said thoughtfully "He'll go ruthlessly after anything you love. And he will try to get the Volturi involved. He might succeed in it too."

Harry nodded slowly. It wasn't surprising to him. Nothing would surprise him anymore. As they drew their conversation to a close the others started wondering in. Carlisle told Harry that he needed to check the healing of the wounds before they left. So the two of them and Ginny went upstairs to do so in private. Harry's wounds were healing nicely they would still scar but they weren't going to be ugly and disfiguring to much. But they would attract attention. Harry slipped his shirt on and headed back downstairs.

An hour later they had finally managed to leave and arrive back home where Molly cooked enough to feed an army. They were all sitting eating when someone knocked on their door. Harry got up and answered the door to find a very upset Bella standing on the doorstep. He ushered her inside and called for Molly. Once they sat down Bella explained what happened.

"It happened so fast. I went for a hike and while I was there Laurant showed up he told me that Victoria was after me because Edward and his family killed James who was after me . Then he tried to go after me but these huge wolves came out from nowhere and attacked the Vampire. They killed him. I'm terrified. I'm afraid to tell Edward because he might go after Victoria." Bella said sobbing. Molly put her arms around the young woman murmuring soft words of comfort to her.

"Bella we are going to have to tell him and his family. They need to know. This Laurant guy and Victoria is putting their family in danger. Further more we need to talk to the wolves from the reservation. And somehow we need to get them together." Harry said firmly. Bella nodded absently as Harry stepped out to make the phone call.

Edward arrived just ahead of Carlisle and Esme. Alice seemed upset and Jasper tried his best to calm her. Rosalie and Emmet entered just as somber. They could hear the sobbing girl in the living room. Edward looked at Harry in horror.

"Edward, Bella was attacked by a vamp named Laurant. She is ok just badly shaken. He told her than a Victoria is after her. He tried to kill her but some wolves stopped him and destroyed him." Harry said and looking at Edwards face he could tell that he thought that Bella would be afraid of him now. "You all have to understand. She isn't scared of any of you. She's scared that something is going to happen to you. She kind of feels that your family is in danger and it's her fault. The emotion your going to see most is guilt not fear."

They all looked shocked at Harry. Edward slowly entered the living room. And listened to Bella talking thru her sobs to Molly.

"If they fight and something happens it'll be all my fault."

"Dear it isn't your fault. Now shhh dear it's ok." Molly crooned.

Edward stepped over in two fast steps and knelt in front of Bella. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Bella it's going to be ok. Nothing is going to happen." Edward said soothingly.

"Edward you can't know that" Bella choked out.

"Bella I won't let anything happen to you." he said firmly.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Bella said thru her tears. "I'm scared that something might happen to one of you."

"Bella they won't be fighting alone. We will be fighting with them. I still need to talk to the wolves and see what they are up too but I think I can convince them to help as well. Rosalie stop giving me that look. I know what I'm doing. You just have to trust me. An alliance with the wolf pack may work out to our advantage and theirs as well." Harry said firmly.

"Harry this isn't your fight. We can't ask you to fight with us." Carlisle said.

"You didn't ask I am offering. We are at your disposal. We will help you any way we can." Harry said.

"That being as it may you can't be serious about asking those mongrels to help." Rosalie said with a sneer. Harry glared at her. No one could mistake the anger that shown in his eyes. Rosalie took a step back at the look in Harry's eye.

"more Prejudice. I'm sick of it. I've fought my entire life against a creature I won't even call him a man so prejudiced against people that he was deranged. I have seen those I love in danger and killed by it. One of those was a real Werewolf not a shape shifter. But even though he was a werewolf he was one of the best men I have ever met. He was kind and giving and he loved me and his wife and son." Harry said headedly. "They aren't mongrels or monsters any more than you are Rosalie. I am sick of all the prejudice. I can't deal with it any more. I'm done Do you all hear that I'm done."

Harry stormed angrily out of the living room leaving shocked People behind him. Molly sighed as she stood up. She urged them to have a seat and called Arthur in to sit with them.

"I've got to go up and see if I can calm him down. I'm sorry but it seems you hit a nerve with him Rosalie." Molly said leaving the room.

"Harry has seen so much hatred in this world. By his own family and then Voldemort. You know we are all quite amazed at his ability to love and forgive. Sometimes we can see the pain but it fades away as fast as it comes. It hurts to see the boy well man now that we have loved for so long as our own suffer so much so quietly." Arthur said staring blankly out the window where a light rain was falling. "He's tired of all the hate and I can't say I blame him. He has taken Remus' death very hard. He was the werewolf he spoke of. It hurts him so much and there is nothing we can do to ease it. Remus was the last one of Harry's fathers friends that was alive and when he lost him it was like losing his dad all over again. He took them all hard but we thought for a while there that losing Remus was going to kill him. Before he came to the states, He wouldn't eat or talk unless he had too. He did everything he was expected to. Went to every funeral spoke at several ones but each one we could see took a little more out of him. We could see him slipping away. Ginny fought with us to come here to get him away. It was a good thing he did. Since he got here he's talking more and eating. Putting the weight he lost back on that he has lost."

George came in and checked on his dad. He walked over to him and put his arms around his dad.

"we all heard what happened in the kitchen. Ginny went for a walk to clear her head and to cool down. He's going to be ok. He's more upset and sad than angry. We just all have to be there for him." George said then turning to Rosalie he added. "Rosalie you're a great person but sometimes you can be impossible. I know you don't realize how much pain he is in. I know that you have your feelings about things. But you have to understand how Harry thinks. He gives people a chance when others discredit them. He forgives so quickly. I know he won't stay angry with you. I know it has to be hard for you to trust others besides your family but I've got to tell you that if you are going to trust anyone outside of it. It's Harry. He's a good man and an honest one. And if you have to go into a fight he's the one you want by your side and at your back."

Rosalie looked down at her hands. She felt bad for voicing her opinion so cruelly. She hadn't meant to be cruel. But her hatred of werewolves was a hard thing to suppress. They could hear Harry upstairs crying softly and Molly trying to get into the room.

Molly was knocking softly and begging Harry to let her in. After several minutes he finally unlocked the door. When she walked in he was sitting on the edge of his bed crying and rocking back and forth. Molly slowly went towards him and sat on the bed. She put her arms around him and just let him cry.

"I miss him so bad. Why did he leave me? Why did he leave Teddy? It's not fair." Harry cried into her shoulder.

"I don't know dear, I know it's not fair at all. Just cry it out." She said softly. As they sat their a horse patronus bounded into the room and in Ginny's panicked voice said. "Harry I need help. I think a Vampire is after me. I'm so scared." It went on to tell him where she was.

In an instant Harry was standing. He was looking in his closet for something and telling Molly to go tell the others. He would be down in a moment. Molly scurried down the stairs in near panic.

"Arthur, Arthur" she called entering the living room. "Arthur Ginny is in trouble. She thinks a Vampire is after her. She just sent her patronus to Harry. He'll be down in a second."

With in seconds all the wizards and witches there was gathered talking loudly. The Cullen's looked very uncomfortable and worried. They knew that if Laurant had been there that Victoria must be near by. The Cullen's were the only ones to notice Harry enter. His appearance startled them only slightly. He was wearing a tight black shirt covered by a long leather looking trench coat and black jeans with a pair of thick black boots.

Charlie looked over and spotted Harry and took a second look. He politely listened as others around him went on about what they should do.

"Enough." Harry said in a loud authorative voice. The room fell silent and turned to him. They saw the fierce determination reminiscent of the final battle.

"Ok Ginny told me where she is. We are going but I want you all to stay back. This is my fight. You are only there for if I get into trouble. Carlisle if your family goes I would like you to stand away from the Weasely's I'm going to surround them with a ring of fire until they are needed. Arthur it will be charmed so that only you or I can release it. The reason is that I am surrounding them is that unlike you they are vulnerable." Harry said in a firm voice.

"But aren't you Vulnerable as well Harry?" Rosalie asked cautiously.

"Yes Rosalie technically I am. But the coat I'm wearing will give me some protection it's dragon skin almost as tough as a vampires skin. It won't hold her off long but it may for a while." Harry answered kindly.

He then told them all where she was. Carlisle looked worriedly at Edward.

"Harry that is on the border of our treaty line. We have to contact the wolves on the Reservation right away." Edward said quickly.

Harry stepped over to the phone and quickly explained to Billy the situation. He hung up and told them that the wolves would be there on their side of the line and it was agreed that if anyone crossed the line tonight that it would be forgiven as long as the Cullen's did not hurt any of the wolves.

"One more thing before we leave. I am not going in to try and kill her or him. I just want to get Ginny back here safe and get the situation under control but if she has hurt a hair on Ginny's head so help me I'll tear them limb by limb myself. To hell with the consequences. Now everyone you know where to go. Let's move out." Harry said with a steel voice. Carlisle led his family out the door as the rest of them popped out of sight.

They appeared in a heavily wooded area near the outskirts of La Push. Harry could see Ginny in the distance in a clearing. He walked quickly forward as he watched in horror as a woman with red hair lunged again towards Ginny who apparated away to another spot quickly. Harry could tell she was getting tired. He quickly put the ring of fire around the Weasely's and saw the Cullen's watching apprehensively a few yards away. He then walked closer to the battle in front of him.

Harry with a silent wave of his wand surrounded Ginny with fire causing the vampire that was attacking to shriek at Harry who looked angry beyond control. As he looked at her he saw the large wolves pacing behind her.

She spun so fast to face Harry that he barely seen her but instinct alone told him she was going to moments before she did. She snarled viciously at him as he glared at her in return. She spoke with a smooth livid voice.

"You have gotten in the way of my meal boy." she snarled.

"Your Meal is my wife. And I have no mind to lose her now." Harry spat back. "I don't want to destroy you. But if you make this difficult I will do so."

She lunged at him quickly but missed as he was just a hair faster than she was. Everyone around them gasp slightly.

"Why should not make this difficult? Where's the fun in that?" she sneered lunging again and missing.

"The fun is you leave here intact. I know why you are here. It's a fools errand you are on. Your friend Laurant is destroyed by the wolves do you not see that even now you are outnumbered." Harry said smoothly dodging another lunge. It was obvious that she was wanting to kill him. She laughed cruelly.

"If you are not fighting alone why do they all stand watching as I am about to kill you." She sneered.

"Because you have made this personal. You attacked my wife." Harry said putting his wand in his holster. He could feel the magic flowing from his core into his fingers and toes. He'd never felt this power before in his life. As if moving by instinct he stood up straight and as she lunged he pushed back wordlessly against her with his magic causing her to fly backwards.

The woman was angrier than before she stood up in front of him. As she stood there angry and fierce looking Harry sent a ball of fire towards her that landed just in front of her. She screamed and jumped backwards.

The Cullen's watched in shock and looked questionably at the Weasely's. Charlie looked over and caught their look.

"That was a warning shot. If she keeps it up He will destroy her himself." He said quietly.

"Why does he have to do this himself?" Emmet asked wishing he could get in on the action.

"This is about Ginny now. She has made a huge mistake in targeting Ginny. He won't let anyone else get to her now that she has attacked Ginny. It's personal to him now." Ron said staring at the fight that was still happening in front of them in awe.

Harry dodged several lunges He didn't want to destroy her. He just wanted her to move on but it was quickly becoming clear that he may have to do the unthinkable.

"Maybe I should leave. I'm sure the Volturi would love to know about you." She laughed thinking he knew nothing about them.

"Go ahead I'm sure Aro and me could have some fun catching up." Harry said laughing at her angry cry. Suddenly she moved faster than he anticipated and with a swift kick he felt ribs break as he flew backwards. He found his feet again and angrily more at him self than her sent a fireball towards her. She managed to dodge it and smiled dangerously.

"Confringo" Harry cried out aiming at a tree just behind the Vampire. It exploded with so much force that it knocked her off her feet and sent her yards ahead landing in front of Harry. She looked up with a look of fear on her face as if she finally realized how dangerous he really was to her.

Harry looked into her eyes seeing the fear that finally shown thru. "Now that you realize how deadly serious I am I am going to give you a choice. You can leave this area and leave those that inhibit it alone or I can kill you." He said in a firm voice.

"Yes but can you live with my death on your hands." She asked.

"I've had a lot of deaths on my hands over the past year I can handle one more." He said heatedly. She bowed her head in defeat. She knew she didn't have a choice.

"I will leave." She said standing up smoothly and striding off away from the group assembled. As soon as the woman was gone Arthur quickly brought the fire rings down and ran to where Harry stood wobbling a bit. Harry turned painfully to the wolves.

"I think we need to meet and have a long talk. But that will have to wait a few days." Harry said as Arthur put his arm around him supporting his weight. He helped Harry sit down on a fallen branch as Sam the obvious leader nodded and with a signal led the others away.

Harry sat taking shallow breaths so not to hurt his broken ribs. He heard rustling and looked around. Poppy was entering the clearing angrily.

"Mr. Potter what have you done to your self this time?" She said.

"Got into a fight with a Vamp and won sort of."

"Of all things . I have patched you up so much I'm surprised there is any thing left to be patched with. You face Voldemort every year since you were 11 and just when you are supposed to be having a peaceful life you come here. You make friends with a family of Vampires no disrespect intended. Then your wounds become infected. You bond with Ginny and now you get into a fight with a nomad Vampire. Mr. Potter do you think you could go one week with out a near death experience?" She said as she handed him a potion for the pain and said the spell to heal the broken ribs.

"I'll try but you know my luck." He said smiling slightly.

"Yeah with luck like yours Mr. Potter who needs bad. Now you will be sore for a little while. But they should be healed fine now." Poppy said before leaving them.

Two hours later Harry was finally put in his bed and everyone else was left talking over what they had seen. It was a long day and tomorrow wasn't promising to be any different. Victoria's threat was still there. She had left but would she come back. That was the question that kept them all awake_._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm having so much fun writing this. I hope we can soon get back to training his troops. enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

Harry woke up the next morning sore and stiff to the phone ringing. He managed to get himself up and headed down stairs to answer it as quickly as he could. He just got to the phone in time to answer it. Sam spoke clearly and asked when he and some of the elders could meet with him. Harry asked them if they could come to his house after school that day. Sam told him that they would be there. As he hung up Ginny made her way into the kitchen and stopped him from getting a single pan out to cook breakfast.

Ginny happily made breakfast as Harry sat at the table. Harry looked at her and smiled. She was already dressed and ready for school. Harry stood up and after a short kiss went upstairs to get ready himself while breakfast was cooking. He dressed as fast as his sore body would allow him too and then returned to eat with Ginny before heading out.

They pulled out of the driveway chatting happily.

"So yeah Alice wants to help me to plan our wedding and I would like to say yes. Between her and Hermione and Mum it should be a wonderful event. All we need is a date." Ginny said.

"Do you have a date in mind?" Harry asked.

"Well we were thinking this is what September 17th right. We were thinking October7th would work. What do you think?"

"That gives us three weeks. I think we could manage that and besides that we really don't that many guests to invite do we?"

"No I was thinking my immediate family and your aunt and her family, Narcissa and Draco along with Andromeda and Teddy. The Cullen's of course would be invited along with McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, and well all of the D.A as well as the remaining Order. All in all around 50 to 60 guests. I was thinking we could ask Kingsley as Minister of Magic to perform the ceremony."

"Gin that sounds great. Only our family and friends and if we marry here no nosy newspaper people."

"I'll talk it over with Alice and we can start planning and contacting the right people." Ginny said cheerfully. Harry parked the car next to Edward's car and got out. He slowly made his way to the passenger side and opened Ginny's door.

"Are your ribs still bothering you?" Ginny asked as Edward and Bella walked up.

"I'm just a little sore and a bit stiff. I'm fine." Harry said smiling at her. Ginny looked back and seen Edward smile at Bella and greeted them.

The rest of the day went by quickly enough. Harry met Ginny by the car and drove them home. He was tired by the time they arrived but said nothing. He set about getting the house ready for the meeting with Sam and the elders. Soon he was interrupted by the loud knock on his door. He opened the door and ushered Sam and Billy into the room. Billy and his chair was placed at the end of a long table. Sam sat down next to him. Soon the others arrived and found their seats as Harry served them all tea. He looked around at the empty chairs that the Weasely brothers were supposed to have. He stood up and excused himself.

Ginny moved to the table and smiled kindly at them all.

"You'll have to excuse my husband he is waiting for three of my brothers who are running late." she said.

"Your husband aren't you a little young to be married?" Jacob asked. He could tell that she was younger than Bella even.

"Yes in your culture very much so. I just turned 17. In the Wizarding world I am an adult. Harry and I magically bonded causing a marriage by magic. We are having an official ceremony in three weeks." Ginny said.

"Sounds similar to our imprinting." Billy said gruffly. He was a little surprised by all that they were learning.

As they talked Harry stumbled back into the room. Ginny looked up slightly alarmed.

"Gin I am never going to your parents house when your Mum is gone again. I floo'd over and walked into the living room and there Ron and Hermione was snogging like no more tomorrow. I never want to see them like that again." Harry said causing the others to laugh. Bill entered the living room followed by Charlie laughing as well. A red faced Ron joined them soon after.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry we are getting a late start some of us forgot about the time change here in the states. Oh yeah Gin Mum will be stopping over later with Teddy and Andromeda for supper. They went over to the Cullen's for a bit. I'm afraid to know why. Did you say something to your mum about the wedding?" He asked her absent mindedly. The group around him giggled slightly realizing what was going on.

"UM yes. Sorry"

"It's fine I was just surprised that they would go over with out us. Well any way. Back to business. I asked you all to come because I feel you deserve an explanation of last night and I want to try and work out an alliance between you and the Cullen's." Harry said taking a small sip of tea allowing them to mull it over for a second or two.

"I know that you know that I'm a wizard. As are all of my family here. The Vampire that I encountered had attacked my wife who managed to keep her at bay until I got there. I called you to be on your side of the line because I knew that if she got past the line that the Cullen's couldn't help me if I needed it. I thank you very much for being there." Harry said as the shape shifters nodded.

"Why do you want us to make an alliance with the Cullen's?" Billy asked suspiciously.

"I think before I can tell you that I need you to know what has happened in the Wizarding world in the past 17 years." Harry said before taking a long sip of tea and beginning his tale of Voldemort and his parents deaths and his upbringing.

Molly was sitting with Andromeda and Teddy across from Esme. They were chatting with each other. Esme gave the baby a longing glance before Andromeda asked her if she would like to hold him. Esme was shocked that they would even ask but gladly accepted and was holding the baby when Rosalie and Emmet joined them followed by the rest of the family. Rosalie looked at the baby kindly and longingly. Esme handed the baby over when Andromeda indicated that Rosalie could hold him as well.

"This is my grandson Teddy. He is an amazing child. Rosalie may I ask you a question?" Andromeda asked.

"yes Ma'am." Rosalie said with respect.

"Do you understand Harry's stand point about Werewolves and the wolves that live near you?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm trying too but it's hard for me." Rosalie admitted.

"Well lets see if I can explain it. Harry has always had to fight to live. He had to fight prejudice and stereotypes not only of himself but those he loved. He fights for what he feels is right. He's not afraid to die for those of us who he loves in fact he has." Andromeda said sadly.

Rosalie looked at her in shock. Edward and Carlisle had left that part of the story out when they had recanted it to them.

"I lost my daughter two months ago in a war that she believed in. I had never agreed with her decisions. She became an Auror when it was dangerous for her. Then she met Remus Lupin and fell hopelessly in love with him. I wasn't very happy. He was a werewolf. Every full moon he turned into a monster. I tried to talk her out of marrying him but she wouldn't listen. They married and was very happy. Then she got pregnant. I worried over her and the baby. We were at war and it was so very dangerous especially with the father being a werewolf. You see as a werewolf he couldn't hold a job or public office. He was seen as a monster. But during that time I got to know him. He was a great man. He loved my daughter and would have given her all he had to make her happy." Andromeda said sadly.

"my grandson is almost four months old now. His parents are both dead and I'm alone raising him. Harry is his God father. But look at him Rosalie. Should he be judged by who his father is? Why should Remus be treated as an outcast because of his illness that he never asked for? Where does the prejudice end? Who is the appropriate person to judge those different from us?" Andromeda asked.

Rosalie looked at the baby she was holding. She thought that when she heard that the baby was part werewolf that she would hate the baby right away. She smelled the baby and yes she could smell the scent on the baby but all of a sudden it didn't seem to matter as she thought of what all the woman had said to her. She looked up again at Andromeda.

"I can't say I will always be perfect but I'll try to learn from you all to be more open minded." Rosalie said looking back at the baby she held.

"that is all we can ask. You know in our world Vampires also are treated as outcasts because of fear. You would not be able to live as you do. Carlisle wouldn't be able to work at all. You would not be able to go to school ever. But that is why Harry is fighting so hard. He doesn't believe that you should be judged by what you are but rather by who you are. Those surrounding him believe the same thing. He like his own parents and Teddy's parents wants the next generation to live better than he has. He is willing to give his all even his life to ensure Teddy's future and all the children out there. Even you and your family."

Molly looked appreciatively at Andromeda.

"I know you must all think we are all mushy messes when it comes to Harry. But he is an amazing young man. And so easy to love." Molly said calmly.

"We can tell he is. I'm afraid we have come to care about him ourselves." Esme said. They continued talking for several hours about everything especially the upcoming wedding. Alice spoke happily about the plans she had thought about while Esme tried to curb her enthusiasm.

Sam was stunned as was every other shape shifter and elder at the table at Harry's life story. They knew he had been thru something but they had no idea it was so big.

"So now Luscious Malfoy has deemed himself the next Dark Lord. He is thinking of getting a group of Vampires into the fight and we still have that woman that attacked my wife still a possible threat. I don't know if she will return but there is a chance." Harry said.

"what kind of help would we be able to give you against Wizards?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking if you and the Cullen's could focus on the nomad Vampires that will be lurking that would give us a fighting chance. If they can't get to us then that is one less thing we have to fight."

"I still don't see why we need to make an alliance with the blood suckers." Jacob said.

Harry glared at him before shaking his head and reigning in his anger. Ginny put her hand on his shoulder and he took it in his.

"an alliance would make you all stronger. There would be more of you to fight." Harry said firmly.

"Still they are our natural enemy. I mean we are wolves."

"But you aren't werewolves. So you make the choice to hate Vampires. You hate them because you fear them. They are your enemies by your own making." Harry said. He looked around and saw many faces looking like they were ready to protest. Harry quickly stepped in. "Don't misunderstand me. Being a shape shifter is in your blood you can't help that. Your form as wolves is predetermined as well. Those two facts you can not change but your attitudes and beliefs are changeable."

"I still don't see what your getting at!" Jacob muttered loudly.

"Vampires thirst for my blood but a werewolf hungers after my flesh. So which one is more of a monster. You say you can relate to a werewolf and their transfiguration. But really can you? A werewolf is controlled by the moons phases. They have no control when the full moon hits. They attack humans and Vampires alike. Look at Bill, He isn't a werewolf but he bares the scars from one. The Cullen's have proved that if a Vamp is so inclined they can control their bloodlust. They can feed off of animals and thrive. But a werewolf has no such control. You hate the Cullen's because you are afraid that they will fail at their self control all though you have no reason too. You chose to allow your fear of the unknown to keep you from treating them fairly. They have given you know reason to hate them."

"But they could kill some one." one of the others said.

"yes but so could I with a wave of my wand or even you could if you ever lose control during your shifting. But does that mean that you or I will. No it doesn't. Just because you have the ability doesn't mean that you will ever use them."

Billy nodded slowly he was starting to see where Harry was coming from. Maybe the old fears had been held onto for too long. Maybe it was time to let them go. They could still make sure that the Cullen's knew that if they messed up their would be consequences to face. But how would he convince the others who were looking mutinous to say the least.

"Look we all know what it's like to live afraid of some one or something we don't understand. Imagine a world where one man decided who was worthy to live or die even among his own followers. That is what my family lived thru and fought against. I know what it is to fear for the lives of those I love. But we can't hide behind that fear. We can't allow that fear to cause us to hate other groups because of their differences. Every time we do those fears win and those behind those fears win another victory and everything I've fought for is in vain. All those that we lost in this war died in vain." Harry said pleadingly.

Billy looked at Harry and asked "Could we have a few moments to speak alone?"

"Of course we will be in the kitchen just send some one in when your ready for us." Harry said. Harry slowly stood up. Ginny could tell he was still sore so she put her arm around him and helped him to the kitchen. Bill and Charlie followed with Ron tagging behind. Ginny helped Harry sit down in a chair.

"Harry I think we should have some one check out your ribs. You shouldn't be so sore." Ginny said.

"I'm sure I'm fine love but if it will ease your mind ok after we are done we can head over to the Cullen's and have Carlisle take a look. Besides that will give us a chance to see what wedding plans they have come up with." Harry said. "So do you think I did ok with them?"

"Harry you did great. I think you might have convinced a few of them and that might just be enough." Bill answered.

They sat in silence for some time when they saw Jacob enter the kitchen. He smiled and nodded as Harry with the help of Ginny again followed him into the living room. They all found their seats and watched as Billy cleared his throat.

"We have decided that it may be for the best for us to form a permanent truce with the Cullen's. We all see your point about fear of the unknown. I believe that we have allowed this fear to go on for too long. You are right they have never done a single thing to make us suspicious of their intention. In fact to be honest after the incident with James going after Bella and Edward saving her from turning that should have changed our beliefs right then." Billy said as the others nodded grimly.

"Do you wish to set up a meeting here with the Cullen's?" Harry asked.

"Yes I think we all need to talk and clear the air." Billy said.

"I will talk with them and call you when I can come up with a good date and time. Hopefully sooner rather than later." Harry said happily.

They all talked for several minutes before the elders and shape shifters took their leave. Harry and Ginny led the way to the car and they headed off to the Cullen's place.

Alice and Molly were talking animatedly about the wedding when they walked in. Ginny went and sat near them. Molly looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Ginny your never going to guess what the Cullen's have offered for your wedding!" Molly said happily.

"I'm sure I won't."

"They have offered their home for the ceremony and their back yard for the reception. Isn't that wonderful?" Molly asked.

"Yes and thank you so much. I think I can answer for Harry when I say we accept your most gracious offer." Ginny said wondering to herself where all this formal speech was coming from.

"Have you thought of your wedding colors yet?" Alice asked picking up her pad of paper and pen.

"Emerald Green and Red and maybe some gold."

"Wonderful. I have some great ideas already. Let me be in charge of decorations. I promise you are going to love it." Alice suggested.

Ginny thought carefully and then grinned nodding quickly. That was one less thing that she had to think about.

"What is your favorite flowers?" Alice said.

"Flame Calla Lily's and Crimson Bouquet roses." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"How about for your bouquet we will use to flame calla lily's surrounded by Crimson bouquet roses mixed with some baby breath." Alice suggested.

"That sounds perfect. And my maid of honor could have a small bouquet similar to mine but with less flowers and the rest of my attendants could have just roses in theirs." Ginny said.

"Have you thought about how many attendants you wish to have?"

"Not really. I know I want to ask Hermione to be my maid of honor but the rest will depend on who all Harry want's by his side." Ginny said.

"Well get back to me when you decide." Alice said.

Harry spoke quietly with Carlisle about his meeting with the shape shifters and agreed that the meeting would be a good idea. Harry went to stand up and go check on Ginny but grimaced as the soreness got a bit worse. Carlisle quickly grabbed a hold of him and helped him back to his seat.

"Let me check out those ribs. I'm sure that the healer did a fine job healing them but I would feel better if I checked them out." Carlisle said.

"Ok yeah I promised Ginny that I would ask you to take a look. She's worried." Harry replied.

Carlisle helped Harry into a private room off of the living room and examined his ribs. He could feel that they were perfectly healed but there was still large bruises surrounding them.

"They are healed but it seems that your soreness is do to with the bruising you have around them. It'll be a few days before it gets any easier. Just take it easy. You should be back up and running by Saturday morning so don't worry to much." Carlisle said helping Harry up again and back to a chair in the living room. Ginny came over and Harry told her what Carlisle said. She looked at Harry and noticed how tired he looked.

"Harry lets go home have a bit of supper and get you to bed. You look like your going to drop." Ginny suggested smiling at him. He nodded and said his good byes to the Cullen's and with Ginny's help he got to the car. Bill, Charlie and Ron joined them and headed to the house. By the time they got there Molly was already cooking up a storm. Harry went into a small room off of his living room that he didn't really use that much and closed the door. He had to finish his homework and figure out when he was going to go get Ginny's engagement ring. She didn't know about the engagement ring. They had decided that He would pick out Ginny's wedding band and Ginny would pick his. He was nervous about it. He didn't want to pick the wrong one.

He sat at his desk and finished all of his homework before dinner and had time to think about what he wanted to do. He smiled as the thought came to him. He needed to find out what his vaults held at Gringotts as well as have the wills read. Slowly he walked into the kitchen. Molly was alone for once so he took his chances.

"Mrs. Weasely, after school tomorrow could you meet me here and take me to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Of course dear but may I ask why?"

"I need to go to Gringotts. I want to see if maybe by some miracle my mum's engagement ring is in my vault and I need to have the wills read. I don't want to go alone but I also don't want Ginny to get excited about the prospects either." Harry answered.

"But Harry dear you and Ginny are already married why would you need to give her an engagement ring?"

"I don't want her to miss a thing. I want to give her as much as I can. I don't want her to miss out on having the ring and showing it off to all her friends. I promised that I wasn't going to take her dreams away from her. And while I don't know a lot about these things it seems to me that the engagement ring is all apart of that dream. I want to give her that." Harry said looking into Molly's tear streaked eyes.

"Harry, You full fill her dreams just by loving her. But she will love any ring you give her."

"Oh yeah one more thing. I kind of need you to keep this quiet for a while. Ginny doesn't know about this. I want to surprise her and ask her properly. And I know it's backwards but I plan on asking for Mr. Weasely's blessing." Harry said.

"You have my word I'll keep this a secret. But how are we going to get out of here with out Ginny being suspicious?"

"How about this instead of meeting me here meet me at he safe house we will open the floo network there long enough to get to Diagon alley and then we will floo back here?" Harry suggested smiling broadly.

"That sounds even better. Now don't go smiling to broadly or everyone will know some things up." She said teasingly.

"Can't help it. I can't remember ever being quite this happy before."

Soon supper was ready and they all sat down to eat. Ginny then helped Harry upstairs where they kissed good night and went to their own rooms. It was a quiet night and they all slept well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

School went by slowly that day he had spoke to Edward and set up the meeting for tonight at 8pm so that would give him about four hours to go to Diagon Alley to retrieve the ring. After the last bell Harry walked with Ginny quickly to his car and dropped her off at home. He quickly made his way to the safe house. Molly was their waiting for him on the front steps with Andromeda who was chatting happily.

With a rush Molly and Harry floo'd to the leaky cauldron. Harry froze nervously as a few recognized him. Molly drew close to him taking him by the shoulders and steered him past. As they entered the alley Harry could feel himself slowly starting to panic as people started coming up to him and talking and putting their hands on him. Molly noticed and quickly took charge asking them all to please go back to their own business. She continued all the way to Gringotts. They entered and went up to a counter where Rushnak met them and took them to a meeting room.

Rushnak went quickly to work and read each of the three wills and had Harry sign all of his paper work. It seemed that he was a lot more well off then he believed. He had between the three vaults over 51 billion galleons and more jewels and other items. He now owned six different properties and had multiple shares in muggle and magical business. He had seats in the Wizengot. And on Hogwarts board. After they went thru everything Harry and Molly was led down to the vaults. He chose only to go to the Potter Family Vault as what he wanted should be in there if it was at all.

Rushnak went up to the cave like fault and put his finger on the door and then told Harry to do the same. With a click the huge door opened and Harry stepped into the vault. Inside there was trunks and bookshelves and piles of money. He glanced around before finding an old jewelry box. He opened the lid and found several necklaces and rings and earbobs but none of them looked like an engagement ring. Quickly he picked out a few trinkets to give to all the ladies in his life. He was about to close it when he spotted something white in the very bottom under the other stuff. Carefully he pulled it out to find an envelope with his name in a vaguely familiar style of writing. He opened it carefully and found a three rings inside. Two were obviously wedding bands and the other one was an engagement ring. He sealed the envelope again and put it in his pouch around his neck and closed the lid. He had purchased another bag and put all the jewelry he had picked out in it and left the vault.

Molly and Harry left the bank and made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked they noticed that people were running past them in an alarming number. The pushed their way thru. As they struggled they could hear screams up ahead. Glancing at each other they pulled their wands and determinedly walked forward. As they neared the source of the screaming they could see sparks flying in all direction. Harry quickly evaluated the situation. He could not see any Aurors so he knew no one had contacted the ministry. Wordlessly he sent a patronus to the ministry and went on. The quickly approached the area and Harry spotted an alley just feet away he grabbed Molly and shot into the alley. He quickly put glamour spells on himself and Molly.

"I don't want them to know I'm in England and fighting them. Not yet at least." Harry told her moving quickly. "Molly if it gets to heavy apparate out. Don't worry about me. Promise me you will."

"Ok Harry. I will" Molly said slightly hesitantly.

Then Harry led them out into the fray. People with Dark cloaks were shooting spells at buildings and occasionally at the witches who laid frozen on the ground. Harry sent a shielding spell over the bodies just in case they were still alive and stood in the middle of the street. Several of the cloaked figures looked at him in surprise then started aiming their curses towards him. Harry deftly dodged them sending disarming spells back. He said nothing as he worked glancing every so often to make sure that Molly was ok. She was holding her own very well.

Harry managed to cast a successful Incarcerous spell on one of the cloaked figures. As he started to hear popping sounds of incoming Aurors he was hit by a purple flash of light and cried out in pain. The Aurors quickly took over the situation and Molly ran to Harry's side. It was over a few minutes later. Molly had gotten Harry to a seat where he was now sitting shaking slightly.

Molly watched as a young Auror walked towards them. She recognized him as one of the Aurors who had joined the order just before the end of the war. She gave a half hearted grin as he greeted her.

"Hi Molly, You and your friend did well out there. As you seen we only caught the one that your friend tied up but hopefully he will give us some information. I'm afraid we will need you both to come to the ministry though to ask some questions."

"That is ok but can we get him some medical treatment when we get there. He was hit with something." Molly asked.

"Ok come with me I'll get permission to take the both of you there quickly." the man said leading them to where the head of the Aurors stood taking statements. He rushed forward and informed the older man of the circumstances.

"Ok Molly hold on to me we are going to side along to the ministry." The man said carefully. With a turn the three of them appeared in a small room in the ministry.

Molly held her wand out slightly pointing at Harry and said quietly "Finite encantment" All of Harry's glamour's disappeared at once the young Auror stared in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Jonas He didn't want anyone to know he was there and fighting them yet." Molly said.

"I had best go inform the Minister I'm sure he will want to know." Jonas the young Auror said heading out the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasely." Harry said weakly for the first time since he was hit.

"Harry are you ok?"

"Yeah I think I rebroke those ribs." Harry said. Soon a young healer came bustling in asking questions faster than Harry could answer. As the healer went to work the door swung open and Kingsley rushed inside. He hurried over to Molly's side and started asking questions rapidly.

"Minister, We came to go to Gringotts to have Harry's parents will read and to retrieve something from his vaults when we left it was odd everyone was coming towards us in panic. As we neared we saw the men in dark cloaks attacking the buildings and a few unfortunate victims. Harry pulled me into an alley and put Glamour's on himself because he didn't want anyone to know he was there and fighting yet. He was hit by a spell I didn't recognize as the Aurors arrived." Molly told him. Kingsley turned to the healer and asked her a question.

"Healer Johnson How is he?"

"He has four broken ribs. But we can not heal them magically this time. For one reason they are weakened and could shatter and for the other we don't know what it was he was hit with. It could be an unknown curse that if we try could cause more problems. Unfortunately that also means we can't give him any thing for the pain either."

"He told me he thought he had." Molly looked up at the minister to realize that she needed to explain. "A few days ago we had a problem with a nomad Vampire who went after Ginny. Harry went after her but did not kill her. But during it she kicked him in the chest breaking four of his ribs. He was amazing. He was doing wandless and nonverbal magic. Must be from his magical bonding with Ginny. Rushnak said that special powers would be showing up soon."

Kingsley nodded slightly shocked. Arthur had told him about the bonding but had left out the part about the new powers. "So what are we going to do now?" he asked the healer.

"I'm going to run some tests and then take the findings to St. Mungos to see if they have any information. If we could find out what spell it was it would help in treating him." The healer said. "There could be more damage than what I see now. So it's going to be a while. Mr. Potter has passed out from the pain so we can't ask him."

Molly started to cry as Kingsley helped her to a seat. Jonas was still standing there worriedly. He wished there was something he could do for them.

"Sir is there anything I can do?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes please go get Arthur Weasely and bring him straight here. I don't care if you have to stupefy him and levitate him here." Kingsley said. The young man rushed out. A few minutes later he returned with a very confused Arthur Weasely behind him.

"Molly what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

Kingsley stepped up and answered for the distraught woman.

"Arthur there was an attack in Diagon Alley. Molly and Harry were there for some reason and Harry got hurt. He managed to capture one of the assailants before being hit with an unknown curse. We are now trying to figure out what it was." Kingsley said calmer than he felt. He was waiting for the head auror to come in with his report that would probably answer the questions he had left.

Molly al of a sudden seemed to come to her senses and groaned loudly. "Ginny didn't know we came here. Harry came here to pick up her engagement ring. I have to let her know what happened. Should I tell her to cancel the meeting do you think?"

"Tell her to stall them. I will be going with you all and will help you explain to the guests why you and Harry are so late." Kingsley said helping her up. He took her to a small room with a fire place so she could call Ginny.

Ginny was worried Harry had never been this late coming home. She was cooking supper while she was talking to Alice and Esme as well as Rosalie. George was sitting there as well with the male Cullen's talking about nothing. Ginny's head turned to the fireplace when she heard her mothers near frantic voice.

"Mum what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny You need to sit down please." once Ginny was seated. "Ginny there was an attack in Diagon Alley today." Ginny started to have a bad feeling about this.

"Harry was with me. He had some business at Gringotts." Terror filled Ginny as she realized what her mum had said. She tried to reign it in but tears started falling. The kitchen fell silent as she started to speak.

"Mum where is Harry?" but her mother didn't answer her question.

"We were leaving Gringotts and people were panicking and as we got closer we could hear the people screaming. Men in dark cloaks were sending spells into the crowd and torturing people they had caught and ruining businesses. Harry protected as many as he could and managed to capture one of them. He even sent for help from the ministry." Molly said with renewed tears in her eyes.

"Mum Where is Harry?" Ginny asked desperately. George stepped over and put his arm around her as she rocked back and forth in the chair. The Cullen's watched in horror.

"Ginny He's been hurt. We don't know how bad yet. We don't know what curse hit him. We do know that he has rebroken his four ribs and that we can't do anything for them right now. They are afraid of complications of the curse and potions. And healing them magically isn't an option because of their already weak condition." Molly said.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ginny asked in a shaky voice.

"Harry is in a lot of pain but he's stable dear. I can't say he is going to be fine because dear we simply don't know. I'm going to stay here with him. We should be home with him in a few hours. Now listen Ginny I know it's hard but we need you to keep everyone there for the meeting. Harry will need you to do that for him."

"OK Mum I will. Mum is there a chance Harry won't make it thru this?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Ginny. I'm sorry I wish I could reassure you more but until we know what he was hit with we can't answer that." Molly said. "George keep an eye on her please. I'm going to send Bill, fleur, Charlie, Percy and Ron over right away."

"Of course I will Mum." George said. They said their goodbyes. George pulled his sobbing sister to him and hugged her fiercely. "come on Gin he's going to be ok. Harry bounces back. Shhh It's ok."

Bill and the rest of them arrived minutes later and sat down grimly. Ron couldn't sit still and started pacing nervously.

Molly reentered the room where Harry was laying unconscious. Kingsley was talking quietly to the head Auror. She pulled her chair closer to Harry and took his pale hand in hers. She hummed quietly to him as she waited.

"Thank you Auror Robards your information is most helpful." Kingsley said as the Auror left the room. "Well we know what kind of curse it was and why they were there."

Molly looked up hopefully. "Is he going to be ok?"

"As it happens yes but he is going to be in pain for quite a while. The curse was a pain enhancing curse. That means that what ever injuries the blasting curse causes will hurt more than it usually would. Pain potions will be nearly nothing to the patient. But we can talk to the healer about what we can do." Kingsley said.

"I think I will wait until we know for sure what can be done before telling Ginny." Molly said as the healer walked in. She looked quite flushed as she checked over Harry again. "Minister did you manage to find out what he was hit with?"

Kingsley answered her quickly. And with a flurry of activity she started pulling potions to her. She spelled them into Harry's stomach and soon he was awake. He still was in pain but he was able to move.

"Ok I'm giving you a two week supply of our strongest pain relieving potion. It won't take the pain away but it will allow you to move around. Now we can't heal you Mr. Potter but we can at least manage the pain a little bit. For the next two months you won't be able to do much physically as you heal we will give you some exercises that will help you regain the strength you may lose." the Healer said.

"How should we get him home?" Molly asked.

"I can put a cushioning charm on him until you get him home thru the floo network."

"Good could you wait until I tell my daughter that he is ok?"

"Of Course."

Molly quickly went and floo'd the house in forks and told them they were coming home with Harry. She was back within minutes. And the healer cast the charm. Arthur helped Harry stand and they made their way to the fireplace that Kingsley had set to allow them to floo thru. Molly went first followed by Arthur and Harry and Kingsley came thru last.

They loaded the car after explaining what had happened. It took several minutes to get home but they eventually did. They made slow progress walking to the house. Harry was struggling to breath from the pain in his chest. They stopped momentarily allowing him to breath a bit. George opened the door wide as they approached.

"Ginny has supper waiting in the kitchen. The Shape shifters are here and we have invited them for supper." George explained.

Molly went ahead of them to the kitchen. Ginny was sitting there drinking her tea with shaking hands. She looked up at her Mum.

"Mum Where's Harry?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"He's in the living room He'll be in here soon. Now I know you want to hold him and welcome him home but please don't. He's in a lot of pain. The curse was a pain enhancing curse added to a light blasting curse. The blasting curse rebroke his ribs and the enhancing part has made pain potions of any kind useless. He is taking the largest and strongest dose of pain potion the medical team at the ministry has and all it does is lighten it up enough for him to remain conscious and walk a bit." Molly said. They could hear Harry struggling to get to the kitchen. He moaned loudly as a fresh wave of pain hit him so hard it took his breath. He was forced to stop for a moment to try to catch his breath.

It seemed like it took him forever to get to the kitchen doorway. As they entered everyone looked up. Harry looked pale and worn as George helped him to his seat. He sat down gratefully and smiled at Ginny slightly.

"Harry I was so worried. Are you ok? Of course your not ok Your hurt."

"Gin I'm hurt yes but I'm ok. The next few weeks are going to be miserable however. Now what is for supper I'm getting hungry." Harry said calmer than he felt. The pain was becoming to much for him but he didn't want to tell them all that. He turned to his guests.

"Welcome Everyone I'm sorry I wasn't here when you all got here. Unfortunately I was detained for a bit. As soon as we are finished eating we will begin." Harry said as the room relaxed into light conversation. Some of the shape shifters were even trying to talk to the Cullen's. It all seemed to be going very well while they ate.

Harry slowly excused himself to go to the restroom. Ginny hurried to his side to give him a hand. Ron looked angrily at Harry's back but said nothing. Molly noticed and glowered at him.

"Ron What is your problem?" George asked when he noticed his look.

"That Bloody Git put Mum in danger again." Ron said angrily.

"Ronald Bilious Weasely You keep a civil tongue in your head. He did no such thing. I fought because I chose too. I put myself in danger not the other way around. He would have went alone if I would have allowed him." Molly said angrily. Arthur put his hand on her arm trying to calm her. "He was in far much more danger than I he went out into the middle of them. He shielded as many as he could myself included most of the time. Ron you really need to get over your over protective behavior before you lose your best friend. He can only take so much you know."

Ron hung his head he knew his mother was right. But before he could apologize they heard a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs. George jumped up followed by his mother and bounded out of the room. George took the steps two at a time until he reached the top. Harry was on his knees rocking slightly with Ginny hovering over him. Harry screamed again as another pain shot thru him.

"George go get a pillow from Harry's bed please." Molly instructed. "Harry it's ok. Just take shallow breaths."

Harry tried to follow her directions but the pain was so bad it was near impossible to do so. George returned with a pillow. Molly took it and handed it to Harry.

"Now hug that into your chest it should help some." Molly told him. Harry did exactly what she said and found that it did help. It didn't take the pain completely away but it helped. Slowly they made their way down to the kitchen where Fleur had cleaned up the table. Every one looked up as they entered the kitchen. Ginny helped Harry to his seat looking extremely worried.

"I'm sorry that took me so long. It's a little hard to move at present. Shall we get started. We are here to see if we can come up with a alliance between you the Cullen's and you the Shape shifters." Harry said. "Now we just need to figure out if you all are willing to do so."

"We are." Carlisle said kindly.

"As are we. We have decided that it would be best for our tribe to put away our old prejudices. You have never given us any reason to doubt your self control or your ethics. And if the danger that these strangers tell us is coming the best thing would be for us to work together for our survival. We would like to lift our treaty." Billy said honestly.

"We thank you for that. However we will still refrain from hunting on your land so that if we do have a problem with others you can be ensured that it is not us. But we would like to open our lines of friendship. I think we should get to know each other and not from stories passed down or from what we know." Carlisle said.

"That would be acceptable." Billy answered. Harry started to say something when the pain hit him again. It hit him so hard it took his breath away. He swayed in his seat before passing out. Edward barely got there to catch him. Ginny led him out and up to Harry's room. Molly followed with the pain potion which after he was put in his bed she spelled into his stomach.

Kingsley continued the meeting downstairs minutes later the shape shifters left quite pleased with the results. The Cullen's stayed talking to the family. Edward followed by Ginny and Molly came back and took their seats.

"He's sleeping. I've never seen him respond to pain that way." Ginny said sadly.

"That's not surprising. Now that he is asleep I can talk to you more openly about it. I didn't want to give him anything to dwell on. The spell was cast by Yaxley. He created the spell to cause as much pain as possible. Most people who get hit by this spell ends up finishing themselves off to ease the pain they are going thru. Ginny your going to have to watch him closely. George I would suggest that you stay in his room at night with him." Kingsley said.

"It'll be that bad?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes it will. I don't want to bring back any bad memories but do you remember the pain you felt when you were turned?" Kingsley asked. All the Vampires flinched at the memories.

"Well multiply it by at least 10 and you have the pain he will be in. I don't think Harry will succumb but we need to be watchful of him." Kingsley continued.

"He'll want to go to school and oversee training on Saturday." Ron said knowing his best friend.

"Let him do what he is able to do. If we keep him doing absolutely nothing he will feel helpless and let himself start feeling those feelings he has been fighting for the past two months."

The Weasely's looked uncomfortable and sad. Most of the Cullen's looked understandingly at them all. Rosalie looked a bit confused.

"What kind of feelings?" She finally asked.

"Mostly sadness and guilt." Ginny answered.

"Why?"

"The sadness because so many loved ones died in this war. Guilt because Harry has a way of making every loss his fault. We brought him here to get him away from everything. He blames himself for the death of everyone on our side during the final battle. He thinks that he should have done more to save them. But there was nothing he could have done. He couldn't be everywhere at one time. He did what he had to do. He saved our world. And now he has to do it again." Ginny said sadly.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Well I'm going to contact every healer in the world if I have to. To find a cure for this. I know there has to be something we can do. As for you all just be there for him. Help him." Kingsley said. "I'm going to head out now. In fact there is a magical hospital in Salem that I'm going to stop at. If I find anything I'll be back."

Kingsley hurried to the floo and left straight away for Salem. The rest just chatted about Harry and different things that happened to him and their family with the Cullen's. An hour had passed when the floo flared and an excited Kingsley reentered the kitchen with a healer in tow.

"This is Healer Bristol. She says she may know something that will cure him of the curse and maybe be heal those ribs." he said hopefully. Ginny quickly led the healer up to his bedroom where Harry was groaning in his sleep.

The healer ran a few diagnostic spells and turned to Ginny and Kingsley who had followed.

"yes I believe that this very similar to an American curse that we do have a cure for. If you would allow me too I can try it. I have the potion right here."

"Could it kill him?" Ginny asked bluntly.

"No if it doesn't work he will just be the same. There is nothing in it that will interact with the curse."

"Ok please try." Ginny said nervously.

The healer spelled the potion into Harry's stomach and ran some tests while Ginny held Harry's hand. She was scared that something might go wrong. Minutes went by and slowly Harry stopped groaning. Healer Bristol broke into a huge smile.

"His ribs are healed safely no splintering and the pain is gone. He'll be sore for a couple days but he is going to be fine." She said.

"Oh Thank God. Thank you so much for coming. We have been so worried." Ginny said crying tears of relief.

Healer Bristol smiled and said she would stay the night with the patient to ensure he was ok. Ginny ran down the stairs and practically flew into the kitchen.

"He's going to be ok. It worked. His ribs are healed and the pain is gone. He's going to be ok." Ginny said finally taking a breath. It felt like years that she had been holding it. She sat down quickly as the tears of relief fell from her eyes. Molly rushed over and hugged her daughter with her own tears falling.

The Cullen's left feeling relieved that Harry was going to be ok as the house settled for the night. With the meeting over maybe now they could focus on the training and the fight ahead of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Harry woke the next morning feeling stiff and sore but otherwise unaffected by the day before incident. He thought about everything that had happened the pain was now a dull ache in the back of his mind and the battle itself was a blur. He slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He passed the healer he didn't recognize silently. Upon returning he found the healer awake and searching the room carefully.

"UM Hello. May I ask who are you?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm Healer Emily Bristol. I'm from Salem Massachusetts. And Kingsley looked up my help last night in healing you. Now if you will have a seat I will do a final examination before leaving." She said kindly.

Harry did exactly what he was told and ten minutes later he was told he would be fine in two days. The soreness should be gone. He slowly changed his clothes and headed down the stairs. No one else was up yet so he set about making a quick breakfast. As he was cooking Ginny entered dressed and ready for school. She smiled to see Harry up and around. Everyone had left the night before so that they could all rest but she was sure Mum would return soon to check up on them. Harry turned and smiled at her as he put her plate down on the table.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Sore but other than that fine." Harry said sitting down with his own breakfast. Soon they were done and out the door for school. Harry thought the next two days would never end. By Friday the soreness was gone and his ribs were just fine. That afternoon after school Harry rushed to the phone and called Sam. He invited the shape shifters to watch their training. Sam agreed readily and Harry hung up only to pick it up and call Draco. At first Draco screamed at him until Harry managed to convince him he could heard without shouting. Harry asked him to come to training and described his plan which Draco agreed to immediately. They agreed to meet a half hour before training was to begin so that they could set things up.

Harry ate quickly that night and headed off to bed early. The next morning he was woken by the smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen. He showered and got dressed in his robes for the special training that was going to happen he also packed a bag of more suitable clothes to change into afterwards. He picked up his bag and went down for breakfast. He ate quickly and told Ginny and George that he would see them in the meadow.

Draco was waiting at the safe house on the porch when Harry arrived. He quickly apparated them both to the meadow and set up the dummies that Kingsley had gotten them. Then they discussed the plans for the day.

The Cullen's all arrived first followed by the shape shifters who looked a bit nervous. All of a sudden in the forest they could hear the faint pops of people arriving. As soon as everyone had arrived along with all the Weasely's and Kingsley and McGonagall Harry approached the group. He pulled Ginny to the side.

"Gin, Me and Draco are going to have a duel. We made some rules about what curses are allowed. And it's till one of us is disarmed. I need you to run commentary for everyone. And point out what we are doing wrong and right."

"OK not a problem Harry."

"Ok lets get started. I want everyone to warm up and we will do a few laps before we begin." he said leading them on their run. Draco followed the group hesitantly. Narcissa and Andromeda arrived just as the run started. They stood with the Weasely's and chatted lightly.

"Oh come on Malfoy can't you keep up." Harry taunted grinning slightly.

"Keep it up boy wonder and I'll show you can't keep up." Draco sneered back. Everyone looked worried at the two of them but said nothing. Ginny stopped in front of her family and quickly explained what was going on. And ran after George, Ron and Hermione to let them know.

"Come on Malfoy a ferret should be able to run faster than that." Harry jibbed.

"Why don't you make me if your so tough?" Draco said angrily enough for people to believe him. Harry stopped in front of him trying not to grin.

"Let's settle this like men then. I say we finish this with a duel."

"What are your terms?"

"We aim to disarm only no unforgivable and nothing to cause permanent injury."

"I accept the terms." Draco said. Harry indicated to Ginny to set the area up while he went and put his robe back on. Draco did as well.

The Vampires and the shape shifters looked in awe as Harry strode out of the woods. He was dressed in black with billowing robes. In his eye there was a look of pure determination. He strode out with a grace that no one had seen before. He quickly took his place across from Draco and bowed. Draco returned his bow and with out a word pulled his wand. Harry was a millisecond faster. They waited until Ginny gave them the signal but neither shot a spell of any kind for a moment.

"If you all notice neither has sent a spell, they are sizing each other up. Now in a real fight you may not have that time. Some opponents prefer to cast quickly while others enjoy taking their time." Ginny said loudly so everyone could hear her.

Harry never took his eyes off of Draco as he cast a "Stupefy, Impedimenta, a jelly legs jinx" all with in seconds of each other. The first one missed the dodging Draco but the second two hit him at various points of his body as he tried to dodge.

"Harry just showed that if you are not incredibly well aimed you can still hit your target by sending multiple hexes curses and jinxes in rapid secession."

Draco regaining control of his body sent three spells at Harry one of which hit him causing him to trip several times before getting control again.

"O Come on Malfoy is that the best you can do?" Harry taunted as he hit Draco with a strong Levicorpus, lifting him up off his feet and hanging him upside down. Draco quickly did the counter curse and stood up again. They taunted each other smoothly before Draco called out "Locomotor Mortis"

Harry's legs bound tightly together before he could say the counter curse. The duel went on for twenty minutes before Harry successfully cast the Expelliarmus and caught Malfoy's wand in his hand.

Ginny had commentated through out the whole thing. The Vampires looked impressed as did the shape shifters. Harry quickly handed Draco his wand back and ran to get changed. He returned quickly and showed the others what to do with the dummies. He watched them as they dodged the stinging hexes. He called out encouragement to those who needed it and praise to those who did well. The adults watched in awe as even the more out of shape students got the hang of it and started to dodge every spell sent their way. After they were done Harry decided to call it a day. It was starting to be late afternoon and several people were looking exhausted. Soon all that was left was the Weasely's, the Cullen's, Draco and the shape shifters.

While Harry was doing some practicing of his own Emmet pulled out a radio and turned it on full blast. The song "My Life Would Suck Without You" started playing loudly.

"Hey Gin I think we found your wedding song." George said laughing.

"My first dance with Harry is not going to be My Life would suck without you. George." Ginny said heatedly.

"well it's better than my life will suck with you" George told her. Ginny ran after him with her wand raised causing her family to start laughing at George who was starting to back pedal and apologize like crazy. All of a sudden his hair was green and he was staring into a mirror.

He stopped abruptly and started laughing like mad. He tried to catch his breath but struggled.

"Fred would have loved that. You know he would want us to do this. Have fun laugh again." George said as his mum put him to rights again.

"Do your remember all the times he and George confused Mum about which was which?" Bill asked laughing.

"or how about when he changed Ron's teddy bear into a spider?" Charlie said causing Ron to glare at him.

"I still remember when Fred and George left Hogwarts in fifth year. You should have seen umbridges face. It was so worth it." Hermione said giggling.

Harry listened for a while and laughed a bit until the guilt hit him and he had to turn away. He started walking towards one of the dummies. He set to work packing them away. Arthur was the only one who noticed the look on his face as he walked away. He slipped away from his wife and walked towards the obviously upset

"Harry are you ok?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah I suppose so." Harry said in a quiet voice.

"Harry I know you can't see this right now but none of this is your fault. Fred's death isn't your fault. You did all that you could. We don't blame you. Maybe it's time you let yourself off the hook for something that isn't your fault." Arthur said.

"Mr. Weasely deep down I know it's not. But I can't help the way I feel right now. I can't help but feel the way I feel right now. I'm trying to get over it."

"I know son I know you are."

"Mr. Weasely I have to ask you a question if I may." Harry said drumming up the courage.

"Of course Harry what can I do for you?"

"I would like to ask your blessing to marry Ginny. I know that we are already married by magic but I want to do this right. I don't want her to ever look back and have anything to regret."

"Harry You are like a son to me and Molly. You have our blessing. That was never a question. But I am honored that you thought to ask for it though. It only proves once again what kind of good man you really are. Now all we need is for you to actually see it in yourself."

"Thanks Mr. Weasely."

Harry walked with Arthur back to the family where they were still talking about old memories of Fred. Harry cleared his throat and looked each brother in the eye.

"I would like to ask you all a question. I would like to ask each of you for your blessing in marrying Ginny."

Bill, Charlie, Percy and George quickly said yes and welcomed him to the family. Ron looked at Harry. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to be like his older brothers and welcome his best friend into the family on one hand but on the other he was angry. He felt like Harry was stealing his family away from him and that he didn't love Ginny as herself. He felt like Harry just wanted to be apart of the family and his only way in was Ginny.

Harry looked nervously as the seconds ticked away.

"What ever Harry it's not like either of you care what I think." Ron said. Ginny turned to her brother and looked at him with hurt and anger. "I mean you already are married why does my blessing mean anything. I guess you got what you always wanted Harry. You got my family now."

"Ron You absolute git. I can't believe you." Ginny said storming away in tears. Molly went after her quickly. Harry looked towards her then turned his hurt and angry eyes to Ron who was looking a bit shocked.

"you know Ron why don't you do us all a favor. Grow up. I'm not the bad guy here. I'm not trying to take your family away from you. I'm not trying to take your sister away from you but your attitude is pushing her away. I'm just the man who is in love with your sister and wants to spend the rest of his life making her happy. But what does that matter." Harry said. "Ron right now I don't care what you say or do. I'm going to marry your sister officially in two weeks. I was hoping that my best mate would be by my side on the happiest day of my life but I guess that would be up to you."

"You act like you are little Mr. Perfect well news flash you aren't. if it wasn't for you our brother would be alive. Now your married to my sister and made new friends that you prefer over me and Hermione. You don't even know how many people you've hurt and you don't even seem to care." Ron said seethingly.

"You don't think I know it's my fault your brother is dead. Believe me I know. I live with it every day. I don't know how Ginny can even look at me. I can't even look at myself anymore. The worst part of it is I still don't know why I'm still alive. Yes I've made some new friends do I deserve them? No I don't even deserve the ones I have now." Harry said hopelessly.

Harry walked away and sat beneath a tree and put his head in his hands before Bill followed him. George looked at Ron angrily. Hermione looked embarrassed and hurt as well.

"Ron I don't even know what to say to you. I can't believe you. You have know idea how long it will take Ginny and I to convince him that what you said wasn't true. You know as well as I do it wasn't his fault Fred died. Fred died a hero fighting for what he believed in." George said angrily. "as for new friends what do you expect? Harry deserves all the friends he can get. Maybe if you came around once in awhile Harry wouldn't be so alone all the time. Where in the Bloody Hell have you been? You find the time to go to the safe house and spend hours with Hermione but never a few minutes to visit Harry. And Hermione your not any better. You both have abandoned him when he needs you the most and now you Ron have the audacity to be angry with him for things that isn't his fault and for reaching out to others."

Hermione had tears falling down her cheeks as she realized that George was telling the truth. She hadn't been Harry's best friend at all. Ron was looking sick as he took in his brothers words. They looked towards Harry and Bill just in time to see Harry apparate away. Bill sadly walked towards his family.

"He went to go talk to Andromeda and see Teddy. Ron You have a long road ahead of you to fix the damage you caused. When you talk to him you had best be honest with him. This may be the last time you get another chance. I know your still grieving and I don't mean to trivialize it but you don't know that pain Harry is feeling. He already blames himself now he thinks we do as well." Bill said.

"Bill what do you mean We?" Charlie asked.

Bill sighed heavily "He has it in his head that Ron was saying what we were all secretly thinking. I think he thought we did all along and was scared for when we would finally tell him."

Rosalie watched along with her family. Her family seemed to understand what she couldn't. She didn't notice Draco walk up to them. He could see the confusion on her face. He approached her carefully.

"Hello I'm Draco Malfoy you must be Rosalie Hale. I've heard so much about you and your family." Draco said smoothly.

"Hi Draco it's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you. Perhaps if your partner will allow me we can take a walk for a bit. Maybe I could give you some insight on understanding Harry. I can see that you are confused about him." Draco said politely.

Emmet released Rosalie and she walked a few feet away with Draco. Draco turned and looked at her. Then in two swift swishes of his wand conjured up two comfortable chairs.

"I know Harry can be confusing to most people. He's not like most people I know or even you know. Is there anything you would like to know about him that I can clear up?"

"I have always been a bit selfish and quick to temper and slow to forgive in my nature. So I don't understand how he can be so forgiving of those who hurt him"

"Harry has always been like that since I knew him. He looks past a persons faults and sees them for who they really are. When He looks you in the eye it's almost as if he can see into your soul and see who you are trying to hide." Draco said rolling up his left sleeve. "this is called a death mark. It's what Voldemort's followers wore. Yes I was one. He would use this to call his followers to him. Harry forgave me and kept me out of Azkaban a wizards prison. He gave me a second chance when no one else would. I'm not going to let him down."

"If Harry is so good then why does he take the blame for things that aren't his fault?" Rosalie asked. Her family was listening to the conversation as well. They all wanted to hear this answer.

"I have been living in the same house as the people who raised Harry. I know that doesn't seem like a very important detail but it's more important than we realized. I have been trained by my Father and I use that term very loosely in an art that works sort of like what Edward can do except I can see memories. I have seen the Dursley's memories of what they did to him. And now I shudder at the thought of how I once treated him." Draco said frowning at the thought. "From the day he was sent to them they have treated him like he was nothing. He was considered a burden. They treated him worse than I have seen you treat the shape shifters believe it or not. For ten years they made his sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. Then they put him in their son's storage room. They made him do chores that were to big for him to do and when he failed he was punished. They would lock him in his room and not feed him for days. He was always called a freak or boy. Everything bad that ever happened they blamed him. For sixteen years he lived in blame for things he had no control over by his so called family. The problem is that he started believing it was his fault. He was told over and over until he saw what they saw as faulty as it is."

Rosalie sat quietly for a few seconds. "They abused him mentally?"

"Yes. They did. The saddest thing is Harry will forgive them and they are just going to hurt him in the end. Everyone seems to think that Petunia has had a change of heart because she pretended to worry over him when we told them the story of last year. Truth is she only cares that her little family sans Harry will survive. Once it is over she will go back and pretend he doesn't exist. Harry will once again be left asking why can't they love him."

"that is horrible. How can they do that?" Rosalie asked truly shocked.

"Because they don't care. They didn't want to take him in when he was one year old and now all they want is the safety that he has offered them. The only one of them that really cares is Dudley. Harry saved Dudley's life once and he has never forgotten that. He feels torn between his cousin and his parents. And I might add that Dudley resents his parents because of it. He knows that Harry would never ask him to chose between being family with him and his parents. But his parents will."

"With Harry's past it's amazing that he can love those around him. One would expect him to be closed off."

"I know but it's not in Harry to be cold and uncaring. If anything he cares to much. Look at me, most people would have put me on the street. And my mother for that matter. You see the Luscious Malfoy that is claiming to be the next Dark Lord is my father. The man who wants to kill Harry and all the hopes he stands for since the fall of Voldemort is my father. Harry would have every right to not trust me and turn me out. But he didn't." Draco said then he asked. "Does that help you understand him any better?"

"Yeah some. I think maybe if after everything he's been thru that if he can give people he doesn't like or know that well maybe I should try a little harder." Rosalie said. "He'll be ok right?"

"Yeah eventually." Draco said standing up. They walked back to her family who had heard every word of it. Draco looked at them all and sighed. "I know you heard every word that I said. Please what ever you do don't let Harry know that you all know about what has happened to him. Or the Weasely's either. For Harry it would just make him hurt more and he Weasely's it would just make them feel guilty for not seeing it."

Harry knocked on the safe house door and Narcissa opened the door and invited him in. Andromeda and Teddy was in the living room as they entered. Harry smiled at the little boy who was lying on a blanket having some tummy time. Andromeda could feel that something wasn't right in his demeanor but didn't comment on it. She knew that he would tell her in his own time. They were starting to talk when Vernon walked in.

Vernon went purple at the sight of his nephew sitting in the living room. He knew it was all Harry's fault that he was here and not at home. He didn't notice Mr. and Mrs. Granger enter the room nor his wife and son as he approached Harry.

"You Boy. What are you doing here you freak?" Vernon asked menacingly.

"I stopped by to visit with Andromeda and my Godson."

"Who would stupid enough to entrust their innocent baby to a freak like you?" the purple man sneered.

"My friends that died in battle." Harry said calmly but sensing the danger as his uncle came closer.

"This is all your fault boy. I'm going to lose my job. Who knows what we are going to find when we go home. If you had never darkened our doorstep we wouldn't be in this mess." Vernon roared.

"Mr. Dursley's you need to calm down. Leave Harry alone. It is not his fault." Andromeda said.

"You stay out of this your one of those freaks too." Vernon yelled.

"Leave Andromeda alone. She has nothing to do with any of this." Harry yelled back stepping in front of the woman.

"Don't you tell me what to do you little worthless freak!" Vernon shouted as he lifted his beefy hand. Harry didn't have time to duck as the huge fist bore down on him connecting to his eye and nose. His noses was bleeding by the time the second blow came and his breath was caught as the punch landed in his stomach.

Petunia watched and said nothing as her husband beat their nephew. Dudley was horrified and tried to get in between his father and his cousin. Mr. Granger stepped in and pulled the boy away from the angry man. Andromeda grabbed the baby and with Narcissa grabbed both Grangers and apparated with Harry to his home. It was empty when they arrived.

"Harry where is everyone?" Andromeda asked.

"Meadow" Harry mumbled through his tore lip. Narcissa left immediately for the meadow. She arrived to find it in disarray as the Weasely's were in the middle of an argument and Draco was talking with the distracted Cullen's. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she approached Molly. Molly noticed and ran to her.

"Narcissa what's wrong?"

"Harry came over to see Teddy. It was fine until his uncle walked in. His uncle started yelling at him and calling him names and saying horrible things." Narcissa said taking a deep breath. The rest of the Weasely's and Draco gathered around the distraught woman. "Andy tried to calm him down but he came at her and Harry defended her. Vernon hit Harry and kept hitting him over and over and we couldn't stop him. Dudley even tried to stop him but he wouldn't. Mr. Granger finally go him away and we were able to apparate him and ourselves out. Mr. and Mrs. Granger along with Andromeda, Teddy and Harry are back at his house. Harry is bleeding."

With out a word Molly apparated followed by Ginny. Arthur came over and thanked Narcissa for coming so quickly to get them. The rest of them followed Molly in short order. They arrived to find Molly and Ginny trying to come close to Harry who was rocking back and forth.

"Harry you need to get that taken care of. Please let us help you." Molly asked kindly.

"I deserve this."

"no you don't Harry. Don't listen to them. They are wrong they don't even know you." Ginny said.

Edward and Carlisle entered without knocking followed by the rest of the family. They entered the kitchen and watched as they continued to try to reason with the injured man.

"Harry please let me heal you." Molly begged.

"I don't deserve to be. I killed them." "Mate you didn't kill anyone. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I said that. I don't blame you I'm just so angry that he's gone. But it wasn't your fault. I was standing there too. If I couldn't save him neither could you. Please let mum heal you. I know I haven't been a very good friend lately. But that is going to change. You know I'm going to stand beside you at your wedding. And I'll be fighting with you right beside you. Harry please We need you." Ron said kneeling in front of his best friend. Hermione joined them.

"Harry it's going to be ok. I haven't been a good friend to you lately. I was wrong to do that. I guess Ron and I got so wrapped up in our new relationship that we didn't realize that we were hurting those that we love the most. Please let Mrs. Weasely heal you." Hermione said pleading with him.

Harry slowly stopped rocking back and forth and looked up pleadingly at Molly. Molly stepped up and started healing all of his cuts and bruises. While she was healing him. Arthur called Kingsley who arrived with aurors a second later. Andromeda told them every word that Vernon said and exactly what happened.

"Well with your memories if you give them we will have enough to convict him of assault. And Petunia to be charged with negligence and possibly accomplice too it as well. Dudley will not be charged with anything as he tried to stop it." Auror Roberts said.

The Weasely's nodded sadly. Andromeda sat down with Teddy and wept. She knew Harry had been treated badly but it was a shock to see it in person.

"Harry have they ever hit you before?" Kingsley asked.

"No that was the first time. He's came close and Aunt Petunia tried once to hit me with a fry pan in the head but she missed. I don't understand. Why do they hate me?"

"I don't know Harry." Kingsley said sadly "but they will never hurt you again."

Auror Roberts arrived back with Dudley fifteen minutes later. He rushed to Harry.

"Harry are you ok?"

"Yeah Dudley I'm fine."

"I gave these people my memories. Mum and Dad are wrong to treat you so badly. You saved my life and theirs countless times. They need to be stopped."

"I'm sorry Dudley." Harry said sadly.

"Harry don't apologize. It's not your fault. They are just hateful people. I love them still but I don't want to be like them. And if that means cutting them out of my life." Dudley said trying to soothe his cousin.

Molly led Harry upstairs and put him in his bed. He was so exhausted that he didn't even argue. It had been a very long day.


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18**

Harry woke the next morning stiff but overall feeling a bit better. He could hear loud voices coming from the kitchen. He smiled lightly at the thought of those he loved downstairs. As he quickly showered he thought about how he needed to actually propose to Ginny and soon. The wedding was just under two weeks away. He wanted to this right so he would have to come up with a plan.

After dressing He hurried down the stairs. He went into the living room and flicked on the TV to hear the weather report. After a few minutes he found the weather channel. It was going to be a great day. No rain but overcast. And warm too. Warm enough for a day at the beach. An idea hit him as he turned the TV off. He smiled as he entered the kitchen. Ginny was sitting with her mum and Hermione discussing how many attendants they should have.

Harry greeted Ron with a thump on the back and asked if anyone was interested in going to the beach. It took no time at all for them all to agree.

"George could I talk to you in the living room. Hey Ron why don't you join us." Harry asked. George and Ron followed him into the living room. Harry cast the spells so that they couldn't be overheard.

"Ok guys I need your help. I want to propose to Ginny properly. I was thinking. George could you get a hold of some of your famous fireworks. I want it to look as Muggle as possible but I need you to add some that says Ginny I love you. And then Ginny will you marry me?"

"I'll get right on it. I'll have Percy go with me to the shop. If I take Ron they might get suspicious."

"Sounds good George. Ron I know you are having trouble with this but I still want to ask you. Would you be my best man at my wedding?" Harry asked.

"You mean it. You really want me to be your best man after everything I said." Ron said in shock.

"Of course I do who else would I want. I mean I understand your going thru the stages of grief. I know I've gotten past the anger stage but it takes others longer." Harry said.

Harry took down the spells and followed the rest into the kitchen. He went to the phone and called Sam and asked him if he would like to meet them with his pack at the beach at La Push. Then asked for permission to ask the Cullen's. Sam suggested that he call and invite the Cullen's as a way to open the lines of friendship. Harry happily agreed and Sam promised to call back when things were settled.

Molly started to cook enough for a picnic for everyone including the wolves and asked Kreacher to get animal blood in cups for the Cullen's. As usual they would be cups that no one could see thru with solid lids as well. And she spelled them so that no one but the Cullen's could drink from them. George led Percy into the living room and explained what they were doing and after a few minutes they were gone to George's shop.

Ginny stepped to the floo and contacted her dad and brothers who weren't there and told them about the trip to the beach and everyone promised to be there momentarily. She then went upstairs with Hermione to get ready. Harry called the safe house and invited Andromeda, Teddy, Narcissa, Draco and the Grangers to the beach as well. Dudley had even been invited. They all happily agreed to go.

While Ginny was upstairs Harry took the time to talk with Molly.

"Mrs. Weasely, Just so you know I am planning to propose to Ginny tonight. I've got George working on some special fireworks and I'm inviting family and some friends to be there. Is there anyone else that needs to be there do you think?" Harry asked.

"Unless you wanted to invite all your school friends but really I think we have enough people going. I think it will mean enough to her that you invited all of her family and a few close friends to be there. But I'm surprised that you invited Draco."

"I really want to give him another chance. He's not the same Draco I knew in school. I believe that he has changed."

"Harry I think you are doing a good thing for him. He needs to feel trusted. He needs real friends." Molly said as the others slowly came into the kitchen. Harry started to say something to them when the phone rang. Harry answered it quickly. Sam happily told him that the Cullen's had agreed. They made arrangements to meet there an hour and a half later. He had no more than hung the phone up when it rang again.

"Hello Potter residence."

"Hi Harry this is Edward. Do you mind if we invite Bella to come?"

"Of course not. She is more than welcome to come."

"Oh good I'll go pick her up. Do you need us to bring a few cars over to help take people?"

"That would be great. We will see you all soon." Harry said nicely.

Harry hung the phone up again and turned around to see his kitchen full of excited people. Arthur, Charlie and Bill with his wife had all arrived and the group from the safe house was there. Harry smiled at the group who was all dressed for the day at the beach. Molly went upstairs and quickly transfigured some clothes into beach wear and returned.

Edward and his family arrived soon after and after a bit of discussion every one got loaded up and they were on their way. They arrived at the beach and quickly helped unload the food from the cars and headed out on to the sand. George found a couple of picnic tables and with Percy's help moved them closer so their mum could set up the food. Soon Sam and the others arrived it was beginning to look like a real party.

Harry slipped his shirt off revealing his small healed scars. Ginny looked over him appreciatively causing Hermione to giggle uncontrollably. Soon all the guys were in their swim trunks and shirtless causing the girls to sigh slightly. Harry grabbed a football that he had bought and preceded to teach Ron how to properly throw it. Soon the guys had started a game of pass the ball.

Ginny sighed as she took her shirt and shorts off revealing her bikini she had bought a few weeks ago at Alice's urging. Now she understood why. Harry looked over and then did a double take as he saw her. Harry tossed the ball to Bill and walked with a crooked grin towards Ginny. She smiled seductively as he neared.

"Well Well Well Mr. Potter are you enjoying what you see." She asked.

"I am now" Harry said putting is hands on her waist and leaning in. The kiss was soft and sweet but still it was enough to cause several cat calls. Harry pulled away blushing lightly. Ginny laughed lightly pulling him into another kiss a little more passionate than the one before. Soon they broke apart and Harry rejoined the guys in the game.

Ginny led the girls out into the water and stood wading in the crashing waves careful not to go to far. After a few hours they all went back to the table laughing loudly and talking animatedly. They all ate and talked and had a great time getting to know each other. Soon the couples drifted off to do their own thing.

Harry and Ginny walked along the beach holding hands and laughing together. Harry stopped and helped Ginny sit down next to him. She moved over slightly and sat down between his legs and laid back against his chest. Harry sighed happily as he leant back against a rock and put his arms around her.

"Today has been great Harry. It's good to see everyone smiling for a change."

"I know Gin and it's not over yet." Harry said leaning down and kissing her on the nape of her neck. It was a bit awkward but she sighed in pleasure. She turned slightly so her head was laying on its side on his chest. Harry leaned down engulfing her mouth in a passionate kiss which lasted longer than it should have.

"Oi stop snogging my sister." Ron said with a grin on his face.

Harry looked up grinning impishly " I will when you do." he said before giving Ginny another quick kiss. "It's getting a little chilly lets go back and get changed. We have bon fire to go to on the beach." Harry said giving her a hand up before standing himself.

As the four walked back Harry with his arms around Ginny and Hermione in Ron's arms Ginny stubbed her toe.

"Ouch geez that hurt." Ginny said stopping to rub her foot. Harry scooped her up holding against his chest. "Harry put me down."

"Now Miss Weasely we can't have you getting hurt now can we?" Harry said into her ear.

"Harry now put me down I'm perfectly capable of walking." Ginny protested again laughing as they rejoined her family and friends. They all slipped away to change into warmer attire as the sun was setting and it was getting colder out. Harry reappeared in khaki pants and a sapphire blue button down shirt with it's sleeves rolled partly up. He left the top button undone and was looking quite dashing. He watched as others started coming out looking comfortable yet a bit dressy. Ginny came out last wearing a emerald green sundress and was barefoot.

Sam had a fire going and soon they all were around it. Harry nodded to George nervously. George ran off with Percy and soon the night lit up with fireworks. Jacob was talking to Sam and Emily while the others just stared into the fireworks. He stopped talking as he watched the first words in Giant red letters appear in the night sky.

**GINNY I LOVE YOU**!

"I want the world to know Gin, You are the only one I'll ever love. I want to spend the rest of my life making you the happiest you've ever been." Harry said while the others stopped and listened.

Ron turned on a radio that they had brought with them and a country song started playing.

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough_

_That I couldn't live one day without your love_

"Gin you are so important to me. You give me strength when I'm ready to give up. I love you so much." Harry said turning to face her.

_ I'm a ship tossed around on the waves_

_ Up on a high wire that's ready to break_

_When I've had just about all I can take_

_Baby you, baby you save me_

Another set of fire works went off filling the night sky with lights. Then more words in beautiful script appeared in the sky. Ginny stared at the words before realizing what they said.

**GINNY, WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Ginny turned to look at Harry put didn't see him right away. She looked down shocked to see him on one knee looking up at her. No one spoke and several held their I'm a bullet shot out of a gunWhen I'm a firecracker coming undoneWhen I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazyNo matter where my reckless soul takes meBaby you save me "Ginny Will you marry me?" Harry said pulling the ring out of his pocket.

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she tried to form the word yes. She took several deep breaths before she was finally able to speak.

"Yes" Ginny said before breaking down into more sobs of happiness. Harry slipped the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly. Harry stood up and pulled Ginny into his arms. He kissed each cheek kissing the tears away and then clamed her mouth with his. As he pulled away a smile graced both faces. "Thank you Harry"

Everyone cheered loudly as they broke apart. Molly and Hermione was crying as they hugged Harry and Ginny. Everyone took turns hugging and patting the couple on the back. Soon they all packed up and headed back to Harry's house.

As they drove back Ginny couldn't stop looking at her new ring. It was gorgeous. It had a single diamond in the middle and was surrounded alternating between rubies and emeralds. The band was a simple gold band. She sighed as she looked at it and back at Harry who was smiling as he drove. She could hear her mum in the back seat still crying softly.

"Gin I hope that was all you have ever dreamed of." Harry said looking towards her and then back at the road.

"Harry it was so much more. I could never have dreamed of anything more perfect in my life." Ginny said finally taking his outstretched hand. They parked the car and everyone walked to the door and opened it to find Professor McGonagall and Albus' and Severus' portraits waiting for them. George came into the living room and grinned as he saw Harry and Ginny holding hands. Harry slowly led Ginny into the living room and found a seat. The Cullen's came in with the rest of the Weasely's and sat down as well.

"Professor I hope you weren't waiting long. We had a lovely day at the beach just relaxing." Harry said.

"Oh we haven't been here long. I was in my office when I heard an alarm I didn't know what it was at the time. But upon opening one of my drawers I found these four envelopes with your names on it. I spoke to Albus and he told me that before Lily and James died they wrote letters that were linked to the engagement ring they had put in their vault. Once Harry put that ring on his intended finger it would cause an alarm to ring and we were to deliver these letters to you." Minerva explained handing Ginny her two and Harry his.

Ginny picked up the first letter with her name in it. She didn't recognize the handwriting except for the G's which looked vaguely familiar to her. She opened it and gasp as she started to read it. Ginny was trying to read it but was overcome with emotion. Harry quietly took the letter from her and looked it over.

_"Dear Ginny, I know you would like to know how I knew your name. this letter was charmed to add your name when Harry proposed and put the ring on your finger. If you are reading this then We did not survive the war. I wish that we could be there to see you and Harry fall in love and finally get married. But that isn't to be."_ Harry read a tear falling from his eyes. _"Harry means the world to us and all we ever want for him is to be healthy and happy and if you are anything like what we expect him to find there is no doubt he will be. No doubt you are a red head. I don't know why but Potter's always fall for a red head but it's our tempers that help keep them in check I think. "_

Harry took a deep breath. He would be strong and get thru this for Ginny.

_"The first bit of advice as you will is sometimes if he is anything like his father he is going to need you to help snap him out of his brooding. James still broods about things he can't control. Second don't let him be too serious all the time. a lot of people think that James is always laughing and joking and light hearted but trust me he's not. Next and maybe most importantly Love him even when he doesn't think he_ _deserves it."_ Harry read taking a breath._ "If Harry is anything like James you better prepare yourself. He will be loyal and devoted you never will have one concern about that. He will also be fiercely protective of you please don't be to hard on him about that. It's only because he loves you so much. I know that you will make the Potter name proud and that you will care for Harry like he deserves. Well I think I'll cut this letter off now. Love, Lily Potter your mother in law"_

Harry was crying so hard he couldn't even look at his own letters so Ginny who had composed herself a bit took his letter that was in his mothers hand writing and started reading it.

_"My dear Harry, I wish I didn't have to write you this letter. If you are reading it then I'm not longer with you in person. But please know my dear sweet boy My heart will always be with you. I love you so very much. You don't know how much you have added to our lives."_ Ginny read _"You look so much like your father but you have my eyes. At least you have something from me. I hope that you have gotten your fathers love of fun and life. I hope that you also have his sweet nature. And his willingness to fight for what he thinks is right. But most of all I hope that you are happy and healthy."_

_"I'm so glad you have finally found your one true love. Love is precious my dear boy never let it go. Hold on to her. She will be your lifeline as you will be hers. I know that you will be very happy with her. I know that because I know you my son. I hope that all your dreams come true and that you never waste your time worrying about things you can't change. I love you never doubt that. Your Loving Mum, Lily"_

Several eyes were full of tears as Harry took Ginny's last letter from her shaking hand. He looked at his fathers script and gulped down the emotion that flared in is heart.

_"Dear Ginny, I never thought I'd have so much trouble writing a letter. I'm sure Lily told you that if you are reading this then we have died. I'm so happy that Harry has found you. Hopefully it didn't take as long as it did for me to win Lily's heart. But if it did believe me when I say it's worth it. Every tear, every laugh, every stolen moment is worth every step. Treasure these times they are often too fleeting."_ Harry read sniffling a bit. _"You are becoming a Potter. Does that mean something? Yes but not to most. To you it will mean that you are now apart of a family whose loyalty and devotion is of utmost importance but for all the title and privilege it really is just a name. What your really getting is a wonderful man even if I do say so myself."_

_"one thing I want to tell you. Always know that Harry loves you and will always do so. He may sometimes get depressed but no matter what you will help him thru it just by being there. He may be a bit moody at times but you will be able to calm him with just a look or a word. Well I think that is about it. Love, James your father in law."_

Harry was shaking as he finished reading it to Ginny. He tried to hold the tears back but couldn't do it. Ginny moved over beside him and put her arms around him and just held him as he sobbed on her shoulder. She took his last letter and started reading it to him still holding him with one arm.

_"Dear Harry, I wish I was there with you right now. This is one of those moments that you'll never forget. I hope that your Ginny loves you half as much as I love your mother. If she does your one lucky man."_ Ginny read squeezing Harry as he continued to cry._ "I hope that you have your mothers caring heart and that making friends is as easy as it has been for her. I hope that you have your mother's open mind and heart about those around you. I know I have always been closed minded when it really mattered and have caused more pain than I should have. I have not always acted in a way Harry that would make you proud. And I hope you never have to say the same to a child of your own."_

_"If it isn't to much to ask could you please ask Severus Snape to forgive a foolish man who acted like an arrogant youth when he was young. I have wronged him to many times to go into detail. He will know what you speak of."_ Ginny read looking at Snape's portrait._ "Now for a little advise. Times won't always be easy for you and your wife to be. Sometimes it'll be hard to see things from her point of view but always keep trying. Never let your noble heart lead you where you shouldn't go. Think things through rashness never helps the situation. When she cries hold her. When she's mad let her be. Never go to bed angry. But most of all cherish your time together. Life is to short not too. You never know how much time there is so make the most of it. Remember I love you and will be there in your heart forever. Your Loving Father, James."_

Ginny put the letter down and pulled Harry closer as they cried together. Slowly everyone else left the room allowing them to cry and comfort each other the best they could. Minerva told the family that she would be back to retrieve the portraits later. Every one left one by one leaving the couple and George alone in their quiet house. Harry was grateful not to have to face them all at that moment. Finally they all went to bed. Harry fell asleep that night with a smile on his face. For once he finally felt his parents love.

**A/N by the way I do not own the song playing during Harry's proposal. It belongs to Kenny Chesney.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Harry woke up early the next morning and got up and dressed for the school. He entered the kitchen to find George cooking breakfast. Ginny came down a half hour later and they ate breakfast and left. Harry pulled into the school and parked next to Edwards car. He opened Ginny's door.

"Oh your wearing your ring." Harry said cheerfully.

"Of course I am. I want everyone to know how happy you have made me." Ginny said smiling.

The day was going slowly and lunch came soon. Harry led Ginny into the cafeteria. Bella looked up and waived them over. Harry and Ginny found seats between Bella and Angela and talked brightly with everyone.

"Oh Ginny is that an engagement ring?" Jessica asked.

"Yes it is. Harry just asked me last night after a wonderful day at the beach with my family." Ginny said brightly.

"Aww that is so sweet. Where ever did you find a ring like that?" Jessica asked.

"Actually it was my mother's engagement ring. It's been in my fathers family for generations." Harry said.

"Must have been hard for your mother to give it up so soon." Jessica stated.

"Actually my parents were killed when I was only a year old." Harry said looking down. Ginny put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know if I had I swear I wouldn't have said anything" Jessica said.

"It's ok. There is no way you could have known. I'll be right back." Harry said giving Ginny a quick kiss and left the table.

She watched him sadly as he stepped out of the cafeteria.

"I didn't mean to upset him." Jessica said pleadingly.

"He knows that. It's just really bitter sweet moment. You know he's always dreamed of having a real family of his own. But he can't help but wish his family was here to see it." Ginny said. Bella all of a sudden remembered the note Alice had given her to give to Ginny.

"Ginny, Alice gave this to me to give to you." She said handing the paper to her. Ginny read it quickly and moaned.

"Bella you have to come with me. We'll get Hermione to come as well. I can't do this without you and Hermione. Alice will go absolutely crazy." Ginny said pleadingly.

"Of course but just remember this is your wedding. I'll help you remind Alice when I need to ok?"

"Ok thanks." Ginny said.

"So when is your wedding?" Angela said.

"October 7th"

"Next year?"

"No next week." Ginny answered happily.

"What your not even out of school yet!" Jessica said.

"I know we aren't and it's not normal for most people but for us it's right. Where we are from it's almost normal for people to marry young. We are ready why wait." Ginny said.

"Congratulations" Angela and Jessica said at the same time.

"Thanks." Ginny said as Harry returned to the table. He saw the almost panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong love?" Harry asked.

"Alice wants to take me to find my wedding dress." Ginny said.

"You'll be fine. Edward, Ron and I are going look for our tuxes. So I will be having as much fun as you at least."

"That's a small comfort at least."

The rest of the day went by too fast for the couple. As they drove home they were able to discuss more plans.

"so who are you thinking of having as attendants?" Harry asked smiling.

"Hermione is my maid of honor and then I thought I'd have Luna, Alice, Bella and Rosalie as bridesmaids." Ginny said.

"So my choice of Ron for best man works and I could choose Neville, Jasper, Edward and Emmet as my groomsmen."

"Yeah that sounds good." Ginny said.

"Do you want us to have vests with color on it?"

"Yeah lets have your's be emerald green, Ron's gold and the rest in red"

"sounds good. Well lets go in and get ready for our torture session called shopping." Harry said.

Ginny was still laughing as she entered the house. Alice and Edward was waiting for them with Hermione, Ron, and Bella. Ginny hurried upstairs with the girls and told Alice who all she wanted in the wedding party. Alice beamed when she found out she was going to be a brides maid.

"Should we ask Rosalie to join us on this mission as well as Luna?" Alice asked.

"Maybe we could get all the dresses bought in one day." Hermione said sagely.

"Ok lets." Ginny agreed. Alice called Rosalie who arrived moments later. Luna came by floo and came right upstairs.

Harry and the guys Neville included left the house before the girls did and was glad to be on the road. Hopefully they would have their tuxes by that evening or a couple days from then. Harry knew exactly what Ginny wanted so it wouldn't be that hard to pick things out. They drove noisily all the way to a small tuxedo shop in Port Angeles. They entered the shop and Harry approached the clerk. She was an older woman with hair that was more grey than brunette. She smiled kindly at him.

"May I help you gentlemen?" she said kindly.

"Yes we need to get tuxedos for my wedding which is October 7th." Harry said.

"Next year? It's a bit early for getting them isn't it?" She said confused.

"No Ma'am October 7th of this year." Harry said.

"Well It may not be easy but we will do our best. So tell me what you and your young lady has decided on?"

"We have decided that we would like vests rather than cummerbunds. Mine should be emerald green. My best man should have a gold vest and the groomsmen should have red. The coats and the pants need to be black and we will need shoes to go with them."

"And I assume you will also need shirts?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well I will just take your measurements and see what we have. Ok dear as you're the groom let's start with you." She said dragging Harry with her.

Ginny watched as the tree's whizzed past them not really listening to the women talking around her. Hermione could tell she was thinking but was unsure whether to ask her. Ginny sighed heavily causing Alice to turn and look at her.

"Ginny what is wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"May I ask about what?" Alice asked.

"Harry" Ginny said sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked. The others stopped talking and listened as the exchange started.

"Not much to say about it. I am just worried about how hard this is for him. I know he wants the wedding but I can't help but see the pain in his eyes. I know he is missing everyone so much. So many people should be at our wedding but they won't be. I don't know how to ease his pain." Ginny said.

"But didn't you lose the same people too?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes but the only one I was especially close to was my brother Fred and it hurts that he won't be there. But I've accepted the fact that he won't be there in person. And it is getting easier to think of him. But Harry he's struggling. I know it may not look like it when he's training or in a group but it's when the house is quiet and it's just us that he looks so weak and he can let his emotions out. It's then when the nightmares come. He lost his parent's a classmate, his godfather, his mentor, the last link to his father, and the man who saved him countless times. And the man he thought of as a brother."

"Ginny, it'll be ok he loves you and if anyone can help him thru it's you. You're the only one that can calm him down." Hermione said comfortingly.

"Sometimes I think this whole wedding thing is selfish of me. I mean we are already married. And this is so hard for him." Ginny said.

"Harry wants this too you know. It won't be easy for him but he will get thru it." Luna said putting her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I know but it's hard to watch the man you love in so much pain."

"yes it is but he's got a wonderful woman who is going to stand right beside him thru it all." Bella said.

The rest of the car ride was quiet until they pulled up in front of an elegant bridal shop. Alice led the way and greeted the young lady at the counter kindly.

"Ok ladies spread out if you see a dress that looks promising call Ginny and I over." Alice instructed and with that they were off. After an hour of looking finally Luna called over to Ginny and Alice.

The dress was a lovely red V-neck with asymmetrical pleating on the bodice. It was a Matte Satin and the bodice was formfitting to the waist and then flared out to the floor. She turned it around to show the lacing in the back. Ginny smiled. Alice quickly called the clerk over.

"Do you have this also in Gold?" Alice asked.

"I believe we do let me run to the back and take a look." the clerk said happily. She was gone for just a few minutes and returned smiling.

"yes we do. May I ask what size you need it in?" She asked. Hermione quickly gave her size and the clerk retrieved the dress and sent her off to the dressing room.

"Now we also need three of this style in red." Alice said also adding her size. Rosalie and Luna gave the woman their sizes and with in minutes they were also in the dressing rooms.

Ginny looked around at the wedding dress for a few minutes. She was just about to give up and wait for the girls to come out when she spotted the perfect dress. She told the clerk what size she needed and was promptly shipped to the dressing room. Hermione came out first and looked at herself in the mirror. She was so surprised how well it went with her skin tone and Hair. Soon three women dressed in red surrounded her.

"I think it's perfect." Alice said. She glanced around slightly and as she turned to the dressing room Ginny stepped out in the wedding gown she had chosen. Hermione smiled brightly at her.

"Harry will love it. It's going to take his breath away. It's perfect Ginny." Hermione said the others silently nodding in agreement. Quickly the clerk checked for proper fit. She only had to fix one hem on Luna's dress so that it fit perfectly.

"Is there anything else you need?" She asked after she finished the dress.

"Can we get the undergarments needed for these here or do we need to go elsewhere?" Ginny asked shyly.

"Oh yes of course right this way." she answered leading them to a small display near the back. After several minutes they had picked out a few items for each and Ginny was paying for the dresses and the other garments. Alice had just gotten in the car when suddenly she went into a dazed far away trance. Bella and Rosalie looked at each other and then at Alice.

"Alice what do you see?" Rosalie asked quickly.

"some of the Volturi is coming here!"

"How many?"

"Three for sure maybe a forth."

"When?"

"By tomorrow at nightfall."

"Alice do you see what they want?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"two reasons. First to talk with Harry. Malfoy has approached them. They know Harry will be in the middle of it. Malfoy was stupid enough to mention him. Second They know about Bella and Edward. Victoria has been to them."

Alice snapped out of it and jamming the key into the ignition started the car and peeled out of the parking spot. Rosalie already had her phone out and had dialed the right number.

Harry and the guys were almost in Forks when Edward's phone rang. He answered the phone as Harry pulled into his driveway.

"Yes Rosalie, right we are at the house now. We'll be here waiting. See you then" Edward said stiffly.

"Alice had a vision. They will be here in less than fifteen minutes." Edward explained as he helped carry the things into the house and up to Harry's room. They all found themselves sitting in the living room when the girls walked into the room tensely.

"Alice what did you see?" Edward asked more for everyone else's benefit as he could already hear in her thoughts what she had seen.

"a group of the Volturi is coming. Malfoy has went to them but mentioned Harry so they are coming to talk to Harry about a deal of some sort. And Victoria went to them. She told them of yours and Bella's relationship." Alice said.

Edward looked angrier than they had ever saw him. Harry put his arms around Ginny who was shaking violently. Bella looked worried and frightened and looked at Edward. He looked over and calmed down as he took in the look on her face.

"They will not hurt you Bella. They'll have to go thru me first." Edward said pulling her to him.

"Us Edward they will have to go thru us." Alice and Emmet said at the same time. Rosalie and Jasper nodded solemnly. "We need to get a hold of Carlisle and Esme right away."

Edward made the phone call. The rest of them turned to the sound of hysterical crying. They watched as Ginny broke down completely. Her sobs and half screams sent their nerves on end. Ron looked almost pitiful. Hermione quickly went and floo'd the Weasely's who all arrived moments later. They looked in shock at Ginny who was usually strong and in control losing it so badly. Hermione quickly filled them in on what Alice had seen.

"Gin, I promise you nothing is going to happen to you or anyone you love." Harry murmured in her ear. "I'm going to keep you safe. Come on Gin you have to calm down your going to make yourself sick." He rubbed calming circled on her back as her mum came over.

"Harry why don't you take her upstairs so she can calm down in private?" Molly suggested. Harry nodded carefully standing and picking Ginny up. He carried her past her family and up stairs. He deftly opened her door and placed her on her bed. He sat on the edge of the bed talking soothingly to her.

"Harry just Hold me please" Ginny begged with a broken voice. Harry laid down next to her and pulled her closer to him holding her as her sobs started to subside. He waited until she finally fell asleep before sneaking out of her room and rejoining the group downstairs. Everyone was fighting when he got downstairs. He looked a little frazzled when he entered the room. Molly noticed and tried to quiet everyone down but no one seemed to hear her.

"QUIET" Harry yelled causing everyone to stop talking. "Thank you very much. Molly, Arthur tomorrow morning I need you to take Ginny out of here. I don't want to take any needless risks. George I think it might be best if you go with her. Your mum will you need your help keeping her from worrying so much. Ron and Hermione you can either go with Ginny or stay at the safe house. But I do not want any of you to come to this house while they are here unless I call for you."

The Weasely's didn't look happy but they nodded in understanding. Harry turned to face the Cullen's.

"You will of course have to be here but if I might make a suggestion. Bella could go with Ginny to England until they are gone. It would keep her away from them and maybe keep them from being able to find her later."

The Cullen's agreed even though Bella herself was a bit unsure. Soon they had it all figured out. The Cullen's left leaving the Weasely's to themselves. They all agreed that they would stay in the morning.

"Bill, Fleur you two may take my room. I'm going to stay with Ginny. I should be there just incase she wakes up. She had just fallen asleep when I left." Harry said expecting an argument from someone.

Everyone looked at him and nodded wordlessly. Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of tea. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Charlie enter the kitchen and grab himself a cup as well. Harry didn't even look up as Charlie sat down across from him.

"Harry It's going to be ok. You can work out peace between our side and the Volturi. Your going to keep Ginny safe." Charlie said firmly.

"How can you be so sure? I've made so many mistakes in the past. Mistakes that cost lives Charlie. I can't mess this up but what if I do." Harry asked painfully.

"I can be sure because I know you. Your mistakes did not cost anyone their lives. You are not to blame for anyone's death. You've done far more than you should have had to do. Harry you can't keep blaming yourself for everything that happens. The final battle was not your fault. We don't blame you for Fred's death so why should you?" Charlie said firmly.

"I'm trying to see it your way but it's so hard. I still see their faces in my dreams. And I still startle at every little noise. All of a sudden I'm back in the battle. Sometimes it feels like it will never end." Harry said sipping his tea.

"It will Harry it just takes time. You just keep your chin up. Let Ginny help you through it. Just hold on to us. Your going to get thru this. Remember you aren't alone anymore." Charlie said taking his last sip of tea. He got up from the table and walked around it and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Thank about what I said Harry."

Charlie left Harry to finish up his tea in silence. Harry finished it and quickly made his way up to the second floor. Ginny was still asleep when he entered her room. He slowly undressed until he was in his boxers and then picked Ginny up and pulled the covers back he laid her down gently. Then he crawled into the bed and pulled Ginny close. He pulled the covers around them carefully. As he laid there Ginny put her arm over his chest and put her head over his heart snuggling into his side. He sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep holding the woman he loved.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Ginny woke up and felt the warm arms wrapped around her and listened to the heartbeat under her head. She looked up to see Harry's sleeping face and smiled. They had never fallen asleep together before but if this what it was like sign her up. She tried to move but the arms grasp her a bit tighter. She sighed happily until she remembered what they learned the day before.

"Harry" She cried out softly. He groaned a bit but did not wake up. She called again and this time he opened his eyes. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Good Morning Beautiful." He said pulling her closer.

"Good Morning to you too." She said giggling lightly.

Harry let her go and sat up on the edge of the bed. Ginny sat up behind him noticing for the first time that he was in his boxers. Harry turned to look at her intently.

"Ginny I need you to go to the Burrow with your family. You will need to take Bella with you. Neither of you can be here when they get here. I also need you to make a run to Diagon Alley. You need to go to Gringotts I will give you a letter to give to them and get enough money out to buy 20 of the best brooms at the quittich shop. George will be going with you." Harry said calmly.

"Harry I want to stay with you. What if something happens?"

"Gin nothing is going to happen. I know you want to stay with me but George and Bella is going to need you there. This will be the first day George spends at the burrow. And Bella she is just as scared as you are and she won't feel comfortable with out you."

"Ok Harry I'll go. But you will come get me when it's safe right?"

"Of course love I will come get you." Harry answered hugging her. Now let's get dressed and head downstairs I hear noises so that must mean you mum is cooking."

"Mum is still here?" Ginny asked while digging into her closet for an outfit.

"They all are. They were really worried about you Gin. You really lost it last night. I told them I was staying with you last night and they didn't say a word about it." Harry answered pulling his pants back on.

"Harry I'm going to go on down so Mum will see that she isn't worried about me." Ginny said once she was dressed. She hurried down the hall and down the stairs. Molly spun around at the sound of her daughters greeting.

Molly hugged her daughter close but didn't say anything. She went about finishing Breakfast soon everyone in the house was in the kitchen waiting for Bella to arrive with Edward. They ate very quietly while they waited. About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Bill went and answered it and led Edward and Bella into the kitchen.

"Ok Bella you and the Weasely's will be going to the Burrow in England. I will come get you once it is safe. I promise that it will be as soon as we can. Ginny I have that note for you. Molly I have asked Ginny to go to Diagon Alley to pick up new brooms for our aerial squad. So if you or Arthur could go with her that would be appreciated." Harry said. Everyone nodded solemnly as the two pairs said their goodbyes.

Bella cried softly as Edward hugged her close. "It's going to be ok Bella. You will be back in my arms before you know it." he said so low only Bella heard him.

"Gin I promise you'll be back here with me in no time. We will be safe." Harry said hugging her. All to soon it was time for them all to leave. Molly took Bella with her by floo and everyone followed.

It seemed strange for Ginny to be back home again after so much time away. Bella was looking lost as she entered the kitchen not recognizing any of the cooking apparatus. Molly smiled as she pulled out her wand and started water on to heat up for some tea. He quickly floo called Kingsley and then Minerva telling them both of what was going on. They all agreed to meet in Hogwarts.

George was looking around obviously upset but putting a brave face. He sat down on the sofa in the living room and was instantly lost in thought. He was just about to give it up when he remember what was hidden in the basement of his shop. He stood abruptly causing others to stare at him.

"Meet me in my shop in a half hour" George said heading out by floo. Everyone looked shocked as he disappeared.

"Well Bella I guess you are going to see Diagon Alley. You are going to love it." Ron said.

Molly made a few sandwiches for everyone before they went to the shop. Soon they all were standing by the fireplace and grabbing their floo powder. Molly took Bella once again thru. Everyone else followed. George was standing there with a smile on his face. Once everyone got there he asked them to follow him. They went down the stairs into the large basement to a little unused corner.

"I just remembered these. Fred and I had these made up for every member of the Order and the D.A just in case." George said as he pulled the cover off of a stack of paintings. "They are all spelled to be animated. All we have to do is finish the spell."

Molly stared with tears in her eyes at Fred's painting. Arthur was looking at them all finally pulling out Lupin's and Tonks and Colin's paintings.

"I think we should wait until Andromeda can be here and we can talk to the Creevey's to see what they want to do with it." Arthur said.

"We will finish the spells at Hogwarts. Bill why don't you have Andromeda meet us there in an hour. Ginny why don't you and I and Bella go see about those brooms?" Arthur asked. "We will meet you all here in forty five minutes."

Arthur led Ginny and Bella out of the store and into the alley of shops. Bella looked around in amazement as they passed the shops. It only took fifteen minutes to get the galleons out of Harry's vault and soon they were pulling a shocked Bella out of the bank.

"What were they?" She asked finally finding her voice.

"Goblins They take care of our banking system. Real sticklers for money they are." Arthur said as they approached the Quiddich store. Ginny walked in and straight to the clerk.

"May I help you?" The man asked her.

"Yes What is your fastest broom?" Ginny asked.

The man led them over to a large display. "Ah yes that would be our Firebolt Ultimate. It just came out last month and no bugs at all in it. We can charm them with an anti theft and cushioning and a anti jinx."

Ginny looked at her dad who nodded.

"How many do you have currently in stock?"

"Thirty why do you ask?"

"Because I need to purchase 20 of those brooms with all the charms on them." Ginny said.

"When do you need them by?"

"I would like them today if possible."

"of course I'll have them ready in about twenty minutes." The man said gleefully. He went into the back and started getting the brooms ready.

Ginny went around the store with Bella explaining what the different brooms were and what they were for. The time went by quickly and soon she was paying for the brooms and her dad had spelled them back to the burrow. They just made it back to George's shop in time to leave with the family to go to Hogwarts.

Harry was nervous as Edward sat across from him. Harry called Kreacher and explained that they would need extra Elk blood that night and the elf quickly went off to retrieve it. Edward watched Harry make himself tea and sit back down.

"Carlisle and the rest will be here in about twenty minutes. They wanted to be here early enough for us to talk. Maybe you could explain more about magic and the way it works." Edward suggested.

"Of course." Harry answered taking a sip of his tea.

Ginny was numb sitting in the headmasters office with her family. She hadn't been prepared for the feeling of sheer loss she felt at being back at Hogwarts. She sat by her brother Charlie and Bella as they listened to the spells being said over the portraits. She hoped it worked.

With in seconds voices from the portraits that had been brought were all talking at the same time. Minerva giggled slightly as did Andromeda.

"I suppose you all would like to know how the war ended?" Kingsley asked even more as if it was a statement.

"Yes" Sirius said.

"ok how much do you all know about the final battle?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"Tonks and I remember up until we died. But we don't know what happened after that." Remus said. "And we had filled Sirius in on what happened until that point."

"Well that makes it marginally easier." Arthur said sighing.

"Dad maybe Hermione and I should tell the story." Ron said bravely. Arthur nodded.

"Harry, Hermione and I had separated for a bit and finally got back together when the battle started. We had kicked Tonks and Ginny out of the room of requirements because we needed to find the room of hidden objects. We were looking for Ravenclaw's Diadem. Voldemort had made it into a horacrux. It was one of seven that he had made. Harry had destroyed the diary, I destroyed slytherin's locket, Hermione destroyed Hufflepuff's cup. Professor Dumbledore had destroyed Gaunts' ring. We thought we had two left. The Diadem and Nagini." Ron said. He couldn't go on much further at the time.

"We entered the room of hidden objects and kept looking for the diadem but soon we wasn't alone. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle entered and found us. Crabbe and Goyle tried to kill Harry but Draco stopped them. Then Crabbe set Fiendfyre on us in the room. Harry Ron and I managed to save Draco and Goyle but Crabbe died in the fire. The Diadem was destroyed. We ran out and soon ran into Fred and Percy fighting some death eaters. We were right there when the wall exploded after Percy had told a joke. We didn't have time to save you Fred. Percy was so distraught it took Harry several minutes to get him to allow anyone to move your body. Harry wanted to move it so no one could hurt it. I had to pull Harry into another room to try and get him to focus. He was so angry. I've never seen him that way. It scared us so bad to see the pure anger in his eyes. It was the only time I thought he could have pulled off one of the unforgivable. I had to get him to focus. I finally told him to go into riddle's mind to find out what he was doing." Hermione said.

Fred looked shocked at Percy and then he looked back at Hermione as she continued.

"He saw Voldemort in the shrieking shack so we took the invisibility cloak and went to the whopping willow. We went into the shack where we watched Voldemort set his snake on Professor Snape. Then Voldemort and his snake left and Harry went to Professor Snape. With his dying breath he told Harry to take his memories which Harry did. As we left Voldemort called a break for an hour." Hermione said obviously over come with emotion.

Harry sat in the kitchen across from the Vampires. He had already answered a number of questions. And was in the midst of answering when another knock on the door startled him. He answered the door to find Sam standing there.

"I'm not staying long but Edward called and told us that some Vampires were coming and we just wanted to know what you wanted us to do." Sam said.

"Please join us. We are in the kitchen." Harry said leading the way.

"The only thing I can think of is after they arrive run a patrol around the house until they are ready to leave. Just to be sure they don't try to ambush us."

"Ok we can do that. So mind if I stick around for a little bit."

"No not a bit. We were just discussing how magic works kind of. Now where was I? Oh yeah the strength of a spell is dependant on the power the wizard or witch has. A weaker witch can cast a spell the same way as a more powerful witch but with less results. Such as the blasting curse I experienced. A weak wizard could have injured me like I was. And a powerful one would have killed me. It also depends on the power you put into it." Harry said.

"So is there anything that makes your magic stronger?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes and it may sound a bit cliché but Love. It can make your spells more potent. It also gives you something to fight for. That is one reason we won the last war. We all loved each other and was willing to die for one another." Harry said with a twinge of sadness. "Your feeling guilty again." Jasper said miserably. Then it hit him. "That's why you feel that way. You feel like it's your fault that they died because they loved you enough to fight with you and for you. You feel that if they never had known you them wouldn't have died."

Harry looked away uncomfortably. For the first time he let his shields down and Edward could finally hear his doubts and his pain. He looked at Jasper and back at Harry.

"Everyone keeps saying it's not my fault but how can it not be? If I hadn't known them would they have fought with me. I don't know if they would have and that doubt that fear scares me." Harry said in a weak voice.

Ginny looked up and knew she would have to take up the story for a bit.

"We worked hard to bring in all the bodies. Our family was all gathered around Fred when the trio entered. Ron and Hermione came right to us with tears streaming. Harry was a lot slower as he caught sight of different people he recognized. I saw him stiffen when he saw Collin. But I saw the panic in his eyes when he saw Remus and Tonks laying side by side. By the time he saw Fred he couldn't look any of us in the eye. I knew he was going to run. I wanted to stop him but I knew he had to get out of there. I watched helplessly as he ran out of the great hall." Ginny said helplessly.

"Harry went up to the headmasters office and looked at Professor Snape's memories. He learned that he had a bit of Riddle's soul in his scar. He had to sacrifice himself so that part of his soul could be killed. So he put his cloak on and headed out of the school. He found Neville and gave him the job of killing Nagini and headed towards the forbidden forest. He met Voldemort and without raising his wand allowed Voldemort to hit him with the killing curse. He died for about ten minutes. His heart stopped and he wasn't breathing. He was given the choice of going on or coming back and he chose to come back." Hermione said with tears streaming.

"They made Hagrid carry him back. We all thought he was dead. It was total pandemonium. Neville defied Riddle and managed to kill the snake then all of a sudden the Centaurs got involved and the fighting started up again. We made our way into the great hall. Ginny and Hermione dueled Bellatrix and Kingsley and someone I don't remember who dueled with Voldemort. Harry had slipped his invisibility cloak on and watched for his time to act. Bellatrix sent a killing curse at Ginny and missed and Harry almost lost his cool but Mum got there first and killed her with a killing curse of her own. Voldemort was so angry that he threw his opponents against the wall and trained his wand on Mum but as he said the killing curse Harry threw up the biggest shield I had ever seen. Then it was just the two of them. Harry and Riddle taunted each other and soon Voldemort was done. Voldemort shouted the killing curse at the same time Harry called out the disarming spell and they collided and the killing curse rebounded and hit Voldemort and killed him." Ron finished.

No one spoke the portraits even the professors were quiet. Ginny found her voice again and spoke with a shaky voice.

"After it was all quiet and the trio Harry had talked to Professor Dumbledore's portrait. After that Ron and Hermione joined the family in the great hall next to Fred. Harry went to find a bed. He was so exhausted. Ron and Hermione followed soon after. They woke up before Harry though we were getting worried. When he finally woke up he was different. He wasn't the same Harry we all know and love. He was quiet and reserved. Eating wasn't on his top priority but after a failed attempt we realized why. He couldn't hold anything down."

"He finally seen Madame Pomphery and told us he was fine. We should have gone with him. He went to every single funeral and was our rock. We could see his pain but he wouldn't let anyone near enough to comfort him. With except for Ginny. She was the only one who could really talk to him. He was losing so much weight. He rarely cried around us but late at night we could hear him crying himself to sleep." George said.

"George was struggling as was Harry. Although I have to say George wasn't nearly as bad as Harry. So I fought with Mum and Dad and the Ministry and finally got permission to take him out of the country. For the past three months we have been living in America. We live in a small town called Forks." Ginny said.

"So has things quieted down?" Remus asked.

"Well no we were hoping that Harry would be able to but the first day of High school he met the Cullen's. They turned out to be Vampires. You know we really have to get him some help for his ability to make the most dangerous friends. Well anyway. They aren't normal Vamps. They don't drink Human blood they feed off of animals. Harry has managed to befriend them. And then Andromeda was attacked by what we thought were just rogue death eaters. Harry had to take care of Teddy. He was great with him. He loves that kid so much." George said.

"What were they that attacked my Mum?" Tonks asked fearfully.

"Luscious Malfoy has deemed himself the new dark lord and has quite a following. He planned and executed the attack to lure Harry out. But it failed because Harry had Teddy to care for. While he was taking care of Teddy we were plagued by a shape shifting wolf that kept us up for a week strait. Harry managed to befriend them and work out a peaceful alliance between the wolves and the Vampires. He's amazing and he doesn't even see it." Hermione said sadly.

"Then Andromeda came to the house. Angry and bitter and ready to kill Harry herself. She outright blamed Harry for her attack. Narcissa tried to calm her before she said to much but she was on a roll. She told him it was his fault and he was irresponsible. That was when he finally opened up. We found out more in that hour about how he was feeling than we had in two months. We also found out that Harry has some problems that we didn't realize was so bad. We knew he was having panic attacks. The littlest things set those off but it was when she pulled her wand on her he had a flashback of the battle and all of a sudden he wasn't there anymore he was back here in the midst of the battle again. He even pulled his wand. It was horrible. Then when Ginny finally got him to realize that he was safe. We found out what he truly blamed himself. He still does. He feels like he should have done more. He should have surrendered sooner." Ron said with a tear in his eye.

"but it wasn't his fault. We knew this could happen." Fred said.

"Fred we know that but Harry is trying to see that but you have to understand. Harry's so called family from the day he was dropped there spent their lives telling him that everything bad that happened was his fault and eventually it was ingrained in him. He's trying to stop blaming himself but it's hard to do." Molly said wiping her tears away.

"that was when we found out about Malfoy from Narcissa and Draco who refused to follow him. Harry got a hold of the order and the ministry and the D.A and he has started training us for the battles ahead. But it hasn't been smooth. At the first training session we found out that his wounds from the battle wasn't healing and Ginny got mad at him for not telling her things and broke up with him. He was well words aren't enough to describe how bad off he was. By the end of the week he was so sick he was literally at deaths door. We all go to see him one or two at a time and when he spoke He didn't even know it was us. He was talking to his parents or cedric or you guys. He spoke to Ginny even though we don't think he knew she was there. He was giving up. In his own way he was saying goodbye." George said. Hermione was sobbing as she remembered and Ron just held her.

"some how and we still don't know how but while Ginny was in there they bonded and are married by magic now. We are planning an official wedding a week from this coming Saturday. I hope that we can bring your portraits I know it would mean a lot to him. He is really sad that you lot can't be there but he doesn't say anything." Arthur said.

"Well we finally went back to our house and of course it didn't stay quiet. Ginny managed to get attacked by a nomad Vampire but Harry saved her breaking four ribs in the meantime. They were almost healed when Harry and Mum went to Diagon Alley for Harry to pick up her engagement ring when they stumbled upon an attack there and Harry managed to stun one but was hit by an unknown spell. It turned out to be a light blasting spell with a pain enhancement on it. We thought were going to lose him again but Kingsley found an American healer that knew the cure." George said.

"Now the Volturi is coming to America to meet with Harry so he sent us all here to be safe." Ginny said in an empty voice. She got up and walked away from the group and stared out of the window.

"Your worried aren't you?" Tonks asked.

"I'd be crazy not to be. I know what they are capable of. And if it all goes wrong no one is there to try and save him or Edward and his family." Ginny said.

"I know it's hard to have faith but you have too. Harry is going to be ok. He's faced so much and over come. He's going to face this and come out of it fine. Saturday he is going to be training his Aerial squad with those brooms you bought today. And a week from Saturday you are going to walk down the aisle on my arm and officially marry him." Arthur said. Ginny smiled slightly at that last part.

"Mum I think I understand how you felt when dad had to guard the prophecy. I just feel like a part of me is out there in danger and there is nothing I can do to save him. Mum what am I going to do if he isn't fine?" Ginny said finally breaking into tears she had been fighting.

Molly said nothing but just held her as she sobbed. Hermione again was crying on Ron's shoulder. Ron himself had tears falling.

Remus looked at the scene in front of him sadly. "Is Harry as bad as he was before sixth year?" He asked causing Sirius to look oddly.

"worse. He never really got over Sirius' death. So this just compounds it all." Bill said.

"He didn't blame himself for my death as well did he?" Sirius asked.

"Still does." Charlie answered.

"How is his Aunt and Uncle treating him now?" Tonks asked. She was surprised at the violent look her mother had in her eyes.

"Well they are both in jail at the moment but I would give anything for a little time with them and my wand." Andromeda said.

"Andromeda now that wouldn't help the situation any and you know that it would upset Harry to hear you say that." Minerva said cautiously.

"Minerva you have know idea you weren't there. You didn't see that monster break Harry's jaw for him or batter is already broken ribs. You didn't watch as his aunt did nothing. Or as his cousin for the first time tried to pull his dad off of him. You didn't see Harry take the beating and not defend himself. He didn't even shield himself from the blows." Andromeda said heavily emotional.

"He hit Harry! Vernon hit him. Broke his jaw. Oh I wish I wasn't dead. I'd kill him." Sirius said angrily. Remus was shaking in anger while Tonks hair changed colors violently.

"the really sad thing is he seemed to act like he thought he deserved it. Ginny had to talk him into allowing Mum to heal him." George said.

"Do you think he will ever be ok?" Remus asked.

"Yes eventually. It takes time to heal and he's never had a lot of time to heal. It's always been one thing after another. He's determined to take down Malfoy. And he's determined to train us better so we don't have as many casualties this time. He's trying to train the D.A so that we have some skill that will actually be of use. He wants us to be able to work with the Aurors and the order with as little trouble as possible."

"that is very lofty goals." Kingsley said.

"Truth is Kingsley if he keeps training like he is he's going to surpass your Aurors in skilled fighters. He's even working with the Vamps so they can recognize witches and Wizards along with the shape shifters. He is taking this all very seriously. I've been watching every training session and I'm amazed at what this group can do already." Arthur said.

"Really. Maybe I should come see what he's doing. Maybe his ideas would help us with training our Aurors. it certainly wouldn't hurt to update out training." Kingsley said.

Soon they had fallen into quiet conversations on plans and ideas for helping Harry and enjoyed a few stories of the past.

Harry looked at the clock. He knew that Sam should be leaving but he didn't have to say a word. Sam announced that he was leaving to gather they guys and left with out anyone showing him the door.

Harry went over the plan one more time with the Cullen's. Alice looked at everyone and said "It's time. They will be here in about ten minutes."

Harry was nervous but confident. Today would be the day that decided how this war was going to go. He could only hope that they would see reason. So they waited


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Alice was sitting in the kitchen waiting with the rest when she phased out again with another vision.

"Alice what do you see?" Jasper asked.

"This meeting is going to take longer than we expected. I think I should go wait in England with Bella and Ginny. Maybe if I'm there I can keep them from rushing home worried." Alice said.

"You see them coming in the middle don't you?" Edward asked.

"Yes I do and if they do it won't end the way we want it too." She said.

"Kreacher" Harry called out. The house elf immediately appeared. "Does anyone else want to go with Alice to help her?" he asked before giving Kreacher his orders.

Rosalie and Esme both raised their hands and Carlisle and Emmet seemed to smile in relief.

"Ok then Kreacher I need you to take Alice, Rosalie, and Esme to where ever the Weasely's are right now." Harry said.

"Right away Master Harry." Kreacher said with a bow. With a pop Kreacher and the three women disappeared.

Bella was watching the talking portraits when one finally addressed her.

"Oh Hello I don't believe I was properly introduced. I'm Sirius Black"

"Um Hi I'm Bella Swan. You was or are Harry's Godfather." "Yes I am. He has spoken of me then."

"Briefly when I took him to meet my friend Jacob Black and his father Billy. But he didn't say much just that you were his Godfather and had died."

"Oh" Sirius said sadly.

"I just think the memories of you are really painful for him you know." Bella said. Ginny wandered over to where they were talking.

"Sirius Bella is right. He blames himself for your death as we told you before. When he got home he didn't say a word just went up to where Teddy was and fed him and that is where I found him crying. He says that he doesn't feel guilty when we ask but he never could lie very well. It's not just you he doesn't talk about anyone we lost anymore. Sometimes it's like a piece of him went with each one of you." Ginny said as they heard a pop from behind them.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme looked at everyone in shock at first and then saw Bella and Ginny. The two girls ran to them asking questions all at one time.

"Whoa calm down. Harry sent us here with Kreacher because I saw a vision that it was going to take longer than we expected and that you might get worried and come home to soon. He thought that having me here might keep you calm enough to stay until they come get you." Alice said calmly.

Esme walked over to Molly and hugged her warmly.

"I thought I'd come help I'm sure as time goes by those two are going to become quite miserable."

"Thank you Esme." Molly said then introduced them to the portraits who were now staring at the Vamps that had entered. Kreacher walked over to Ginny before leaving.

Sirius stared at his old house elf as he bowed low to Ginny.

"Kreacher will protect Master Harry and his Cullenses. Kreacher promises this Mistress Ginny." Kreacher said before popping away.

Kreacher brought in the cups of blood into the kitchen which was tense in anticipation and then joined the wolves. He began his own circuit around the house looking every which way. He was determined that he would keep his promise to his new mistress.

Harry was looking out the kitchen window when he saw the first Volturi member enter his yard. He moved towards the door and waited until he saw the other two join her. It was two males and a female but he could not tell who in the dim moon light. As they neared their pale faces became more pronounced and Harry realized that it was Jane, Felix, and Dmitri who had came. Harry swallowed angrily and took a deep breath he knew that he must be civil with them if he was going to convince them to at least stay out of this war.

Harry opened the kitchen door and stepped out unarmed to great his guests. Jane smiled her near perfect smile as she stepped up in front of him. He felt the pain start as she stared into his eyes but he didn't cry out or react to it.

"Jane, I hope that you had a reasonably good journey. And I would very much appreciate it if you refrained from using your extraordinary gift in my home." Harry said in a forced calm voice. "Please enter."

Jane nodded as she lead the two others inside. Harry motioned them to the table and invited them to have a seat. Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward was already sitting down as they found their seats across the table. Harry sat down at the head and nodded at Carlisle.

"Would you care for some refreshments it is not what you are accustomed too but it should suffice for now?" Harry asked. Jane looked questionably at the other two who shrugged their shoulders.

"May I ask what is it?" she asked clearly shaken by the offer.

"It's only elk's blood. I couldn't morally provide you with what you would prefer. I do hope you understand." Harry answered.

"You are correct that it is not what we prefer but as it may make us feel a bit more pleasant while we discuss things." Jane answered. Harry immediately served his guests and poured himself some tea.

Kreacher was watching warily as the "Bad Vamps" entered his masters house. He knew that his master would not want him to enter the house at that time. So he started his circuit again. He was getting tired but he would not let his master down.

Ginny was pacing again. Ron watched her dizzily and was getting a bit annoyed. Bella leaned against Esme and Alice. Andromeda was in deep discussion with Remus and her daughter. Molly was nervously watching the family. Arthur and Sirius were talking with Bill and Charlie and kept glancing at Ginny. Hermione walked over to the pacing girl.

"Ginny please sit down for a little while. You need to conserve your energy. Harry will have this all worked out in no time at all." Hermione said soothingly.

"I know. I just hate this waiting." Ginny said allowing Hermione to lead her to where George and Percy sat with Fred's portrait.

Jane looked at Harry calmly before she spoke. "You have a new dark lord on your hands?"

"Yes Luscious Malfoy. He was a former disgraced death eater." Harry answered not wanting to lay his cards on the table quite yet.

"He has came to Aro, Marcus, and Cassius. Something that you have not. Aro has sent us here to discuss what you can offer us." Felix said smoothly.

"I have not come to you because I do not wish to ask you to become involved in any case. But as you came to me. I will be honest and straight forward as I am able and hope that you will be the same. May I ask what he has offered for your Support?" Harry said. Carlisle smiled slightly at Harry.

"He has given us the same deal that Voldemort offered and then some. He has promised us that we would be treated as equals if he comes to full power." Dmitri said.

"And you believe that he will follow thru with what he has promised." Harry said.

"OF course he has given us his word. Now we want to know what you would offer for our support." Jane said.

"I will be honest I have no promises that I can in good faith offer except that there could be peace between you and my side of the battle. I believe that it is possible that you don't know Luscious as well as you should. He is a liar but a smooth one. He is masterful at the art of blocking his mind. He makes promises that he has no intention of keeping and he uses those who can get him what he wants."

"You believe that we have been deceived." Felix said matter of factly.

"Yes I have but it would not be your fault. He deceives many people. I believe that he will use your support to his advantage and then when he wins by your hard work then he will with his followers turn on you and destroy you."

"How?" Jane asked cockily.

"Please stand over there behind me. I want to show you something. But I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt." Harry asked. Confused they stood and went to stand behind Harry. He took his wand out quickly and conjured a marble statue. Without warning he sent a powerful blasting curse causing the statue to burst and then almost as fast he sent a ball of fire towards it singed all the pieces black. He turned to his shocked guests.

"That is how. Just two simple spells that ever witch and wizard knows. Lucious would not hesitate to use them on any of you after you give him what he wants." Harry said as his guests sat back down.

"How do we know that you would not hurt us?"

"You are in my home are you not? If I intended to actually kill any of you I would have the day I rescued Ginny from you. I do not take the life of any person, or creature if I can keep from it. I realize that the day may come soon that I have to do what I must to end this war once and for all. I'm not naive enough to believe that Malfoy can be stopped any other. I can not promise you equality. I can not promise that you will always be safe from my kind. But I can promise that you have nothing to fear from my friends or I. I will not go back on my word my honor is at stake."

"What exactly do you wish us to do?" Felix said.

"I wish for you to tell Aro and the others that it is my wish that we have a lasting peace and that you all stay out of this fight and be on neither side. If you do join Malfoy however it will be considered by us as an act of war and as such we will fight to the death if necessary. But I would prefer it not to end up as such. I believe that it would not be in any of our interests to create a war that would never end. I hope that Aro and the others will think very hard about what those consequences would mean to all of us. To tell you the truth I'm just looking forward to a little peace in my life. Please tell Aro that if he wishes to know any more from me feel free to contact me. I will answer any and all questions that he has to the best of my ability." Harry said looking the three visitors in the eyes.

"We shall let Aro see these sentiments for himself. You have been most informative. If it is acceptable we will contact you either way with our decision." Jane said.

"Thank you" Harry said.

Jane turned to Edward and Carlisle. "It is good that you are here as well Carlisle, Edward. It has come to our attention that a mortal girl knows of our existence and you have not destroyed or turned her as of yet."

"Yes while we admit this is true we also must stress that she is no danger to our secret. She is very careful." Edward said.

"The Law is the Law. Whether she is careful or not does not change the fact that you are breaking our law." Felix said. Harry saw the anger in their eyes and knew that he only had seconds to calm it down before it got ugly.

"If I may interrupt please." Harry said causing every eye to turn to him. He let his mental walls down long enough for Edward to hear is thoughts. _'sorry Edward this is the only way. She will have to be turned eventually. I will try to buy you some time however.'_ Edward nodded slightly yet painfully.

"What do you have to offer in this?" Dmitri asked angrily.

"It has already been seen by several known seers in my world and in yours that she will be turned." Harry said. Carlisle and Emmet hid their surprise as they watched Edward who sat there like stone.

"If it has been foretold why wait? Why not do it now?" Jane asked skeptically.

"It is a bit complicated but I will try to explain it fully. Bella is mortal as you said. But she is very young. Only 17 and still in school. If she were to disappear now it would cause an outrage that surely even you would feel. She also has parents whom she loves as much as they love her. Since this is going to happen. The plan is to do this right and with the least amount of pain to those she loves." Harry explained.

"She also needs time to prepare and to say goodbye to those she will never be able to see again. We don't want to cause anyone more pain than is necessary. We also need to set up a good cover story for her leaving and other arrangements that needs to be made. It takes time to make sure all the loose ends are taken care of. If only for her peace of mind. When we can finally spend forever together I do not want her to have one moment of regret." Edward said resigned.

Jane looked closely into Edwards eyes looking for any sign that he was lying to them but finding none she finally spoke. "Very well. We shall take this information back to the others but we will check up on you."

With that Jane nodded towards the other two and thanked Harry for his hospitality and left the quiet kitchen. A half hour later Sam and the others knocked on the door.

"They are gone. We will keep a patrol going all night until we make sure they are not coming back. I trust it went well." Sam said.

"As well as it could. I don't know what they will decide but I was honest with him. However we must tell you of something that will upset you and could put an end to our alliance." Harry said sadly.

Edward steadied himself. Everyone could tell that he was upset despite Jaspers calming presence.

"What is wrong?"

"They know about Edward and Bella being a couple. Victoria went to them and told them. I should have probably killed her when I had the chance. But I never thought that she would do this. At any rate, Bella at some point will have to be turned. There is no other alternative. If she isn't she will be hunted down and killed in the most brutal way possible. As will the Cullen's and any one else who knows. They do not know about you but it would not take long for them to figure it out." Harry said with a slightly guilty voice.

"No this isn't good news but it doesn't surprise us. We've been expecting that to be the case even before this group came. If it keeps Bella among the living then it must be. We have learned enough about the Cullen's to know that they would not even consider it if it wasn't necessary. How much time do we have?" Sam said the other shifters nodding.

"that is undecided we told them that we had a lot to get accomplished before it can happen so that we cause as little pain to others as possible." Carlisle answered.

Sam stood up and shook Harry's hand as well as the Cullen's and led the pack back out into the night. Harry called Kreacher and had him apparate Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper to where the rest was at the moment.

After the three left Harry sunk into his seat and put his head into his hands. His body shook with the guilt ridden sobs that he cried. Edward watched and came to sit next to him.

"Harry it's ok. You are not to blame for any of this. I read their thoughts you were right. There is no other choice. It's going to be fine." Edward said putting his cold hand on the crying man's shoulders.

"I was hoping you could talk them into some reason. Edward but when I saw their faces I knew that that wasn't going to happen." Harry said drying his eyes as Kreacher reappeared to take them to the school. With a pop they were gone. Kreacher apparated into the entrance hall to give his master a few minutes to calm himself before seeing Ginny.

Ginny listened as Carlisle told them what had happened. She was proud of Harry for doing so well and sad for Bella that she would have to be turned in order to survive. She watched as Bella took it with a resigned look. Rosalie looked angry but Ginny couldn't tell with whom. She watched the three couples embrace and looked away sadly. Hermione squeezed her hand comfortingly. "He'll be here soon." she said.

The doors of the great hall swung open and Harry and Edward with purposeful steps entered the room. Ginny looked up and watched as he neared her. She saw the pride and the pain warring in his eyes. She stood up and took two steps towards him. Harry didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room. He didn't even notice Edward and Bella's emotional reunion or the stares as the two kissed passionately. He only saw Ginny. He stopped quickly in front of her and without saying a word pulled her to him.

He leaned down to claim her mouth with his own. She deepened the kiss as he pulled her even closer. Ginny ran her fingers thru his raven hair. He moaned slightly before finally pulling away but not letting her go. Ginny had tears flowing down her cheeks. Harry touched her face gently wiping her tears.

"It's ok Gin, I'm here and We're all safe." He murmured into her ear. Ginny was still crying hard as Harry gently picked her up and carried her over to a bench where he sat down placing her gently on his lap. He continued to talk soothingly to her.

The portraits just stared slack jawed at the two young people. Tonk's had a tear in her eye. Sirius and Remus was fighting back fierce pride and sadness. Fred however didn't know whether to be angry at Harry for kissing his little sister like that or be angry with his siblings for not doing anything. George saw his twins look and walked over to his portrait.

"You know he loves her. And there is no doubt that she loves him. We have accepted their relationship. There really was no other choice. They are good for each other. It's weird but they really do need each other." George said.

"I guess I'm just a little shocked. Hey George what's up? You don't seem yourself." Fred asked.

"Just worried. Don't know how he is going to react to seeing your portraits."

"Well won't he be happy like you lot was?"

"That's just it Fred. It's different for him. He holds so much pain and guilt. Seeing you and the others I don't know what that is going to do to him. I don't know if he can handle it. He hasn't came to terms with your death yet. Not really. He's gone thru all the motions. He has nightmares you know. He told me about them once. He sees you all blaming him for your deaths in his dreams."

"You don't think he'll be afraid that we are going to blame him when he sees us?"

"That is exactly what I think." George said sadly.

Ginny was slowly calming down and Harry was starting to be more aware of his surroundings. Molly was watching nervously as Harry spotted the portraits. She could see the pain emanating from his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to take every pain away from him but knew that was impossible.

Ginny moved from where she was on Harry's lap and took his hand gently. She could see he was struggling. She could almost sense the flash back coming.

"Harry it's ok now. It's over. It's all over." She said so that he could hear her. She looked in his eyes and realized the look. It was the same look he had during the break. She gripped his hand harder. "No Harry don't run. Stay with me. just with me. You don't have to say anything to them if you aren't ready."

Harry heard the soft words. He knew they were meant to be comforting but they sounded so hallow as he felt the pain overflow. He started shaking slightly as the emotions that filled him threatened to overflow. Ginny knew that he would have to get out soon but she also knew that he had to face this. He had to deal with the pain.

Remus was watching as Harry started rocking back and forth crying. He was shocked at the sight. He had always seemed so strong. When they told them how Harry had took their deaths, Remus didn't really believe it could be that bad.

Sirius was equally baffled at his Godson's reactions but noted that the Weasely's and Minerva wasn't surprised at all. He watched as one of the Vamps walked over to Harry and Ginny and whispered something to Ginny. Ginny nodded lightly. Harry said nothing but looked up.

With out much warning Harry let go of Ginny's hand and started running out of the great hall. He was half way to the doors when he felt the shaking take over he couldn't move another step. He cried out loudly as his legs went out from under him. He sank to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. Ginny ran to him and fell to her knees beside him wrapping her arms around him and allowing him to cry on her shoulder.

"I can't Gin," Harry said brokenly.

"I know Harry but you have to try." Ginny said. "You have to face them. They love you. You have to talk to them and let them show you."

"How? How can I?" Harry said. "how can I look the people I got killed in the eye?"

The room had fallen completely quiet as they listened to the quiet conversation. Molly sat next to her husband quietly crying into his shoulder. Bill looked almost sick. Ron looked like he wanted to say something. But Hermione put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Don't he needs to get this all out. He's held on to this for far too long." She said sadly.

"Harry, listen to me you are not responsible for their deaths. They fought because they chose too. They knew the risks. and that didn't stop them from fighting. You didn't make any of them fight. You have no responsibility in their death." Ginny said.

"Why don't you all understand?" Harry said anguished. Jasper walked of to the youth and knelt beside him.

"Harry, your wrong about so many things. You loving them had no part in their death. you loving people doesn't cause them harm. Harry you lift people up. You are able to see past the exterior and see who a person really are. Yes everyone that died loved you and fought with you. But Harry you have to see that they died fighting to make sure you had a chance for a future just as you are fighting yet again to ensure Teddy has a future." Jasper said solemnly.

Harry barely looked up at Jasper. Jasper continued to talk to him. "Harry please try to talk to them. They love you and will always love you. Harry you are worthy of that love. You always have been and always will be. You can't keep doubting your worth. You are worth it Harry."

Harry looked up finally and nodded slightly before passing out in Ginny's arms. The healer rushed over and did a quick diagnosis spell. She sighed heavily before saying anything.

"He's ok. His body and mind is just too overwhelmed right now. Minerva could you conjure up a bed here. I don't think it's necessary for Harry to go to the Hospital wing. he should wake soon." Poppy said.

Ginny sat worrying beside Harry. Molly sat talking quietly with Sirius and Remus.

"He'll be ok. He just feels so much and so deeply. But he will get thru this. He has to face his doubts and his fears. George has told me that most of his nightmares include all of you haunting him telling him it was his fault. I think that he is terrified that you are going to do that now." Molly said sadly. Remus just shook his head sadly.

Hours went by and as they slowly realized that Harry wasn't waking up the decision was made that he would be moved up to the hospital wing. Soon Ginny was sitting by his side wide awake and worried. Kreacher found his way to her side and sat near her exhausted but not leaving his master. Sirius just watched the old elf in shock.

Everyone found a quiet place to sit and wait. It was a very long night a head of them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The portraits sat in a darkened corner surrounded by the Cullen's talking softly and watching Harry sleep. As it turned out he was absolutely exhausted. Jasper looked over the group before speaking.

"I wish I could do more. He blames him self for so much. I'm an empath. I feel his pain. Some days it isn't so bad but days like today it's indescribable. He feels so unworthy of anyone's love at times. He seems to feel that you all died because you loved him and that he is going to lose everyone that loves him. He's hopelessly in love with Ginny but he fears that he is going to lose her too." He said softly.

"What can we do?" Remus asked. No one noticed Ginny walk towards them. She had finally left Harry's side for just a few moments to loosen her stiff joints.

"Love him and be honest with him. Keep reassuring him. And most of all be patient with him" Ginny said. "You know I think when he wakes up and we reintroduce your portraits I think we should do it one at a time. We overwhelmed him before. He's stressed out with the Volturi and Malfoy as it is. He is trying so hard to protect everyone that he isn't taking the time for himself."

"Who should go first?" Remus asked.

"Sirius should. He's held on to that pain the longest." Ginny said as she walked back to Harry's side.

Kreacher was beside himself in the kitchens. Winky and several others were trying to calm him down. Finally Winky sighed and headed to the hospital wing. She found the Weasely's all in various locations. Molly who had recently joined the Cullen's in talking with Sirius and Remus looked up at the arrival of the elf. Winky walked over to her and bowed quickly.

"Winky what is wrong?" Molly asked.

"It's Kreacher. He is upsets Ma'am. We can't calm him down." Winky said.

"I'll come with you now." Molly said soothingly.

"No wait Mum. Let me summon him. That way we can calm him without others having to watch." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Ok Dear." Molly answered.

"Kreacher." Ginny called and was answered seconds later by a crying Kreacher. "Kreacher I need you to stop crying and tell me what's wrong."

Kreacher hiccupped as he stopped crying. "Kreacher failed protecting his master."

Ginny instantly realized what Kreacher must have thought happened. "Oh Kreacher Harry is fine. He's exhausted from all the worry and then we overwhelmed him with the portraits. He passed out that is all."

Kreacher looked up shocked at Ginny and then a relieved look took over his face. Sirius watched his old elf in shock. He'd never saw Kreacher look so caring in his life or afterlife for that matter. Kreacher was standing awkwardly on his feet obviously in pain.

"Kreacher what is wrong? Your obviously in pain." Ginny asked concerned.

"Kreacher is fine Miss Ginny. Kreacher can heal himself." He said calmly.

They all jumped when they heard a voice come from the other side of the room. Harry had woke up unnoticed by the room as a whole. "Kreacher sit on one of these beds and let us look at your feet" Harry said in a concerned voice. He carefully sat up and walked over to wear the house elf and sat down. He looked at the elf's feet and sighed. Large angry blisters were appearing along with several cuts and places where sticks and stones had imbedded in his feet.

"Kreacher how did you do this to yourself?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher ran with the wolf's to keep Master Harry safe like he promised his mistress." Kreacher answered.

"Oh Kreacher you didn't have to get yourself hurt while doing it. But thank you so much." Ginny cried.

"I don't think I can heal those. Let's call Madame Pomphrey and see what she can do." Harry suggested. Ginny walked over to the office door and knocked softly. The healer quickly answered and Ginny explained the situation. The healer went about quickly healing the house elf while Ginny put her arms around Harry.

"Harry I'm sorry. We should have kept you away from the portraits for a while. Honestly we didn't stop and think about how it would make you feel." Ginny said sadly.

"Gin it's not your fault. I was just overwhelmed that's all. It's strange I want to talk to them but at the same time I'm terrified." Harry said honestly.

The portraits listened quietly as the two talked about his fears and his pain. Sirius watched Ginny put a comforting arm around the young man and as others soon came to stand around them offering what little they could.

"What scares you about it?"

"I'm afraid to hear them actually tell me what I already know. They don't have to tell me it's my fault their dead. I know that. Everyone keeps telling me it's not. And I try to see that but it's so hard. My mind tells me it's not my fault but I can't seem to convince my heart." Harry said burying his face into Ginny's shoulder.

"Love They aren't going to blame you for anything. I'll be right beside you. Your not alone anymore." Ginny said soothingly. Harry nodded slightly.

Ginny moved away and took him by the hand and led him back to his bed. He sat down and she took the chair beside the bed. He looked exhausted. Ginny looked towards the healer that was just finished healing the elf and motioned her over.

"Madame Pomphrey could you check Harry over Even after all that sleep he still looks exhausted?" Ginny asked. The healer nodded as she did the diagnosis spell. She shook her head to herself as the results came out.

"Harry you should get some rest you are clearly exhausted. You just lay back and get some sleep. Ginny please come with me for a moment I need to go thru with you what you will need to do with Kreacher to make sure he heals completely." Poppy said leading the younger woman away from the bed. They both took a seat near the portraits where everyone had gathered.

Poppy looked sadly at every one. She knew that they would be worried over her report but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Harry is exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. How has he been sleeping?"

"I think the last time he's gotten any amount of decent sleep was night before last when he stayed with me thru the night. For the past three months if it wasn't a shape shifter keeping him awake it's been the nightmares." Ginny answered.

"He needs to sleep and relax. It's becoming a life or death issue. If it continues he's going to end up dying from lack of rest. Also I have found that his magic is being effected by his lack of sleep. Please tell me he at least eats."

"He is better at eating than he was. He can at least hold it down now." George answered.

"Ginny I know it will be hard for him here but I think it would be best if he stays for a few days until he has gotten some decent rest and gets some strength back." Poppy said.

"will he have to remain here in the hospital wing the whole time?"

"No I believe only for the next 24 hours will be enough. After that we can move him into other quarters and he can roam a bit. As long as he doesn't overdo it." Poppy answered. "Please call me if he needs any thing. I don't want to give him any sleeping aids if he doesn't need them."

Ginny agreed and made her way back to Harry's bedside. He was already asleep when she got there. She sat down and decided to close her eyes for a few moments. George carried Sirius' portrait and sat it down next to Ginny. Hours went by no one spoke or seemed to move.

Harry was sleeping quietly as Ginny herself drifted off to sleep. It was almost three in the morning when Ginny was woken by muffled screams. Her eyes shot open and she watched nearly helplessly as Harry thrashed around. His screams muffled by the blankets that had some how pulled around his face. She jumped up as Sirius stared wide eyed at his Godson. Ginny pulled the blankets away from his face and smoothed the hair back that stuck to his sweat covered face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sirius. It's my fault. Please forgive me." Harry cried out in his sleep.

"Shhhhh Harry It's not your fault." Ginny murmured looking at Sirius. Sirius looked at her questioningly and she nodded.

"Harry you have done nothing that I need to forgive you for. None of this is your fault. Calm down pup." Sirius said calmly. As Sirius continued to talk Harry out of his nightmare Ginny hurried over to the Healers door. With in minutes the healer had arrived with a dreamless sleep potion. Harry woke up long enough to look into Sirius's eyes smile lightly take his potion and fall back to sleep.

Ginny woke stiff and sore in her chair near Harry a few hours later. Edward walked over with Esme and suggested that Ginny and the rest of the Weasely's go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny accepted the offer gratefully. Ginny led her family down to the great hall which was partially full. Minerva met them and found them seats at the Gryffindor table.

Ginny looked at everyone and smiled at a few she recognized. Neville was sitting next to Dennis Creevy smiling at her and her family. Dennis looked over but frowned slightly. Ginny greeted him kindly.

"Oh your back I suppose that means Harry is in the school somewhere." Dennis said with a frown.

"Yes he is." Ginny said confused.

"How long will he be here?" Dennis sneered.

"Dennis calm down." Neville warned shooting an apologizing look towards the Weasely's.

"Calm down! I'll calm down when that murderer is gone!" Dennis yelled causing everyone to turn towards them. Luna stood up and hurried over to Ginny who was starting to understand why Dennis was so angry. Luna put her calm hand on the girls shaking shoulders.

"You blame him." Ginny said in a dead voice.

"He was the reason my brother died but I doubt you understand that." Dennis said momentarily forgetting about Fred.

"Yes because you're the only one who lost a brother in this war! Never mind the fact that I watched my brother be killed right in front of me." Percy sneered back surprising his family.

"Go ahead and defend him. Your all blind to him. But you'll see one day that all he does is bring death and destruction." Dennis said angrily.

Several people had started to gather angrily around the table. Dennis never seemed to notice that glares were coming his direction. Ginny sat silently for a few minutes before turning her own glare towards the boy.

"How dare you! You selfish prat. Your brother didn't die for Harry. He died trying to help save your sorry hide. If Voldemort would have won it would have been a matter of time before he came after your family and others as well. How dare you belittle your brother's sacrifice and that of everyone else we lost. I am thoroughly ashamed that you shared a house that stood for bravery with the likes of your brother!" Ginny said. Dennis looked as if he was slapped in that second. But Ginny wasn't done. "You have no idea of what you are talking about when you speak about Harry. He's a good man. Loving and Caring but you don't see it. You don't see the pain he lives with. You didn't see him go to ever single funeral. Didn't know that did you? You didn't watch as every one of them took a little more from him. You weren't the one who had to beg him to eat only to watch him get sick when he finally tried."

Ginny took a deep breath. "You see while you've been dealing with everything Harry hasn't been able too. Do you know how much pain he carries? He blames himself for their death. I've had to watch him try to understand what has happened. He can't sleep a whole night with out nightmares. He has panic attacks and flashbacks from the battle. And after everything there is a new danger to our world and he is preparing to fight it. He is exhausted in every way he could be. Madame Pomphrey is so worried she won't let him leave Hogwarts. I've had to sit by his bedside as he lay almost dead twice now. His wounds from three months ago are finally on the mend now. Every time we think he is rounding a corner and will be ok something happens to him personally. Don't you think that after every thing that has happened he is entitled to a little respect?" Ginny said angrily.

Dennis looked stunned as the others felt. No one realized what Harry had been going thru or that he was as depressed as he was. Ginny finally took a deep breath and continued. "Dennis I know that you are still in pain about Collin. Lord knows I still hurt over Fred and the others myself. But you have to realize that your anger is misplaced. Harry didn't ask for any of this. He want anyone to die and it's killing him that people did. Your not alone in your pain Dennis. We all have a piece of the pain that we are dealing with. But being angry with Harry won't bring Collin back. If it did Harry would be begging everyone to be mad at him. But it won't. So I'm here instead begging you not to share your anger with him. Feel what you must but please don't confront him."

Dennis looked down at his hands. He had never stopped and thought about how it was effecting Harry. All he knew was after his brother's death Harry up and disappeared. He looked at Ginny's pain filled face and took a deep breath.

"He's why you and George left." He said softly.

"Mainly. He just can't handle all the memories of England right now. We'd be back there but Madame Pomphrey wants him to remain here to get some much needed sleep and to keep an eye on him." Ginny answered.

"He's that bad?" Dennis asked shocked.

"pretty much. Madame Pomphrey said that if he doesn't get rest soon then it could become life or death situation and she is trying to stop it from getting that far."

Dennis stopped and thought for a moment before speaking. "Ginny I'm sorry. It hurts so much. I guess it's easier to blame or be angry with him than to deal with it. I don't know how to make the pain stop." Dennis said with tears in his eyes.

"Dennis I know you don't mean it. I know it hurts but we can't allow that pain we feel to forget how others are feeling too. Maybe you could visit with Harry for a bit. It might make you feel just a bit better." Ginny suggested putting her arms around the crying boy.

Slowly the crowd left them and Ginny was able to finish eating. She quickly made her way back up to the Hospital Wing. As she opened the door she could hear the voices of Sirius and Harry. She smiled as she walked over to the bed. Harry looked a bit better than he had the night before.

"Sirius I miss you. Can I put your portrait in my house in forks?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Sirius said.

"Are you two having a nice visit?" Ginny asked leaning down and giving Harry a light kiss.

"Of course we are." Harry said.

"Would you like to talk with Fred now?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I think so." Harry said sighing. Ginny picked up Sirius' portrait and carried it across the room and put it back next to Remus. She tried to lift Fred's portrait but found it way to heavy for her.

"Geez Fred could you have picked a heavier frame? Gonna give myself a hernia trying to take you over to talk to Harry." Ginny said in a huff. George walked over with a grin and took the portrait over to Harry's bed.

Edward and Bella was walking about the grounds looking at everything and talking calmly. Bella felt so safe with Edward. As they walked they soon ran into Emmet and Rosalie who was smiling broadly. They were liking the surrounding immensely.

Draco and Narcissa walked slowly with Teddy thru the halls of Hogwarts heading towards the Hospital Wing. Andromeda was waiting patiently outside with Bill and Fleur when they arrived.

"Andy little Teddy has been crying all day we thought maybe he missed you." Narcissa said. Andromeda took the baby who quieted down immediately.

"So what is going on?" Draco asked.

"Harry is finally woke up and is now talking to the portraits. I've told Remus and Dora of you two and your changes and they were thrilled. Harry is totally exhausted and Poppy wants him to stay for a couple days to recoup some of his strength."

"He's still not mourning is he?"

"No I'm afraid he isn't." Andromeda said.

"This has gone on for too long. Look I've got a plan I'm going to go drum up some help with it. I'll be back." Draco said earnestly. He quickly ran off towards the great hall where everyone had gathered for lunch. He just hoped that everyone would be willing to do so.

Fred and Harry had finished their conversation and George had moved him and helped Ginny bring Remus and Tonks over. Harry barely looked up.

"Harry look at us please." Remus said calmly. Harry looked up finally.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said. "It's my fault your not here with your son."

"Harry listen to me it's not your fault. We chose to fight. We left him with my mother knowing we might not return. But it was worth the chance. He's going to live in a safer world. And if we can't be there with him we can't think of any one else we would want to raise him than you and my mother. Mum told me how good you are with him." Tonks said sadly.

"I miss you both so much. I'm so scared. It's like I know the war is over but I can't get away from the memories. I'm terrified I'm going to hurt some one. I pulled my wand on your Mum Tonks and then again on Professor McGonagall. I am so scared most of the time. I can't go in huge crowds because it sends me into a panic. Loud noises set me of. I don't know what to do." Harry said shaking slightly.

"Harry I know it's scary. But you will be ok eventually it just takes a lot of time. Just hold on to those who love you. You'll get thru it." Remus said softly.

Draco walked into the great hall and immediately found Neville and Dennis. Others were sitting near them.

"Hey guys I know we have never gotten along with each other but I need your help with something. We have to get Harry to mourn for himself not for everyone else. I'm going to kind of goad him into it if I can but I need people who will keep McGonagall and the others out. I need your help with that." Draco said.

"Why do you want to help Harry?" Lavender asked.

"Because he saved my life more than once and he gave me a second chance when no one else would. I owe him." Draco said. The others looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok Draco let me call the other D.A members and we will meet you outside the hospital wing." Neville said.

Draco hurried back to the hospital wing. Ginny and all of her family was sitting with his mother and Andromeda. He quickly explained his plan and although they didn't exactly trust the plan they agreed to allow him to try.

"Why don't you all go find the Cullen's? I'll send a message when you are needed." Draco suggested. They all agreed slowly and left minutes later the D.A arrived with Neville and Luna leading them. They were all filled in on what they were supposed to do and took their posts as Draco went into the room. He looked over at the portraits and quickly went over to them.

"Look I'm not trying to intentionally hurt Harry. So please don't start yelling. I'm just trying to get him to grieve for his losses instead of for everyone else. He just doesn't cry for himself and he needs too." Draco explained. The people in the portraits nodded silently as he walked over to where Harry laid wide awake.

"Harry when are you going to allow yourself to cry for your losses?" Draco asked. Harry didn't answer so Draco went on. "Or maybe none of these people meant any thing to you after all."

Harry looked up sharply but said nothing. Draco continued to goad Harry. "Or maybe you are just to good to mourn for them. You think your above them or something."

"OF COURSE I HURT! I MISS THEM DAMN IT. I'M NOT ABOVE ANYONE." Harry screamed.

"Then why don't you ever allow yourself to cry for them for yourself. Not for the Weasely's or Andromeda or Teddy." Draco asked.

"I'm afraid."

"What is there to be afraid of?"

"That I'll never stop."

"That's Rubbish and you know it. You just think it'll make you look weak. Look at them Harry! Look at those we lost that you lost." Draco demanded. Harry looked up at the portraits and as he did he felt the tears falling for the first time solely for the pain he felt.

As he cried he felt himself start to shake as the tears turned to full out sobs. Draco knew it was time to get Ginny before the sobs turned into screams. He stepped out and asked Neville to go get Ginny. He came back over to Harry and just put his hand on his arm knowing that was all the comfort he needed from him.

Ginny was walking with her family with the Cullen's when Neville's patronus message

"Ginny Please come to the hospital wing. Harry finally broke. He needs you."

Ginny took off running followed by the rest of her family. As they approached the wing they could hear his anguished sobs. Minerva and Poppy were angry that no one would let them in to calm Harry. Draco was standing there explaining to them again why they couldn't get in when he saw Ginny. He walked over quickly and escorted her inside. She walked quickly over to Harry's side and put her arms around him.

"Just cry it out dear." Ginny said as she sat back against the head board. Harry turned on his side facing her and put his head on her chest above her heart and cried softly until he fell asleep again. Ginny just stayed there holding him giving him as much comfort as she could. Slowly she started to drift off to sleep.

Molly entered the room to check on them and when she saw them asleep she smiled as she covered the pair up. She walked over to the portraits and smiled wryly at them.

"Don't worry Molly. I think he's going to be ok now." Remus said.

"I hope so dear." Molly said softly.

The next morning Harry woke still in Ginny's arms. He felt much better than he had in who knew how long. Poppy came in and ran his diagnosis spell and smiled for once.

"Harry I do believe it would be safe for you to get up and move around. But please don't over do it." the healer said

The Healer left just as Ginny was waking up. She smiled as she saw Harry's green eyes looking back at her. Harry rolled over and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. Ginny managed to get out of the bed and walked around to Harry.

"Wanna go down to breakfast with me?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Harry said putting his arm around Ginny.

Harry and Ginny headed towards the Great Hall. As they passed a classroom they could hear voices viciously speaking inside. Harry stopped abruptly and listened closely. He could hear the taunts being said. He looked at Ginny and she knew exactly what he wanted to do. She nodded slightly and Harry walked towards the door. He opened it and walked in silently. Inside he could see a small brown haired boy obviously a first year surrounded by older boys obviously picking on him.

"What are you going to do about it? Go tell your death eater father. What's he going to do about?" The obvious leader said with a sneer.

Harry pulled himself up to full height and stepped up behind them.

"Excuse me what do you lot think you are doing?" Harry said angrily looking at the older boys. He noticed that they were from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw surrounding a small slytherin boy.

"He doesn't belong here. Death Eater's children shouldn't be here." the Hufflepuff said angrily.

"Oh so you think you have the right to decide who should be here and who shouldn't be. News flash you don't have that right. Maybe his dad was a death eater but that doesn't mean that he will turn dark. But if you keep treating him the way you are you increase his chances. You become what you are by the choices you make. He has the choice to become a decent human being or to chose to be dark. But if you keep him thinking that he is alone what do you think he will do. He will chose a group that will lie to him and make him feel accepted." Harry said angrily.

"You are defending a kid of a death eater?" The Hufflepuff asked shocked.

"He is not his father. He is his own person. And I will not make the same mistakes that others have made with me. Now I believe that the three of you will be coming with me to speak with your heads of house and the headmistress. You can either come willingly or by force it's your choice." Harry said.

Harry then knelt down in front of the younger boy and putting his hand on his shaking shoulder. "What is your name?"

"Toby sir."

"Toby could you stay here with my fiancé Ginny? I don't want her to be lonely with out me." Harry asked kindly. The young boy nodded at him. Harry looked over at the wall as he stood and noticed Professor Snape's portrait hanging there with a smile on his face. Harry nodded and then said. "Professor Williams I realize that you are new here but I do believe that you should have stepped in here. I will not mention it this time to the headmistress But if it happens again she will be informed."

He then angrily led the three students out of the classroom. As soon as he left the disillusioned professor reappeared slightly abashed. Severus smiled at the professor slightly.

"Harry will keep his word and not say a word to Minerva this time but you should know that he doesn't make threats." Severus said ignoring Ginny and the boy who sat down quickly. He was obviously upset.

"He's an arrogant big headed man just like his father. Severus you know that as well as I do. I remember working with James." Williams said angrily.

"I once thought that very much. And I thought that James was arrogant. But looking back I realize that he was no more arrogant as I was. James as a teen was arrogant and big headed but that was because he was a youth who hadn't grown up yet. As an adult he did grow up. He realized many of his youth's mistakes. Harry has inherited the best parts of James and Lily. He got his father's bravery and his willingness to fight for what is right. He has inherited his mother's heart and an ability to love even the unlovable. He is a good man." Severus said leveling with the professor.

The man simply nodded and walked out. Ginny sat down next to Toby and started talking with him.

"So what year are you?"

"First. But I don't think I belong here. Everyone is so mean to me here because of my father."

Ginny sighed. "Don't worry Harry will figure this all out. And you do belong. Things are a little strained right now but it will get better." As they spoke Emmet and Rosalie entered followed quickly by the rest of the Cullen's.

"Whew don't want to be those three kids. Minerva is beyond angry." Emmet said.

Toby looked up and his eyes went slightly wide.

"Oh you're a Vampire. My name is Toby what's yours?" Toby asked.

"I'm Emmet this is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme oh yeah and the human is Bella." Emmet said introducing everyone.

Toby looked at everyone and smiled. "Your Pretty Rosalie." He said blushing.

Rosalie smiled. "looks like you have another admirer there Rose." Emmet said with a laugh.

Harry reentered the room and smiled at the conversations that were happening. He walked over to Toby and sat down next to him. Toby's smile dropped slightly.

"What's wrong Toby?"

"I'd be in trouble if dad wasn't in Azkaban because you stood up for me and I didn't defend myself." Toby said sadly.

"What would happen?" Harry asked.

"I'd get hit." The boy admitted. Harry looked at him and nodded understandingly.

"When I was growing up I lived with my Aunt and Uncle. They hated magic and so they hated me. My uncle would hit me or have Dudley my cousin hit me. Sometimes they would lock me in the cupboard under the stairs and not feed me for days. I couldn't do anything to make them like me. Sometimes I'd cry wondering why they didn't love me." Harry told him.

Toby looked up in surprise. "What did you do to survive it?"

"I just took what they dealt out knowing that in three months I would be here. I also would lean a lot on my friends. And I know right now you don't feel like you have a lot of friends but you will make friends. Sometimes it takes awhile." Harry said kindly.

"So what happened to those kids?" Toby asked.

"They lost 100 house points each and three weeks detention with Filch. Plus we are having a lecture this afternoon by me." Harry answered. Toby smiled lightly before running off to get something to eat.

"How about the rest of us go to some of these classes? It might be fun to sit in on them." Harry suggested. Everyone quickly agreed and they headed off to what would be an eventful day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The day moved slowly all the way to noon when they all gathered in the Great Hall for lunch. Harry sat with the Weasely's talking about what he was planning to say. It had been planned that they would all leave the great hall and Minerva would transfigure the tables and benches into comfortable seats for everyone. Lunch went by quickly and all too soon everyone was waiting outside the great hall to be let back in.

The doors opened and they all were led inside. The Weasely's sat near the back along with the Cullen's. Harry headed towards the podium and the seats behind them. He sat near Professor Flitwick and looked out at the sea of faces that were all looking bewildered.

The Cullen's were stunned as they started hearing the excited whispers throughout the hall. "It's Harry Potter." "Did you see his scar?" "It's really him." Edward looked questioningly at Ginny who smiled.

"He's really famous over here. Every wizard and witch knows his name. It's been that way since he was a year old. But it's even worse now. The public has never been really fair to Harry. He was a hero then he was called a liar then they finally believed him and he was a hero again. He hates his fame. He just wants people to see him for who he really is. Even though I don't think he really sees him as who he is really. He doesn't think of himself as the hero he is. It's sad really." She explained.

Edward nodded sadly as he turned his attention to where McGonagall was now introducing Harry. Harry smiled sadly at the crowd that was now staring at him.

"I want to thank you all for allowing me speak with you all today. I'm not going to give you all the details on what happened last year cause frankly I can't really see the benefit in doing it. But I would like to share with you some valuable lessons that I have learned. Hopefully they will change how you think and deal with others as we move forward healing our world and fighting what needs to be fought." Harry said honestly.

"I am a proud member of the Gryffindor house here at Hogwarts. As was my parents before me but all that means absolutely nothing in comparison as to the pride I have in my school here. Three months ago we united and showed the world what we can do when we put our differences aside and worked as one to reach our goal. But today I saw a sight that took away some of that pride. I saw as three students from three different houses worked together to degrade a student from another house because of the choices their father made. And that made me almost sick. My friends and the teachers and so many others and I fought for all to have a free life and for those who deserve it to have a second chance at having a decent life. And for the first time I realized that for some of you those who died has done so in vain. Their deaths mean nothing to some of you." Harry said angrily.

"Tom Riddle came to be the evil person he was by people doing the same thing. Professor Snape became a death eater because of what others did to him. But thankfully a wise man named Albus Dumbledore fought for him to have his second chance. And with it he did more to fight against Voldemort than most I know. He was an internal spy on Riddle giving us vital information. " Harry stopped to take a drink of water before starting again.

"I have learned that we all have choices to make. And we live and die by those decisions. We can not blame others for the choices that their parents made. We must not allow the fear of what they could become stop us from giving them the chance. How would this world have been different if some one would have shown Riddle some love and friendship?" Harry paused. "We will never know but I believe it would have been a whole different world. We also can not fail to realize that our actions and our words effect not only us but those around us. When we say cruel words they tend to fester in the persons mind and heart. I've experienced all those horrible words. From my so called family and from those who didn't even know me. But I always had good friends that helped me thru it. Now imagine some one who doesn't have any friends being mistreated constantly in a place where they should feel safe. How do you think it makes them feel?"

Harry could see the three older students looking abashed rather than angry as his words hit them.

"But this is a new world we are living in. We can chose to see that no one ever has to feel that way again. We can chose to treat people with the respect they deserve. We can chose to give people the chance. I've learned that we are only as strong as our weakest link. We can only be a strong community if we help each other and overcome our stereotypes and our fears."

"All I really want to see is this world that I have grown to love become stronger and more united in peace and understanding. But together we can make a better world. If we work together. Lets make this place some where I can be proud of again." Harry said with finality. The applause was deafening as he walked down the main row towards his friends who all looked at him proudly. They stood and walked out of the great hall with him and made their way to an empty classroom where they could talk a bit more privately.

As they spoke quietly a small girl who couldn't have been older than 11 entered shyly looking at everyone. Harry was the first person to notice her and he walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Hi, Are you ok?" He asked kindly. Ginny stood watching him with a smile on her face. His compassion sometimes surprised even her.

"Yes. Your really Harry Potter?" She asked timidly.

"Yes I am may I ask your name?"

"Maisie Cattermole sir." She answered shyly.

"That is a very pretty name Maisie." Harry said with an emotional hitch in his voice that didn't get passed anyone with the exception of the little girl.

"Thank you. My Mummy and Daddy said that you and your friends saved our lives when you rescued Mummy from the bad people that had taken over the ministry. I wanted to Thank you all. I would miss my Mummy if something ever happened to her." the little girl said with a tear starting to fall.

"I'm sure you would. I'm sure she is the best Mummy in the world. May I ask how she is doing?" Harry said to her.

"She is good. We went to a place called Canada and we stayed their until it was over. Mummy doesn't leave the house very much and sometimes she gets scared that the bad people are going to come and get her. But daddy keeps reminding her that you took care of the bad people." She said.

"I'm doing all that I can to take care of those bad people Maisie. I'll do everything I can do to keep good hard working people like your Mum and Dad safe. If I wrote a letter to your parents would you mail it for me with one of your letters home?" He asked. She nodded quickly. "Ok how about this I will have one of the house elves bring it up to you?" Harry suggested.

"Ok."

"What house are you in?" Harry asked kindly.

"Hufflepuff" she said in a disappointed tone.

"Hey now don't be too disappointed some of the bravest people I know came from the Hufflepuff house. Your house doesn't make you who you are it's what's in here" Harry said indicating her heart. "that really matters."

Maisie smiled at that and ran out of the room waving as she went. As soon as she was out of the room Harry's control left him. Shaking he turned to find Hermione and Ron rushing to him Hermione threw her arms around him with tears falling freely as Ron too tear stained face joined them as well. Harry's broken sobs though shook some out of their stupor. Everyone moved back slightly as the three finally broke apart and got to three seats. Hermione was calming down as was Ron but Harry put his head in his hands continuing to cry. Ginny walked slowly towards him and upon receiving nods from Hermione and Ron approached him. She knelt down beside him rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"a year we have wondered if we had gotten them killed. We didn't know. We went in to get the locket but we never thought of how it could all go wrong. We wasn't supposed to go down to the court rooms. We wasn't supposed to see the people being tried for who they were. We didn't know we could get them killed. We never thought about it. We were to focused on getting that locket back. For a year we didn't know." Harry said thru his hands.

Molly hurried over to Ron and Hermione who still had tears of relief falling. They knew exactly what Harry was talking about because they too felt the burden of not knowing. The Cullen's looked a bit confused until Jasper told them they felt relieved.

Harry soon recovered his emotions and set about getting some parchment and a quill. He finally asked a passing student if they had any extra and was very grateful when they said they did. He quickly in front of his friends sat down to write the promised letter. As he wrote Ginny read over his shoulder becoming very concerned with it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cattermole,_

_I realize it must be strange to be receiving my missive along with your daughters but I felt that I really should write this letter to you. My name is Harry Potter and yes you have met me but at the time I was disguised. My friends and I disguised ourselves as employees at the ministry to go in and get a magical artifact that was needed in order to rid the world of Voldemort. Please don't fear his name as he is gone and will never return._

_My friends and I when we entered the building knew it was dangerous for us but we didn't realize that it would be so dangerous for everyone else. Since that day We have often thought about you and the others. We had no way of knowing if you had survived or what had happened. We carried the burden of knowing that we may have caused your family harm. Please know that we do not in any way regret getting you out of that courtroom and if we had the choice again I would not choose differently. I could not in good conscience leave you in that courtroom. I am just sorry that it almost went the wrong way. _

_It was a pleasant surprise to meet your daughter Maisie. She is an amazing young girl who will do the wizarding world proudly. She was very sweet when she approached me with her regards for our saving you. She loves you very much that much is very apparent. _

_I will not lie to either of you. We do have a dark lord trying to gain power. But I promise you here and now that I am doing all that I can do to fight him and bring him down before he can cause anymore pain. I want you to know that I will do what ever it takes to make you all feel safe again. My friends and I all will._

_My Best Regards,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry found a house elf quickly and asked him to deliver the letter to Maisie and sat back down quietly. George was watching him nervously. He seemed to realize how close Harry was to losing all the progress he had made the night before in healing. He glanced out the window and saw the Quiddich pitch. Suddenly he thought of something.

"Hey guys you know we have a nice day and a Quiddich pitch. And I bet we could get a few of the old crowd to come up." George suggested.

Harry perked up slightly. "Some one could go get those new brooms I got from the Burrow." Harry said. Bill hurried out of the room and headed out to go to the burrow. While Arthur went to get Minerva's permission for the game and came back 20 minutes later with it. Bill returned to the school with brooms in tow just as Oliver Wood, Angelina, Katie and Alicia was arriving.

As they led they way to the Quiddich pitch they discussed who would be on what team. It was soon decided it would be Oliver as Keeper, Harry as Seeker, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia as chasers and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan as beaters on one team.

The other team was Ron as Keeper, Charlie as seeker, Ginny, Percy, and Fleur as chasers and George and Bill as beaters. They led the Cullen's out to the Quiddich pitch to find it filling with curious students and faculty. Lee Jordon stood in the announcing booth smiling broadly. Arthur, Molly and Hermione led the vamps it some seats towards the top and explained the pitch and some of the rules.

Both teams took their brooms and with a strong kick took off and started warming up. Emmet was watching in rapt attention as the people zoomed by. Carlisle smiled watching Harry chasing the chasers on his team warming up for the game. It was the first time they had seen a real smile on his face. Molly looked at there slightly confused faces and spoke kindly.

"Harry has always felt freedom when he flies. It's like every worry he ever had was gone. It's the one place he feels at ease."

"He looks like he's having fun and he looks years younger than he usually looks." Esme said.

"Harry has faced so much at such a young age it made him grow up too fast. He's always been the responsible one. Always had to do the right thing. But when he's flying he can be that kid who just wants to have fun. Oh it feels so good to see him smiling a real smile." Molly said softly. "He deserves it."

Madame Hooch approached the pitch smiling broadly as she saw the flyers. She called them all down and waited patiently as Lee Jordan introduced the teams. Then with her traditional words of instruction whistled for the game to begin.

Harry flew up high above the pitch watching for the little golden snitch. He watched as Ginny tried to score against Wood but missed. He smiled at her look of frustration. The game went on for two hours. Until the score was 110-100 Weasely's in the lead. Harry was watching for the snitch as Ginny went towards the goal yet again. He watched as a hard hit bludger headed straight for Ginny. He started to move towards her when he spotted the snitch at the other end of the pitch. He took a quick look at Ginny still keeping an eye on the snitch to make sure that Ginny escaped getting hit and then took off like a bolt of lightening.

Charlie shot after Harry as fast as he could as Harry zigged and zagged behind the snitch. Harry was with in reach of the snitch when it took a sudden dip into the stands just above where the Cullen's were sitting. Harry deftly speed full speed towards them with his arm extended and came to a sudden stop with in inches of Edwards head with the snitch in his hands.

"Harry Catches the snitch. The young Gryffindor team has won the game." Lee's voice rang out while the teams shook hands and shared stories.

Harry soon landed followed by Ginny who hugged him happily. She hadn't seen him smile in such a long time she had almost forgotten how it looked. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. He sighed happily as they parted to wolf whistles.

Alice was laughing when all of a sudden her face went blank. Jasper asked her immediately what she saw.

"People in black cloaks are coming to attack the school." Alice said panicking.

"How soon?" Molly asked.

"Tonight after nightfall." Alice said.

Arthur took off at a run towards where Harry was standing with Ginny and the other kids. Hermione went off to find Professor McGonagall. Soon they all were rushing to the headmistress' office. Harry was walking with a determined walk as he entered the office. All the portraits were there waiting for them. Minerva quickly called Kingsley who stepped thru the floo followed by Robards the head auror. After hearing the updates Kingsley started to give Robards some orders.

Harry started pacing slowly. His mind racing with plans of his own.

"Ok here is what we need to do." Harry started causing all heads to turn towards him. "we need them to get into the grounds but no further than that. They can't apparate on our grounds so if they are going to escape they will need to fight their way out. We need to get our ground defense of Auror's, Order members and key D.A members out. We will also need to get our best flyers out as our aerial squad."

Sirius and Remus looked on in awe as Harry completely took over the situation. Kingsley nodded as Harry spoke. They went on for several minutes discussing how they were going to protect the students on the inside of the castle as well as who would be doing what.

"I would like some one to put some glamour's on George, Ginny and I so that they can't say that we were here." Harry said. Minerva offered immediately to do so for them.

"Kingsley, I would suggest that as Minister of Magic you stay out of this fight. But I would suggest that you stay and find a good place to watch the battle. Maybe the astronomy tower would do well for that." Harry said.

Kingsley agreed with a nod. The chief Auror looked grumpily at the minister. He couldn't understand why he would allow a young person to make his decisions. Kingsley looked over at his Auror and could see the questioning glances he was receiving.

"Auror Robards, If Harry things it is important to suggest something then it is important enough for me to take it. Harry has a intuition that most of our aurors lack at this point. You would do well to take some lessons from him. If we are going to fight you need to take Harry's directions He knows more about this than anyone here past or present." Kingsley said angrily.

"Yes sir." Robards said. He was almost shocked by his bosses attitude towards him.

"Carlisle I would like your family to join the minister in observing the battle. Professor McGonagall I would like you to keep several teachers posted inside the school just in case. But I doubt that they will be needed. Ok I need to meet with the older D.A. members as well as the order. Auror Robards we will need to discuss how we are going to work together. So lets break now so we can get organized." Harry said.

They all silently left the room nervous about what the day would bring.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Harry walked around the tower setting up the viewing platform while talking to Kingsley and Minerva. Several Order members also milled around helping bringing up the portraits who wanted to watch as well. Harry was confident yet worried about it but hid it well.

"I want Molly Weasely to help Madame Pomfrey. I don't expect very many injuries but we should have the wing set up for emergency. Kingsley can you procure some emergency port keys to St. Mungo's?" Harry asked.

"Of course they will be in the hospital wing within the hour. How long do we have?"

"About an hour. The D.A senior group is running some exercises in the room of requirement so that they are ready. I have George and Oliver leading the aerial squad. They are going over some strategy with Ron and hopefully they can come up with some good maneuvers. Ginny and Hermione are going thru some defense books to see if there are any spells we may have missed. I want everyone in place the way we had discussed about a half hour before they arrive. I don't want to leave any ways of them making it to the castle." Harry said firmly.

As they talked things over Ginny approached them and smiled slightly at them. Harry put his arms around her and sighed.

"Ginny I want you to go with the Aerial squad." Harry said firmly.

"Harry I am going to stay by your side. Your not going to separate us again. You know I can fight as well as anyone else here." Ginny said with her voice raising causing every one to turn to look at the couple.

"Gin Listen I know you can fight. And I am not going to try to stop you from fighting. But If you stay beside me during the fight I'm not going to be able to concentrate on what is happening. I would be to busy watching over you. I could make a mistake and cause your death. I can't take that risk. Ginny I can't lose you." Harry said heatedly. Harry let go of her and looked hard at her.

Ginny's eyes shimmered with anger as she thought about her next words.

"You act as if my life is more important than yours. You sel…" Ginny started angrily but was interrupted by Harry.

"It always was." Harry said loudly brushing past her and down the stairs.

She watched in shock as he hurried down the stairs. She was almost to the stairs when Hermione caught her.

"Hermione let go I have to go talk to Harry. He's not making any sense." Ginny cried.

Every one was watching the two young women as Hermione gave her a sad look.

"Let him go for a bit before you try to speak to him. He's upset right now and you don't understand what he was trying to tell you. Ginny you don't understand how important you are to him. I don't think any of us truly understand." Hermione said calmly. "Ginny he loves you more than he loves himself. He is terrified he's going to lose you too. You have been the one who has kept him alive. Ginny without you he would have given up."

"You can't mean he would have killed himself." Ginny said with a tear in her eye.

"Ginny he wouldn't have had to do anything more than what he was doing. You know that. But he is right about one thing." Ron said kindly. Ginny looked at him but said nothing. "He would be to distracted if you fought next to him. He would be trying to save you instead of watching his own back. He would do something he would regret later."

Ginny didn't say anything but simply walked away. Percy could see the worry in her eyes. Deep down he understood why but he couldn't logically understand it. It seemed like his family cared more about Harry than the fact they had lost a member. Even George seemed to be moving on. Percy slowly walked towards Ginny.

"Gin maybe you shouldn't fight today." Percy said calmly.

"Why not? I'm not a child anymore. I chose to fight just like the rest of you." Ginny said defiantly.

"Gin, It's too dangerous." Percy said more firmly.

"Percy, I realize that it is dangerous but I'm not going to sit here while every one else I love is in danger. I can't do nothing." Ginny said earnestly.

"Of course it's all about what you want never mind that you could die. It's always about little Ginny and what she wants. To Hell with everyone else's feelings. All you care about is Harry and yourself. Do you even remember you lost a brother?" Percy retorted bitterly.

"Remember? How the Hell could I forget? Just because I'm not constantly a basket case doesn't mean I don't feel Fred's death just as hard as everyone else. I miss him just as much as everyone else does. It hurts not having him here. But I can't ignore the living. I can't shut myself behind the loss. And yes Harry is important to me. He's my husband Percy. I've had to be strong for him and for everyone else cause lord knows some one had to be." Ginny said as she spun around and ran down the stairs with tears flowing.

Harry was slowly walking up the stairs when he saw a red headed figure running towards him. He had to brace himself before she ran right into him and knocked him down the stairs.

"Hey what's wrong? I know we had a fight but I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." Harry said desperately confused.

"It's not you." She cried into his chest.

"Who upset you this badly?" He asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"no one. I'm just upset." Ginny said walking quickly past him before he could respond.

Harry stared as she walked on. He slowly took up his climb and entered the astronomy tower to chaos. He listened for a moment. Kingsley watched Harry's face as he started to get angry.

"Ok I would like to know why I just passed my wife crying on the stairs?" Harry asked causing the room to fall silent. No one seemed to want to answer but seeing Harry's angry face George spoke carefully.

"It seems that one of us has decided that Ginny cares more for you and herself than the feelings of the rest of the family. And that she has forgotten her brothers death."

"Who?"

George looked uncomfortable before they heard a voice coming from the other end of the room. They all jumped at Fred's disembodied voice.

"That would be Percy."

Harry turned to Percy and looked away trying to gain control of himself before saying something he would regret.

"You really think that she could forget Fred. You couldn't be more wrong. She feels his loss just as much as you. I have held her while she cries. I've tried to take the pain away from her but there is nothing I can do. She doesn't feel she can cry in front of you. I don't know why but she seems to think she has to be strong for everyone. Now the question is who are you really angry with? Is it really Ginny, or is it me? If it's me you best be coming to me about it. There is no need to take it out on Ginny." Harry said looking defiantly in Percy's eyes.

"I'm not taking out on her."

"Yes you are. Did you miss the tears you caused? Cause I sure in the hell didn't" Harry said.

"If you would have just fought harder to keep her out of this battle then maybe she wouldn't be crying." Percy said angrily.

"Yeah like fighting with her kept her out of the last one so well. Percy she wouldn't stay up here and watch no matter how much I argued so I figured out a way to keep her as safe as I could." Harry said just as heatedly.

"Well she should be as safe as you kept Fred and Lupin and Tonks. Maybe if you would have worked a little harder they would still be here." Percy said without thinking. Everyone in the room gasped watching Harry waiting for him to break down.

Harry looked Percy in his eyes only showing the pain for a second before his face smoothed out again. His heart jumped in his chest as he tried to control his emotions. He would not break not before going out to defend the school yet again. No one spoke or even moved.

"It wasn't my fault. I did the best I could. I was 17. Percy I was a kid what was I supposed to do. I didn't even know all the facts at the time. So I did what I could do." Harry said in a voice strangely void of emotion. "Do you really blame me for Fred's death or are you just trying to blame me so you don't blame yourself?"

Percy started opening his mouth but closed it abruptly. He looked at Harry for the longest time before lowering his gaze. His shoulders shook slightly as he started to sob. Harry took a step slowly towards Percy and placed his hand on the mans shoulder.

"Percy, There was nothing you could have done. Ron and Hermione and I were all there too. If we couldn't have stopped it You certainly couldn't have."

"How can you be so sure?" Percy asked quietly.

"Because I see it again every night in my dreams."

Percy stood staring at Harry who just shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't meant to say so much. He didn't want them all to know about his nightmares. Harry looked away slightly ashamed of feeling embarrassed.

"you never talk about it to anyone." Percy said slightly shocked.

"What good would it do to talk about them? It won't change anything." Harry said with a shrug.

"Maybe if you talked to us we could help you deal with everything."

"Percy I know you mean well but whenever I talk about everything it makes it worse. I can't keep reliving these things every time I turn around. I'm not that strong anymore. And I do talk to some one about it when I can." Harry said.

"Not with us."

"No not with you. I can't make you all relive it with me. I can't make you all hurt. I just can't put you through what I'm going thru." Harry said dejectedly. "But you are right about one thing. You all have been through enough. I can't ask any more from you. So I want you all to stay up here. Me and the auror's will deal with the death eaters. I'm sorry I should have thought about everything you have lost."

With out saying another word Harry strode out of the room. Every one looked in horror at his retreating back. Ron started to follow him but was pulled back by Hermione. He looked questioningly at her.

"We don't have time to fight with him." she said honestly.

Ginny walked into the room searching for Harry. Worry filled her eyes as her search became more futile. Molly quickly filled her in on what happened.

Edward stood quietly watching it all unfold. He had heard Harry's thoughts as the argument happened. For the first time he knew what Harry was thinking. For once he could tell that what Harry said was what he was feeling. Suddenly he felt afraid. He realized that Harry had meant that he was going to face it all alone. The rest of the Cullen's seemed to realize it as well Alice spaced out for a few minutes as the room filled with the voices of everyone else arguing about what to do next. She caught Edwards eye and nodded slightly.

Edward cleared his throat and walked into the middle of the room. Everyone looked up at him as he started to speak.

"If I may make a suggestion wait until five minutes before they attack. If you wait he will have no choice but to accept your help." He said honestly.

After what seemed like ever everyone agreed that it was their best option. Harry walked solemnly out to his position and took out his wand to wait the coming throng. He just hoped that he could keep them back long enough for them to get the students to safety.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Harry was standing waiting and watching in the trail leading to the school. As he watched for signs of intruders he heard a sound behind him. He looked behind him pulling his wand at the same time. Ron and Hermione walked out of the shadows towards him.

"what are you doing here? I told you to stay in the tower." Harry said angrily as others started appearing behind Ron.

"We know what you said but if you think that we are going to stand by and watch you get your self killed fighting on your own you are crazy." Hermione said.

"yeah mate your not going to die because you had some argument with my brother." Ron said.

Others started to say similar things and George and Ginny swooped down to argue their point as well. Harry soon gave up his arguing and gave everyone their orders. They all soon was in their positions waiting with Harry. It was almost midnight when the alarm went off signaling intruders. Harry stood alert with his wand at the ready as the first wave of death eaters attacked. The aerial squad led by George struck first with accuracy which surprised even Harry.

Kingsley watched the battle go on amazed at the style and strategic genius. He smiled slightly at how well the D.A worked with the Auror's at every turn. When the second really took the training seriously. He knew that Harry was an excellent fighter but he never thought that the others would be able to fight. But he was happy to see that he was wrong.

They watched in awe as Harry stood center and lead them all as the enemy funneled towards him. Edward tried not to listen to the worried thoughts that surrounded him but it seemed almost an impossible task. To say that he wasn't worried about the whole situation would be far from truth. He was incredibly worried about Harry and the others as he watched the battle rage below them. However in the noisy thoughts that surrounded him made it hard to focus on what was happening. He wished that he could be closer to Harry as he fought so he could here what he was thinking as he sent spell after spell towards his attackers. He marveled at the speed and accuracy of Harry's defensives and of those helping him. Edward nearly gasp as he saw Harry get grazed by a badly aimed spell only to look in awe as Harry stood straighter and hit the death eater with ropes entrapping him completely.

Molly gasp audibly as She watched Harry nearly fall and sighed in relief when he stood firm. She watched proudly as her son's and Husband fought valiantly at Harry's side. She smiled as George and Ginny flew above the death eaters sending spells down expertly. She tried to swallow the fear that threatened to swallow her as she watched it all enfold. For brief moments in time she could see the final battle again for herself. The only difference seemed to be that this time no one was getting to the castle. She nearly screamed at terror as another spell grazed Harry.

Poppy knew she would need to treat Harry yet again. She knew it before the battle began. She was as sure of that as she was of their victory. She kept waiting for injured people to come in and so far only three had been brought up. No need to call Molly from her post watching the rest of her family down below. Three men she could handle. What worried her was how many had they not brought up to her. She glanced down at the three nameless Auror's who laid before her in her hospital saying a small prayer of thanks that it wasn't any of the kids that were out there.

They were resting quietly so she took a chance to look out the window. Poppy was a strong woman who rarely showed emotion but as the battle raged on she found a few tears falling down her weathered cheeks. Not bothering to wipe them she turned back to her patients. The one closest to her blinked his eyes open and moved a bit calling her attention. Slowly she moved towards him. She quickly checked him over and smiled slightly.

"your going to be just fine. Just got yourself knocked out is all. But you are going to stay here and rest for the night." the healer said reassuringly.

"But I gotta go back. They need me." the man said trying to sit up.

"Now you just lay back there. You are in no condition to go anywhere. You'll be fine but in order for it to remain that way you need to rest. Everyone out there is doing fine."

"Harry's leading them real good. He shouts out orders and sends spells at the same time. I've known auror's who couldn't manage that. He's a fighter that one. And I pity anyone who stands against him. I saw him get grazed by a blasting curse and you could see that it hurt but he still fought on." the man said laying back on his pillow.

"Sounds like our Harry. Thank you for the information I needed to know so I can get things ready to treat him." she said sighing tiredly. She thought briefly about going to Molly and letting her know but decided not to tell her quite yet. Why add to her worries now. She was worried enough for both of them.

Alice grumpily watched the battle thinking about how she wished just once her family would leave her alone. Usually she enjoyed the attention but today it was suffocating. She was tired of them all asking if she had seen anything. Since the battle had started two hours ago she had only saw Malfoy decide to stop sending death eaters into the battle. But her family kept asking is she saw anything every five minutes. She growled as she heard the footsteps draw closer to her.

"I told you all I haven't seen anything will you all just leave me alone!" she said angrily.

"Hey It's just me. You know Edward your brother type figure. The one who can hear your thoughts. I know you haven't. I just came over to see if you were ok. You sounded a little irritated." Edward said.

"Good because I am a bit irritated. Usually I don't mind everyone asking me if I have seen something but for some reason tonight it just bugs me." she said.

"It's okay everyone is just on edge tonight. We are just worried. And some of us mainly the brute force in our group is impatient for it to end."

"If by brute force you mean Emmett isn't he always a little impatient?"

"I guess he is." Edward said giggling a little.

"Hey I heard that" a voice from some ways away said. They turned to see Emmett scowling at them and more.

Minerva had just walked back in the tower from patrolling the hallways for the fourth time. She silently took her place between Molly and Kingsley. She could tell that everyone was getting tired but she could even from so far up could sense the resolve of her school's defenders. She could see Harry's form in the middle still standing tall trying to capture not maim as many death eaters as he could. She could see a few slipping out past the gates. She knew that it wouldn't be much longer before the end. She slowly turned to Molly.

"Molly the great hall has been transformed into a triage of sorts why don't you and a few of the teachers head on down. It won't be long now." she said. Molly nodded and headed quietly down the stairs a few teachers took notice and followed.

Minerva stepped closer to Kingsley and sighed. He turned to her and smiled sadly.

"Looks like we are going to win this one. With very little loss of life." Kingsley said.

"Yeah but I doubt it will feel like a victory to Harry. He didn't capture them all."

"No but they have captured almost have that has came in. That is an accomplishment in itself." Kingsley said. "But your right Harry won't see it as a total victory."

Harry was getting tired and the pain that radiated through his left side throbbed menacingly. He watched as the last death eater looked desperately around him as they surrounded him. He watched helplessly as the death eater looked up and with an evil grin shot the killing curse straight at Ginny. Harry didn't see whether he missed her or not. Blinded by pure rage he shot a powerful blasting curse towards the man. He had just enough time to see the man fall to the ground writhing in agony before darkness over took him.

Ron caught his best friend as he passed out and hurriedly but carefully laid him down. He rushed around shouting orders on how to gather up the captured death eaters including the injured on in the middle of the circle. Every one quickly went to work. Ron quickly after making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to hurried back to the still unconscious Harry. With out thinking he lifted Harry and started walking as fast as he could towards the castle he couldn't tell whether Harry was alive or dead but he knew that he had to have help soon.

Hermione was giving the rest the last few instructions as she watched Ron carry Harry towards the school. She sighed heavily with the fear.

"Everyone meet up in the room of requirement when you are finished we need to do a roll call to make sure we are all here. George go ahead to the great hall and warn them that Ron is bringing Harry in." she yelled before turning her wand on a tied up prisoner and leading them towards the castle and the awaiting transporting team.

George flew as fast as he could towards the school passing his labored brother on his way. He could see Harry's still form in his brothers arms and fear shot thru him like a bullet. He tried to force his broom to go faster but he had already hit maximum speed. It felt like he was moving in slow motion as he neared the castle doors. He landed swiftly and threw the doors open. He ran to the great hall praying that some one would be there.

As he entered the great hall he saw his mother working with a professor on a few extra cots. He slid to a stop in front of his mother. His look of shear panic caused her to stop short.

"Mum, Ron's bringing Harry in. He's unconscious I think. I couldn't tell when I passed them. Most of the ground forces have cuts and bruises but nothing that can't be taken care of after roll call in the room of requirement. But Harry can't wait Mum."

Molly hurried along to where the healer stood consulting with the potions professor and told her what was happening. Molly turned just in time to see Ron enter with Harry. Ron looked helplessly at his mum who quickly showed him to a bed.

"Mum I'll be back I have to go to roll call. I'll be back as soon as I can." Ron reassured his mother and quickly left. The healer quickly ran over to the bed and began checking Harry out. A pale Molly walked slowly away as if in a haze. She knew it would be bad but she never expected Ron to carry him in or for George to warn them. She busied herself getting ready for the barrage of cuts and bruises they would be getting after the roll call.

Kingsley entered the room of requirement just as the roll call was near the end. He was amazed by how many of them were packed into the room. He had expected the hospital wing to be completely full. People were sitting there smiling widely as he passed them. But one person was noticeable missing. Harry wasn't there worry tugged at Kingsley as he neared Arthur Weasely who was looking near panic stricken. Hermione who was reading off the names had the same wild look on her face.

"Ginny Weasely" Hermione called out in a strained voice. "Has anyone seen Ginny?"

"Not since that last guy sent that killing curse at her." a random voice in the back of the room said.

"Did you see it hit her?" Arthur asked in a shaky voice.

"No but I did see her broom go out of control and I didn't see where she fell." Another voice called out.

Kingsley rushed to catch Arthur who's knees gave out from him Bill conjured up a chair for his father and rushed to his side. The others followed as Kingsley started barking out orders for a search party.

"Any one who is not in immediate need of medical attention gather in front of the school in fifteen minutes to begin our search." Kingsley said loudly.

Then in a much quieter voice he said "Arthur you and the boys can stay here with Molly if you need to. I understand how hard it is. Would some one like to go get Molly?"

Fleur nodded and slipped out the door. She quietly ran through the halls to the staircase to make her way down. She fought the tears that threatened to fall as she neared the great hall. Several people looked at her as she found Molly.

"Fleur where is everyone at? We were told that a lot of you had cuts and bruises." Molly asked in a strangled voice.

"Vey vill be here much later. Arthur and the boys are waiting for us in the room of requirement." Something in her voice made Molly swallow any retort she might have had.

Molly quietly followed the younger girl up the stairs. As she entered the room of requirements she notice that her family was gathered but Ginny wasn't there.

"Where's Ginny?" she asked in a voice that barely sounded like her own.

"Molly sit down please." Arthur pleaded with her.

"No where is my daughter?"

"Molly we don't know. She's missing. We are going out and go find her."

"How did this happen?"

Everyone looked at each other as Arthur spoke. "a death eater shot a killing curse towards her but we don't know if it hit her or if it missed. Some one said all they saw was her go out of control on her broom."

Molly sat there stunned for several moments before she jumped up and screamed. "WHAT ARE WE DOING JUST SITTING HERE? WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER."

"Mum we are going right now but you need to prepare yourself, we may not find…." Percy started but was interrupted by His mum.

"Don't she isn't dead. Don't tell me she is dead. She's not." Molly said angrily wiping her tears away.

"Molly I need you to do something." Arthur said calmer than he felt. " I need you to stay here with Harry and watch over him for Ginny. She would want some one there with him until she can be. Besides if someone finds her that is not us some one from the family should be here waiting. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can for my daughter. But you all hurry up back with her. Harry is going to want to see her as soon as he wakes up" Molly said rushing out of the room.

Poppy had been working on Harry for about a half hour when a pale Molly returned. She looked up at the obviously distraught woman and said kindly "Molly I'm going to be a while why don't you see if you can help Minerva." Molly nodded and walked over to Minerva.

Minerva looked up from where she was working on organization as Molly walked towards her. She gasped at her pale troubled face.

"Molly what is wrong?"

"Ginny's missing some one saw a killing curse fly towards her and then she flew out of control but no one seems to know whether it hit her or not." Molly said shakily.

"Well lets just keep working here until they find her. Besides we have to watch over Harry for her don't we?" She said showing Molly what she was doing. Putting her to work seemed the best way of keeping the mother from panicking.

The Cullen family slowly carried the portraits down to the great hall. They all seemed to want to watch everything. Edward with one portrait in one hand and Bella's hand in the other stopped short as dozen's of people passed them. He gasp as he heard a passing thought. He turned to Carlisle.

"Ginny is missing. They are organizing a search party now." He said quietly.

"then we should hurry and join them." Carlisle said.

They hurried down the rest of the stairs and into the great hall. They set up the portraits and wordlessly left to join the search. Out side the school they met the search party going over last minute instructions. Arthur looked up and saw Carlisle standing in the back with his family and nodded at them. As the meeting ended he made his way back to them.

"Thanks for coming out to help. We are splitting up and searching the grounds. Carlisle why don't you and Esme come with me and Kingsley. Edward and Bella can go with Ron and Hermione. Jasper and Alice can go with Bill and Fleur. Emmett and Rosalie can go with Charlie and George. We are all meeting in the Great Hall in two hours whether we find her or not. If we don't we will decide what to do next at that time." Arthur said.

They all took off quickly in their groups going in every direction possible. Molly watched them go off out the window of the great hall. Her heart ached as she thought about her precious daughter out there some where alone and hurt. She swallowed her sobs back as she went back to work healing some of the more injured of the fighters. She had to keep herself busy.

Sirius and Remus watched on as Poppy worked on Harry healing his broken bones and scratches. They thought hard about everything they had been told about the past few months and realized that this is the very thing that Harry was so scared of. With Ginny missing they knew Harry would be absolutely crazy when he finally woke up.

Poppy couldn't understand it. Harry should be waking up. But he wasn't. It was as if he was dying but none of his injuries were bad enough to kill him. She secretly wandered if it was the connection between Ginny and Him that was causing this. She grabbed a few potions from the table and began spelling them into Harry's stomach.

As the time went by Molly found herself sitting next to the bedside of the young man she always thought of as her own. Her thumb traced over his knuckles as she held his hand. She watched him sleep glad to see he was at least resting peacefully. She sighed softly and looked up at the ceiling. It was a cloudy scene in the enchanted ceiling which matched her mood perfectly. She looked back at Harry as she felt him stir slightly.

Harry could feel someone holding his hand. The silence that filled the empty spaces of the room he was in was almost deafening. He struggled to move his arm just a little bit. He slowly blinked his eyes open to find Molly staring down at him. He could tell there was something wrong just by looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked with a weak voice.

"Harry I need you to stay calm. How much do you remember about what happened at the end of the battle?" she said kindly handing him his glasses.

"Not much. I remember some one sending a curse at Ginny and losing my temper but I don't remember what happened after that." Harry replied shakily.

"Harry I don't know how to tell you this but Ginny is missing. Everyone is out looking for her but so far she hasn't been found." Molly said with a tear falling.

Harry said nothing as his brain tried to clear itself enough to think. He struggled to sit up fighting against that gentle hands that held him down. He had to go find her if it was the last thing he ever did. Finally he managed to sit up and with a grunt of pain swung his legs to the floor. He could vaguely hear Molly begging him to lay back down and let Arthur and the others find her. Soon he heard others join her in begging him back to bed. But he couldn't. It hurt to stand and walk but doing nothing would hurt a lot more.

Molly, Minerva and Poppy watched helplessly as the door of the great hall closed behind Harry. They knew nothing would stop him. They could only hope that he knew what he was doing. Molly looked back at the empty bed and froze in shock. There sitting on the bedside table was Harry's wand. She had never saw him go anywhere with out it on hand. She fought the panic as she captured the others attention.

The search had gone on for two hours as the Weasely family and friends gathered in the great hall. As they entered they noticed the nearly panicked Molly sitting by the empty bed grasping the wand to her.

"Molly" Arthur said calmly.

"He left Arthur. Harry left. Went off to go find Ginny. He's in so much pain but he went anyway, He doesn't have his wand." She said in a distant scared voice.

Ron and Hermione followed by George ran out of the Great Hall and out of the school. While everyone stood shocked Edward pulled Carlisle aside and in quiet whispered discussed something. Carlisle walked over to where Andromeda stood with Narcissa.

"Could you take me to Forks? I want to get some help." he asked quietly.

Andromeda said nothing but led him out of the room. She took him up the stairs to the headmistress' office and together they floo'd to Forks. He quickly went to the phone in Harry's house and dialed Jacob Blacks phone number. After a few minutes he hung up and began to pace. Andromeda watched nervously afraid to ask. They were both startled by a knock on the door. Edward answered it quickly and escorted Jacob and Sam into the kitchen where Andromeda sat waiting.

"What's up? It sounded serious over the phone." Sam said. Edward explained about the battle and about the after math.

"Well I don't know what we could do." Jacob said.

"you all have higher senses than I do. Maybe you could use that higher sense to find them."

"What do you take us for a bunch of bloodhounds?" Sam said slightly angry.

"Look I wouldn't ask but we are desperate. We have exhausted ourselves with this search."Edward said honestly.

"Ok We will come and try but we can't promise anything." Sam said sounding slightly less angry than before.

Andromeda helped floo them to the school. With in minutes they were in the Great Hall being filled in on everything. It was with a heavy heart and a hopeful mind that they started there search.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The ground was hard and sharp against her side as Ginny started to wake. She tried to move but found it impossible to move more than a little bit. Her back hurt so bad that she fought the urge to cry out. But something about the darkness kept her quiet praying for safety of family. The pure silence that surrounded her was worse than the silence the burrow had taken after Fred's death. Briefly she thought that maybe she was dying but she knew that she couldn't be as long as she was feeling pain. For now pain would be her friend. The one thing that told her she was still alive.

As the first wave of pain ebbed away she could hear the noises of the forest beyond her. The howls and calls of animals she couldn't see. She grasp her wand tighter and tried to move her arm but at the odd angle it was hanging she knew it was impossible. She tried to move her legs but couldn't seem to do it. But she pushed the fear that shot thru her aside as she began focusing on just surviving. Her thoughts drifted to Harry wondering where he was. Deep down she knew that he must be searching for her. He wouldn't let her just stay out here. Neither would her brothers or parents.

Time seemed to be moving so slowly as she tried to figure out. But she had to admit that from where she laid nothing looked very familiar and to add the darkness made it near impossible to do.

Molly felt exhausted as she sat next to her husband clinging to his arm. She felt numb as she thought about Harry and Ginny being out there somewhere. She tried to stay positive and think of what she would say to them when they returned but doubts seemed to plague her as she sat lost in thought. She looked over her boys who had came back in briefly to rest before resuming the search. Bill and Charlie both had a lost look about them that hadn't been there before. Percy had a look cross between I told you so and shock. George however looked confident. Ron and Hermione still hadn't returned and that worried Molly. Hopefully they had found Harry. But all she could force herself to do is wait. Going out there wasn't an option she couldn't even stand anymore. She could hear the quiet murmurs of her family discussing where to search next but she couldn't find the words to join them.

Percy knew that Ginny shouldn't have been fighting. Harry had lied to them all. He promised that he would protect her and he didn't do that. Now Ginny was missing. He was there he saw it all. Harry got revenge on the guy who cursed at her but that was all too late. But he knew how it was going to go. Harry would return and the whole family would be going on about poor Harry this and that. But he knew the truth and he wasn't going to forget it. And he was sure he wouldn't let Harry forget it either.

Edward and Sam walked slowly thru the underbrush and trees into the forest area in front of the school. They could sense eyes on them but didn't bother to look for them. They was searching for Ginny. Nothing would stop them or so they told them self but as they neared a clearing a sight stopped them in there tracks. Edward called out for Carlisle and with in moments the doctor was there. Harry was there on his hands and knees overturning every rock looking for something. Carlisle approached him carefully and slowly. He could tell that the young man was hurting with every movement.

"Harry come on now, you really must go back to the castle. Let Edward and the others continue." Carlisle said firmly.

"I have to find it. They may be able to help find her. If I can just find it." Harry said in a distant voice. Ron and Hermione arrived with Harry's wand and gasped as they listened.

"Harry please let me take you back. You can barely stand. Let us search while you get some rest. We will find her. I promise we won't stop searching for her." Carlisle said compassionately.

Harry tried to stand but his legs wouldn't hold him. Carlisle gently picked him up and carried him towards the castle stopping long enough to take Harry's wand from Ron as he passed. It took him mere moments at his speed to gently carry him to the castle. Every ones eyes turned towards the door as he entered carrying a silently sobbing Harry into the room. He gently put the man down in an empty bed and with out saying a word motioned for Arthur and Molly to come with him. They joined him in the hall quietly.

"Keep an eye on him. When Edward found him he was searching for something. He was telling me he had to find something that they might be able to find her. He just seems like he's not there. I think he might be going into shock. He doesn't have the strength to go back out there. But he is going to try. Do your best to keep him in bed and calm." Carlisle said before going to resume his search.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other sadly before they heard angry voices inside. They could recognize Percy but it took a little to recognize George and Bills voices. They rushed inside to see Percy standing over Harry angrily talking to the motionless body in the bed. George and Bill was pulling on Percy's arm desperately trying to get him away from the bed.

"I told you Harry that she shouldn't fight. I told you. But you were too good to listen to me. The rest of the family may not remember this but I will never forget that this is all your fault." Percy went to go on but was yanked away by an extremely angry father. He was shocked never had his dad ever gotten this angry.

"Enough, if you remember correctly that Harry agreed with you and told us not to go out there but we did anyway. It was Ginny's decision to go out there. She wanted to fight. She isn't some child that needs to be protected Percy. She may be young but she has seen more and done more than you or I combined. It's time you realize that she makes her own decisions now. He can not be held accountable for her decisions anymore than he was for Fred and the others." Arthur said with a look that stopped Percy in his tracks.

Molly had passed them and went to Harry's bedside. Poppy and Minerva joined her quickly. They listened carefully as Harry quietly talked to himself or to some unseen person.

"I have to go find it. They will help me. I know they will." Harry said

"Harry what are you looking for?"

"the stone, I've got to find the stone so they can help me."

"who can help you?"

"mum and dad They'll help me."

"Harry honey look at me. Your mum and dad can't help you. Just relax and rest. Edwards going to find her. She is going to be fine." Molly said sincerely. He continued to argue with her until with tears in her eyes Poppy spelled a strong sleeping potion into Harry's stomach. With in minutes he was asleep. A tear stained Molly found her family out in the entrance hall much quieter than before. She rushed into her husbands arms and stayed there for several minutes.

Poppy followed a few minutes with Minerva. She didn't want to have this conversation with the Weasely's. She didn't even want to think it let alone speak it out loud. Minerva understood how she was feeling. Poppy cleared her throat slightly and motioned to some chairs that Minerva had conjured for them.

"I don't want to talk to you about this but you are the closest to family Harry has. So I have to ask you all to make some tough decisions." Poppy said quietly. "He is obviously very distraught. I've given him a strong dreamless sleep potion but I can't keep giving them to him. Molly you were in there and heard him yourself. He was talking about things that doesn't make any sense at all. I hate to even think it let alone voice it but I think that Ginny's disappearance has done something to his mind."

"What do you mean done something to his mind?" Percy asked confused.

"He was talking about how if he found some stone his Mum and Dad could help him find her. Now we all know that they can't help him anymore. I'm really afraid that this might have finally broke him. Now we have some decisions to make. We could take him to St. Mungo's right now or we could just keep him sedated until we find her." Poppy explained.

"Can he recover from this?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know Arthur I can't answer that. Even when we find her he may never be the same again."

"Will keeping him sedated hurt him in the long run?" Molly asked thoughtfully.

"No I won't be using dreamless sleep potion all the time so he should be fine physically at least."

"I think we should keep him sedated and in the castle. When Ginny is found she will be furious if we send him to St. Mungo's." Bill said. Everyone agreed even a guilt filled Percy.

Ginny was staring up at the half moon above her. Pain was coming in waves but she stayed strong. She listened for signs that some one was near. After a few hours she remembered how to produce a patronus but after a few minutes she realized she was to injured to even attempt. She cried out in frustration. There had to be something that she could do to get some ones attention. She thought about Harry and how she wished she could talk to him right now. She jumped as for a brief moment she could swear she heard his voice in her head. She tried to think as hard as she could again calling out in her mind to him and this time she heard him loud in her head.

"_Ginny where are you?"_

"_I don't know. I can't recognize anything right now."_

"_Don't give up we are looking for you. We will find you. Are you hurt bad?"_

"_Yeah I can't move right now. It's hurts so bad Harry. I can't take it anymore."_

"_Ginny I want you to give it to me. Just think about the pain for a little bit so I can take it"_

"_Harry I don't want to hurt you. What if it doesn't work?"_

"_Ginny don't worry I can handle it. Just try just so you can stay awake."_

"_Ok I'll try I love you Harry"_

"_I love you too Gin, don't be scared if I don't talk after this. Just remember to keep making noise so they can find you. Scream if you have to."_

Ginny thought about the pain allowing it to consume her. Within minutes it was gone and all she heard was a scream that she knew was Harry inside her head and the connection closed but the pain was gone. She started to make some noises periodically in between worrying about Harry.

Kingsley was quietly talking with some of the portraits when they heard the scream coming from Harry's bed. He rushed over and saw him thrashing and gripping the sheets so hard they were ripping. Harry's eyes flew open and he cried out again. He gasp as he tried to talk. Sirius and Remus looked down from their portraits in horror at the sight of him so obviously in pain.

"Molly please get Molly" Harry said in a hoarse voice.

Kingsley wordlessly ran out of the room. Every one in the room watched the usually collected man run out of the room. Kingsley looked at the seated people frantically.

"Molly Harry is calling for you. He's in pain and all he wants is you." he said quickly.

Molly ran practically running Kingsley over leaving Poppy bewildered to get to Harry's side. Even though her daughter was missing she would not forget the young man who she had taken into her home several times and loved as one of her own. She rushed to his side and put a calming hand on his forehead. As she looked into his eyes she could see the pain in them. She waited patiently for Harry to regain ability to talk.

Poppy Pomfrey was confused. No one woke minutes after taking a dreamless sleep potion even when they were in pain. Harry should not be awake. She thought about sending him to St. Mungo's straight away now but something Arthur's eyes stopped her. She couldn't place it but she would almost swear it was hope. Hope for what she couldn't answer. But right now she couldn't take that away from them. They were holding on to such little hope as it was.

Harry looked up gratefully at Molly before swallowing. She could tell that even breathing was beginning to be a struggle. He took a ragged breath before he began to speak.

"Mrs. Weasely, she is alive. I know she is. We can speak thru our bond thru our mental connection. She is alive. They have to go back out and look for her. She will be making as much noise as she can."

Arthur had slipped in just before Harry managed to speak but said nothing. He didn't want to scare Harry out of talking but he did want to know what was going on.

"Harry dear how do you know it wasn't a dream?"

"I could feel her. Even with the connection closed off I can feel her on the grounds." Harry said begging her with his pain filled eyes for her to believe him. For some reason she did believe him and Arthur although unseen by them did too. As he started to speak again another wave of pain hit him causing him to tear another section of the sheet in his clenched fists. The pain was not only his own pain from his not yet healed injuries but that of Ginny's untreated injuries. He thought for a brief moment he was going to pass out from it but he managed to stay conscious.

"Is she in any pain? How bad is her injuries?"

"She is hurt bad. But she is no longer in any pain." he stuttered out harshly.

"what do you mean no longer in pain?" Arthur asked finally letting his presence be known.

"I took her pain. We can do that now. I wasn't sure it would work but we had to try. I couldn't find her but I could take her pain on with my mind and body." Harry said as another wave hit him causing him to scream. The scream was loud enough that the rest of the family came running in followed by the headmistress and healer.

"Harry How long can you take it?" Arthur asked.

"As long as it takes to bring her home. I don't care how bad it hurts I won't let her feel it as long as I have a breath in my body." Harry gasp out. Something in his voice caused everyone to believe him. The portraits couldn't believe everything they had heard. Dumbledore smiled serenely at the young man in the bed.

"Harry you are an extremely unique young man. Let you heart give you the strength you need to do what you have to do. As you always have." the portrait said calmly.

Harry said nothing but moaned slightly. Molly grasp his hand in hers and held on for dear life while the rest went back to searching. Percy lingered over Harry for a brief moment opened his mouth to say something but closed it and ran out of the room.

"You know he didn't mean what he said before." Molly said softly.

"I know he's just scared. We all are. I just want her safe here with me. I'll take the pain as long as it takes and longer if necessary." Harry said with a ragged breath.

"Shh now no more talking. Just rest now. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you." Molly said with a calming voice.

Harry closed his eyes tightly as another wave of pain hit him. Blood slowly dribbled down his arm from a cut that they had healed. Molly cried out as she saw it. Poppy ran into the room hearing Molly screaming. She turned slightly pale as she saw the blood starting to run onto the bed underneath Harry. She went to work quickly to stop the bleeding.

Harry fell back into a fit filled sleep as Molly sat holding his hand. Her thoughts turned to her daughter. She wished she could hold her daughters hand right now. But hearing Harry say her daughter was still alive gave her the hope that had been dying. Suddenly she had the energy to wipe the sweat off Harry's brow. She was sitting there when she heard the door behind her open. She turned to see Ron and Hermione walk in with their heads down.

"Ron, Hermione what's wrong?"

"We haven't found her yet Mum. What if we don't find her in time?" Ron said starting to sob.

"Ron listen to me. Ginny is alive. We know she is. Harry and Ginny have a connection to each other thru their minds."

"since when?" Hermione asked letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"They found it this evening. Harry got to talk to Ginny. She is hurt but still alive." Molly said looking down at Harry and checking his scars. Some of them had started to open yet again and Molly groaned slightly.

"Poppy it's doing it again" She called out. As Harry ripped another sheet in what they could tell was another wave of pain.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Ron asked with a pale face.

Poppy shoed them away as she went to work. Molly pulled them closer to Fred and Tonks portraits.

"He has taken on her pain so she can stay awake and call out for help. For a little bit we were afraid that his sanity was leaving him. He was out there looking for a stone. He swore that his parents would help him." Molly told them.

"The resurrection stone that has to be what he was looking for." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"That's just an old fairy tale." Molly said.

"Mum that is what we thought too. But we've seen it, it's real. He must of thought that if he could find it again they could tell him if she was alive or dead or where she was." Ron said sadly.

"Those story's are real." Molly said still confused.

"Mum we have a lot of things to tell you. But it's going to have to wait for a while. Would you like me and Hermione to wait with you for a while?" Ron asked kindly.

"That would be lovely. I'm sure that Harry will appreciate your company as well." Molly said leading them back to the bed.

"that was his fourth blood replenishing potion tonight. They have to find her and soon I'm about out." Poppy said in an exhausted voice. "What on earth is happening to him? He wasn't in this much pain a few hours ago."

"Harry took Ginny's pain for her so she can stay awake. How long until it becomes a real problem?" Molly asked.

"at this rate an hour. If we don't find her it could put him at risk." the healer said.

"Excuse me but I know of a muggle method that might help him. It's called a blood transfusion. We would need to find out what his blood type is and then find some one who is a match." Hermione suggested.

"Where could I find more information?" Poppy asked.

"We could try St. Mungo's and maybe my parents could help. My parents are muggles and only dentists but they could help us get started."

"Ok Hermione you contact your parents and I'll contact St. Mungo's meet me back here with your information in a half hour." the healer said.

"Ron Carlisle is a doctor. Go find him. Get him back here before Poppy and Hermione get back. Hurry!" Molly said quickly.

Ron rushed out of the room and out of the school. He called out furiously for doctor Cullen hoping that his voice would reach him in time. As he was nearing the forest he saw a flash run towards him and stopping short of him. There standing in front of him was the doctor and his wife looking very worried.

"Doctor Cullen we need your help. It's Harry we can't help him for much longer. Could you please come help?" Ron said. Carlisle saw the desperation in the young mans eyes.

"Of course I'll help any way I can." Carlisle told him allowing the young man to lead him.

They arrived in the great hall as it was at the height of activity. Harry had obviously started bleeding again. While Poppy worked on Harry she explained to the doctor what was going on. Carlisle explained what they would need to do in order to do a transfusion. They quickly sent a list of supplies with Ron to give to Hermione's parents. An hour later they had the supplies and was beginning to test willing adult's blood for a match.

Edward and Sam and Jacob was about to give up for the night when they heard a small voice in the distance. It was definitely a female voice they heard. They started running towards it as fast as they could. They stopped just short of where they thought they heard it from. It was loud now and they could tell it was Ginny. Edward called out to let her know it was them and they were going to help her before moving the brush back. As they knelt by her she could only murmur her thanks she was so tired. But surprisingly she was still feeling no pain. It confused Edward as he did a few things that he had been taught so that he could move her safely without causing more injuries.

Slowly they made their way to the castle as much as they would have preferred to run they thought it best to walk. It seemed to take hours to get back to the castle. As they neared it they met up with most of the Weasely family who nearly hugged them if it wasn't for the small form they carried. Bill opened the huge doors while Charlie went to go tell the others inside.

Charlie was a bit confused at the sight in front of him. Two people that he didn't know had needles in their arms with tubes leading to bags below them. A red liquid was moving slowly from the needle thru the tube to the bag. Doctor Cullen was taking samples and doing something to each one. Charlie shook his head and moved to where Ron and Hermione sat with their mother next to Harry's bed.

"They found her. They are bringing her in right now." He said. Carlisle who heard what was said told Poppy that he would take care of Harry if she could take care of Ginny.

The doors opened and Edward and Sam entered carrying Ginny between them. They walked over towards the bed next to Harry. Ginny looked over and gasp at how pale Harry looked.

"Harry" Ginny said weakly.

"He'll be ok soon enough dear." the healer said kindly. She jumped slightly at the ragged voice that came from in back of her.

"Ginny, You're here. I knew they'd find you. I'm sorry."

"don't talk Love just rest." Ginny said in a low voice.

The Weasely's were sent out of the room while the healer and doctor worked. Andromeda sat next to Molly and Arthur and tried to take their minds off of what was happening. They had been sitting there for quite a while when they heard Ginny scream in pain. Molly rushed in despite Kingsley trying to hold her back. Poppy was just finishing spelling the pain relieving potion into her when Molly reached her side. She looked over to see Harry sobbing with Edward and Esme trying to comfort him.

"He couldn't hold it for her anymore. He tried for so long. We are giving him his transfusion. Dr. Cullen thinks that he will only need this one. As for your daughter, she is a very lucky young lady. She has a few broken bones that are now on the mend as well as bumps and bruises. But no spinal or head injury. She is going to make a complete recovery in a few days with rest." the healer said without looking up from what she was doing.

"what about Harry?"

"He is on the mend now as well. He won't be holding on to her pain so he shouldn't be ripping cuts and scars open. Physically he is going to recover in a few days. What worries me is his mental and emotional. I swear if he saw someone else do something he would find a way to make it his fault."

Molly thanked the healer and went out to tell her family the good news. They all looked relieved. The Cullen's watched as they all hugged each other and rejoiced. They new in a few minutes most would be crashing down with the news about Harry finally hit them. Rosalie held Emmett's hand as she thought about everything she saw. It had been an amazing fight and even she had to admit she was impressed with them all. They sat quietly as the Weasely's all sat down.

"Why does it always have to be Harry that almost dies?" Ron asked angrily.

Hermione looked very thoughtful before she answered. "Because He always goes in to these things with everything he has."

"and we don't?" Percy asked confused.

"I'm not saying that you all don't. It's just that he always tries to do more than he is able to do physically especially when it comes to those he loves."

"You mean he would get himself killed to save any of us?" Bill asked trying to understand.

"Yes that is exactly it. You all have given him something he has never had. A real family. People who love him and care for him. He would die before he let any of you die. Ron before you get all jealous like you usually do. He doesn't want to take your family away from you he wants to try and prevent you losing anyone else. He's already watched you lose Fred and he sees the pain your in. He would rather die than allow you all to feel that type of pain ever again."

"Hermione how do you know all this? Has he been talking to you or something?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't have to talk to him. Any fool could see it." Kingsley said.

They all said their goodnights as Molly and Arthur went in to sit with Ginny and Harry and the others went on off to bed for the night. They all thought about everything that had happened and was said. It was a sad situation but they knew that they would be ok eventually. They slept on as the Cullen's kept watch over them. After all that was what friends do for each other.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Harry didn't know how he got to the Great Hall. All he could really remember is Ginny nearly getting cursed and him losing his temper. It was still dark in the room but he could make out a few familiar shapes in the darkness. Just a few candles shed a glow over him and another figure in the next bed. He tried to remember the last few hours. He tried to figure out who was in the bed next to his own praying quietly that it Ginny. He slowly struggled to get up. He groaned slightly as he put weight on his legs and slowly made his way to the bed. He looked down at the sleeping figure of Ginny.

He watched her sleep for a few minutes before his legs started to give out from under him. He quickly sat down on the edge of her bed and as he gazed at her all the memories started to rush back. Of him not being able to protect her. Of his failed search attempt for something he knew now wouldn't have helped him. Of Percy blaming him and rightfully so as he thought it. Of Ginny's pain, the pain he was supposed to protect her from. His eyes began to burn as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

Slowly he got up and went to his own bed watched unbeknownst to him by a worried Edward and Bella. His shields were down from pure exhaustion. Edward could hear every thought and even that was little help to him as he still had no clue on how to help him. He knew that the next few days were going to be the roughest they had seen since the end. Worse than the funerals. He knew that Harry would withdrawal from the very people that loved him the most.

Bella watched Edward's furrowed brow and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She knew he was worried about the whole situation. She was too but she couldn't hear the rejection and self hatred in Harry's thoughts like Edward could. They watched as Harry cried himself to sleep again.

Ginny woke up the next morning stiff and sore from her bones being knitted back together and to tell the truth her head was slightly aching but otherwise she felt better than she had the night before. As she started looking around she noticed that no one had been moved from the great hall. She looked over to Harry's bed where he laid curled as much into a ball as his pain would allow him to. During the night Harry had turned to face her and she could clearly see the tracks of his tears down his quiet sleeping face. Her heart ached to see the tear tracks wishing she wasn't the cause of his tears.

Edward sat across the hall with Bella curled up next to him fast asleep talking quietly with the Weasely's and his family. Others could sense his distress but no one understood what was wrong. They talked about there worry over Ginny's recovery and carefully maneuvered around the subject of Harry for the time being. It wasn't that they didn't care it was no one seemed to know what to say that wouldn't set some one off on a tangent of jealousy or rage. Edward listened for a moment before allowing his anger to show. Before he could say something he would regret later he turned slightly away pulling Bella closer. Esme noticed and carefully studied him before speaking.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked in a careful voice.

"Just thinking about what to do?"

"Thinking hard enough to make you angry?"

"It's just that sometimes I hate my abilities. I have this gift to be able to hear what someone is thinking and sometimes I really wish I didn't."

Carlisle looked oddly at Edward before speaking softly "Who's thoughts did you hear Edward?"

"Harry's, he's not shielding very well right now. Last night he woke up and some how managed to walk to Ginny's bedside. Before that he didn't remember anything. He was so confused. But when he sat on her bedside it all came crashing back to him. He remembered not be able to protect her or save her from falling of not knowing where she was. He remembered every word spoken to him in anger. He remembered searching for that stone and failing. But what's worse is he thinks he failed. Oh he knows you all kept the school safe and no one died. He thinks he failed you all and most of all Ginny. He hates himself for not protecting her good enough. And he thinks he's going to finally be rejected like he always feared he would be. What makes it worse for me is I hear it all and there is nothing I can do to help him and it frustrates me." Edward said in a strained voice.

Charlie and Percy looked a bit ashamed after Edwards speech and the others looked a bit surprised. Ron looked angry and was beginning to scare Hermione as she put a comforting hand. Molly noticed the ashamed look and gasp.

"What have you two been thinking that would make you look like that?" she asked with a bit of heat in the words.

"It's just that every time we fight with him one of us gets hurt." Charlie said defensively.

"and even though what happened wasn't his fault as you all pointed out to me it does seem that Ginny and Ron seem to be in danger when he is around." Percy said in a quiet voice.

"what are suggesting? We turn our backs on him like everyone else does when things get hard." Bill asked angrily.

"Well it does seem to be logical to do so. I mean we have already lost Fred who else would be next if we continued." Percy said.

"Now Percy even though I have my concerns I wouldn't even go that far." Charlie said shocked. Yes he was upset that some one always getting hurt but he would never turn his back on Harry. He had to much respect for the young man to do that.

No one noticed Ginny walking up to them as they were to busy listening to the argument. Ginny was livid when she neared her brothers. She had heard nearly every word and by the look on her mum's face she too was enraged. No one saw her until she stepped in front of Percy and swinging her arm back and putting all her strength into it preceded to slap him so hard his glasses flew off. He looked stunned as she stood in front of him red faced and angrier than they had ever saw her.

"How dare you! After everything he has done for our world and for us. After all the times he comforted you helped you realize that we all loved you even while doubting his own worth. After he put our needs in front of his own time and time again. You have the audacity to even think about turning your back on him again. We forgave you for turning your back on us. Fred forgave you. Now things isn't going like you would want them too and your ready to run again. Percy you have a choice to make here. You are either willing to risk everything for what is right or your not." Ginny said angrily.

"Oh yes make me always out to be the bad guy because I care what happens to you all. But you go on and attack me for caring and not wanting to bury another family member. So I've made my choice to do what ever it takes to keep the family safe. I've been here watching over Mum and Dad while you go traipsing off over the world with Harry. I've been the one to help rebuild the ministry and rebuild our family while you have been having your grand adventure. So now maybe you are the one who needs to chose. It's either Harry or your family."

"I was the one who took Harry and George to Forks and took care of them so Mum and Dad could have a chance to heal. Not because I wanted an adventure but because I know Mum and Dad. I knew they would worry more over those two than grieving for their son. I was the one who held them when they cried because everyone else was too busy. I was the one that was busy keeping Harry alive and George from blowing up the house while you were busy helping Kingsley rebuild the ministry. I was the one who was up for hours on end making sure that they were getting some sleep while you were sleeping so you could go to work the next day rested and ready for the day. I was the one that kept us from having to bury another family member again. So don't even try to make me chose because you will lose. I made my choice seven years ago when I fell in love with Harry." Ginny said turning around and storming out of the room.

Harry laid awake listening to the angry voices get louder and louder. He had heard both ultimatums. He listened as the angry voices continued after she had left. It hurt him to even think he name at that moment. He struggled to get up. He stumbled slightly catching Emmett's eye as he made his way towards his once thought of family. Right now he didn't know what to think all he knew was that he didn't want them to fight over him. Or to hurt Ginny because of him. Emmett quickly got to his side and taking most of his weight helped him walk over unnoticed to the arguing family.

"STOP, stop fighting. Please I didn't mean to ruin your family. Please just stop. No one has to chose sides. I'll just go away. I'll leave you all alone. Please don't argue and hate each other. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen." Harry said to a stunned audience. Harry slowly started walking towards the door ignoring all the calls for him to stop. He kept walking straight out of the castle to the black lake barely noticing the rain that fell. He finally found a quiet place and sat with his arms wrapped around his legs. He put his head on his knees as his tears started to fall.

The Cullen's sat watching the shocked Weasely's finally realize what had just happened. Molly went to get up and go after Harry but Carlisle stopped her.

"Let me go Molly, He's upset and thinks he ruined his family. He will see you going to him as he has ruined your family as he put it."

She nodded in understanding as he swiftly left. It didn't take him long to find him by the lake drenched and shivering in the cold. He quickly sat down next to the young man and put his arms around him and pulled him in a tight embrace. He whispered comforting words as he held him allowing him to cry on his shoulder. His heart ached for the hurting young man.

Tension hung over the Weasely family like a thick fog. No one knew where Ginny had ran off to and they knew Harry was somewhere with Carlisle. Anger and sadness and fear enveloped them in a thick silence. It was quite a while before any of them could manage to speak. Ron looking out the window sighed sadly.

"I don't understand what went wrong. A few days ago we were all so confident. We could beat the death eaters and we were going to fight together. And it all fell apart. Now our sister isn't talking to us. And I've lost my best friend and brother. When did it all go wrong?" he said looking out the window. "I've spent over half of my friendship being jealous over things that doesn't even matter. And all that time he treated me better than a brother. He was family and now he's gone. He's still alive but he's gone. Why? Because he doesn't want my family to fall apart. He never asked to be part of the family all he has ever wanted was for some one, anyone to love him, not because of what he could do for them or what his current place in the community was but because he was worth it. You know if he taught me one thing. It's not the blood we all share that makes us a family it's the love we share."

Hermione tried to hide the sob and escaped from her as Ron continued. "After every thing. After he won the war and after he gave everything he could give so that he could give everyone a little comfort after every thing some of us would just throw him away. I don't understand. He's my brother just as much as the rest of you are. I don't understand how you could just toss him to the side just because the road gets a little tougher than we like." Ron fell silent still staring at the rain looking away only when Hermione came and put her arms around him. She understood his pain. She wasn't part of their family and a part of her was waiting for them to turn on her as well. But for now she would stand strong for Ron and for Harry if he would let her.

Carlisle finally pulled away slightly to notice that Harry had passed out again. Obviously he was still in pain even if he wanted to hide it from everyone. He rose to his feet and carefully lifted him in his arms. He carried him back into the castle and back to his bed. Molly and Arthur looked over as Carlisle laid him down. Esme hurried over and started to undress him to put him into dry clothes. She whispered comforting words when he cried out. She quickly got him changed and under the covers. Molly cringed at how small he looked in the bed. Even in slumber the pain showed on his face.

Jasper had been trying to cool everyone's emotions but everyone was wound so tight that he had to leave. He made his way up the staircase and down a random hallway. As he went down the hall he could hear crying coming from a classroom just up ahead. He carefully entered the room to see the young red head girl crying in the corner. He approached her carefully.

"Ginny it's just me Jasper." He said as he hugged her gently. "You know your brother is just talking out of fear don't you? You all are so scared that you all are taking it out on each other. Well maybe not so much you and Ron as the others. You know you missed a beautiful speech by Ron. He really got down to the heart of the matter. Percy well he doesn't really want you to chose he is just looking for a guarantee that can't be made. He wants to know that everyone will be alive when this all ends. He doesn't want to bury any one else he loves."

"I don't want to either." she cried.

"I know you don't but right now we need to put our fear behind us. There is a young man downstairs that needs the love of his life at his side. You also missed Harry kind of losing it down stairs. I guess he heard every word that was said and believes that he ruined his family. He wants to leave so that doesn't happen. Ginny I know this is hard but he needs you even if he won't admit it to himself. He needs to know that you aren't choosing him over your family. But at the same time he needs to know that you aren't going anywhere. It won't be easy but if anyone in your family can do it it's you."

"Where is he?"

"Back in the great hall sleeping again."

Ginny ran out of the room and Jasper smiled to himself as she ran down the staircase. She barely stopped in time to open the door to the Great Hall. When she entered she walked first over to her family and sighed.

"Percy this has nothing to do with choosing sides and deciding faults. This is about how we heal as a family. You can chose to live in fear and doubt or you can chose to move on in spite of the fear. I can't tell you that we all will make it out alive. I wish I could but I know with in my very soul I could not live with myself if I didn't take a stand. A great man once said that Evil will win when good men stand and do nothing. I for one can't stand around watching the evil growing around us and not do anything to stop it. To do that would mean that everyone who died did so in vain. I will not let Fred or the others die in vain. I want their death to mean something. If we don't then what did Harry or mum or dad fight for. What did those souls lay their lives down for? If we do nothing and evil prevails we are failing those we loved most. Could you live with that? I can't" Ginny took a quick breath before finishing. "I chose Harry but I also chose to make those deaths mean something. I owe them that much."

No one spoke as she walked away towards the bed across from them. Molly and Fleur dabbed the tears away. They never expected to hear something so moving as that from the youngest member of the family. To them she would always be the baby. Percy stood there with tears forming in his eyes as he thought about his sisters words. Deep down he knew she was right. That he was wanting something that couldn't be promised. He knew that he had been wrong to blame Harry and even more wrong to try and force everyone to chose. He sighed slightly as he approached Ginny.

"May I sit down next to you?" he asked unsure of what to do next. She nodded slowly. He took a deep breath.

"When did you get so wise? I'm sorry I keep seeing you as that little baby girl that Mum and Dad brought home so long ago. I know your not a baby anymore. But I can't help but see you that way. But you are right. I've been trying to come up with a way to be sure that I wouldn't lose anyone else. I guess I haven't really dealt with Fred's death yet. It's like if I do that means he is really gone so if I can make it a fight about Harry or work harder than anyone else at the ministry I don't have to stop and think about the fact I watched my brother be killed. In a way I feel if I can just work hard enough or fight hard enough then maybe I can forget it happened. I know it's wrong. I know that it won't possibly work. I guess that is why I keep taking it out on Harry and you all." Percy said sadly.

"Percy we are all trying our best to deal and get over it and trust me I know it's hard. I know there are times I just want to forget about it all. There are times that I want to hide away and never come out. But I can't. I guess in a way helping George and especially helping Harry has helped me cope. You see in helping them I couldn't hide from it. It was right there in front of me every waking moment so I didn't have the choice it was either deal with the emotions or go crazy. And it hasn't always been just about Harry and George. They have helped me almost as much as I help them. It's Harry who holds me when I need to cry and It's George who makes me laugh when I need to. They give me a reason to get up every morning because as much as I am hurting I am still needed. They've needed me in a way that no one else has. You had the ministry. Mum and Dad had each other. Bill had Fleur and Charlie had his dragons. And Ron had Hermione but Harry and George didn't have anyone around for them. We weren't so much acting like the family we were. Everyone was going in their own direction and Harry and George was being not ignored but no one seemed to know what to do. They fulfilled the need I had to be useful. I could care for the man I love with everything I have and support my brother." Ginny said finally taking a breath.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I guess We never thought that you would feel like we didn't need you. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

"Percy it's ok. We all have a lot to deal with. And besides I'm happy with my decisions. Helping Harry and George has taught me so much. I've learned it isn't always what you can say that will make someone feel better but what you can do. Like with Harry, I don't have to say a word when he is upset sometimes all it takes is holding him when he cries. Or sometimes holding his hand. It doesn't cost a thing and I don't have to come up with something really smart to say but for just a moment I can see that old spark in his eyes. And I realize that I would walk on hot coals just to see it again. There isn't much I wouldn't do just to see him smile again. And it's all worth it."

"You really love him. It's not just the bonding. You really and truly love him." Percy said as if the thought had never occurred to him.

"I have for years. I think my heart always knew that we would be together even before he did."

"Do you really think it's worth all the pain?" Percy asked.

"Perce, when it's right it's worth losing everything to keep. Someday you will find that kind of Love. You'll meet a woman who you would walk thru fire to keep and protect." Ginny said looking at Harry thoughtfully. It was as if she finally understood why he tried to protect her. She finally understood everything he had done. It was like this conversation unlocked a door of understanding that she didn't know she had. She understood why he almost died so many times for her. And it was always for her. A tear fell from her eye and landed softly on Harry's face,

Percy silently walked away as Harry's eyes fluttered open. Ginny looked deep into his pain filled eyes and sighed. She could tell that the hurt that filled those eyes would be there for a long time. Harry didn't say anything as tears started to fall.

"It's ok Love, you just cry if you need too." Ginny said reassuringly, "we're not going anywhere. The whole family is here but most importantly I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Harry's eyes shot open wider as he watched behind Ginny the rest of the family gather. Percy gave him a shame filled look before stepping forward.

"Harry I'm afraid that all the fighting and discord in this family has been started by me. I don't know if I can explain to you properly. I haven't been really dealing with the fact I lost a brother because I don't know how. So I've been working extra hard trying to do more than my share because if I work as long as I can I don't have time to remember. But then something happened. We were going to fight and suddenly all those fears and doubt and pain bubbled to the surface. I let the fear of losing another member get the better of me. I didn't stop and think that others might feel like I did. It was easier to be the wounded party rather than deal with the grief I hid. I was so afraid of some one dying that I took it out on you. I was so wrong. I apologize not that will make things better but it's something you should hear." Percy said with a tear trailing down his cheek.

Harry said nothing but looked kindly at Percy and reached up patted his hand before closing his eyes once more. He was so tired. He didn't want to sleep but it didn't seem his body was going to give him a choice. He fell quickly into a deep sleep.

"He's ok. He is just exhausted. Sleep is good for him right now." Carlisle told the worried family quietly. He smiled knowingly at them. He could tell in the small motion of patting Percy's hand that Harry had forgave him.

Ginny looked up at her older brother and smiled. "thank you Perce, thank you for opening up to him. I know it hurt you to tell him all of that. But he needed to hear it. He needed to know that you were hurting too."

"He thought he was the only one?" Percy asked confused.

"No He knew he wasn't the only one hurt but he watched everyone moving on with there lives and he was struggling still every day. Even George seemed to be better. It made him feel so weak and like there was something wrong with him."

"There is nothing wrong with him or how he is healing. Everyone heals at different rates. He is perfectly normal." Carlisle said honestly.

"We realize that but we can't seem to get him to understand that. He is always so private never asking for help. Even when he needs it. He never talks about his feelings unless we pry it out of him." Ron said knowingly.

"Obviously we can't keep letting him keep holding things in. I think it may be time for us all to step in. Maybe form a support group that meets once a week with each person being paired with another. I think for all your efforts Ginny he is still feeling alone in his pain. I mean he knows he's not alone but deep inside he has seen things that most of us can only hope to never see." Carlisle said.

"We can set it up in Forks. Maybe being totally away from England and in a support group can be beneficial." Ginny suggested.

"Ginny I'm sorry I never realized that you were struggling taking care of Harry. I never thought that it would make him feel so weak for us to be moving on. I mean I know we can't stay where we were until he was all better but perhaps we shouldn't have shown it off quite so much." Bill said honestly.

"Bill it isn't your fault. I should have talked to you all more. But it seemed he was getting better. I didn't realize how much he was hiding what was going on in his own head. I think having Sirius portrait in the house will help because when he starts thinking about what happened Sirius himself can reassure Harry."

Ginny walked closer to a window staring out of it sadly. The past few days showed her just how far they had to go yet. It seemed like for every step forward he took two giant leaps back. It was just so unfair. It was true that Harry hid his emotions very well. Ginny thought about it and realized that it was probably because of how he was raised. Her heart ached at all the times he must have needed someone to listen to him as he cried. A tear trailed down her face as she thought of all those lonely years sleeping in a cupboard or locked in a room. She thought of all those times with in the past seven years when he would go home upset after horrible events and not one time had his so called family ever gave him a shoulder to cry on or even a thought. She thought of all those lonely Christmas' she had shared with him and her family and Hermione giving him his only presents. How many times did they let him watch them opening all their gifts while he was reminded of how little he was worth to them?

As she thought about it she never noticed Edward come towards her until he put his steel hard cold arms around her in a friendly embrace. He could hear her thoughts and agreed with all of them. Some hurts went deeper than others. Ginny turned into the hug and cried deep sobs into his chest. Everyone watched helplessly as she cried. Bella watched with tears in her own eyes. Edward had whispered before he went to Ginny what was going on. As she thought about it she could understand how painful it was to watch. She had watched Edward go thru guilt trips of his very own especially after James had attacked her.

Jasper could feel the sorrow and tried to help soothe everyone but some pain couldn't be soothed by a wave of a thought. He took a moment to think how hard it must be to go thru so much and never get as much as he gave. For a moment he thought about the loneliness he could sense in Harry and he squeezed Alice's hand. Never again would he take any of his family for granted again. He would never assume that they would always be there.

Rosalie was confused again as she watched. Emmett saw her confusion and quietly explained what was happening. Esme watched and smiled sadly as comprehension hit Rosalie. She watched as Edward comforted Ginny and Bella broke down. She took Carlisle's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. They all understood pain.

Sam and Jacob looked on uncomfortably. Emotions were never their strong suit. They hoped that some one would some how let them in on what was going on. What was supposed to be a happy time because they had found Ginny had turned into a cry session.

Kingsley and Minerva watched from a dark alcove with regret etched on their faces. They too were realizing slowly that this went back so much further than just the battle. That this pain was from a life of cruel treatment by the hands of those who were meant to love him. Voldemort was just a part of an even bigger issue. Minerva felt angry as she thought about it. While Dumbledore had been teaching Harry to be the hero how much of this pain had he known about? Had he known and did nothing? Or had he been as unaware of how bad it was as she had been? If she had known how bad he was treated she would have defied Dumbledore if she had too to protect him. She would have given everything to protect him if only just from his family.

Ginny slowly stopped sobbing and was finally able to speak to her family but at first she said nothing. She just looked out the window. She tried to put her words together but even in her own head they didn't seem to make sense. But she knew she had to try.

"It goes back so far. All his pain. Think about what his so called family did to him. It's left it's mark as much as the final battle did. He has so much pain to heal but it starts way before Hogwarts. We have to get him to open up about it. It's going to tough and his nightmares will only get worse but we have to be strong and help him thru it. When he does start opening up we are going to hear things we don't want to hear but we have too. If it's to hard for you let me know now and we will leave you out of it." Ginny said.

Arthur and Molly looked proudly at their youngest child. They knew from the time she was born that she was special but in this moment they realized that she was born to be great. She was born to inspire the boy who would become the man who won the horrible war. She would not only be the glue that put the broken pieces back together for that man but also the one that would get the family back together. By shear will if necessary but she would do it.

Molly watched as each of her son's vowed that they could and would handle helping Harry. She watched proudly as the pieces of her broken family slowly come together. They wasn't completely healed but it was better. She thought of everything she heard about Harry's pain and how far back it went and a stab of guilt hit her in her stomach. How had she missed it? How did she not realize how much he hurt? It wasn't normal for a teenage boy to be as polite as Harry always was. Then there was what her own boys had said about how they found him in his second year. She should have listened, fought the headmaster harder about it. But she didn't. She knew she let him down. It was amazing that the boy could even look at him. She didn't protect him as much as she could have. No one did. Not his teachers or his friends no one watched over him as much as they should have. She knew that Ron and Hermione tried to she had seen and heard them over the years worry and talk with Harry.

Charlie watched his mother as the guilt washed over her features. At first it confused him until he saw her look towards Harry slightly. He realized that his Mum felt guilty over something about Harry. He gently nudged Bill and George and pointed to their Mum. Slowly they went to their mother and each one embraced her lightly.

"I've let him down so many times. I should have listened to Ron when he begged us to go get him from the Dursley's. I should have told Dumbledore that he was coming home with us. I should have protected him more. I didn't even recognize the signs of mistreatment. How could I miss them? How could I not see the pain even then that he was in? No teenage boy is ever that polite all the time." Molly said thru her tears.

"Molly you can't blame yourself. You wasn't the only adults to miss the signs. He was failed long before you met him. The non-magical people failed him just as bad as the magical world. I don't believe anyone meant to be inattentive. I just think no body wanted to believe that it happened. You know what they say about hind sight is true. It truly is 20/20. We can always see the things we miss when we look back that we miss at the time." Esme said kindly. Molly slowly nodded realizing that Esme was right.

Minerva walked slowly into her office and stared angrily at the sleeping portrait of Albus Dumbledore. She would wait until he woke up she decided. She wanted answers to questions that only he knew. She would sit up forever if she had too. He wasn't going to escape it this time. Severus Snape looked at her angry form standing before the beloved Dumbledore's portrait. Even from his own trapping of a portrait he could see the anger roll off of Minerva. He recognized that look that told him Lord help anyone foolish enough to get in her way. He sighed softly wandering what had brought this on all of a sudden. She looked over to see his dark eyes watching her.

"Minerva what has happened now?" Snape said.

"Severus since Albus is asleep maybe you could answer for him. Or at least tell me what you know." she said forgetting to tell him what about in her anger.

"That depends on what it is about." he said in a calm voice.

"Did you see any signs of Harry being mistreated by the Dursley's?" she finally said hoping she wasn't the only one who missed the signs.

"I can't fairly answer that. I was so blind by my hatred of his father that I saw everything about him with tainted vision. If I did I thought it was all for attention. And he hated me so he would never confide in me." Severus said sighing guiltily.

"Severus my boy he never hated you. Distrusted yes, dislike definitely but I do not believe the boy is capable of hating anyone. Even he pitied Voldemort even at the end." Albus said calmly. "Now Minerva what is it that you would like to know?"

"Albus did you know that Harry was being abused by the Dursley's? I have to know if I am the only one who missed the signs."

"I knew only that Harry was unhappy at the Dursley's. He never once confided in me the extent of what he dealt with. I honestly thought that the blood protection was worth something."

"Didn't it ever occur to have some one check in on him? I mean for all those years when he came to Hogwarts I knew he hadn't had it easy but I never thought it was that bad. I realize now that I missed so much. We failed him in so many ways. I look at him now and I see what I should have seen seven years ago. We are the adults we were supposed to protect him. But we were so busy teaching him to be our hero. Albus we failed him in the worse possible way." Minerva said heatedly.

"Minerva I can't say how sorry I am that we didn't do something soon enough. I don't know why it didn't occur to me to keep a closer eye on him growing up. I thought that Petunia would love him as Lily would have."

"Albus I hope you realize that I'm not really mad at you it's the whole situation and I'm mad at myself. I should have recognized the signs and fought harder for him to be pulled out of that home. He has so much healing to do. Not only from the final battle but from the pain he went thru growing up. He doesn't even know how to measure his own self worth. He doesn't see himself they way we do. We see the young man who is caring and strong and brave whom we all love. All he sees is that boy that no one loved. He see's himself as having little value. He waits to be discarded by those who he loves because he doesn't understand how anyone can love him."

No one spoke as Minerva broke down in tears. She couldn't cry in front of Harry and the others but here among the former headmaster's of Hogwarts she could allow herself to weep openly. Severus watched Minerva and understood the pain she was feeling because deep down he could feel it too.

Ginny sat next to Harry on his bed fighting the urge to drift off to sleep herself. She knew that others in her family would not understand it. So she tried hard to stay awake. Her mum surprised her by coming to her. And after hugging her tightly told her kindly "Gin Go ahead curl up next to him. Comfort him and allow him to hold you. You'll both sleep better."

"But what about Percy I don't think he will understand."

"Don't you worry about your brothers. I'll tend to them. You just tend to the man you love." Molly said with a smile on her face.

Ginny didn't even wait for her mother to leave her side before she pulled the blankets back and climbed in. It took her mere moments to find that perfect spot. She laid the side of her face on his shirtless chest just over his heart and put her other arm over the expanse of chest. She sighed as she felt his arm curve around her holding her close to him. Never had she felt so safe and content than when she was in his arms. Soon as she listened to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat she fell asleep. Her smile mirrored the one that had crept onto Harry's face.

The Cullen's watched curiously as the brothers caught a glimpse of there baby sister laying so calmly with Harry. They were only slightly surprised to see the smiles creep onto their faces. If any one was angry about it they didn't show it. Edward sighed in relief. Sam and Jacob had long since joined them and had finally figured out what was going on. They both felt a jab of sorrow for the family who obviously been thru so much.

Molly watched as her daughter fell asleep and turned around to look at her sons. She was shocked to see the smile on their faces. She thought about asking why they were all smiling but didn't have to because Ron answered her unasked question.

"It's about time they find a little more comfort with each other. I don't know why they haven't tried sleeping together more often. I mean they are magically married all they are waiting for is that little piece of paper."

"It's out of respect for each other that they wait. They want to be legal in every way possible. They don't feel legally married until they walk down that isle. They love each other enough that neither wants to make any part of this less special for the other. Tonight they will only hold each other and comfort each other because they both need it. And watching them tonight makes me realize that not only was I the worlds largest prat to him but I'm blind as well. Any one who looks at them can see that they love each other. They are both older than their years maybe together they can get some of their youth back." Percy said.

"You may be right Percy. They are good for each other. And for others as well. I don't know what I would have done after Fred died if Ginny and Harry wasn't there. He isn't as strong as he always seemed to be but he was there when no one else seemed to understand. She makes him smile. Not as often as he should but once in a while that old smile comes back. She keeps telling me he will get better. She believes in him more than anyone else in this world. And you want to know something, I think she is right. It's going to take time but he will get better." George said knowingly.

"Yeah he has to get better because if he is going to give his best to defeat Malfoy he needs to have something to give first." Charlie replied.

"During the year they were gone Harry and Ron and Hermione ended up at shell cottage. They were all disheveled and miserable but they were alive. It hurt not to be able to contact you all and tell you but with us being watched just having them there was dangerous. But fleur and I couldn't turn them away. While they were there you could see that something was missing in Harry's eyes. They did sparkle the way they always had when he had a job to do. But sometime now when I see him look at Ginny I see that old spark. It never lasts long but for the moment it is there. You know that gives me hope that someday soon he will have it back again." Bill said sighing softly.

Soon the talking drifted away and sleep overcame them again. The Cullen's slipped out to go hunt where they were told they could. Sam and Jacob found a quiet corner and soon fell asleep. It had been a long day emotionally for everyone. Hopefully soon they all would be going back home again.


	28. Chapter 28

**a/n sorry that there has been so much conversation in this and the last chapter but it is necessary for the healing to begin. Also sorry if it seems a bit depressing I promise it won't always be. Also if I don't update for a while please do not get to mad at me. I have a lot going on right now. A close friend of my family is in the final stage of cancer and we are constantly worried. But Have no fear this story will get finished. I'm determined to do that.**

**Chapter 28**

The morning sun shown bright in the grim room as every one started waking up. No one spoke for a while for fear of what would happen. Molly watched her daughter wake in Harry's arms. She smiled gently as Harry held Ginny tighter to him when she tried to move away. And she wasn't surprised to see Ginny curl up against him again even though she was awake. She could tell even with out talking to the young woman that she was more rested than she had ever been before since the battle.

Ginny sighed happily in Harry's arms. She had slept so well and was surprised to realize that Harry himself hadn't had any dreams during the night. She knew others were waking but for that moment she would revel in the security of his arms. It sent a chill down her spine when she remembered that in less than a week she would be waking up every morning like this. She smiled as she thought about it.

Bill was sitting next to Fleur just simply holding her hand but he couldn't help but smile. He thought about the day before and the events that had happened. He feared some what about what today would bring. Hopefully some of the pent up emotion had been burnt up yesterday. He greeted Charlie cheerfully as he sat down next to them. They chatted a bit about what had happened and exchanged their worries then started talking about quiddich.

Harry woke up to the most beautiful smell of flowers he had ever smelled. He tried to move slightly and was confused for a couple of seconds as to why his arm seemed to be pinned. All his confusion cleared as he looked down into Ginny's eyes. He smiled at her and gave her a squeeze.

"Good Morning beautiful." Harry said reaching down to kiss her nose. She giggled as she replied "Good Morning to you too Handsome."

"So how long have you been here? You wasn't quite in this position when I fell asleep."

"since about a half hour or so after you fell asleep. You looked lonely and you know I couldn't let that happen." she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"No I wouldn't want to be to lonely. But what about your brothers? Aren't they going to be mad about this?"

"Harry we are magically married. We can sleep in the same bed if we wanted too. And if they are mad we can just let Mum deal with them. When she told me to sleep with you she said that she would tend to them."

"Your Mum!"

"Yes she suggested it. But I wouldn't have done it Harry if I didn't want to wake up next to you." Ginny said smiling again.

Harry stopped and thought about things for a few second.

"Do you realize that in less than a week we can sleep in the same bed for the rest of our lives?" Ginny nodded as Harry continued speaking. "Oh Ginny I can't wait until you walk down that aisle. I can't wait till the whole world knows how much I love you."

"You still want to get married. I was afraid that with every thing that happened you might want to back out." Ginny said in a relieved voice.

"Yesterday was bad. I was so confused and scared. I think I have a lot of explaining to do to your family. All I know was I was a mess every way you can be." Harry said reaching down capturing her mouth with his. He pulled away long enough to speak again.

"Nothing would ever make me want to not marry you. I love you and I will always love " He said kissing her again. "I" he said as she rose over him a bit. "Only want" came out of his mouth in a harsh whisper as she ran her hand thru his hair and leaned down to kiss him again with as much passion as she could. "You" he said shuddering against the warmth of her hand on his bare chest. They kissed and explored a bit without realizing they had an audience.

Ron watched his sister and his best friend and smiled. There had been a time when he would have gotten angry but some how it all had changed. He watched the bushy haired girl walk towards him and felt his heart leap he realized what it was. If Harry made Ginny as happy as Hermione made him then what could ever be wrong with that. But even with that realization if they didn't stop soon he would have to break them up if only for their own sense of embarrassment.

Harry seemed to realize that they had an audience before Ginny and he pulled away.

"Gin as much as I would love to continue this I think we should probably stop. We are developing something of an audience." He said giggling slightly. Ginny slowly sat up and pulled the covers back blushing slightly. She quickly went off to find her Mum as Harry worked on sitting up. He felt much better than the day before but he was still a bit shaky. He sat up slowly shaking the fogginess from his mind and smiled contentedly to himself.

No one said anything for fear that he would stop smiling. Although deep down they knew that he wouldn't smile for long but they were relieved to see him forget for just a moment. Molly sighed as her daughter ran to her smiling brightly.

"Good Morning Mum" Ginny said happily.

"Good Morning dear it looks like you slept well." Molly said smiling.

"Yes I did and so did Harry. No nightmares. And mum he still wants to marry me on Saturday. I thought maybe he would have tried to back out but he doesn't." Ginny said babbling on and on. Molly laughed slightly as she put her hand up to stop her.

"Ginny I'm glad your fears were unneeded but did you really ever doubt in him"

"Not really Mum but I know Harry at the same time. You know he can be a really brave noble prat at times" Ginny replied as two arms went around her waist and a stubbly chin sat on the top of her head. She nearly jumped when she heard Harry's indignant voice say "Hey I heard that!"

Ginny giggled "good maybe you'll remember it the next time you try."

"Oh I will don't worry." Harry said "Good morning Mrs. Weasely if you all have some time I think I need to the family. I think we need to straighten out some things."

"Of course Harry dear. How about breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me. Now if you ladies will excuse me I need to get a shower and changed before breakfast is served." Harry said giving Ginny a quick kiss. As he walked away she saw a glimpse of pain in his eyes. She sighed slightly before turning back to her mother for a chat.

Harry walked to the Gryffindor dorms after asking the Head mistress where he could take a shower. He entered the quiet dorms and made his way to one of the boy's bathrooms. He was looking in the mirror getting ready to take a shower looking at the few new bruises he had acquired during the fighting. With the potions he was given it had lightened them all up until they were nearly gone. His smile fell slightly as he realized where he was. Memories of Fred and Colin started to bubble up. All those things he had pushed into the recesses of his mind broke lose and as he tried to fight the memories his tears started falling. He felt himself sliding down the sink until he rested on the floor.

He was so amerced in the painful memories he never noticed the door open and a sixth year come into the room. Dennis had heard the sobbing as he had neared the bathroom but never dreamed that he would find Harry crying in the bathroom. Dennis carefully walked over to Harry and knelt beside him not saying a word. At first he didn't know what to do he had never had to deal with anything like this. Finally he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and was surprised when Harry fell into him sobbing uncontrollably. Dennis didn't know what to say so he just murmured small comforts as he was thinking about how to get some help while leaving Harry alone.

Edward was strolling thru the upper floors of the castle as he heard the thoughts of someone inside the Gryffindor dorm area. He remembered that was what it was from the tour Harry had given him a few weeks before. He hurried to look for some one who could help Dennis with Harry. He hurried down the stairs searching every way he could until he spotted by the main doors two red headed men heading out the door. He caught them just before they made it out of the door.

Percy and Charlie turned in surprise to see Edward looking extremely worried staring at them.

"Dennis Creevey needs help in the Gryffindor boy's dorm. Harry lost it completely up there and poor Dennis doesn't know what to do." Edward said struggling to slow down enough for them to understand.

Percy looked at Charlie and nodded. "We'll go. Please go get George, he may be more help." Percy said before taking off with Charlie trailing him. They ran up the stairs as fast as they could while Edward walked quickly towards the great hall.

Edward walked up to George who only looked up in surprise before taking off out of the great hall with Edward walking behind him. Edward didn't know what he could do but he knew that he had to do something. Bella was with Hermione and Alice talking so he wasn't too worried about her.

Percy could hear the anguished sobs as he neared the bathroom door. His heart ached to hear it again. But as much as he tried to prepare for what he was about to see nothing could. He gasp to see Harry on the floor in his boxers clinging to Dennis blinded by his tears. Charlie came in behind him and sighed slightly. Neither really knew what they could do but they knew they had to do something.

Percy walked over to Harry and sat beside them. Slowly he pulled Harry away from the shocked Dennis. Harry grasp his shirt in his balled hands as Percy started rocking him back and forth. Charlie pulled Dennis slightly away to give them a small amount of privacy. They were standing by the time George and Edward joined them.

"I wonder what could have triggered this." Charlie asked no one in particular.

"He's getting flashes of memories that he's been trying to avoid." Edward answered.

"Of what?" Dennis asked.

"Mainly of Fred and Colin." Edward said kindly.

"Makes sense I mean a lot of memories started right here in the dorms and common room." George said with a pained look on his face.

"Why would he not want to remember?" Dennis asked slightly hurt.

"a lot of it is guilt. But some of it is remembering would be admitting they are really gone. It's why he doesn't mention any of the ones we lost very often. He avoids things that would remind him of them because if he doesn't remember them then he can pretend for just a bit longer that it didn't happen." Charlie said in a sad voice.

The tears started to ebb away as they talked. Harry finally sat up on his own and looked slightly ashamed as he looked at Percy but never really looking into his eyes. Percy shook his head slightly.

"Harry it's ok to cry if you need too. We certainly don't think any less of you in fact we think more of you for it. You don't have to keep hiding the pain. I know we haven't been the family we once was since the battle but we are going to do better. Most of it was my fault because I was too busy trying to forget that I didn't stop and think about my family. I guess it was my way of not dealing with things that hurt the most people." Percy said kindly.

"There is just so many memories here. Every where I go it comes back to me. Sometimes I think the memories from before the battle are more painful then the ones after or even during. Because when I remember them alive and well it only reminds me of what should have been. They should be here with you. You should be able to celebrate the victory with them." Harry said looking at Percy.

Dennis had heard about Harry's guilt but he hadn't ever seen it for himself. His heart ached as he watched Harry break down again. He felt even more guilty for his earlier anger. He realized that he had horribly let his own pain cloud his opinion of a friend that he knew well. He walked over slowly and put his arms around Harry.

"I know what you mean but it'll get easier to remember someday. Until then we all need to stick together. I know the guilt you carry won't go away over night. But maybe if we can tell you enough that it isn't your fault and that we are glad you survived then maybe you can someday believe it. But you can't keep shutting everyone out Harry. It's killing you slowly and regardless of what you feel right this very minute we need you. Not as our hero but as our friend." Dennis said.

Harry slowly wiped his eyes and smiled slightly. "Thanks guys this is just a lot harder than I thought it would be. I kind of thought it would be easier with us all here together. If you don't mind do you think you all could excuse me so I can take a shower."

They quickly left the room and made their way down to the Great Hall. All but Edward, he had offered to wait for Harry just in case. George and his brother's sat silently with their family trying not to bring any attention to themselves. Bill however noticed the few tears that were in Charlie's eyes. He slowly looked to see a very somber George and Percy.

"OK what happened now?" Bill asked.

"Harry had a bad spell in the dormitory. Just to many memories at one time. He's ok now. Percy and believe it or not Dennis talked with him. It helped I think. He seemed better after it. I guess despite that he knows it's not his fault sometimes those moments of doubt hits him." George said honestly.

"Guess we have a lot of work to do with him." Bill said.

"In some ways yes but in others not as much as we did. He opened up and told us in his own way how he was feeling. He didn't run when we tried to comfort him or get angry. It's almost like he is starting to I don't know trust us maybe." George said.

"He wants to talk to us sometime today. He says we need to straighten out some things." Molly said.

"I think he just wants everyone to be ok for our wedding on Saturday. He is really excited about it." Ginny replied.

"You know Gin I gave you and Harry a lot of guff about this marriage thing and I was wrong I know. But I think that it may be a good thing. I mean with all the bad stuff this gives him a little ray of happiness. Heck it may help us all. It'll help us all see that there is life after loss. I think that some how we all have forgotten that even thru the pain of losing a loved one life still goes on. And our loved ones aren't going to be remembered for how they died but for the love they gave to us." Ron said thoughtfully. No one had noticed Harry walk up behind them and they all jumped when they heard his quiet strong voice speak.

"Ron's right. We can either remember they way they lived or dwell on how they died. Percy you aren't the only one who hasn't been dealing with it. I have been doing the same thing. When Sirius died I was so busy with learning what I needed too that I didn't really deal with it. I don't have that anymore."

"Harry dear come sit, have some breakfast you must be starving." Molly said kindly.

Harry sat down between Ginny and Ron and fixed him a plate of food. He didn't speak for several minutes. It was time that he came clean with them all about how he really was dealing with everything. Ginny had the right to know that he was damaged goods at best. They were magically married and that couldn't be undone but she should know the whole truth about what she was getting into.

Edward and the rest of the Cullen's sat with them but said nothing. Bella sat next to Edward slowly eating her breakfast to say that the past few days had been interesting was saying something. She and Edward had a nice time walking the grounds and watching the classes. But she could tell things were tense in those few moments that she felt the need to run out of there. She grabbed Edwards hand who merely turned to her in concern.

Ron sat quietly next to his best friend watching the battle of emotions on his face play out. He knew there was things going on with him that he never talked about even to Ginny. Not for her protection but for his own sense of shame. Ron knew Harry better than Harry thought he did. He hoped it would all end well but he wasn't so sure that it would.

Harry finally looked up from his food. He knew it was time. He could sense it. Deep down he knew that they would understand the fear and doubt and even the pain. But he couldn't help but fear the rejection. It was not easy for him to open up to anyone. Growing up he had never had that one person he could count on and even after Hogwarts he didn't truly trust anyone. He loved people that was true. But there was always that seed of doubt that kept him at arms reach. He knew that today those walls that he had so carefully built would come crashing down and he prayed that he was trusting the right people.

Everyone was slowly finishing their meal when Harry asked if they could all go some where more private along with the portraits of course. He had decided that he owed them some thing as well. The Weasely's and the Cullen's followed Harry until they found an empty classroom. Harry had asked Minerva which classroom would be empty the longest and was immediately that this particular one could be empty all day if he so needed it. They all found comfortable seats and Harry who refused to let go of Ginny's hand looked at them from his seat.

"I'm not sure how to begin. So please bare with me. I love you all even if sometimes it's hard to tell. I don't always know how. The past few months have been hell on all of us and I've managed to make it harder on all of you because of my inability to heal and let go. You all have been working so hard on healing and getting on with your lives and I've seemed to hold you all back. Now your family is suffering and even though you all will swear that I had nothing to do with it, we all know the truth. It has never been my intent to harm anyone or cause pain." Harry said in a weak voice.

Ginny looked fearfully at him as she spoke. "Harry that sounds like a good bye"

"Gin calm down I'm not going anywhere I promise. I just owe you all an explanation. And before you all say I don't yes I do. Maybe not for you but for my own peace of mind. All this starts before you even met me and I know it's not fair to you. I was raised in a home where I wasn't wanted nor loved. Before I met you I never had anyone who truly cared about me and my welfare. I learned thru harsh reality that even those who are supposed to help you and care for you will eventually let you down." Harry said looking away slightly.

Molly and Arthur listened with hearts aching as they learned about how he had been raised. They were starting to understand in small ways why he was the way he was. If they didn't understand they soon would.

"From a small child I was not allowed to cry even if I had a nightmare or hurt myself. If I had a nightmare I had to deal with it myself. I had to clean the house, cook and do the gardening from a very early age. I wasn't allowed to play. I never had a friend except for a few spiders in my cupboard which Uncle Vernon would always kill when he found them. As I was punished for accidental magic as a child I learned to keep a very tight reign on my emotions. If I was happy I was considered up to something and would be punished. If I was angry it was my own fault what ever it was and I was punished. Every thing was my fault when things happened they didn't like. I learned to hide injuries because they wouldn't pay for medical treatment. I learned to hide bruises lest anyone figure something out. And even if someone did I realized that no one could help me. People tried but they always lied very well. So I gave up hoping for help."

Sirius and Remus watched Harry from the frames of their portraits. They both had tears forming in their eyes. While Severus and Dumbledore watched on in horror and shame.

"They taught me to feel guilty because that is all I've ever known. I don't know how to deal with my emotions. They taught me not to get close to people because eventually they will let you down. But my heart couldn't help searching for people who would love me and that I could share my love with. I was the happiest I had ever been when Hagrid finally was able to tell me I was a wizard and that for nine months a year I would be able to go to a school far away from them. That first day on the platform I met you guys. Ron you were my very first friend ever. I was so scared and just wanted to be normal so that you wouldn't be scared of me. But that first year was more difficult than I ever thought possible. I faced what was left of Voldemort for the first time since I was one year old. Was despised by a teacher and didn't understand why. Helped fight a mountain troll. Became the youngest seeker in a century. Received the first Christmas presents in my life. But most of all I made friends and kept them but I dreaded going back home."

Ron sat in shock. He had never realized that he had been Harry's very first friend of any kind. He had known Harry had a tough childhood but he had never realized how hard it truly had been. Hermione grasp his hand firmly as they listened to Harry pour out his heart. They knew this was hard for him but it also explained why he had such difficulty.

"I was shocked my second year when George and Fred and Ron appeared outside my barred up windows to rescue me. I never imagined that anyone would care that much. No one ever had. Then I met most of your family with the exception of Bill and Charlie and felt immediately welcomed and loved. It was a whole new world for me. Then Ginny was targeted by Malfoy after we figured it out I felt even though you all were grateful for me going down to rescue her that I was somehow to blame for it. If you all wasn't so close to me maybe it wouldn't have happened."

Ginny looked at Harry in shock and sorrow as he talked about her first year. She had never thought that his guilt went so far back. She knew his pain did but never the guilt. She fought back tears as Harry continued.

"The summer after was a night mare. Vernon's sister Marge came to visit. She called my father a drunk and compared my mother to a female dog and I lost control of my temper. It was the worst it had ever gotten. I usually would just stay quiet thinking that if I just pretended I wasn't there maybe they would leave me alone. But not this time. I didn't mean to do it. But my aunt swelled up so big she flew out the door like a balloon and I ran with my stuff right out the door. It frightened me to realize that I could really hurt someone if I got mad enough. It still does sometimes."

Remus perked up slightly knowing that he might find out what Harry first thought of him. He was guilt filled to find out that Harry had been so mistreated by the muggles.

"That year was sad and amazing at the same time. I finally met people who would tell me about my parents and not just general stuff. I learned about what they were like. I felt like I had just a piece of my family. It was the first time that someone bothered to tell me about the parents I don't remember. Remus would tell me about my parents and taught me so much. I was sad when I found out he wouldn't be the DADA teacher the next year. Even after I found out he was a werewolf. Disappointed that I wouldn't get to live with my godfather Sirius I went back to the Dursley's. But gratefully not for long. I went to an amazing quiddich match. I never had been invited anywhere like that before. I was used to being excluded in everything."

Arthur listened as he spoke about the quiddich game he had taken him to and felt relief that he had been able too. It made him feel like he had done something even if it was small to help Harry. But to think that he had been excluded in things by his family hurt Arthur. He couldn't understand how any one could do that to such a good hearted young man.

"Ron this next part of the story might be a little hard for you and I don't mean to cause you any pain or discomfort but you need to understand. When I was chose as the fourth champion for the Tri-Wizards Tournament I was dumbfounded. I hadn't even put my name in nor would I have even if the age limit wasn't in effect. I didn't want the glory or the fame. I couldn't really understand the fame I already had because of who I was. All I've ever wanted was to be just Harry, not the boy who lived or the chosen one. Just plain everyday Harry. But the fame was there. Of course there were people who thought I'd cheated to get in. The one person I thought would have my back thru it all was my best friends. One of them did. Hermione stood by me from the very first. But Ron didn't and that hurt. I thought to myself during that time I finally proved myself to much of a freak. It hurt but I did what I always did when I hurt. I kept myself busy with the task at hand and pushed the pain away. It hurt but it didn't matter because I didn't matter. Not to my family and now not to my best friend."

Ron was crying openly as he thought about the pain he caused his best friend. He never realized that Harry felt that he thought he was a freak or that he didn't matter to him. Ron shook his head with his head bowed low.

"Ron came to me after the first task and apologized to me and it meant a lot to me. I accepted it and tried to move forward and for the most part I did. Sometimes I still worried about when he would decide that being my friend was to dangerous or to hard but it never came again."

Ron looked up at Harry in shock. He had left Harry again not that long ago. He couldn't understand what it meant.

"I was so scared through out the whole thing but I made it thru the first two tasks. The third one didn't go like it was supposed too. I won't go into detail on how you all know that but I can tell you some of what I was feeling. When I watched him kill Cedric a part of me wished it had been me instead. I was an orphan. My family wouldn't have missed me. And when we got back to Hogwarts I wished even more that it had been me instead. Listening to Cedric's father scream and cry hurt so bad. I couldn't speak all I could do was cry. When I told Dumbledore that Voldemort was back he believed me as did you all. I can never tell you how much that meant to me that you believed me. But that didn't take the pain away of watching Cedric be killed or the feeling of guilt that he had been there in the first place."

Fleur cried on Bills shoulder as she remembered Cedric and the whole event. She couldn't imagine what Harry must have felt like to see it happen. But she never dreamed that he would wish that it were him instead. How could he have ever thought that no one would miss him.

"My fifth year started out bad and never got better. I was called a liar and told I was crazy and attention seeking. Even Percy had abandoned his family and by extension me because of it. I felt so well guilty isn't even strong enough to describe it. But I knew the truth as did a lot of the friends I had made that stood by me. I still have the scars from the blood quill umbridge made me use. I felt like most of the world was out to get me. It was only those few friends that got me thru most of it. We started the D.A to learn to fight because we knew it was coming. But the worst was being tricked into going to the Ministry of Magic. I have never known such guilt or such anger before Sirius died. First I was angry that he had died. I was so angry I practically destroyed Professor Dumbledore's office by my self. The guilt came later after I left Hogwarts. So I would work that much harder and longer to forget and not feel. I'd gotten him killed I didn't deserve to mourn. And I certainly didn't deserve anyone's love."

Sirius looked shocked in his portrait. He never thought that anyone would take his death so hard. He looked at Harry's face and could still see the fresh pain in the young man's eyes to realize that the pain was just as strong today as it was three years prior. It took a few minutes but Harry continued.

"My sixth year was even worse but at the time I couldn't see how it could have been. I spent that year learning about riddle and the objects I needed to find and how to destroy them. I felt so stressed over the mission I was being given. I couldn't tell anyone except Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore trusted me with it. It was mine to do. I was frustrated because no one would believe me about Draco. And worse of all I was still feeling the guilt over Sirius. But I couldn't talk about it. Then came the worst I went with Dumbledore to that cave. We successfully did what we sent out to do and came back to find death eaters in the school. I've never felt more helpless than when I had to watch Professor Snape kill Professor Dumbledore. It hurt so bad to watch him fall. Deep down I felt like I some how had let Professor Dumbledore down, even though I had followed his instructions to a tee. After his funeral I had to do the most impossible thing ever. I had to break up with Ginny. I didn't want to but at the same time I knew that she would be in more danger if we were still together. Plus I honestly didn't think I would be coming back alive. How could I ask the woman I love to wait for me when I didn't think I would be? I felt it would have been cruel to do to her. So I ended it never letting my tears show. I waited until I was alone for that. I didn't want to make it any harder than it already was."

Ginny squeezed his hand as a tear fell on their hands. She had no idea about the second reason he broke up with her. She had thought him noble and over protective she had never stopped and thought that maybe there was more to it. Harry squeezed her hand tighter as he continued.

"During the last year I've known what true fear was. I tried to talk Ron and Hermione out of going with me. But neither would budge on that point. They both explained about their plans to keep their family safe. You don't know the guilt I felt at the lengths you both went too. Especially you Hermione it was so risky. I don't know what I would have done if it turned out badly. Every day we were gone I thought about Ginny and my heart would break a little bit more. I'd spend hours watching her little dot on the Marauders' map just to see that she was alive. Deep down I didn't know why because after breaking it off I didn't think there was a chance for her and I ever again. There were times I was just waiting for the time that they would finally catch up to me and kill me. And they almost did. I remember just before Christmas I was foolish enough to insist that Hermione and I go to Godric's Hallow. While we were there we met who we thought was Bathilda Bagshot. It turned out it was Nagini disguised in her skin. We barely got out of the house as Voldemort arrived. At that moment I was glad that Ron had left us. I was hurt and scared and reliving the night my parents died. Some how he gave me that memory."

Percy listened shocked at it all. How could someone so young see so much of the worlds horrors? But it did explain why the trio sometimes looked older than their years. It explained Ron's new found maturity and Hermione's far away look she would get sometimes. It explained Harry's panic attacks. Living on the run and having people trying to kill you would cause anyone to panic.

"Ron came back and it wasn't to long until we were captured because of my own stupidity of using his name. Ron was crazy over Hermione's screaming when they tortured her. For me it was a knife of guilt every scream reminded me how much that it was my fault she was there. I felt like she was some how being forced to take my punishment. It should have been me up there being tortured. Then Dobby arrived and saved us all. But he died doing it. We went to shell cottage and I buried him the muggle way just to work out my emotions. It was my fault we had been there in the first place. He shouldn't have had to save us in the first place. But I had to keep going with my mission. I had to end it. So we did what we had to do, We broke into the vault in gringotts and stole the dragon and made our way to Hogwarts. By this time we had figured out the story of the deathly hollows were true. They existed and I was the rightful owner of at least two of them. We didn't know at the time that the third one was also in my possession. We only knew that it was time to end it. We had the one item and knew where the last one was approximately. So we went in and I worked as fast as I could."

Ron and Hermione walked slowly over to Harry, they knew that he would need them to explain how and why and what he was feeling. They had survived with him and fought with him. They knew but they never really understood. But he would need them they knew he would. They could hear the shakiness of his voice, the way he gripped Ginny's hand. They knew he was slowly going to break apart at the seams.

"I knew what we had to do to find that last item but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I went off searching for it and when I came back the Room of Requirements was filled with people coming for the fight that hadn't even been announced. After I told you we were fighting I was suddenly so scared but I had to keep going. It had to end. I don't know why I was stupid enough to try to keep Ginny from fighting. I should have known that she wasn't going to stay out of it. But I believed her when she said she would go back in after we came out again. When we was in the room of lost objects we met up with Draco and his friends. We managed to get out of there alive saving Draco and Goyle but Crabbe couldn't be saved. I know it sounds crazy but I felt guilty for not being able to save him too and he had tried to kill us all."

George dreaded what was coming next but he knew Harry needed them to hear it. It was something he knew that Harry was holding a lot of what he was feeling locked inside. He knew that this was apart of his nightmares. He took a deep breath and waited for Harry to continue.

"We ran away quickly and what we saw next I wished after that I hadn't gotten out of the fire filled room. We ran towards where people were fighting and tried to help. It was Percy and Fred. Then Percy told a joke and Fred broke out in laughter as the wall blew apart. Debris went everywhere and when I was able to get up what I saw ripped my heart out. I was so angry. I knew at that moment I could have cast every unforgivable curse a thousand times and not feel drained. But Hermione was able to get me focused and I figured out where Nagini was. So we went off to the shrieking shack. I was stunned to watch Voldemort kill Professor Snape and even more shocked when Professor Snape gave me his memories. It was at that moment the hour break was called.

Charlie watched Harry carefully as if he was going to break at any moment. He himself had some guilt over the battle cause he had arrived late. But after listening to Harry he realized that what he felt was miniscule compared to the young man pouring his heart out.

"We slowly made our way to the Great Hall where every one seemed to be gathering. I never expected to see the sight I saw. I knew I'd see Fred's body but never did I expect to see the rest. Each time I saw an other familiar face guilt would rise up in me so bad I couldn't breath. When I saw Colin my heart nearly stopped he wasn't even supposed to be there. My heart nearly stopped when I saw Remus and Dora. I thought of their little boy and couldn't help but feel that somehow it was because of me that he would be an orphan. As I neared where Fred laid I just couldn't take it any more. I had to get out of there. So I did the one thing I could do. I ran. I felt guilty about it once I ran out of the room but I wouldn't turn around. I made my way up to the headmasters office so that I could see the memories. When I found out that I had a piece of Voldemort in me I felt dirty like I was spoiled goods. But I knew how to get rid of it. I had to allow him to kill me. I was terrified. But I had to or it would never end. As long as I carried a part of his soul in me he would never be truly gone. So I put the invisibility cloak on and went down the stairs. I managed to find Neville and tell him that no matter what happened he had to kill the snake. He agreed to do so and I headed out to the forest. I passed Ginny along my way and it took everything not to run to her and hold her and never let go. But somehow I did. It didn't take long to get to where he was and it took even less time for him to cast the spell. The last thing I thought about was Ginny as the spell hit. I don't know where I was but I wasn't on earth. I was in this place and it was so peaceful. I got to speak with Dumbledore and he explained some things that I didn't understand. And then I got to chose whether to stay there or come back. I chose to finish the war. I chose come back to the people I loved even if I didn't know whether they would still love me."

Bill fell against his seat as he heard the story unfold. He had known most of it but it still shocked him to hear it again. How could Harry doubt that they would still love him? Love isn't that easily gotten rid of and if it was it wasn't love to begin with.

"It tore at my heart to hear people screaming over my supposed death. And it hurt that I couldn't give you all a sign that I wasn't really dead. I was proud when Neville killed Nagini and when every one started fighting back. I was happy when Mrs. Weasely killed Bellatrix to save Ginny. Then guilty for feeling that way. What kind of person is happy about some one dying? I don't think I have to tell you what I was feeling as I dueled him. All I really can say is that I was terrified that I would be to slow. But I did despite my fears. After words I sort of got this numb feeling which allowed me to get some sleep. But over the next few days that numbness didn't seem to go away. It was like I was living my worst nightmare. I couldn't escape the memories or the grief. Every time I ate I couldn't keep it down. The nightmares were horrible. I'd relive the battle every day. Finally it spilled into my every waking moment only I couldn't control when it would happen. I went and spoke at all the funerals I could and each one took a little out of me."

Ginny was crying harder by now. She knew every word was true. And she feared what she was going to hear next. She held on to Harry's hand almost s hard as he held on to hers. She could feel some of the tension that always seemed to be with Harry starting to slip slowly away.

"I can't get away from the guilt. Being away from the memories helps the panic some times but it doesn't take away the guilt. There are days I can't figure out why I'm still alive and so many good people died. I am not a good person. What kind of person could honestly not feel bad about some one dying? Even if that person was evil. What kind of person would let other get hurt in their fight? What kind of person couldn't even try and comfort a friend when their brother just died in front of them? What kind of person chooses to come back when no one else got a choice? Sometimes I know I'm quiet but I don't know what to say. I don't know how to tell you all what I'm feeling. I don't know how to get over the guilt. I can't just let it go. If I could I would but I don't know how. I don't know how to stop feeling like I should be dead. I don't know how to get on with my life." Harry said as his tears finally fell.

Ginny put her arms around him and just held him as he sobbed. No one spoke or moved. It was as if time itself had stopped. Ginny just held on to the man she loved. It had been hard for him just as it had been hard to listen too. But just maybe this would be the beginning of the healing process for them all.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N : the two songs that I used was Remember Me by Mark Schultz but slightly different. And the other one was I believe by diamond rio. They are theirs alone and I can't take credit for them. They seemed to fit in at this point in the story. I would also like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. My best friends uncle passed away on 10/08/2009. So this chapter is dedicated to Vernon May he rest well in the angels arms. We will miss you. But we will meet you in the morning Vernon. Keep our seats warm up there.**

**Chapter 29**

The room was still silent as Harry's sobs slowed. Over the past few hours they had learned more about Harry than they had in seven years of knowing him. He had opened up more than anyone expected him too. Harry slowly sat back up and looked at them thru dark pain filled eyes. Ginny could tell he was waiting for the rejection that he was sure was to come. She could feel it in her heart and it caused a hurt almost as much as hearing his story did.

Edward held Bella who had started to cry softly and looked at Carlisle. The vampire family knew more about pain than most and even they were touched by Harry's story. How he grew up and was able to love anyone was a miracle in itself. The thing that they noticed most was that Harry didn't realize just how special that was.

Molly looked at the young man she thought of as her seventh son with awe and a new found understanding. She could see how he was raised had effected the young man and how he judged himself. She loved him and it hurt to hear the pain he grew up with. Somehow she would help him.

Arthur thought that he had heard and saw most everything he could hear and see during the war. But after today he felt naive. He knew that there was things they hadn't known about the young man. But he had never thought about how much there could possibly be.

Bill and Fleur watched Ginny comfort Harry and thought about how difficult things were going to be for the young couple. It should have been the happiest time in their life but it was marred by the pain of the past. They held each others hands as they tried to figure out what to say.

Charlie didn't know what to say. He never was good with emotions he had always been more comfortable with his dragons. He understood them. This was far beyond his comprehension. It wasn't that he was unintelligent but he was never comfortable with feelings.

Percy had never felt so guilty in his life. He had never dreamed that Harry had been mistreated. He had always sensed Harry was unhappy but never that it went deeper than that. But then again he had often been to busy trying to succeed to notice much about anyone around him.

George hid his face the best he could as the tears fell from his eyes. He realized as he heard his story that Fred had been right when he said that there was more going on at the Dursley's than Harry let on. As he thought about the feeling Harry had shared he thought about his own. He realized that he didn't hurt half as bad as Harry did. Yes he had lost his twin and that hurt but it wasn't killing him like he once thought it would. Just after the battle he thought that he would die from the pain. But never had he wished it was him.

Ron and Hermione were staring at each other softly. They knew that the next few hours were going to be difficult. They had walked Harry thru things like this before but never at this magnitude. Hermione had to admit for as well as she knew Harry he could really hide his emotions. She knew he felt the guilt of surviving. She knew he felt the pain and the anger. But she had never thought that he would wish himself dead or not realize that people actually loved him. As for Ron he knew but it hurt worse to hear it spoken out loud. He had learned long ago to not just listen to what Harry said but to listen to what he didn't say.

Ginny quietly rubbed Harry's back as they waited for some one to break the silence. She knew the prolonged silence would only hurt Harry more but she understood why everyone was so quiet. The story had taken them by surprise in many ways. No one had expected that he would open up that much. No one had suspected how much pain he was in. They knew he was in pain but no one could have guessed how much. How could they have when she didn't even know? She marveled slightly at how well he kept it hidden.

Arthur looked up again and slowly composed himself enough to speak. It was with a ragged voice he spoke. "Thank you Harry for telling us all of this. I know it was hard for you to do. I can't imagine how scared you must have been while telling us. I also realize that this has been a major act of trust on your part. It's not easy to trust others with the bare truth of your life. Especially with how you have been treated by people who were supposed to love you."

Harry's surprised look caused Molly to finally speak up. "Harry dear did you think that we would walk away from you just because you have some problems that you need help with? We love you dear. Nothing you ever do or could do will ever change that. And you may not realize this but you have been a part of our family long before Ginny and you started dating. We are going to help you thru this as a family should. You may have never known a family's love before but you will from now on."

Ginny slowly got up and knelt in front of Harry so he had to look at her. She touched his face lightly and sighed.

"Love, I wish I could just take all the guilt and pain away from your with a snap of my fingers. But I know that wouldn't solve the problem. What I do know is the man I see when I look into your eyes. When I look in your eyes I see not only one of the strongest men I've ever seen but the kindest. I see the horrors of the past but also the promise for the future. I see the pain and the hurt and the guilt. Someday I want to see those looks disappear from your face. But do you know what the most important thing I see when I look into your deep green eyes? I see my future, my hope, my dreams, and most importantly my life. Harry I love you and nothing can change that not now not ever."

Harry's heart jumped slightly to hear that despite everything that he had just told them that they still loved him and more importantly that Ginny still loved him. He tried to look at everyone else but he could only seem to bring himself to look straight into the eyes of the woman who loved him despite everything. She smiled a small reassuring smile and slowly taking his hand pulled him into a tender embrace. They pulled apart after Ginny was sure he wasn't going to break down again.

Carlisle had been listening to everything that was being said and watching body language. He could tell that the room full of people loved Harry and wanted to help him but he doubted that they other than Ginny knew how. He thought carefully before he spoke. He thought maybe since he was far from the situation he could give a view that would be objective and helpful.

"Harry, I know I don't fully understand what you all have been thru but if I may say something it might be of help to you. You asked some very good questions that deserve answers. You asked what kind of person would be happy to see a person die. My answer is it's either someone who knows that if some one didn't step in that person would kill more people or they are confused as to what they were really happy about. May I ask you a question Harry?" Carlisle asked kindly.

Harry nodded hoping the answer wouldn't be difficult to say. He had enough things to say that had been hard.

"I need you to really think hard about this. Were you happy that she was dead or was it merely because Ginny was safe from her regardless of how?" Carlisle asked. Harry opened his mouth and then abruptly closed it. Could Carlisle be right? Was he really happy that Bellatrix was dead or was it that Ginny was safe? As he let his mind wander back to that day he let his mind drift to the moments after Molly had sent that curse. He thought about the relief that coursed thru him at seeing Ginny alive. He searched his memory for what might have triggered the guilt and it was when he really thought hard about it that he realized what he was actually guilty about.

"I was happy that Ginny was alive. I didn't start feeling guilty until I didn't feel bad about her dying." Harry answered honestly.

"Why would you feel guilty about Bellatrix dying after her killing Dora and so many others? Ron asked confused. "OW" he exclaimed as Hermione elbowed him in his ribs muttering something about needing more tact.

"Ron don't you understand, regardless of what she had done she was still a human being. That should have meant something to me. It always had before. I don't know why at that moment it changed and I guess it sort of scared me. I mean if I could not care about what happened to her what would stop me from becoming like him?" Harry said in an ashamed voice.

"Harry no matter what you thought about in those moments you could never become like Voldemort. The simple fact that you feel bad for not feeling bad shows a big difference. He could kill anyone at anytime and feel nothing ever. You can't do that. Life has always been important to you. You always try to give people a honest chance to choose the right path. What makes you different from him is your ability not to just love those around you but that you care about those you meet on your daily routine. Look what you did for that slytherin boy Toby. You didn't know him but you cared enough for him to step in and you shared personal information to help him thru a really tough time. Voldemort wouldn't have helped him he would have used that as an opportunity to gain power." Arthur said sincerely. To tell the truth he was shocked that Harry would even think he could ever turn into anything remotely like Voldemort.

"Harry the one thing that bothered me during your speech was you asking what kind of friend would let some one get hurt fighting their battle. You have to understand that it wasn't just your fight. I realize that the prophecy made it sound like it was but you couldn't do it all on your own. That any of us got hurt truly wasn't your fault. We all fought because it was what we felt was right. Do we love you? Yes. Would we help you any way possible? Absolutely. But that being said you have to understand that we trust you just as we trusted you then that has never changed. You bare no responsibility in our injuries. We chose to do what was right instead of what would have been easy. We chose to take a stand beside you because you over and over time and again proved that you were the right man for the task at hand. You care about all of us and we knew that you would fight for us as we fought for you and if something happened you would be there in the end." Bill said.

"You still trust me" Harry said in a surprised tone.

"Yes we trust you. The problem is Harry that you don't see yourself as we see you. We don't see you as just a hero or the boy who lived or the chosen one but as Harry the strong intelligent, determined, caring fair man who you are today. We see what the world never could. We see beyond the press statements and the rumor mill. We can't be swayed by public opinion or ignorance because we know who you are from the inside out. That is why we can trust you." Charlie said openly as others started agreeing with him.

"I guess sometimes it's hard for me to see past my own insecurities to see what others see in me."

"Oh Harry it's not your insecurities it's the way those damn muggles brought you up. They taught you to never value yourself properly. They were so blinded by their own prejudice that they couldn't see the precious person you are and in turn they used it to hurt you and degrade you. A child learns what they live. If a child is taught that they are worthless that is what they will believe even when it is wrong. After everything they did to you it's a wonder that you even know what love is. But you do and the world is better for it." Molly said fighting off the urge to say worse about his so called family only to be taken back by the low whispered words he said in reply.

"I learned it from you." he said it so low that it was a miracle that they all had heard them at all. Molly swept him up dragging Ginny with him in a crushing hug with tears in her eyes. It took several minutes for her to calm down enough to let him go. She let go and sat back down next to Arthur dabbing her eyes.

Ron sat quietly thinking about every thing that was being said and while he agreed with it all something was nagging at him. Harry had said something about not being able to comfort a friend that had seen his brother die in front of him. That bothered him because he could understand why he couldn't. If he could why couldn't Harry. It was in a confused state of mind he started to speak.

"Mate I know that you couldn't comfort Percy or I right after Fred was killed. We understood then and we understand now. It's not what you could do then that matters it's the fact that you stood by us even when one of us was a prat about things now. You were there at his funeral. You held each one of us when we cried. Never asking for anything in return. You take care of Ginny for us and help George when we don't know what to say. Don't be ashamed for being to hurt yourself to help us then. You've made up for that a million times over." Ron said.

"Ron you and your brothers are as close to brothers to me as I have ever had. I just feel like I wasn't there when I was needed."

"You were there Harry when we needed you. And you still are. We still need our adopted brother." Percy said as the others agreed. Ginny just held Harry's hand crying slightly to hear her brothers acknowledge how much they thought of him. She knew he needed to hear it more than he would ever admit.

George waited quietly for his chance to address something Harry had said. As he waited he caught a glimpse of Fleur and realized that she was doing the same thing. As he looked at her she looked up and nodded towards him. He knew this was his chance to say something.

"You know Harry a wise person once told me that I had to stop wishing it was me instead of Fred that died. You know who that was?" George asked and waited a few minutes for Harry who never tried to reply. "You told me that a couple of nights after he died. I was at one of my lowest points and you found me in the corridor where it happened. I had cried on your shoulder and told you it should have been me. You told me there was a reason that it was him and not me. That I may not know it then but someday I would understand. I remember arguing that I would never understand it. But I think I do understand it now. He always seemed the strong one or the leader. But that was because no one really understood him like I did. He wasn't good at leading if it didn't have to do with a prank. I think I survived because I can handle it. He wouldn't have been able too. I'm better with emotions than he had ever been."

No one spoke for several minutes after hearing George talk about his twin in such raw honesty. George softly spoke again.

"I think you survived because you were meant to survive. It wasn't you because it just wasn't your time yet. I don't know if you were the only one that got the chance to come back and maybe you were. But I know that I couldn't have gotten thru everything right after the battle if it wasn't for you. You were the one who could answer the questions I had about what he had gone too. You were the one I could count on to be there when my heart felt like breaking. I think I can answer every one when I say I'm glad you chose to come back to us. I don't think any of us would be doing as well as we are with out you. With out you and Fred our family wouldn't have survived it."

Harry listened slightly shocked to hear his own words make their way back to him again. He never expected George to remember them as emotional as he had been. He was just about to say something when Fleur started to speak.

"Harry I can't understand how you would say that no one would miss you. We would have missed you. Harry you do not understand how much we love you. All of us do. You are more than a hero to us. You are family and no matter whether it is by blood or by love it would hurt us the same. You are important to us all but most especially to Ginny. You were the first person to make her smile after Fred died. You were the person she went to when she needed to cry. You made her feel safe enough to feel weak. No one else could have done that." Fleur said softly.

Remus and Dora listened to everything and they hadn't been surprised to hear him hold himself accountable for Teddy being an orphan. They had known the risks and they each had decided to take it. Not because they were thrill seekers but because of the future they wanted for Teddy. They wanted him to live in a world and not be scared to be who he was. Remus slowly decided on what to say as Fleur came to an end.

"Harry I need you to listen to me carefully. You are not responsible for Teddy being an orphan. Dora and I decided to fight that night. We knew the risks but decided they were worth taking because of the future we wanted our son to have. We don't want our son to live in fear like we did. And we knew the only way to secure that was to fight. We certainly wish it didn't end the way that it did. But that is what happened. But we can rest in peace because we know we will never be forgotten. Our son will know who we were. We will be able to watch him grow up from where we are. We also know what kind of man he will grow up to be thanks to the two main people that will be raising him and the supporting family behind them. Harry we know that you will see to it that Teddy grows up knowing how much he is loved. We trusted you with him because we know you will want what is best for him always. And that you would never dream of taking him away from Andromeda but be supportive in every way. Because that is who you are." Remus said with firm conviction in his voice. Dora murmured her agreement as he went along.

Sirius was silent for a long time after Remus talked to Harry. He knew he had to say something but he wasn't sure what to say. He wanted nothing more than to make Harry feel better but he knew that nothing he could say would ever be enough. But he had to say something.

"Harry you and I need to have a talk. Please you can't keep blaming your self for me dying. I went there because I chose to go. Yes you were in trouble but that wasn't really your fault. Full grown witches and wizards were often tricked by Voldemort. So of course you were tricked. And yes you had told Severus but at the time you didn't really know that he could be trusted. I died because I got cocky and wasn't paying attention to where I was. If I had been paying attention to what and where I was I probably would have been fighting in the final battle by your side."

"I just miss you so much. I miss you all." Harry said looking away.

"Of course my dear boy you miss us. That is only natural for you to miss those you have lost. But as a wise man told you once the ones you love never really leave you as long as you carry them in your hearts. But do not fear you have a big enough heart for them all." Dumbledore said before he started to tell Harry what he absolutely needed to hear. "Harry I owe you an apology. I never realized what you were trying to tell me all those years ago. I should have checked on you more as you were growing up. And when others brought up their concerns I should have taken it more seriously. I have failed you in many ways but that was the worst of my failures."

"It's ok Professor I never told you exactly what was going on. After so many times of telling an adult and nothing happening I didn't think anyone would care or do anything about it. But that isn't your fault."

"Harry you are a very special young man. You deserve as much love as you can get. And I want you to know you have never let me down. You have always done us all proud with dignity and respect." Dumbledore said truthfully.

Harry looked up in surprise. This was great praise coming from his old mentor. Everyone noticed the surprise including a certain cranky potion master who had a little explaining to do himself.

"Mister Potter, I too should apologize to you not only for how I treated you in school but for failing to protect you in every way possible. Yes I did what I could to protect you from Voldemort but I didn't do anything to protect you from those relatives of yours. I would have noticed had I not blinded myself with my own troubles with your father.". "I treated you just as badly professor I should have trusted you with everything."

"I didn't give you much reason to trust me." Severus said sadly.

Molly noticed the time and sighed. "Why don't we go down and get some lunch we can come back up and talk more after a good meal?"

Everyone agreed and started making their way down to the great hall when they noticed that Harry and Ginny wasn't with them. Ron quickly told them that they would be along soon. He hadn't been told that but he knew they would need a few minutes before they could join the rest. Well truth to be told mainly Harry needed the time and there was no way that she would leave him behind.

Ginny held Harry's hand as he sat lost in thought. She knew he needed to hear it all from her family. But she also knew he now had a lot to think about and it would take time. A lot of what was said surprised him and it was a lot to take in at one time. But she knew that when it was all said and done he would be better for it. It had taken a lot of courage for him to open up and talk about things he had hidden for so many years. So there they sat among the silent portraits holding each other's hands.

"Harry are you ok?" Ginny asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I will be. I just didn't expect after they knew that they would be so understanding. I didn't expect anyone to still love me."

"Like my brother told you love people who truly love you won't stop just because you have some problems."

"I know it's just that I was afraid it would be to much for everyone. I know in everyone's lives there comes a breaking point."

"Not where you are concerned Harry. May I ask what brought this need to tell us everything came from?"

"Please don't get mad. I felt I needed to let you know what you were getting being married to me and all. I thought you should know how damaged I really am. I wanted your family to understand what I was going thru."

"Our family, Harry they are our family." she answered. Then she thought a little bit and said. "that thing with Percy and the rest really bothered you didn't it?"

"Yeah a lot more than I wanted to admit. It hurt to hear him say those horrid things to you. I know deep down he didn't believe a word he was saying either to you or to me. But part of me really believed him." Harry admitted shyly.

"Let's talk to him about it later than. But right now we better get down to lunch before they come looking for us." Ginny said standing up still holding his hand.

Harry stood up next to her and looking into her eyes he leaned down gently kissing her as the portraits looked on. "I hope you never doubt how much I love you" He said before kissing her again.

As they broke apart she smiled at him as he put his arm around her and lead her out. "I love you too Harry" She said as they left the portraits behind them. The portraits all smiled to them selves.

"those two remind me of James and Lily just before they got married." Sirius said reminiscently.

"Yes they do. So young and so in love." Remus replied looking nervously at Severus.

"you know if they love each other half as much as James and Lily did we can be assured a long future in front of them." Severus said thoughtfully.

"Severus you don't sound like you hate James anymore with that statement." Sirius stated in surprise. "what happened?"

"Harry did." Severus said as they all fell silent.

Harry and Ginny was smiling slightly over something one of them had said as they made their way to the great hall. Harry's smile fell slightly as they entered the nearly empty dining hall. They joined the family at a table and ate quietly. Ginny's hand never left Harry's making it difficult for them both to eat but no one said a word. Minerva stopped by their table to ask if everything was ok. Molly sighed and answered as honestly as she could.

"no it's not but it soon will be."

Minerva left soon after and the meal passed with out incident. Harry slowly stood up and lead them back to the room arm in arm with Ginny. Harry found a seat and settled in next to Ginny. He could only hope that the next few hours would be easier than the morning had been. But some how he knew it would be difficult on a whole new level. He watched as everyone slowly got as comfortable as the situation would allow them too. He couldn't help but notice that he wasn't as uncomfortable around them as he had been the past few days. Something had changed and it certainly felt like for the better. He noticed the quiet ease in which they all seemed to be talking with. It felt like some of the tension had been released.

Bill noticed the change in the group as well. He had to smile as he watched Harry lean back into a chair with his arm hung loosely around Ginny's shoulders. He couldn't tell whether Harry had noticed the change going on around him or in himself for that matter. For once it didn't seem like there was an elephant in the room that no one would acknowledge. Harry's own behavior spoke volumes in the change of the atmosphere they were experiencing. He had a slight smile as he watched Ginny play with the hem of her shirt Bill took Fleur's hand and squeezed it slightly.

Edward sat down feeling like an intruder for the first time. The thoughts he did hear was all about family and how they would get thru and while it wasn't all that personal he still felt like an eavesdropper. He wanted to slip out of the room but the look Alice shot him changed his mind. Sometimes her being able to see the future changing because of decisions made could be a major pain.

"Harry you look a bit more relaxed than you have in a while." Rosalie offered kindly.

"I know what you mean I feel better than I have. I'm not saying I'm completely better but I am better than I was. I guess there was a lot of things I had to get off my chest. Things I had been terrified of admitting. Things I'd always tried to forget. But I never could get away from it. I think the thing that really made me realize that I had to open up was the fact that it wasn't fair to Ginny. I was having problems that I can't deal with on my own and that in turn caused problems with me and her family. It put her in the middle and her being asked to choose. Well that just sort of finished it off. I couldn't no I wouldn't be the force that would bring her family down simply because I couldn't deal. I also came to the conclusion that it wasn't fair I knew so much about her. She deserved to know just how damaged I was. I guess in a way I thought that would give her a way out if this was all too much."

Ginny slowly took his hand that was still draped loosely around her and squeezed it gently. She smiled slightly before she spoke causing others to look quizzically at her.

"Harry even with as many problems as you are going to have for a while, your not damaged beyond repair. All of your issues will take time but you will heal. You will be able to completely trust the people you love. You will learn that no one here will purposefully hurt you. You will learn to deal with your emotions. You will be able to move on someday. I think that this Saturday will be a start. Not that you won't still have days where you don't want to get up or that all you want to do is train. But it will be the start of our lives together. You will know that you will never be alone. Together we will keep those nightmares at bay. Together we will build a life surrounded by love not only ours but of our family." she said firmly but yet kindly.

"Your family Gin they are your family" Harry corrected in a quiet voice. "mine is gone remember."

"Harry dear I know it really hurts that your parents won't be there on Saturday. I wish that I could do something to bring them back. But as painful as it is now it would be more painful for you to have to say good bye again to them. But I know they will be there in spirit. They are going to be looking down from above and smiling as you wed my daughter." Molly said as she sat down in front of Harry. "Now you know I have always considered you family. You have often been thought of our seventh son. Arthur and I know we can never take the place of your parents nor would we ever want to do that but we would like the chance to be your family. All of the family feel that way. We just want to love you if you'll let us."

Harry wanted to believe her. He didn't want to think maybe it was only because of who he was and what he had done. He was afraid to ask but he knew that if he didn't he would be plagued with doubt the rest of his life.

"Why would you want that?"

"Harry let me tell you a secret. I've felt like you needed me from the first day I met you as a scrawny eleven year old boy on that platform all alone. I've watched you as you grew to be a man. It wasn't because of the things you have done or the fact of who you are. But a fact of a young man that just needs to be loved for who he is on the inside. The truth is that being a hero is only a very small piece of who you are. You are compassionate, and wise beyond your years. You love despite everything and ask for nothing in return. Your fiercely loyal to anyone you care about and ready to stand up for them in a moments notice. You are sincere and honest. Polite and reserved. Not to mention the fact that you are a very easy young man to love." Molly said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

It was the sincerity in her voice that caused him to sink into her embrace as she cried. As they hugged tears welled up in his eyes and slowly spilled. It was true that all he had ever wanted was someone to love him. And it seemed that he had found a mother figure in Molly Weasely. Deep down he had always known that was what she had turned into for him but it was totally different to acknowledge it. As he cried he just allowed himself to finally feel. To feel what had been there for years that he kept pushing back in fear. Molly clung to him as he sobbed stroking his hair soothingly. She let him cry for all the wasted years and for all the pain he had gone thru. She let him feel what he needed to in that moment. She may not have been his mother by birth but she loved him like a mother should unconditionally.

Harry slowly quieted down into manageable tears as he pulled away he murmured softly in her ear "I love you too." she wiped her eyes as she went back to sit with her husband. Ginny had heard the low spoken words he had said to her mother but said nothing. It was a quiet moment between her mother and her husband or husband to be how ever you wanted to think about it at the time.

Percy was sitting there looking and listening to everything. He felt guilty for many things but nothing more than his behavior the past few days. He had treated Harry unfairly and to be honest he had done some of it on purpose. He didn't mean to feel jealous of Harry but he did. It sometimes felt like he had been replaced in the family by Harry. So many times it was do what Harry says or listen to Harry. No on seemed to care about what Percy thought or did. Percy knew that he had been wrong to act that way. He knew that deep down no one had replaced him just as no one would ever take the place of Fred. He was just being insecure. But it was his own fault though He did abandon his family.

"Harry I owe you an apology. I've been unfair to you over the past few days. I picked fights with you and nit picked at wounds that I shouldn't have. I wish I had a better reason but all I have is the lame excuse that I was jealous of you. I felt that you had taken my place in the family and that no one cared what I thought or did. But I was wrong. You aren't taking any one's place in the family because you have your own place to fill in it. You've been family for years. I let my guilt over abandoning them get in the way with what I know is the truth." Percy said ashamed of his own actions.

"I never wanted to take anyone's place in any ones family. I just wanted to be loved." Harry said sadly. He could understand how he had felt. He tried to put himself in Percy's shoes and he could understand how he might feel that way. He didn't know what to say to make it better.

"Harry you have treated us all like your own brother even me. You were never in the wrong in this situation I was. Brothers don't do things and say things that would hurt their brother intentionally like I did. I mean I went for the jugular with some of my comments. I would do anything now to take it all back but there is nothing I can do but apologize." Percy said.

"apologize and move forward Perce. All you can do is apologize and let me forgive you and move on. I can forgive you if you can move on." Harry said sincerely. Percy smiled and stepped forward extending his hand for a handshake only to be pulled into a hug by Harry. Percy jerked in surprise but relaxed into it. He had never thought Harry would forgive him. He wasn't sure anyone would but yet again he was surprised by Harry.

"Harry this isn't easy for any of us. Talking about everything you have gone thru and everyone we lost. I know you feel it too. But here you are doing what would have been impossible not that very long ago. I'm trying to understand why you didn't trust us I really am. If you would have just told us we would have gotten you away from the Dursley's. I just don't understand." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

Harry could see the pain in his best friends eyes even Ron had a hint of pain in them. But he didn't know how to explain it to them. How did you explain to the people who love you the most why you couldn't trust them? Especially when you don't understand it yourself completely. That was Harry's dilemma. He wanted to tell the whole truth but yet he wanted to hold some of it back. Ginny could sense his inner struggle and whispered in his ear "Just take the chance and tell them the whole truth. I'm right here beside you."

Ron watched as Ginny whispered into Harry's ear. It angered him to think that is little sister had to pressure him into talking to them. He had been his best friend first. Hermione and himself had trusted Harry with their lives and He in turn couldn't trust them with any piece of his own.

"Never mind Harry. If Ginny has to force you to talk don't bother." Ron said angrily. Harry looked up in surprise as did every one else. Ron just looked at him with a heated look.

"I'm sorry if this takes me longer to answer the question but it's not an easy thing to answer." Harry started only to be interrupted by Ron again.

"It can't be that hard. We trusted you with our lives why couldn't you do the same for us?" Ron snarled.

"My life I trust you both with but my past is something totally different. I made that mistake once. I was about eight years old and I had this really nice teacher. She didn't believe the stories of how bad I was or anything like that. I let myself trust her." Harry said standing up and making his way to the window. He stared out the window while everyone watched him in concern. " I told her about the Dursley's. Let myself believe that she would help me. The school investigated as did the government but the Dursley's' lied out of it. Told them I lied all the time. They believed them. They just asked them questions and let it go. I was punished at home but worse I was taken from the one person who I thought believed me class and put in the same class as Dudley. The next time I saw that teacher she berated me as a liar. From then on I learned not to tell. I haven't told any one the extent of the mistreatment."

"You told Kingsley after he hit you. It couldn't have been so bad you couldn't tell me." Ron argued.

"I LIED TO HIM! Don't you get it. I couldn't even trust Kingsley with the complete truth." Harry spun around and stared at his shocked friends. Ginny sensing his need walked carefully towards him. She wrapped her arms around him telling him it would be ok. Slowly she looked up at him and asked. "How bad was it Harry? Trust us now with what you couldn't then. Let us help you pick up the broken pieces."

Charlie watched as his sister led him back to his chair. It hurt him to think about how much this young man was hiding from them. It was almost scary when he thought about it. He wanted to slip out of the room before Harry spoke again. He wasn't sure he could handle it. He looked at his parents. His mother already had tears in her eyes and his father wasn't far behind. He had only saw his father truly cry maybe three times in his life. Once when they found out that Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon were killed and when the potters were killed and the last time was after the battle when they were all surrounding Fred's body. Bill had a stoic look on his face obviously trying to be strong for Fleur who was already sobbing. He watch Percy's face turn pale as he realized what Harry had said. But it was Ron's face that interested him the most. His face had went from the redness of being angry to pale to almost green as the realization of what Harry said hit him. He could begin to see the beginnings of fear in his eyes. George and Ginny were strangely calm almost like they had suspected something like that all along.

Harry sat down and slowly drew his knees into his chest. Ginny put her arm around his shoulders and stroked his hair as he tried to compose himself to speak. She had known without being told that he had lied to Kingsley. She knew it hadn't been the first time that the man had hit him. He had never told her but there was things he didn't have to say that she just knew.

"It started with little slaps for doing something they didn't like. Then suddenly that wasn't enough if I burnt the toast or didn't mow fast enough I would get slapped hard enough to get a red mark. And when that didn't sooth his rage it turned into full out beatings. Just for looking at him. Once I started school He was very careful. He never would leave a mark that could be seen. It was the summer months I'd suffer the most. He'd hit me every where and anywhere. I had to where long sleeves all year round. He would beat me then put me in the cupboard or in my room and lock me in. wouldn't feed me or let me out to use the restroom. There were so many times it would hurt so bad that I wished for death but it never came. It only stopped once I got my Hogwarts letters because he thought that the school had someone watching the house." Harry said to the stunned silence. Ron was the first to find his voice.

"Harry I didn't know. I could never have guessed. Why didn't you tell me? I would have fought harder for you to live with my family."

"Ron when was I supposed to tell you? When would have been a good time to tell you? Maybe while I was fighting for my life with a professor with Voldemort in the back of his head. Or maybe when we were trying to figure out how students were being petrified. Maybe I should have told you when the dog drug you into the shrieking shack or maybe during the whole time you didn't talk to me. Fifth year would have been perfect except for the fact I was a little busy trying to teach you all spells to fight back with. Or maybe when you and Hermione was so busy arguing you barely knew I was there. Yeah in the middle of no where with people hunting us down seemed like an ideal time to tell you." Harry said finally angry. "Don't you get it by the time I was able to let myself trust you I was supposed to be this strong hero. I was supposed to be this person. What would you have thought about your supposed hero if you knew that I was so weak that I couldn't even protect myself from them? I couldn't let you all down. I just couldn't. Everyone was counting on me."

"Harry no one would have thought less of you because you couldn't protect yourself. You were a kid. Kids aren't supposed to protect them selves from the ones who are supposed to love them. You are right though everything we went thru did make it hard to tell us exactly what was going on. I just wish you would have tried." Ron said sadly.

"Me too" Harry said suddenly sounding drained. "As much as it hurts to think of the past I think what we have been going thru since the end of the war hurts a lot more. I'm just tired. I would love to have one more night of no nightmares. I would love to just have some time to heal but there doesn't seem to be enough of that. Sometimes it's hard for me to think straight I get so mixed up with all the memories jumbling up with all my thoughts. Sometimes it feels like I'm going crazy."

"Harry your not crazy. Your just mourning and it takes time. With the amount of losses going back so far it's no wander why its taking you so long. But opening up will help you can't keep it inside. It'll eat you up. I can't tell you it's going to be easy in fact I can promise it won't be. But I can tell you that you don't have to go thru it all by yourself anymore. Let us all help you." Carlisle said kindly.

"What if it gets to be to much?" Harry said in a frightened voice.

"Love, Your stuck with us. You let us worry about how much we can take and you focus on getting better. First thing first we learn to take each day as it's given to us. We learn to do this day by day together as a family. We've been separate people long enough. It didn't work because together we are stronger than we could ever hope to be separately. You, George and I will go back to Forks. We will start living our lives. Go to school and all that. On Saturday we will do what training we need to do and Sunday dinner with the whole family there in Forks. We will talk together with open hearts and honesty." Ginny said looking at each member of the family.

No one spoke but everyone nodded. They all a greed with what Ginny had said but no one wanted to really talk about it. It had been a draining afternoon. Molly noticed that it was dinner time and announced that they should head down to eat. Molly and Arthur lead the group once again to the great hall. Harry hung back a little unnoticed by some of the family but not Ginny. She slowed down allowing Harry to catch up.

"Are you Ok?" she asked taking his hand.

"Yeah just really tired. I'm not very hungry." He answered in a tired voice.

"try to eat a little love. You need your strength." she said concerned. He simply nodded his agreement as they continued down the stairs. They wordlessly joined the family. Harry ate as much as he could force down and stood to excuse himself. He made his way slowly up to where they would all be sleeping that night and changed for bed. As he laid down he found himself in tears. He cried as he laid alone in the dark. He fell asleep with the tracks of his tears running down his face.

Ginny excused herself after finishing and hurried up to check on Harry. As she looked down at his face her finger lazily traced the track of the tears. "Oh Harry" she murmured. As she started to cry softly a voice from across the room startled her.

"He's ok Ginny. Sometimes he is going to have to cry on his own still. But he knows he's not alone in his pain anymore. He knows you all love him." the voice said.

Ginny turned around to see Edward smiling sadly at her. She nodded her understanding as he began to speak again.

"But I do not think he would object to wake up to your arms around him once again. Today has been very draining. And it has brought memories up he has tried to forget. He'll need you." He said as he walked out the door.

As if by cue, Harry started to whimper slightly. Ginny didn't even stop to think she pulled the covers off of one side of the bed and climbed in stopping long enough to take her shoes off. She slowly managed to snuggle close to the struggling young man. As she put her arms around him he calmed instantly. She looked up at his face to see more silent tears flowing. She held him closer as the tears fell harder and turned into soft sobs.

Molly was worried as she and her family followed her and her husband up the stairs to where they were all sleeping. She worried about Harry and Ginny. She worried about how her family was going to heal. Most of all she worried about the future. She was lost in thought as she entered the room. She stopped as she spotted the bed near the end of the room. She took a step towards the bed only to be stopped by Ron. She looked at him in shock.

"Mum, he needs her right now. Listen to what's happening. He's upset. Look how she comforts him. Mum, we can't help him right now but she can. Just let her do what needs to be done." Ron said calmly .

Molly watched as Harry started to sob and as her daughter just silently held on to him. She realized that was what Harry needed. Not someone who would wake him up or make him talk. Just someone who would hold him and allow him however briefly to feel what she felt. She sighed softly as the sobbing eased and quiet snores resumed. She never noticed the Cullen's reenter the room or walk up next to her. She jumped slightly at the sound of Edwards kind voice.

"I told her to lay with him. I saw the dream he was having and I knew it wouldn't be long until he needed her. She loves him and he loves her. I have seen a lot in my years as mortal and vampire but I have never saw two people more fit for each other than those two. She seems to understand how much it cost him. I'm not saying that you don't but there are so much that she can feel that he can't explain." Edward said kindly looking towards the bed.

"Everyone keeps talking about it costing him. What could finally being open with us possibly cost him?" Charlie asked confused.

"For every truth there comes a price that must be paid. Sometime it is pride. Sometimes it's just some dignity or a chink in their armor. And with some the price is much higher. It's with pain and sleepless nights that those truth causes that is their price to pay." Carlisle answered.

"Pain that is Harry's price. That is what it cost him to tell us everything he did." Ron said more as a question than a statement.

"Yes it is. He shared things that he hasn't shared for a long time and it brought back horrible memories that he has tried to keep buried. I would say his cost was also his pride but from what I've seen he doesn't have much of that left. He's been left with just his basic emotions. Love, fear, and sadness mainly. He has to relearn what it is to be truly happy. But there are moments I think he knows what happiness is and he feels it. And most of those moments are tied to that young woman next to him." Carlisle answered.

"What do we do now?" Molly asked.

"Today was a huge start. He is starting to open up and try and trust you with all of him. Not just the good parts but the broken parts too. And that isn't an easy thing for any one with the emotional baggage he has. He has learned some behavior that he is trying to relearn. He's trying to see himself the way you all see him and he is becoming frustrated. But the fact that he is trying to heal is an improvement. Now we must keep him talking. We will set up our group support meetings and pair each of you up with someone else so that you all have someone to turn too." Carlisle said taking a deep breath. "Now all we can do is continue to build his trust in all of us. But I must caution you all that we can not afford anyone to thoughtlessly speak to him. We must be careful when we disagree with him what we say. Again I caution you to use some tact. Show ourselves to be trustworthy. You won't always have to be so careful but while the wounds are so recently reopened we mustn't be to quick to be harsh."

They all nodded their agreement before heading off to their own beds. The Cullen's all took their usual spots watching over the sleeping family. Edward especially watched over Bella. She had been so quiet during the whole thing. He quietly worried over her. He wished he could read what she was thinking. He looked down at her again only to meet her quiet eyes. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She climbed over and put her arms around his waist. He gently put his hand on her head and stroked her hair softly. She looked at him and sighed.

"Bella what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing would not put that look on your face. Tell me what your thinking."

"Edward I have never known anyone that has been treated this badly before. I want to help him but I don't know how."

"there is nothing we can do except be there for him when he needs us. He has a lot to deal with right now. But he will get better. He is already starting to heal. Now how about I hold you and you just go to sleep."

"Just like usual." Bella said allowing him to slide into the bed next to her. Rosalie watched carefully as the two interacted. She noticed the love that radiated off of the two. She was lost in thought as Emmett walked over to her. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She sighed lightly although it was not needed but it had become habit as she interacted with humans daily.

"hmmmm what could have you so lost in thought?" he said roughly in her ear.

"About how unfair I've been to Bella. How could I be so cold to someone who makes Edward so happy? I've gotten so angry because she would give up everything I wanted. She isn't me. I somehow have forgotten that. She has her own decisions to make. I need to stop judging her for making it her choice to become what I've always hated." she answered never moving her eyes from the couple.

"you know there is something about Bella that I've always admired. Maybe it's the fact that she accepted us knowing what we were. She has shown us what we never thought was possible. She showed us that maybe we aren't as much of monsters as we once believed we were. Edward is happy. Truly happy. We never really thought that was possible. I think you could give her a chance but maybe you need to accept that you aren't the monster you see when you look in the mirror." he said quietly in her ear.

It shocked her to hear some of her own deepest thoughts coming out of his mouth and it hit her hard that he was right. She had to accept that maybe she wasn't the monster she once thought herself to be. She looked away from Edward and Bella to another young couple. She felt a stab of sadness fill her heart as she thought of every thing he had been thru. With everything he had faced he knew what love was better than she had ever known. Even she could sense the selfless nature that filled the young man and a quiet strength that he never realized that he had. He thought himself broken but when she looked at him she saw more than that. She saw a young man who didn't know how strong he truly was.

Emmett continued to hold her as she thought. He followed his gaze to Harry and Ginny. He thought about everything he had heard. He certainly couldn't understand it all. How could he blame himself for the deaths of so many people? He had gotten to know the young man quite well and even though he hadn't known him for long he could tell that there was something good about Harry. But looking at him he could see how his unselfishness cost him dearly at times. Harry worried about every one but himself at times. Emmett shook his head not understanding the young man at all.

Jasper could feel their confusion and walked over to where his siblings stood watching. He smiled as he felt Rosalie come to some peace. And he grimaced at Emmett's frustration. He came to stand by them and smiled at them.

"It's interesting watching those two couples. They are similar in some ways you know. Edward and Bella love each other as much as Harry loves Ginny. Edward would die for Bella as she would for him. Harry did die for Ginny and Ginny if need be would do the same. They are both strong couples. Harry has his insecurities. He doesn't think he deserves to be loved. But so does Bella. Hers is that she isn't pretty enough for Edward."

"Not pretty enough? She is gorgeous." Rosalie said in shock.

"She like Harry doesn't value herself as others around her do. She doesn't realize that she is as pretty as Edward says she is. She sees herself as just an ordinary girl who isn't worthy of Edwards affection."

Jasper left them to mull over his observations. He wandered over to where Alice stood with Esme. They were quietly talking about what still needed to be done for the wedding on Saturday. They hoped that they would be home in time for the caterers and flowers. But with their money they was sure as long as they were there by Wednesday they could pull it off. They decided to ask Harry when they would be returning to forks.

The next morning broke to a quiet room. The Cullen's all had quieted down to their own thoughts. Molly was the first to wake and smiled as she saw Esme look towards her. She slowly got out of the bed and made her way to the family standing at the edge of the room.

"Good Morning. Just so you know I'm hoping to go back to Forks today. We will have Poppy check Harry out before we leave but as long as she clears it I see no reason to remain."

Esme and Alice smiled at her gratefully. Edward looked up from where he was laying next to Bella and grinned. They would all be happy to get home. Gradually everyone woke up. They were all stirring about the room gathering their meager belongings when Harry woke with a gasp. Ginny sat up quickly grabbing Harry as he started to fling himself out of bed.

"Harry it's ok. I'm right here. Nothing is happening. Just relax it was just a dream." she said pulling him towards her. She rocked him for only a few seconds before he sat up and leaned over the edge of the bed. She rubbed his back and conjured a cool rag for his neck as he threw up beside the bed. "It's ok Love. It's going to be ok."

Molly rushed to their side bustling about cleaning things and feeling Harry's forehead. He was cold to the touch and very pale. It worried her to see him look like that. He had a lost look in his eyes briefly as she looked at him closely.

"Mum he's ok. It's just a reaction to the dream he just had. We knew that when he finally opened up that his dreams would get worse and they have. Just give him some air to breath. And maybe a glass of water to clear the taste out." Ginny said still rubbing his back.

Ron suddenly appeared with a glass of water. Hermione followed with a basin for him to spit it out in if he needed to. Molly stepped away allowing them to tend Harry and turned pale face herself to her husband. He quietly put his arms around her and held her as she started to cry.

Edward stepped towards Bill and whispered something in his ear. Bill nodded and as he did so a piano appeared near Edward. Edward than walked over to Rosalie and whispered low into her ear. She smiled slightly and agreed with a nod. Edward walked over to the piano and started to play a muggle song. As he played several members of the D.A entered followed by Minerva McGonagall and other professors who had been in the Order. Andromeda and Narcissa followed slowly not knowing if they should. Bill looked at them questionably and Neville simply lifted his coin. Bill smiled knowingly as the music began to swell and Rosalie's soft beautiful voice joined in.

Harry sat up leaning on Ginny as the song rang out in the room. Others joined him around his bed. Silent tears fell from their eyes as they listened to Rosalie.

"_Remember Me, when you look into the sky above the clouds, remember me we saw you standing there among the crowds and age to age and heart to heart bound by grace and peace. Child of wonder child of grace I remember you remember me."_

Tears fell from Harry's eyes but not of pain but of the sorrow he felt as he remembered those he lost. He remembered all the stories of his parents and the memories Severus had given him of his mother. He remembered the quiet times of talking with Sirius. He remembered how it felt to realize that some one wanted him. He remembered Remus and his patient instructions on doing his patronus. He remembered the joy his old professor and friend had at the birth of his son. As he remembered Tonks he took the baby from Andromeda and held him close. He remembered her klutzy tendencies and all of the times she had made them laugh. He remembered Fred and the look on his face when he gave them the money for the shop. He remembered the pranks and the joys that he had shared with him. As he listened to the song he could remember all the good times.

"_Remember Me, that it wasn't just a memory they gave remember me we gave our lives you see that is the mystery for eternity and age to age and heart to heart bound by grace and peace child of wonder child of god. I remember you remember me."_

Harry cried and looked at the baby and then to the portraits who just watched him with silent sad eyes.

"I will remember you. I will remember you the way you deserve to be." He murmured so low that only Ginny could hear him. She gulped the lump that grew in her own throat and pulled him and the baby a bit closer. As she watched Harry mourn and grieve she heard the music change. Jasper had walked up towards the piano. Everyone watched as the song swelled and he began to sing.

" _Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin I feel you come back again and it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side like the tears were never cried like the hands of time are holding you and me. And with all my heart I'm sure were closer than we have ever were."_

George sat down next to Harry and put his arm around his sister and his almost brother. He thought about what he had lost in the war realizing that even though it hurt it was nothing in comparison of what they could have lost. Yes he had lost his twin but he would recover slowly and painfully but could he have recovered from losing Harry too. Silently the answer came to him. No he knew that he wouldn't have. Harry despite all the problems had given him the strength to go on.

"_I don't have to hear or see I've got all the proof I need. There are more than angels watching over me I believe Oh I believe that when you die your life goes on it doesn't end here when your gone every soul is filled with light it never ends then if I'm right our love can even reach across eternity I believe."_

Percy looked at the portrait of his brother and tears filled his eyes. As he listened to the song he started to think about how he thought of death. He started to think about how maybe he was wrong. Maybe there was more than just what they face here. Maybe life did go on. And if it did maybe he had been wasting time blaming himself and angry at the world. He started to listen closer to the song.

"_Oh I believe forever your apart of me forever in the heart of me and I'll hold you even longer if I can. The people who don't see the most say that I believe in ghosts and if that makes me crazy than I am. Cause I believe. There are more than angels watching over me I believe Oh I believe. Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin I feel you come back again and I believe."_

Everyone seemed lost in thought as the song ended. Percy looked towards his family thinking of a way to say what was on his mind.

"Do you think that we go on to a different place when we die?" he asked quietly. Every one started to answer until they heard a quiet voice start to speak. Molly turned to watch as Harry started to speak handing the baby back to Andromeda. He pulled Ginny close to him as he spoke. They all fell silent.

"I know that we do. I've been there. When we die we go to a wonderful place it's so peaceful and quiet. No more pain, no sorrow, no parting just beauty as far as the eye can see." Harry answered. Every one looked at him they knew about the killing curse but they didn't think they had came that close to losing him. They had all believed that he had just been knocked out.

"There not like you know alone up there are they?" Ron asked shyly.

"No they are all together and they know each other. I was met up there by Professor Dumbledore. He explained a lot of things to me. He was also the one that told me I had a choice."

"what choice Harry?" Ginny asked holding him tighter.

"the choice to come back or stay. I told you about that remember. But what I didn't tell you is how close I came to staying. I knew about everyone who had died and it was so peaceful there. By that time I was so tired and just wanted to rest but as I thought about it I realized that there was only one choice to make. I had to come back. I had to finish what I started and a certain young red head of the female persuasion wouldn't let me stay. I had to come back for her if nothing else." Harry said calmly.

Ginny cried into his shoulder as she realized what he had said. Several pairs of eyes watched as he pulled her to him comforting her this time. Molly noticed that Harry knew just what to do and what to say to make it better. She knew that this relationship was special. But she had never thought that her daughter would bring him back from the brink of death. Suddenly the two young people in front of them took on a whole new light. They were truly made for each other.

"Edward could you tell me where you ever came up with those songs and how you knew they would help?" Arthur asked kindly.

"They are two songs from the states. You hear them quite often played at funerals and their message often help those who are mourning. I thought that they might help you at this time." Edward said.

Molly and Arthur started talking with Minerva when Harry sighed and walked over to them.

"I think it's time we all head on home. We have disrupted the school for far too long. And if I'm not mistaken we still have wedding plans to finish. I hope that you will be there on Saturday Professor." Harry said kindly and sincerely.

"Of course Mr. Potter you couldn't keep me away. And feel free to visit us here anytime." Minerva said truthfully.

The families hurried about preparing to leave for Forks that day. Harry seemed a bit distracted at times. But Carlisle kept saying that it was all normal beings how many bad memories he had drug up during the days before. So they tried to ignore the tiresome tension that seemed to cover them all. No one knew what to expect as they watched Harry gathering his meager belongings that he had there. He turned and smiled slightly taking Ginny's hand and lead the way to the fireplace.

Every one arrived at his small house in Forks with in minutes. Bella was nervous about what they were going to tell Charlie but Harry promised to go with her to explain things so she went to stay with the Cullen's until Harry was ready. Slowly they put things away and got settled back in. Molly and Arthur said their goodbyes saying they would be back well before the wedding. They wanted a little time to process everything they had learned over the past few days. Soon enough every one followed their lead and left Harry, Ginny and George alone to rest in their own home. It had been such a bad few days that even they couldn't help but want to be alone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Harry sighed as he looked at the clock. He knew he had to go home with Bella and help explain where she had been for the past week. He owed it to her. He reached up and took the phone off of the receiver and quickly dialed the Cullen's number. Carlisle answered on the first ring. He quickly had handed the phone to Bella because with in minutes they had the arrangements made. She would be picking up Harry in five minutes and then they would go face a very angry Charlie Swan. Harry was slightly nervous he wasn't sure what he would tell him but what ever it was it had to be as close to the truth as possible.

Bella nervously drove to Harry's and smiled warily when Harry hopped into the passenger seat. They drove silently to her house. She silently hoped that her dad wouldn't be there but those were dashed when she saw the cruiser sitting in the driveway. She parked the truck and sat there for a few moments before sighing and heaving herself out the door. Harry followed her towards the door silently. Bella turned the door knob and pushed the door open calling out to her dad.

Charlie whipped around the corner out of the kitchen. Anger filled his every feature.

"Where in hell have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I just had this note and no idea where you were or what you were doing or who you were with." Charlie spat out barely from taking a breath.

"Dad, I'm sorry I worried you like that I didn't think I would be gone this long. I had to take care of some things." Bella stammered. She had never seen her dad this angry before.

"No you are not just going to say your sorry and leave it at that. I want to know exactly what you were doing." Charlie said taking a step towards her.

Harry instinctively took a step in front of her flinching slightly as he prepared for the strike he was sure was coming. He quickly started to speak trying to calm the irate man. Bella could tell what was happening right away and put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Swan please don't be angry with Bella. If you have to be mad at some one be mad at me. She was with me and my family. We didn't know that it was going to take so

long. She was helping me through a rough spot. Please don't take it out on her because she was helping me." He said with a shaky voice.

Bella slowly pulled Harry back and stepped towards Charlie with pleading eyes. Charlie looked at the two of them quizzically. He had seen the fear in the boys eyes. Had he thought that he was going to hit his daughter? Had the boy actually flinched in front of him? Did he think that he might get hit? What had happened to this young man to cause him to fear so much?

Charlie cleared his throat before speaking again. "Bella you know that I can't just allow you to run off when ever you want but seeing as you were helping a friend in need we will just call a week of being grounded for not calling home and checking in once in a while as your punishment. No TV, friends or Edward for a week."

"Dad may I at least take Harry home? I drove him over here."

"oh it's ok Bella I can walk. I could use the air." Harry said "Thanks for being there with me. Oh Charlie can she please come to my wedding as she is a bridesmaid it would be hard if she had to miss it?"

"you seem so young to be getting married."

"I know Mr. Swan but in my culture it isn't unusual. Ginny and I know what we are doing." Harry answered honestly.

"OK I wouldn't do this ordinarily but as you have a prior commitment I will allow you to start your grounding on Monday morning. But this will be the only time that I'm that flexible about a punishment." Charlie said still slightly confused.

"Thank you sir." Harry said as he left the house.

"that kid seems older than you do Bells." Charlie said looking oddly at her.

"He's not a kid and he hasn't been for quite some time now. He's been thru so much and he is still standing." Bella said sadly.

"Bella I have a serious question to ask you. Why did he step in front of you in the hall way?"

"he thought you were going to hit me. He was trying to protect me." Bella said softly. She decided that going with the truth would be better than trying to cover it up with a lie.

"and his flinch was because he expected me to hit him wasn't it?"

"yes it was."

"You know why he would think that don't you?"

"Yes I do. Dad I'll tell you because this has obviously upset you. But it's already been taken care of so there is nothing you personally can do. He was beaten as a child by his aunt and uncle who was supposed to be raising him."

"Aunt and Uncle why them what happened to his parents?"

"His parents were both killed when he was a year old. His aunt and uncle was forced to take him in and they resented him for it. They did horrible things to him. But that isn't the worst of his story. He's seen several people he loved killed right in front of him. His mentor, his godfather, his soon to be brother in law his godson's parents and friends from school. All in a rash of violence that happened where he used to live. He has saw so much ugliness in this world Dad it's so unfair. He's a good person. Why does it have to all happen to him?" Bella said not meaning to say so much but it all seemed to jump out of her in a rush. Charlie walked to her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"I don't know Bells. I just don't know. What were you helping him with this past week?"

"Dad, I went with them all to where he went to school for six years and it was a lot harder than we thought it would be. The violence that took so many of the people he loved happened there. Edward and his family, Ginny and her family was there too. It brought back so many horrible memories for him. It was so hard to watch as he poured out his heart and his soul. Dad he blames himself for it all. I was there helping them get thru to him. Offering my support. It wasn't nearly enough but it's all I had." Bella said sitting on the couch.

"sounds to me that you all were just being good friends to him. I'm sure he appreciates it considering he was willing to stand in front of you to protect you even though it wasn't needed." Charlie said trying to comfort her.

"He is a really good friend and a good man. Ginny is a lucky woman and she knows it. He reminds me of my Edward in some ways. He'd do anything to keep those he loves safe. Just like Edward would. He cares for everyone even those who doesn't deserve it. And he has such a sad history. Dad I feel like I'm lucky to have known him but he doesn't see himself as special as we all do. He fights to do the right thing not just settle for what is easy." Bella said.

"Well he sounds like a young man that anyone would be lucky to know. It's not often that one meets someone who is willing to do the right thing no matter how difficult. You know Bells I'm proud of you. You were there for your friend even when you knew I would be angry. I am proud of you for seeing past his problems and becoming his friend a lot of kids these days shun those who are different or are a little troubled.." Charlie said. "don't worry since they have already been arrested I won't say anything about the abuse to anyone."

"I just wish there was more I could do for him."

"I know Bells but sometimes all you can do is be a friend to them. Now why don't you go on and find something to do. I'm going to head on over to Billy's for a while."

"Ok Dad."

Harry arrived back at the house and immediately Ginny could tell something was wrong. She hurried to his side and grabbing his hand drug him into the living room. She sat down and pulled him down beside her. She sat there quietly waiting for him to speak. She knew that he would tell her when he was ready.

"I flinched in front of Mr. Swan. He was so angry and he stepped towards her. Out of pure instinct I stepped in front of her I thought he was going to hit her. Then I just flinched I can't explain why. It was like I relived Uncle Vernon right there in that moment. I managed to explain enough that he calmed down. But I'll never get the look of astonishment on his face out of my mind. He must think I'm crazy or something."

"Harry, I'm sure he doesn't think any such of a thing. Calm down and lets get some rest it's been an emotional few days."

As they started to get up they heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Ginny hurried over to the window in time to see Charlie Swan step out of the cruiser and close the door. She sighed as she went to the door. She got there just as he knocked. Carefully she opened the door.

"Yes Sherriff Swan How may I help you?" she said in a quiet voice

"May I speak with Harry for a moment?"

"Of course why don't you come on in to the living room."

Charlie followed Ginny into the well lit Living room. He spotted Harry sitting on the couch and slowly approached him. He knew to be cautious when approaching. He didn't want to scare Harry merely apologize for scaring him earlier. He waited patiently for Ginny to explain to Harry that He wanted to speak with him.

"Sheriff Swan please have a seat." Harry said kindly.

Charlie sat in an armchair a little ways from Harry and sighed slightly.

"Mr. Potter."

"Harry just call me Harry please."

"Ok Harry I feel I need to apologize to you for my behavior when you came to explain to me why my daughter was gone for so long. I realize how my behavior must have looked like to someone who does not know me very well. I saw you flinch and I realized that I must have scared you. I would never touch Bella or any other person in anger. Even though I am a police officer I do not have a taste for violence of any kind. I merely wanted her to realize that I was angry. But I assure you never once did I think about hitting either one of you."

"Sherriff. I'm sorry I should have known and not reacted like that. I will admit that it did frighten me merely because that is what I've experienced. I'm working on not being so fearful of that type of thing. But after so many years it's ingrained into me."

"Harry what you are going thru is something that I as well as teachers and other service people see quite often. You aren't alone. If you need to talk to someone I can find you someone to talk to."

"Thank you sir." Harry said. Charlie shook his head and said " You know I was just telling Bella how much older you seemed than most your age. You know what she told me. That you were a very good friend and a good man. Looking in your eyes I can see that she was right on both counts. She also said that you fight to do the right thing even when it's hard. I can respect that. I'm glad that she met you Harry. She's learning a lot from you. And that can't be bad." Charlie said getting up and saying his goodbyes.

Ginny watched as the police squad drove away from the house. She was lost in thought as she neared the living room. Scenes from the past two days replayed in her mind as she watched Harry flip thru the channels of their television. He was lost in looking for something to watch as she could see the strained look on his face. She knew he was looking for something to help him forget if only for a few hours. She would give him that. She knew if her mum were there or even Hermione that they would be pressuring Harry to talk more. But in this quiet respite she knew just what he needed.

She smiled as he stopped on some game called football. She realized after watching it for a few minutes that it must be an American game cause what they called football in England looked nothing like the game Harry was watching. She watched as Harry cocked his head to the sight in confusion. She smiled as he allowed himself a little time. She knew that he would open up to her when he was ready and that it would be sooner rather than later. Many people didn't realize that Harry did things even healing in his own time and his own way. She knew that better than most.

As she thought back over the years she realized that he had this pattern about him. He would hold everything in and then release it all at once. And then it would be over. Just as quickly as it began. But somehow this time it was different. He didn't have to hide it back away. He could completely heal and that was going to take some time. She remembered all the times that he turned to her instead of Ron or Hermione. He had always felt something for her she realized. He just didn't know what it was. She smiled sadly as she started to move thru the house. She turned off extra lights absently picking up stray books and papers that the boys had laid down and forgotten. She had just reached the kitchen when the ringing of the telephone called her from her thoughts she instantly called out that she would get it.

"Hello" Ginny said kindly. As she sat down at the table.

"Oh Ginny I'm glad your still up. This is Alice. I had a question about the wedding you know. How many people are you planning to invite? The caterers is giving us a hassle about getting the exact numbers. They said they can do it they just need to know how many to cook for."

"lets see can we plan for extra just in case my guess is a little off?"

"Of course we can."

"I believe there will be 70 guests. Is there anything else you needed to know?"

"We need to have a rehearsal and rehearsal supper so can your Minister of Magic be here on Friday night for that?"

"I'll ask him tomorrow if that will be soon enough."

"Yes of course. Oh yes and we must get all of the gowns to my house. So are you starting to get nervous yet?"

"Not really it just all feels so right. This week just can't seem to be over soon enough."

"I bet it can't" Alice said giggling slightly. They talked for a few minutes before Ginny had to say her goodbyes. Ginny left the kitchen and slowly went thru the rest of the house. She quietly stepped towards the small office that George used as an office for writing his memoirs. She gently knocked on the door and waited for George to allow her entrance. She smiled as she heard George call out to her and entered quickly. She closed the door discreetly.

"I was just wandering if I could get you anything." she said almost cheerfully.

"Ah no I'm fine thanks." George said barely looking up.

"So how is it coming?" Ginny asked.

George looked up from the screen and towards his sister. He fought back the frustration trying to remember that it was his sister and she didn't mean any harm. But as he looked at her overly cheerful face he gritted his teeth trying to keep back the rising anger.

"It's going fine. It would be easier if I was alone but it's fine." George said barely keeping it civil.

Ginny's smile dropped at the tone in her brothers voice. She looked at him trying to hide the hurt she felt. She hadn't meant any harm she merely wanted to know how his writing was going.

George felt slightly annoyed by his sisters barely hurt expression. Didn't she understand this was his place for healing. In every part of the house it was all about Harry but in this one room. He was ok with that but here was Ginny here in his mourning place with her cheerful smile. He was ok with every where else being about Harry but he needed this place for just him.

"I'm sorry I'll just leave." Ginny said calmly.

"Yes please do I'm sure you know your way out." George said finally showing the anger he felt. He watched as she scurried out of the room closing the door behind her. As she walked out he saw her face and flinched to see the few tears on her face.

Ginny hurried up the stairs trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to engulf her. George had never spoken that sharply at her ever in her life. He and of course Fred had always been the ones she could count on for a kind word when she was upset. She knew that George was hurting still over the loss of his twin and she really tried to tell herself it was because of that that he had spoken so harshly. But even though she understood why it didn't stop it from hurting. She hurried into her bedroom and closed the door. After a well placed silencing charm she allowed herself to cry. She laid on her bed and cried for the pain her brother had caused her. For the pain she still felt.

George sat staring at the door that had just closed. He felt his anger towards Ginny slide away and then turn to shame. He knew that he could have handled it much better. He should have been kinder. Then as quickly as it came the shame left and he was left with his anger he felt at Fred for leaving him. He put up a silencing charm so he wouldn't attract any attention. He slammed his fists on the desk and with a strangled voice cried out.

"Damn it Fred, you wasn't supposed to leave me here. You left me here. We were twins. We was supposed to do every thing together. You were supposed to help me tease Harry about Ginny and Ron about Hermione. You were supposed to help us prank them before their weddings. But You aren't here with me. How am I supposed to do all of that with out you? Ginny is getting married in four days and your not here to celebrate it with us. Worst of all you left me here and I can't get my head out of my arse long enough not to hurt our little sister. Fred you was suppose to be here." He said as the sobs started.

Harry slowly made his way to the kitchen. He sighed when he noticed that no one had started supper. So after a few minutes of thinking he pulled a few things out of the refrigerator and started preparing a meat loaf for supper. He carefully put it all together and got it in the oven. With out thinking about it much he pulled out the potatoes and a large pot. Carefully he peeled the potatoes and cut them up for boiling. After he managed to get enough for the mashed potatoes he grabbed the green beans and got them on to cook. After he washed his hands he washed all of his prep stuff carefully not thinking about any thing.

He sat down at the kitchen table and finally thought about things. It had been an emotional few weeks. He had opened up about things that he had held onto for so many years. He felt ok with it even though a part of him was waiting for it all to be used against him. He marveled at Ginny. He had secretly expected her to take off running from him when she found out about everything. But yet she stayed firm next to him thru it all. He thought about the rest of the family and was even more amazed that they stayed by his side.

He wondered how George was really doing. There was times it seemed like he was back to his old self but Harry knew it was just a cover up so others wouldn't worry. He sometimes wanted to ask but he didn't want to seem pushy or anything like that. He knew that sometimes being asked hurt worse than just being left alone. He knew that George had times when he was angry at the world just by looking at him. But he didn't really know how to approach him so Harry just left it well enough alone.

Harry quickly got up and checked the potatoes and discovered they were done. He went about making mashed potatoes while making himself stop thinking again. He checked the meat loaf and noticed that it was almost done. So he busied himself setting the table. He quietly set the table and got the potatoes on the table along with the green beans. He got out a loaf of bread and a stick of butter and put them out. He finally got the meat loaf out and put it on a serving platter. After surveying his table he went to gather his troops.

First he knocked on Georges' office door. He poked his head in and announced dinner was ready. He said nothing about the tears that still showed on Georges face as the man inside looked up at him.

"Ok Harry I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok I've got to go find Ginny. Meet you at the table." Harry said closing the door behind him.

George dreaded facing Ginny again. He knew she would have that hurt look on her face and he knew he was the reason it was there. Had Harry talked with Ginny yet? How angry would Harry be at him? George sighed as he got up and headed out to wash up.

Harry knocked on Ginny's bedroom door and quietly entered it. He was concerned that she didn't answer when he called out to her. He could feel her sadness but couldn't discern what it was. He approached the bed and saw her shaking form lying on the bed.

"Ginny, Supper is ready. It's all on the table."

"I'm not hungry." she said.

"Gin, what's wrong? You can talk to me." Harry said sincerely.

"Nothing Harry I'm just not hungry."

"Gin come on you have to eat something."

"I said I'm not hungry Harry. Please just leave me alone."

"Gin….." Harry started.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE. GET OUT HARRY." Ginny screamed throwing her pillow at him as hard as she could.

Harry stumbled out of the room and walked down the stairs very confused. He said nothing as he took his usual place. George looked at him in confusion for a moment before asking "Where's Ginny?"

"She's not hungry. I'll put her plate up for later just in case." Harry said in a dead voice. He was trying not to make anything of his fiancés bad mood. He tried not to think the worst but it was hard. He tried to think of what he had done wrong to make her mad. Well he did try to get her to come down to supper when she said she wasn't hungry. Maybe he was too pushy.

George watched as Harry's face changed from utter confusion to disbelief to something similar to fear. What could have happened to have Harry looking so upset? He looked up towards the stairs hoping that his sister would change her mind.

They finished their meal in silence. As George watched Harry quickly put up a plate for Ginny then put the left over's away. He watched as Harry silently did the dishes. He could tell that something was bothering Harry but he was afraid to ask. He realized that somehow he had something to do with this lost look on Harry's face. And obviously Harry didn't know it. He watched as Harry finished up with the dishes and put things away.

Harry had to get out of the house for a while. He could feel the pressure building he had to go before he exploded something. He quickly told George that he was going out for a while. He grabbed his car keys and headed out the front door. George barely got to the door in time to see the car squeal out of the drive way. George could see that Harry was losing it slowly. It was in that moment that he realized that something big was happening. Something had gone very wrong that night. He hurried up the stairs he knew he had to set it right with Ginny now rather than later. Because now they had to go find Harry.

Ginny heard her brother knocking but she wasn't ready to face him. Before he could let himself in she locked it with a spell he couldn't undo himself. She hated that she felt she couldn't deal with George or Harry in that moment but she couldn't.

George after several failed attempts at talking to Ginny set off looking for Harry. He apparated to every out of the way spot he could think of. But he could not find him any where. He finally went home to see if Harry had came back but to his disappointment he wasn't. He hurried to the fireplace and floo'd home to his mum and explained what had happened. Molly instantly started calling the family that was there at the burrow and sent them on their way. Arthur and Percy was the first to arrive followed by Charlie and Molly. Bill and Fleur arrived some time after that.

Meanwhile George got on the phone to the safe house and found out that Harry had not been there. Ron, Hermione and Andromeda all arrived with in moments. George called the Cullen's who arrived seconds later with no news of Harry. They suggested calling Sam right away. George did so and received a promise that the pack would be there as soon as they could.

Ginny was starting to hear a slight din in the kitchen of their house as voices drifted up the stairway. She couldn't understand why so many people were doing there. She quickly cleaned her face up and set it to right and headed down the stairs. She had never quite seen so many people in her kitchen before.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Ginny asked confused.

George stepped up and wringing his hands tried to speak. He failed several times before managing to get the words out. "Harry's gone missing. I can't find him"

"What do you mean Harry's Missing?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"I mean he left the house and now I can't find him. I don't know where else to look so I called for help." George said looking awful guilty.

"What happened George while I was upstairs?"

"He cooked supper evidently and came and got me when it was done and headed up to tell you it was done. He came down with out you and said you weren't hungry and that he was going to put you up a plate of food. He didn't talk to me the entire meal but I watched his face. At first he was confused then he had a look of pure disbelief. Then as soon as that faded he had this scared look on his face. I've really haven't seen him look like that. Then he put your plate up and the left over's as well. I watched as he did the dishes and put everything away. Then all of a sudden he said he had to get out of here for a while and he grabbed his car keys. He sped out of here like a bat out of hell. I tried to find him but I couldn't. that is when I started calling around for help." George said sadly.

Ginny sat down in a chair abruptly as she remembered the scene up in the bedroom. She felt so bad all of a sudden about it. How could she have just taken it out on him. He had made so many strides over the past few days. What if her outburst set him back? What about the wedding would they find him in time for the wedding? She shook her head as she put her face in her hands.

Molly watched her daughter slowly break down and rushed to her side. She put her arms around her and whispered small comforts into her daughter's ear. Molly couldn't understand what was upsetting her daughter further.

"Mom I yelled at him. When he came up to get me I told him I wasn't hungry. But he tried to insist on me coming down and I yelled at him to leave me alone and to get out. I even threw my pillow at him. What have I done?" Ginny said breaking into sobs that racked her entire body. Molly just held her tighter as she sobbed. No one spoke but looked on concerned about her and Harry.

George looked away guilty he knew she was blaming herself for Harry being gone. But he had started it. He was the one who had spoke sharply when he should have held his tongue. He walked towards his sister and knelt in front of her.

"Ginny it's not your fault he left. I started it when I took out my anger on you. You were only asking how my writing was going. And I wasn't very nice to you about it. I got mad at you because you were in my space where I deal with my loss all happy when I was miserable. Every where in this house is all about Harry and his pain and that room was mine. Just mine. But that was no excuse to treat you so badly. I caused you pain and I am so sorry about that." George said earnestly.

"You have never spoken sharply at me even when you were upset with me. You've always been the one that I could count on to say the right thing. You and F-Fred. I tried to tell myself that it was just that you missed Fred. But it didn't stop the hurt. I didn't mean to upset you by being cheerful. I had just been talking to Alice about the wedding so I was still feeling happy about everything. I should have realized that you felt like that about your office. I'm sorry I wasn't very sympathetic about it. I really didn't realize that it was the only place you felt you had." Ginny said looking into his eyes. He flinched to see the pain in her own eyes.

"I miss him Ginny. Sometimes I'm just really angry with him for leaving me here alone. But I shouldn't take that out on you or Harry."

"I miss him too George. I miss them all." Ginny said hugging her brother. Silently as they held each other they finally understood each other. No other words had to be spoken between them. Slowly they pulled apart.

"Now how about we find that brother in law of mine and talk to him." George said.

Arthur quickly set about figuring out who should go with who and those from Forks figured out where they all should go. Ginny listened as she thought about Harry. She allowed her thoughts to linger over places they had been over the last few months there in forks.

As she thought of Harry she started to feel panicked and as she shook her head clear again she realized that it wasn't her feeling that way but Harry. She then carefully reached out to Harry with her mind yet again. As she reached out she started to visualize where he was from his point of view. She could see a few lonely street lamps with a busy road just up ahead. She could see a figure or two out side of the car banging on the car window. She could feel Harry's panic setting in. She quickly tried to talk to him thru their link. She wasn't sure whether he could hear her or not but she kept trying to keep him calm enough until help could get there.

"_Harry I'm right here love. Calm down your going to be ok. We are coming you will be ok. Just stay calm. Ok I've got to go for just a few minutes I need to show Edward where you are. Ok. We will be there soon. I'll be right back."_

Ginny quickly got up and turned to Edward. He looked at her. She had dropped her shields enough for him to see where Harry was. He looked upset by what he saw. He quickly told Ginny to go to his car and asked Emmet to come along with him. He explained to Carlisle so quickly that know one else could make out what he had said and slipped out past every one. Within seconds they were heading down the road.

"They know where Harry is. Ginny was able to link up with his mind. He's in Port Angeles in a similar location as to where he found Bella last year. There are people banging on the car door and Harry is starting to panic. We don't know whether they mean harm or are just merely trying to help some one who is obviously lost." Carlisle explained softly.

Molly set about making tea. She didn't think it would help any one but in times of trouble it's what she did. She desperately tried not to think about Harry being in trouble. She put the water on and got the cups out. She called to kreacher to gather the blood required for the Cullen's.

Harry sat in his car trying to hold back the panic he was starting to feel. He had no idea how he got to where he was. In fact he had no idea where he was. The two large forms outside his car continued to scream at him. They were not friendly voices but Harry could not find the courage to say anything or do anything. His panic had him frozen in his seat. He could vaguely hear Ginny's sweet voice trying to calm him down in his head. Harry tried to clear his mind but the fear pressed in around him like a blanket. He wanted to talk to Ginny but he couldn't no matter how he tried.

Ron and Hermione sat next to George in the kitchen as the tea was finished. Ron watched everyone move around the kitchen and living room like ghosts. No one was talking. He couldn't take the silence any longer.

"George when is the portraits coming over for the wedding?" Ron said even his voice sounded alien in the silence.

"I don't know but it probably should be soon." George answered.

"I can't just sit here. Maybe we could go get them now. I have to do something." Ron said nervously.

Bill offered to go help as did Charlie and Percy. Ron hurried over to the fireplace and called Professor McGonagall. She agreed and soon they all set out. Ron entered the office to find Minerva standing there looking slightly put out.

"I'm sorry Professor if this wasn't such a good time." he said looking around to find a very sullen student sitting in a chair near the desk.

"It's fine. It will give me time to figure out what to do with Mr. Wilkens there." Minerva said carefully.

"Should we take Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape now or will you want to bring them with you?" Ron asked kindly.

"Oh I'm sure I can do with out them for a few days. You may take them with you as well." She answered.

Bill arrived with Charlie moments later followed by Percy and George. They quickly went about gathering the portraits that would be attending. Silently they worked. Soon enough they said their good byes and left with all of the portraits. As they entered the kitchen they noticed the tension was still high.

"Any news?" Bill asked as he set the headmasters picture down.

"No but we know that they are almost there. Emmett called to let us know that much. From what he said Ginny is using their mind connection to keep him from having a flashback and harming anyone." Arthur said.

Dumbledore's ears perked up as he listened to the conversation going on around him. He looked at Severus with a concerned look as they continued talking about what was happening. Neither one spoke but they knew they both were thinking the same thing.

If it had been years previous Severus would have just said it was because Harry wanted attention. But he knew better now. This wasn't some attention seeking adventure. Harry's upset was real whether it was really about what they thought it was about or if it was something different it was real.

Edward was speeding down the road towards Port Angeles. He watched Ginny carefully making sure she was ok. She hadn't spoken to him or Emmet for some time. He knew she was busy trying to keep Harry calm. Emmet was quiet in the back. He was busy looking out the window trying not to disrupt Ginny from her arduous task. As they approached the city lights Edward never slowed down. Time was of the essence and he wasn't going to waste it. As he neared the street he listened for the thoughts of the men that stood out side of Harry's car. He didn't have to struggle to much as he rounded the corner. He picked up speed as he realized that they were quickly losing their patience with the stubborn driver.

"Ginny I hate to interrupt but when we get there and we get out. Stay in the car. Harry might freak out if he thinks you are in danger. Once the guys are gone you can come to him." Edward said quickly. She nodded her understanding.

Edward was coming upon Harry's surrounded car quick and he slammed on his brakes causing the car to fishtail nearly missing the car and one of the guys. Edward and Emmet jumped out of the car and approached the guys with a snarl. The guys tried to taunt them but one look into their dark eyes caused them to start backing up. Emmet started towards the bigger of the three men in what could only be described as predatory stalk. The biggest one took one look and started to run. Emmet gave a brief chase then turned to another one as Edward took after the other. Both were careful to do so at human speed. They wanted to cause fear in the men not cause rumors. Both men tripping over their own feet took off. As soon as they recognized that every thing was clear they called Ginny out of the car.

Carefully she approached Harry's car. She knew that it was dangerous due to his flashback and panicked state he was in. But she knew the only way to help him was to get near him. She moved slowly talking to him with in their mind link. For several stress filled minutes she stood just out of reach of the car door. She watched as Harry for the first time saw her. She stood still as he opened the car door and with a look of shame stepped out of the car. Only after she saw that no wand was visible did she approach him. Putting her arms around him she murmured comforts to him as he slid to his knees in front of her. She held him close to her with his head resting on her stomach.

Ginny stood helplessly holding Harry as he lost it. Harry was still crying as Edward walked over. He quietly explained that Emmett would drive Harry's car and Harry and Ginny would ride home in his Volvo. He walked away to allow them their privacy.

"Harry calm down. It's ok. It's over. The men are long gone love." Ginny said as the tears finally started to ebb away.

"I'm sorry." Harry said in an empty voice.

"Hey you had a panic attack. After everything you have saw those guys were lucky you didn't attack them back. Honey it's ok." Ginny said honestly.

"but I left and didn't even bother talking to you."

"Love, It's ok. I didn't really leave you an opening to talk to me. Every one needs time to them selves and sometimes you need to be out of the house for it. I don't blame you. None of us do." Ginny said.

Ginny led him to the back to Edwards car and opened the door telling him to scoot over. She sat down next to him and took his hand. Edward looked back towards the pair smiling sadly. Silently they hurried towards Forks. Ginny put her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. Harry closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. She could tell that the ordeal had taken everything out of him for the moment. She hoped that the small amount of sleep that he was getting would allow them to talk later.

Edward pulled up in front of the house and parked it carefully. He slowly turned around in his seat. "Can you wake him or should I carry him in?" he asked gently.

"I'll try to wake him." Ginny said before she started to gently shake Harry's shoulder. It took a few minutes but she managed to wake him. Edward came around and opened the car door for them and helped Ginny get Harry out of the car. Harry was still kind of shaky as they walked up the stairs and into the house. Emmet met them up on the porch and was already holding the door open for them. Slowly they found their way to the overly crowded kitchen. No one missed the fact that Harry wouldn't meet any ones eyes.

Harry didn't know what to say to the obviously worried family nor did he know what to do. So he followed Ginny and fought not to look at anyone. Scared to see the looks on their faces. Scared to feel how he felt. He felt more than seen George get up out of a chair. And he felt Ginny slowly pressure his shoulder until he sat down. No one spoke but that was ok with Harry. He almost dreaded what he was going to hear.

"Did you have any trouble getting him out of there?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"No It was quite easy. We chased them away quickly. We were careful though. More careful than we wanted to be." Edward said.

"Harry I'm afraid I owe you an apology. I was the reason that Ginny didn't want to come down to dinner and I was the reason she didn't want to talk. I'm afraid I wasn't very kind to her earlier today. I took my anger over Fred being gone out on her. I'm sorry I didn't realize that she would react the way she did." George said sadly.

Harry looked up and George could see the hurt and the shame warring in the young mans eyes. The pain he understood it was the shame that he couldn't. Harry had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Harry what's wrong? Why do you look like that?" George asked

"I couldn't defend myself again. It was like being with the Dursley's all over again. Here I am this big so called hero and I can't even defend my self against harm." Harry said miserably. His eyes shown with pent up emotion.

Ginny knelt in front of Harry and put her hand against his cheek cupping his face. She looked deep into his eyes to see past the pain and shame to see what lay behind. For a brief moment she could see the old Harry she knew struggling to release. The Harry that would have been angry with those who attacked him. The Harry who would have realized that he couldn't have done anything except give his car up. She knew it was all right there. All they had to do is help it reach the surface.

"Harry, you don't always have to fight back to be brave. You did what you could do just to keep calm. You could have fought back but you didn't. You could have hurt them or worse but you didn't. Harry sometimes Hero's need help. You did nothing wrong. You wanted to get away from the house and an emotional situation that you had nothing to do with. Instead of going to your room and hiding you tried to clear your head. That is a big step. You wouldn't have done that a month ago." Ginny said.

Harry thought about what she said. She was right a month ago he knew he would have just hid out in his room hoping it would all go away. He thought about the confrontation and slowly realized that he would have had to hurt them to get them away from him and his car. He wasn't feeling totally better but he was feeling a bit more at ease about it.

"I am just so frustrated with myself. You know what I mean. It seems like for every step forward I take two steps back. I keep allowing the simplest thing to get to me. And it makes me feel weak." Harry said. " and then there is the whole thing with George and you, Ginny. We are supposed to be all trying to heal but you all spend so much time worrying about me. What about the two of you? I feel guilty because George I know your in pain and need everyone's support but I keep getting in the way. I don't want everything to be about me. You lost your twin and everyone has to run to my rescue constantly."

George stared at Harry in shock. He had never expected Harry to feel guilty about needing more help than he did. Yes he needed support and he did get it. Maybe not as much as Harry yet he wasn't nearly as bad off. He could go with out nightmares and flashbacks and sheer panic. He looked at his family around him and could tell that a few of them too had been shaken by his words. Finally he found his voice.

"Harry I do get support. You have been there for me. You're the one that got me talking. You're the one that I turned to when I had questions. I don't need the help as much as I did when we first got here. I have moments when I am angry at the world and at nobody. But that is natural. Honest I haven't been forgotten. Besides after everything that has been on your shoulders for your entire life you are entitled to be a little emotional. You are entitled to the attention. Because quite frankly we all let you down over the years. Times when we should have helped you overcome your grief we all let you deal alone. Because we all convinced ourselves that you were so strong of a person that if anyone could deal it was you." George said giving everyone a look.

"We all bought into that story that you could take on the world. We never stopped to look at the facts that was right in front of us. You were drowning in emotions from your fourth year up. We all thought your brooding was how you dealt at the time. But looking back we realize that you never dealt with any of it. You pushed it back to the back of your mind never taking the time to mourn. We would complain about you pushing us out of your life. But we never took the time to really understand why. But Harry it's your time to heal now. It's time for us all to stop thinking you can do everything by yourself. It's going to be a hard road to walk but if you'll let us we want to walk it with you. Your family as much as if you were born with red hair and freckles. And in three days it'll be official." George finished.

Harry looked at George like he had grown another set of arms. He was still growing accustomed to people still caring for him. He had prepared himself for rejection and part of his still waited for it. Despite all the wonderful words that had been spoken he found it hard to trust that everything would be ok. As he listened to George he had never thought that he would be that accepted.

"Harry it still surprises you to have people care about you." Edward stated as a fact. Harry simply nodded. "over the past few days you have opened up to those who love you in ways that you never thought possible before. You let people inside your world. That is a big step especially for a person who has been hurt by so many for so long. It's normal to have your doubts. It's perfectly normal to be wondering when the next shoe will drop."

"I realize logically that you all won't hurt me in any way but I have trouble telling that little voice inside me that. It's like a part of me just won't let me let go of my walls. It makes me kind of angry that I can't let it down." Harry said.

Carlisle moved closer and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Harry you expect far too much too fast out of yourself. Just what you have done over the past two days is enough for now. As the days go by and you talk out your feelings you will notice those walls slowly coming down. But don't push yourself."

Everyone nodded their agreement in his assessment. They could tell that Harry was feeling better. He had started meeting their eyes and his shoulders weren't as hunched over as they had been. He looked at Ginny and smiled slightly.

"Since you are all here maybe you can give us some advice." Ginny said smiling back at Harry. He looked a bit confused until she contacted him through their connection "_Our vows dear"_ he smiled and nodded slightly.

"Of course dears what can we all do to help you?" Molly answered noticing a difference in the room as things returned to normal.

"Harry and I can't decide whether we should write our own vows or do the traditional vows. We could use some ideas on that." Ginny said.

"Oh my that can be a difficult decision. Well with all due respect you and Harry aren't exactly a traditional couple I would write your own. From the heart." Esme said kindly.

"That is a great idea. There is a lot to be said for traditional vows but I can't see Ginny being willing to promise to obey you. And neither of you would be comfortable with till death do you part." Molly said.

"Mum I think your right about me and that obey part. I don't think I could promise to obey anyone." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Yeah and I really would like to avoid the whole death thing as well." Harry said.

"If you are going to write your vows you are going to have to work fast. You after all only have two more days to go." Alice said looking at the clock. It was well after midnight. As they all noticed the time people started heading home. George helped Harry and Ginny carry the portraits all up the stairs to what was used as the nursery.

"sorry you all are stuck in the nursery but I really don't want to flip out when I forget your hear first thing in the morning. That does tend to be bad for ones health." Harry said causing a few giggles.

Harry quickly kissed Ginny good night and went to his room. He was feeling a bit lighter than he had in quite a while. As he changed for bed he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the wedding. He crawled into his bed and fell asleep thinking nothing but wonderful peaceful thoughts.


	31. Chapter 31

**a/n sorry that this chapter is so late in coming but Thanksgiving and my birthday and the flu kind of kept me off the computer. hopefully it'll get a little more cheerful from here on out. I erased this chapter three times and still I'm not completely happy with it.**

**Chapter 31**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling his empty arms and felt strangely lonely. He knew he just had a few more days but he still longed to hold Ginny every night. He listened to the sounds of the house waking up. He could hear the portraits talking softly across the hall. He had to smile when he heard Ginny and George arguing about who would take a shower first. He had to laugh when he heard George set out with a scream. Ginny must have hexed him Harry thought to himself slowly getting out of bed himself. He quickly padded across the floor opening the door slightly just enough to cast the counter spell for George.

"Thanks Harry," He heard as he closed the door again. He hurried about gathering his close and finishing some last minute homework for school when he heard the bathroom door open. He grabbed his close and raced to the bathroom. He smiled again to hear Georges frustrated grunt just beyond the door.

Molly was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the family. Since the wedding was just a few days away Molly had decided to come and stay for the duration. George walked into the kitchen and grumpily sat down in a chair. He grumbled about having to wait for the shower. Molly smiled at him and somehow he couldn't help but smile back. Some of the tension that had filled the house during the past few months seemed to be gone. The house seemed a bit brighter. Maybe it was the fact that they finally had some hope that they would heal.

Ginny came running down the stairs. She cheerfully hugged her mum and her brother. George had to smile at her as she talked about wedding plans and school and just everything. They talked quietly until they saw Harry enter the kitchen.

Harry ate quickly and didn't talk much as he got ready for school. They could tell he wasn't upset and that he was basically happy so nothing accounted for his silence. Ginny looked at him a bit concerned. He turned to look at her as he picked up his bag. He smiled at her with a glint in his eye causing her to take a quick breath. She hadn't seen that smile in such a long time. She couldn't help but smile back.

George noticed the matching grins. He looked at his mum who had a small tear in her eyes. He then turned to watch the couple walk out the door to go to school. He waited until he heard the car leave the drive way before speaking.

"Mum was that the same Harry that was breaking down last night?" George asked.

"Yes dear it was. It was so good to see that spark in his eyes. It's been so long since we've seen it."

" Do you think it'll last?"

"As much as I would love to say yes I can't say if it will. Remember dear how much he told us the past few days. No amount of opening up will heal that much pain. But it was a burden lifted so it helped some. He will have his good days and his bad days and sometimes it will go hour by hour. But he is finally grieving and allowing himself those few weak moments."

"Mum I think I'm going to go talk with the portraits."

"Ok dear."

George walked up the stairs and made his way to the nursery. He entered the room and looked at all the portraits who were noisily talking. He smiled wryly as he sat down next to Fred's portrait. He thought for a few minutes trying to decide what he wanted to say to them all.

"Fred, I miss you so much. No don't interrupt I need you hear all of this. There has been so many days that I didn't know what to do with myself. It was the worst right after the battle and I realized you were gone. Part of me wanted to go with you. Part of me wanted to hate you for leaving me. But I couldn't. I could never hate you. You're my twin part of me and no matter what happened that will never change. I couldn't go with you because as Harry reminded me it just wasn't my time." George said. He took a deep breathe before beginning again. The next part was going to be difficult to put into words.

Fred was listening as were all the portraits. He could hear the pain in his twins voice and see it openly on his face. He could see George was thinking hard and was being totally serious.

"Harry has helped me through most of it. He doesn't realize it though. He sees himself as a burden when he relies on any of us. Even Ginny to some extent. I know you all have heard all about Harry for the past few days. It's hard to explain but he's become so close to us that how he is affects how the rest of us are. When he feels as badly as he has been it makes us hurt. He doesn't mean too. But he means so much to us." George said calmly.

"Fred I don't want you to ever think that you will ever be replaced because you never will. But it's been a help to me to be able to help some one who is like another brother. He soon will be you know." George took another deep breath. He still had more to say.

"Sometimes I get mad at you because you left me. But then I think about it. You didn't just leave me you left us all. Then I watch Harry and I feel guilty about feeling that way. He lost almost every one in this. We are all he has left and here I am feeling sorry for myself. Sometimes I find myself getting mad at each of you all because your not here with him. I know it's not rational. I know none of you wanted to go. I know that you all didn't want to die. But I can't help but think that maybe if just one of you were still here maybe there would one less piece of Harry for us to have to pick up."

Fred started to say something but George stopped him. He had to get this out now. While Harry wasn't here. He never wanted Harry to hear him say any of this.

"Like I said I know it's irrational to feel that way. But you haven't seen it like we have. You haven't felt it the way we have. We have been helpless when dealing with him. He's in so much pain. We watched him waste away in front of us after the battle. I don't know how long it was until he could eat a meal. I don't know how long it was before he was able to sleep peacefully. But I do know what he looked like at each one of your funerals. Even yours Professor Snape. Each one took a little out of him that much he has admitted too. But I'm not sure any one but Ginny and I really understood just how much."

George looked at them all and sighed heavily. " I know that you all really didn't want to die. I know that you all wish you could be here. But it still hurts. I'm sorry to unload all of this on you but I needed you to understand. I needed you to hear it all."

Fred looked at his twin as tears fell from Georges eyes. He could tell that not all the tears were for him but for the pain Harry was in. He looked at him and finally spoke.

"George it's ok. We understand. You needed to get stuff out that you can't tell anyone while Harry's around. I know you miss me. I miss you too." Fred said.

"Harry's having a good day today. I don't want to ruin it again. He doesn't have enough of those."

"Mr. Weasely you said that only you and Ginny understood how much it took from him. Just what did you mean?" Severus said.

"Most really didn't notice it because after the battle he withdrew himself from almost everything. But he got worse after the first funeral. He got so he wouldn't talk even when we asked him a question. After the second he wouldn't look at any of us. After the third he wouldn't leave the bed room. And so on and so on. No one else seemed to notice the change. Everyone was so into their own pain that no one paid enough attention. Ginny and I did because he had been talking to me when I needed someone. And Ginny well she always noticed everything about him."

"He's having a good day today?" Remus asked.

"yes. For the first time in months he had a sparkle in his eyes and he was smiling. He was quiet but he was smiling. We all couldn't help smiling with him. And Ginny is all aglow with wedding plans."

"it's been worse on him then he told us about. I wish I could have prepared him better for all of this. I wish even more that I could have spared him this pain." Dumbledore said sadly.

"I know you do professor. But none of you could have. At least he is grieving now. And he seems to have let go some of the guilt. He is allowing himself to feel and be weak when he needs to be. And if we are totally honest I don't think he is as afraid for Teddy as he was at first."

"what do you mean afraid for Teddy?" Tonks asked.

"Remember how he grew up. He lost his parents and some really bad stuff happened to him because of it. He was never worried that Teddy would be unloved. He knows that Andromeda and everyone will show him all the love he could take. But he was worried that he would fail Teddy. No offense Sirius but he wasn't around you enough to learn what it takes to be a godfather. He's afraid something will happen to Teddy and he can't protect him enough. He's been afraid that he won't be what Teddy needs him to be. But watching him with that kid. He's exactly what that kid is going to need in the years to come." George said.

Sirius listened carefully to what George said and he had to agree with his assessment of things. He hadn't been around Harry enough.

"You didn't offend me George. I wish I could have changed things so that I would have been there more. But I wasn't and I don't know what to do about it. Since now I'm a damn portrait on the wall."

"Sirius once the wedding is over you will be here in the house. You will be able to talk with Harry. He's going to need your advice on things. You will help him in ways that others won't be able too." Dumbledore said sagely.

No one noticed Molly enter the room. She had heard a lot of what was being said. It saddened her to actually hear everything she had missed seeing. It took her a few moments before she could join in the conversation.

"you should see him with that baby. He is so good with him. He's a natural at it too I dare say. And little Teddy his little face lights up every time he sees Harry. That baby is good for Harry. And Harry is going to be good for that baby." Molly said.

"We made the right choice then." Tonks told Remus.

"You doubted me." Remus said in mock hurt causing the room to laugh a little.

"But for all the bad stuff he's dealing with I think we are starting to turn a corner with him. Like I told George earlier. He's going to have his good days and his bad days and sometimes it's going to be hour by hour. But he is going to be ok."

Harry had been having a really good day. He had been joking with everyone and laughing and just having a fun day at school. But his day was rapidly getting worse. Last period he was in American history and they were talking about the civil war. That brought a few memories back he hadn't thought about in a few days. He was starting to struggle as the memories threatened to overflow. As he stood outside of the building his class had just left he felt his knees weaken. As he sat on his knees he tried to shrink into the background where no one would see him. He listened to the sounds around him. He heard the birds calling softly and the breeze going thru the trees just beyond him. In the distance he could hear voices screaming and he could tell they were coming closer. He struggled to his feet not wanting any one to see him like he was. He watched worriedly as two boys obviously arguing came closer followed by curious bystanders.

"I can't believe you. You were supposed to be my friend." the taller one said clenching his fist.

"I'm sorry I never meant for it to happen. I didn't even know you two were dating. I never would have kissed her had I known." the shorter one said trying to diffuse the situation.

"No but you knew I liked her. I told you we had been talking. You should have stayed away from her."

"How many times should I say I'm sorry until you believe me?"

"I don't think I'll ever believe you again. How could you?" the taller one shouted taking a badly aimed swing at the shorter one.

"Look she came on to me. Not the other way around. If I had known that it was like that I would have put a stop to it."

"Liar. Just stop I don't want to hear another word from you ever. You can go out and die somewhere alone for all I care." the taller one said heatedly managing to punch the guy in the jaw.

The shorter guy looked at what he thought was once his friend in shock and turned away starting to walk away.

"Coward, what's the matter can't fight me like a man?" the other taunted.

"You don't mean that."

"don't tell me what I mean and what I don't mean"

Harry listened to it all. Guilt poured over him as the words reminded him of a fight he had had with a good friend not that long ago. One that he never got to make right. He suddenly found himself walking closer to the fight. It was as if his legs had a mind of their own. His brain was screaming at him get away. Don't go nearer. But his legs kept moving forward. People started moving out of his way and he couldn't understand why. He could hear a voice vaguely yelling for them to stop. It wasn't until he was right in front of the two stunned boys that he realized that it was him yelling.

By then teachers had started to come out to see what the ruckus was all about and why so many students hadn't made it to class. They stared as the two boys turned to look at the third. They were surprised to see Harry behaving the way he was. Usually he was so quiet and respectful. But none of them moved any closer as Harry started to speak.

"Just stop. Listen to yourselves. I know girls can drive us guys barmy. I know they are enough to make you go around the bend but is it really worth losing your friendship?" He said looking at the taller boy. He vaguely recognized him from one of his classes. "Connor right?" the boy nodded.

"Look I'm not saying that your friend was right to kiss her but honestly if she would let another man kiss her then she isn't for you. And if your friend is right that she came on to him then she most definitely not who you would want in your life. Look girls come and they will go until you find the right one but your mates they are there for life. They don't cast you aside because some thing better came along." Harry said looking them both in the eye. "Don't allow anything to come in between you and your friends because sometimes when push comes to shove they are all you have. Connor you can't actually mean that you wouldn't care if he died. Or that he was a coward because he wouldn't punch you back."

Connor looked defiantly at him. Harry continued. "You have to be careful of the words you use because sometimes you don't get the chance to make them right. You can't unsay those hateful words after you say them even if you want to. What if he left right now and the last thing you said to him was that he was a coward and he could go die? What would you do? How would you feel? Our words take on a life of their own sometimes. Sometimes the words we speak turn into the things that haunt us for the rest of our lives."

Connor looked angry as he spoke. "Just what do you know about it?"

With in seconds Harry was inches away from him both hands at his sides clenched. He looked livid but no one moved towards them. It was if everyone had been frozen in time. Only some one sneezing told Harry that it wasn't the case.

"I know what I speak about because I've lived it. If it wasn't for my best mates I would have died five months ago. I know that if we had acted like this none of us would have survived. I know that our words can come back and haunt us because I live it everyday. I called one of the closest things I've ever had as a father a coward. I spoke in rash anger I didn't really mean it. But five months ago he was killed and I was never able to make it right. I have to live with the thought that he thought that I meant what I said. I've seen so much. I've watched people I love die and be hurt. I've lived thru hell its self and I'm still here. My friends helped me. We didn't let our petty squabbles tare us apart. And neither should you. We never know how much time we have. Life is to short to fight over things or people who in a few weeks will no longer matter to us." Harry said as he started to shake. Neither boy spoke again as he walked away. The sea of people parted again allowing him to get thru. The teachers swept in and started directing students back to class. The two fighting students were escorted to the principals office. One of the teachers started looking for Harry. Harry had been visibly upset by this incident. Mr. Jones a teacher there at Forks High had been watching this young man very closely. He was so silent and small things seemed to upset him although he hid it well.

He approached some bushes near the building behind them and could hear a soft retching sound. He carefully walked around the bushes and knelt beside the young dark haired boy. The eyes that looked at him looked so haunted so sad and suddenly exhausted. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Harry let's get you to the nurses office. I think you should lie down for a bit. Just lean on me." Mr. Jones said helping Harry to his feet. "You know that was a brave thing you did. Standing up for what's right. You may have saved their friendship."

The rest of the walk was silent until they got to the nurses office. Mr. Jones asked if there was anything that Harry needed. Harry looked up with pleading eyes as he spoke "Just Ginny Weasely please."

The teacher looked understandingly and went off. The nurse bustled around him trying to make him comfortable. Harry was starting to drift off when the door opened and a pale faced Ginny entered with Mr. Jones. She rushed to Harry's side and took his hand as the tears started to fall down his cheeks. The teacher and school nurse stepped outside of the office allowing the two a little bit of privacy. It wasn't usually done that way. Normally they would have told him no and that if he was that upset they could call a parent or guardian to come get him. But for some reason he felt the need to get who he asked for. So he had. He could hear small sobs coming from the office and he decided to have a talk with the principle.

Mr. Jones walked to the office across the lobby and knocked on his door. When he was beckoned he entered.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but we have a situation. The boy who broke up these two up is in the nurses office right now. I'd like permission to allow him and his girlfriend to go home. He is too upset to continue today and she is the only one that can keep him calm." Mr. Jones said calmly.

"Should we schedule an appointment with our school counselor?" the short bald man asked concerned.

"No I think that he is going to be fine it just seems like some harsh memories were rehashed for him. Let's just keep an eye on him and step in if absolutely necessary. From his behavior I think he has had some help from someone." Mr. Jones said.

"Ok why don't you call his guardian and have them come and get him. I don't think it would be a good idea for him to drive home if he is really that upset."

"Yes sir. Thanks." Mr. Jones quickly went to an office phone and looked up Harry's phone number from his file. He dialed the phone and as soon as the phone was answered asked for George.

"This is He. How can I help you?" George asked slightly confused.

"This is Mr. Jones from Forks High. I'm afraid we had an incident here at the school today. Harry isn't in trouble but he is quite upset. I think it might be best if you come get him now. And Ginny as well. She wasn't apart of it but she seems to keep him calm."

"I'll be right there." George said in a stricken voice.

George put his face in his hands and slowly drew his breath in as he hung the phone up. He slowly got up and made his way up the stairs. He could hear the voices in the nursery as his mother sat there describing the wedding plans. He entered quietly but it was enough to startle his mother.

"Mum I have to go pick Harry and Ginny up from school. Something happened and he's so upset that the school wants him to go home. I'll be back but I'm afraid I don't know what I'm walking into." George said giving his Mum a hug. He left quickly. Molly sat down and stared at the wall for a few minutes.

She couldn't understand what could have caused it this time. It took so little these days. She thought with a fear of what he could have done at the school but certainly something more would have been said if magic had been performed. She didn't notice the fact that some of the portraits were trying to get her attention. She finally shook the fog from her head.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said I'm sure it will be ok Molly." Tonks portrait said.

"It just takes so little to upset him these days. Sometimes we don't know what to say and what not to say. It gets frustrating. But despite the frustration, he is worth it. I just wish he could see that. Oh dear I think I better get some tea on for them. I'm sure they will want some tea." Molly said finally getting up.

George hurried up the walk towards the office building worried about what he would find. He opened the door and walked to the counter. He could hear muffled sobs coming from a little room off the lobby area. He waited for the secretary to come to the desk.

"May I help you sir?" she said kindly.

"Mr. Jones called me to come pick up Harry and Ginny." George said as calmly as he could.

"Yes if you will wait for just a minute. Mr. Jones asked me to come get him when you arrived. He wished to speak with you." She said bustling to a near by telephone. She spoke quickly into the telephone and returned to George. "He will be here in just a few moments if you would like to take a seat."

George sat down and thumbed thru a magazine absently. He looked up briefly when he heard the door open to the room where the crying was coming from. Ginny looked tired and slightly pale as she hurried to her brother. George stood as she approached him and put his arms around her.

"George, I don't know what's wrong. He's just so upset. He's been sick a couple times already and I don't know what to do that would help him." she cried into his chest.

"shhh Ginny, it'll be ok. We'll figure it out." George said soothingly as a man approached them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Mr. Jason Jones. And I need to talk to you Mr. Weasely about what happened today. Miss Weasely you may join us if you wish or you may go back with Harry."

"I'll stay and listen. I want to know what's wrong." Ginny said adding "if that is alright with you George?" normally she wouldn't have asked but she thought that maybe she should be a bit more respectful in front of the teacher she didn't know.

"that is fine Ginny." George said suspiciously.

"Why don't we go into the conference room so we can have a bit of privacy." Mr. Jones said leading them to a small room. They sat down quickly.

"I want to ensure you that Harry is not in any trouble. He did a very good deed today. We had a fight happen between two students today. Over a girl of all things. Harry heard them say some very cruel things and stepped in before it escalated. He stopped the argument and gave them both some things to think about. But he did mention things about seeing loved ones die and not being able to make some things right with some who had died." Mr. Jones said.

"Harry does have a very sad history. We've known him for seven years now and his strength astounds us all. His parents were killed when he was one year old. His dad was killed down stairs but his mother was killed right in front of him. He grew up in a house that hated him and treated him accordingly. He watched his godfather that he had only met two years previously killed right in front of him. And my twin died five months ago in some school violence right in front of him as well. We lost fifty people total in that attack." George explained.

"Is he getting any kind of counseling for all of this?" Mr. Jones asked horrified.

"He is now. We didn't know for years how bad it was for him. He hid it from all of us. But he is getting help now." George said.

"He isn't always this way. He has his good days and his bad days. But we were told that that is normal for his recovery." Ginny said.

"You seem very close to him."

"I am. I'm his fiancé. In fact we are getting married on Saturday." Ginny said.

"Your so young. Why are you getting married so soon?" the teacher asked.

"I don't know how to explain it in a way that you'll understand. But we love each other very much. I realize that in this country that it is not normal for people to marry so soon or so young but for my culture it's not un heard of. I love Harry and he loves me. We are ready for this step in our lives."

"You don't have to defend it to me not really. It just took me by surprise. Well why don't we see about getting Harry home." the teacher said.

"Oh shoot. I just remembered Harry drove today. Could we give you his car keys and a note for one of the Cullen's to ask them to drive his car home?" George asked.

"of course why don't you just give me the keys and I'll explain to them what happened and give them the keys."

George agreed quickly and they all hurried from the room. Mr. Jones went to the nurses office. He entered the room only to return slowly with Harry. Harry was quite pale and shaky as he walked towards George. George carefully put his arm around the shaky young man helping him stay upright. Slowly they got to the truck. George got Harry up into the seat then helped Ginny up into the truck beside Harry. Then he walked around the truck and got in himself. It was a quiet ride to their house. No one spoke as they pulled in to the drive way.

Ginny held Harry's hand as he stared out the window at the road ahead. She put her head on his shoulder as thoughts whirled inside her head. She thought about the fight and what she had saw in Harry's thoughts earlier. She wouldn't tell anyone about that. Some things were meant to be private even from her. She sat up as they approached the house. She could feel the dread Harry was feeling. All she could offer was a gentle squeeze of her hand.

Molly had finished her tea as she sat in the kitchen waiting for George to return with Harry and Ginny. She was lost in thought when George entered with Harry with Ginny following behind them. She jumped as Harry sat down next to her. Ginny pulled up a seat next to him. Molly poured them all tea and sat with them silently. She finally sighed and asked what she really wanted to know.

"What happened Harry?"

"I broke up a fight where some things were said that brought back some memories I hadn't really thought about in a few weeks." Harry said so low that they barely heard him. Ginny suddenly realized that only two other people might even know what memories he was remembering.

"Harry why don't you go watch some TV or lie down for a little while?" Ginny suggested causing the other two to look at her strangely. Harry nodded and left the room. "I just thought about this. We need to get Ron and Hermione. They share some of his memories. We don't. It might be to painful for him to go into it with us. But they already know it."

"Don't know why I hadn't thought of it myself. I'll go get them. They are at the safe house visiting with Hermione's parents." Molly said getting up and heading out the door.

Ginny calmly drank her tea and thought about everything. She suddenly remembered what Alice had asked of her the night before and she hurried to the fireplace. She was connected with the Ministry of Magic in a matter of seconds and after a few minutes of wrangling she managed to be able to speak with the Minister of Magic himself.

Molly knocked on the door of the safe house and smiled brightly when Andromeda answered carrying a five month old baby. Andromeda asked Molly to come in and the moment Molly entered her smile fell. Ron looked up to see his mother looking concerned and nearly in tears yet again.

"Mum, what happened?" Ron asked rushing to her side.

"It's Harry. Something happened at school and he was sent home. He's all upset and we don't know what to do." Molly said ringing her hands together.

"Mrs. Weasely I don't see how we are going to be any help if we don't understand what happened." Hermione stated calmly.

"There was a fight at school. Harry wasn't involved in it but he was the one who broke it up. Something in the argument brought back some painful memories of another fight. But we don't know what the fight was that he remembered so we thought that it might have happened when the three of you were gone." Molly said.

Hermione thought long and hard about what had happened during their months away from everyone. Then it hit her. Remus it had to be the fight with Remus. She looked at Ron to see if he had came to the same conclusion. Ron still looked a bit confused until Hermione softly said "Remus He had an argument with Remus."

"that's right. He said some right horrible things to Remus. I don't know whether he ever got the chance to apologize for his harsh words. So if they said anything remotely like what he had said that would be enough to trigger a flashback." Ron said.

"Oh my Remus' portrait has never said a word about him arguing with Harry about anything." Molly said still confused.

"Harry didn't take the thought of Remus leaving Tonks when she was pregnant very well and told him so. Called him a few choice names to go along with his anger. I think Remus has forgiven him for saying those horrible things but I don't think Harry has forgiven himself for it." Hermione said.

"What do we do?" Molly asked almost helplessly.

"I'll talk to Remus' portrait. Hermione can talk to Harry. Then maybe Remus can talk to Harry. But we better hurry. The more time Harry has to start feeling guilty the harder it will be for him to overcome it." Ron said taking charge for the first time.

Hermione beamed at Ron proudly as they stepped outside to apparate to the farm house. Ginny was on the phone when they arrived. She was trying to be upbeat and cheerful as she discussed wedding preparations with the person on the other line. She nodded towards her brother and his girlfriend. George walked into the kitchen looking a bit pale.

"George where is Harry?" Ron asked leaving for the nursery right away. Hermione went towards Harry's room immediately after him That left Molly to explain the situation to George and again to Ginny when she hung up. Ginny looked up towards the ceiling.

"That is what he has been shielding so hard about this afternoon. I haven't been able to hear a single thought from him since a little after lunch." Ginny said shaking her head slightly.

Ron quietly closed the door behind him as he entered the nursery. He approached Remus' portrait trying not to interrupt the conversation between portraits. He stood there quietly waiting to be noticed. Tonks looked up and greeted the obviously upset man kindly. Ron tried to respond as calmly as he could but it seemed like a sob was stuck in his throat. It came out more like a harsh whisper.

"Remus I need to talk with you. It's about something that happened between you and Harry." he said turning to Remus. "Do you remember the fight that the two of you had when we were at Grimmauld Place?"

Remus nodded but didn't speak yet. He wasn't sure where this was going but he was positive he wasn't going to like it.

"Something happened at school today. Something big enough that it brought back the memory in the middle of the school day. He had to be sent home. It seems that he broke up a fight at school. We don't know what was said. He's shielding so hard Ginny can't even get thru. I know that because if she could we would already know what is happening inside his head right now." Ron said.

"I remember the fight. I was quite angry until I had some time to think about what he said. Truth is he was right I was being a coward. And he was a friend enough to call me on it. Some would have just told me it was ok that they understood. All the while secretly bemoaning to any one who would listen just how horrible I was. But he stood up to me. Said things that at the time hurt. But it was the truth and in the end it made me realize where I should have been all along." Remus said still a bit confused.

"I hate to ask but I think it's necessary. Has either of you ever talked about that fight? Have you ever told him what you just told me?" Ron asked.

"No we never got the chance and you know the day my son was born I really didn't take the time to chat. But I thought maybe me asking him to be god father would be enough for him to realize that I had forgiven him."

"Remus I don't think he thought of that when you asked him. I think the fight at school might have brought it back. Especially if certain words were said. Right now he is in his room not talking to anyone. I think it's hurting him that you died before he could make it right between you."

"But I've forgiven him a long time ago. The moment I realized he was right I forgave him."

"Getting him to understand that you've forgiven him is one thing but getting him to forgive himself is a whole different kettle of potion." Ron explained.,

Hermione had been sitting in Harry's room for some time now. She listened to the broken thoughts he rambled out. None of it made any sense to her. Finally she had enough.

"Harry we can't help you if you don't tell us what is happening. Obviously something happened today. Otherwise you wouldn't be locked in your room muttering to yourself. What happened Harry?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Slowly the words spilled from Harry's mouth. He didn't mean to tell her everything but once he started he couldn't stop himself. Hermione listened quietly never interrupting. Harry kept talking until the story was told. He kept going until he knew she understood how he felt. It was only when he started his normal depreciating comments that she stopped him.

"Harry stop. It's going to be ok. But you have to talk to him. I mean he can't be mad about it after all he did make you his son's Godfather. Just talk with Remus' portrait. What is the worst that can happen?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't answer but the look of horror on his face answered her question. He tried to mask the feeling of dread. He tried to chase away the fear of being rejected that talking to Remus gave him. He tried to think of a way to articulate what he was feeling.

"The worst thing that could happen is that he could remember how angry I was and take Teddy away from me. He could remember and hate me. Even if it is just his portrait it would still hurt the same. And even if I could withstand the pain of him hating me. Having that little boy ripped out of my life I just don't think I could get thru it." Harry said walking to look out the window. "You know I've never been one to be so open or allow my self to feel much of anything. I never would tell any one about my life because I've never had anyone care before. Now sometimes I don't want to tell any one because I don't want to feel sometimes. Sometimes I think this emotional stuff hurts worse than the actual physical injuries."

"Harry, it does hurt to deal with what you've been dealt. And sometimes it does hurt worse than physical injuries because they take the longest to heal. But dealing with them now is the best because they won't come up years down the road." Hermione said coming to stand next to him.

"If I do go talk to him what do I say? How could I possibly make it right? I really don't see how." Harry said still staring.

Hermione smiled slightly, she sensed that she was winning this battle. "Just tell him what is in your heart. You know what to say it's all right there." Harry nodded absently. He carefully walked towards the door and exited the room leaving Hermione staring at his retreating back.

Ron was talking with Remus when he heard the door open. He turned to see Harry standing in the door way. Ron excused himself and left Harry to it. He smiled sadly when he saw Hermione walking towards him. Without a word He held out his hand and took hers. Together they walked down to the kitchen lost in there own thoughts. They barely saw the occupants sitting in the kitchen. Molly set tea in front of them.

"how is he?" Ginny asked.

"He's scared. He is afraid that Remus will take his godson from him. He's afraid that he will be hated. Of course he won't be but you know how he is. It's just unresolved issues really." Hermione said as honestly as she could.

"Thank you for talking to him. I don't think that I could have gotten thru to him." Ginny said taking a sip of tea.

"He's our best friend. Anytime he needs us we will be there." Hermione answered.

Harry could barely look up at the portraits in front of him. He sat down in front of Remus' portrait staring at his hands trying to think of the words to say. With out looking up he started to speak.

"I never got the chance to say I'm sorry for calling you a coward. I never got the chance to tell you I didn't mean it that you aren't a coward. Now it's to late to fix it." Harry said softly.

Harry fell silent as he waited for Remus to speak. His heart felt the dread that his mind had thought about earlier. He waited for those condemning words that he was so sure was coming.

"Harry, and I never got a chance to thank you either." Remus said.

Harry's head whipped up to look at his friend in the eye. He was truly shocked. "Why would you want to thank me?" he asked in an unsteady voice.

"For being a true friend when I needed it most. I needed someone who wasn't afraid to call me on my behavior not over look it or soften it. You wouldn't sit back and watch me walk away from my family and because of that I had some of the most wonderful times of my life. I got to see my newborn son. And I knew that my wife knew how much I loved her. I will admit I was angry when it first happened and I was hurt by your words. But after I cooled down I realized that every word you said was true that I was being a coward. That is the reason we decided that you should be Teddy's Godfather. We want him to learn how to be a good friend. We want him to grow up to be a great man."

"And you think I can do that?"

"Harry I know you can just as I know that my son will never grow up like you did. I know you don't see yourself as anything special but that's because you've never really learned to value yourself. You simply do not see yourself the way we all see you."

Albus Dumbledore quietly listened as the conversation went on. He thought about the youth he had known since Harry's first year. He thought about all the things that he had accomplished in such a small amount of time. He thought about the strength that despite the past few days he knew Harry possessed. Harry was stronger than even Albus himself had been. Harry was never tempted by power or his money. Albus knew the temptations of those things and had fallen victim to them once or twice in his life. He was tempted by things that Harry would never be.

Albus had taken so much pride in how much had known that he had forgotten the value of simple loving those around him. He had watched with some envy as Harry showed those around him love and was loved in return. He watched as Harry would close off to the world and how his friends would bring him back. Albus had friends but no one who could truly bring him back from despair if that was what he was feeling. As he thought about things he realized that Harry in many ways was much stronger than himself and love was the reason. Harry gave it freely and many times with out fear. Despite his past and how he was treated by those around him.

As the conversation started to wane Albus cleared his throat. He hoped that his words would bring some peace to the man he had grown to care about.

"Gentleman if I may join in here I have something I need to say to you Harry." Albus said. Harry turned to Albus' portrait and looked at him sadly. "Harry, I know that right now you are feeling weak and very exposed. But you need to know that those feelings will pass. You are so much stronger than you believe yourself to be. You have shown it time after time and this time will not be different. One thing has given you the strength to endure all that you have. The ability to love and be loved. You are loved by a woman who will help you find the strength when you can't. Because you love so many people you will fight when you need to. That isn't a bad thing. The love you have for your friends and your new found family will help you find the strength to go on when it seems gone. They will be your lifeline. If you let them. And you need to let them. Don't push them away. Don't allow yourself to become what I did. A lonely man who sometime meddled into others lives when he should have left well enough alone. Someone who didn't do right by the very people he swore to protect."

Harry didn't say a word as he took in all his mentor had to say and with a sad smile he left the room. He needed to find Ginny. All he could think of was how much he needed her right that moment. As he entered the kitchen he didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room. He walked swiftly to Ginny who had stood up the minute she saw him. She could feel the need radiating off of Harry and as he came to stand next to her she pulled him into an embrace that should have embarrassed her. Harry buried his face in her hair breathing in her floral scent. For the moment he allowed the comfort it offered. He pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"I feel so lost sometimes and then I think of you or just hold your hand and I feel safe and found. Please Gin Don't leave me. I can't do this with out you." Harry said then turning to the rest of the room he continued. "I can't do this without any of you."

Harry didn't know when exactly it happened but before he knew it he was in the center of a huge group hug. Everyone was trying to pat him or embrace him and for once he allowed himself to feel completely and utterly loved.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Edward followed Emmett who was driving Harry's car thinking about what they may find at Harry's house. Mr. Jones hadn't told them what was wrong but Edward never needed him too however. He thought about the images he saw in the mans troubled eyes. It worried him to see Harry's misery yet again. As he was lost in thought when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Edward. Earth to Edward." Bella's soft voice called out. "Hey it's going to be ok you know. Alice has already seen what's going to happen."

"subjective dear remember that. Her predictions aren't always accurate." Edward said absently.

"Oh Edward you just need to have a little faith. Sometimes things work out you know." Bella said slightly exasperated. She loved Edward but sometimes he could be to negative. It was something that she could sometimes overlook but times like this she couldn't. Harry didn't need negativity right now. He had enough of that all on his own. Sometimes if felt like she was the only one around that had any kind of faith at all in those around her. It frustrated her to know end. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Edward speak again.

"Faith you make it sound so easy. Bella sometimes it doesn't work out. Realistically with everything he's facing it won't work out." Edward said as logically as he could.

"I don't even know what to say to you right now. All I know is that Harry is a whole lot stronger than he seems. I see it when I look him in his eyes. He has a strength that most only wish we could have. Do you really think he is that weak?" she asked starting to get angry.

"I never said he was weak. I just said that it's unlikely he'll ever be completely ok…"

"by saying it won't work out is saying he's weak. He needs our positive thoughts and actions not all our doubts." Bella interrupted she was so angry that she didn't even want to be near Edward right now. "Edward just take me home. I'm way to angry to see Harry right now. And right now I just want to be by myself."

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I was just being honest." Edward said trying to calm her down.

"No you don't get it. Maybe you were being honest the way you see it. Edward, sometimes you are just too negative. I love you and always will but right now I'm angry and I need time to think and calm down. I know you have seen a lot of nasty horrible things yourself. I know that some of it will always be with you. But you have your self always looking for the bad. You waste so much time thinking of all the bad things that you miss all the good things life has to offer."

"You might have a point if I wasn't the walking undead." Edward said angrily.

"Don't even start in about whether you have a soul or not. You do have one. How else can you explain your families hunting choice. You don't kill just because you can. Some one with no soul wouldn't stop them selves because it wasn't right. They simply wouldn't care." Bella said equally angry. " you know just forget dropping me off at the house just let me out here. I'll walk."

"Bella be reasonable." Edward said.

"No Edward just let me out of this car." Bella said tiredly. She was feeling tired and ready to cry but she wouldn't cry in front of Edward. Not today. Alice sat silently in the back thinking of the fight that was going on in the front seat. She suddenly quietly suggested that she walked Bella home. Only then did Edward pull over. He didn't like the thought but Alice had saw it ending badly if he refused. Bella got out of the car refusing to kiss him good bye or even look back. Alice walked with vampire speed to her side. Edward drove on faster than normal.

Emmett arrived at Harry's and hurried inside with the keys. He found the group hug still going on. He didn't say a word but waited until some one noticed him. Just as Ginny noticed him he heard the squealing tires outside the house. No one spoke for a time as Jasper followed by an angry Edward entered the house.

"Thanks for bring my car home." Harry said calmly.

"No problem Harry. I don't mind." Emmett said grinning. Harry returned the smile.

Ginny noticed how quiet Edward was and could recognize his anger. She sighed.

She looked around and noticed that Bella and Alice was missing. Rosalie had walked in while Emmett was talking. Suddenly she realized what must have happened. She looked at Edward and finally found her voice.

"Edward why don't you come with me into the living room?" she suggested giving Harry a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder as he passed. Edward nodded angrily. He followed her out and to the couch. Ginny looked at him speculatively before speaking.

"Ok Edward what was the fight about?" Ginny asked.

Edward looked at her in shock how had she figured it out. No one had ever figured out so fast what was wrong. Not even his family.

"Bella thinks I'm to negative. I am just so worried about Harry. I mean how can he ever be ok. I'm sorry I shouldn't be saying this stuff to you especially you." Edward said.

"Why not me? You don't think that I've thought about this all. I know that Harry may never fully recover from his past. But I love him regardless. I can't see my life without him. I know he thinks about things like this. Sometimes his negativity gets to much for me as well. But it's the moments that he is relaxed and when I see the old Harry that gives me hope that he'll come back. He will but it takes time."

"We also argued about whether I have a soul. She of course says I do. I'm not sure. It was just horrible. She finally made me pull over and got out and walked home. Alice walked with her. I don't know how to make it right." Edward said.

"You know I don't know who is worse you, Remus or Harry. Not a single one of you understand your own worth. You all spend so much time making everyone else feel valued that you don't do the same for yourself. I can't answer whether you have a soul or not. But I will say I have never before met Vamps with a sense of morals. Now I'm not saying that Vampires are all evil or anything. What I'm saying is it is very rare to meet a Vampire that has some sort of set of rules besides secrecy. In order to have morals you need something. And if it's not a soul I don't know what it's called." Ginny explained kindly.

"Maybe you and Bella are right but it's the doubt that nags me. I guess I sometimes can be too negative especially after all I've seen." Edward said.

"If you are looking for sympathy for all the bad you've seen your looking in the wrong place. You see I've seen a lot of the same things Harry has seen. People forget that a lot around here. But that is ok with me. I would hate to have everyone hovering over me. I heal better when I can pick and chose who I confide in. I don't mean to trivialize anything you have seen but you simply have no clue what it was like the past seven years in my world. You didn't know who you could trust sometimes with in your own family. People were disappearing right and left and you didn't know who was next. People were tortured right in front of you and there was nothing you could do to help them. You really don't know what that's like."

"I see your point. I've always known who I could trust and who I couldn't. and when you talk about seeing others tortured well I've never seen that. I guess sometimes it's hard to get out of the habit of the poor me routine." Edward said.

"Edward I don't want to hurt you but some one has to tell you. If you don't break that poor me habit you are going to lose Bella. She isn't going to be strong enough to handle it forever. If you want to have a life with her you are going to have to work on your demons." Ginny said.

"Don't you feel that way about Harry?"

"Harry rarely ever thinks of himself. So now that he is I'm not going to leave him for it. It's about time he took some time for himself. I know he is going to pull out of it. He has amazing strength and a will of iron when he needs it. He's never been one to seriously think of only himself so I guess it's kind of a relief to see him taking care of himself for a change."

"Do you think she will break up with me now?"

"I don't know. That is up to her. But I think you'll get another chance. She still loves you and she hasn't reached her breaking point." Ginny said. "Hey lets get back to the kitchen before they set out the search party for us."

Edward laughed as he rose from his seat and together they walked to the kitchen. Every one turned at the sound of the laughter entering the kitchen. Harry looked questionally at Ginny. Ginny smiled and came to his side. He looked at her with a look of pure longing as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He silently pulled her closer against his chest and rested his head on the top of her head. Everyone smiled to see him so something so natural so human without the embarrassment that even a few days ago he would have felt

. Bella walked beside Alice quietly for quite a distance as the tears started to fall. She could cry in front of Alice is she couldn't in front of Edward. Alice turned at the minute sound of sniffling to see the tears falling from Bella's eyes. Quietly she pulled Bella into a wooded area away from the road. She found an old fallen tree and sat down pulling Bella down beside her. Suddenly she was very happy that she had went hunting so recently. Having Bella so close could sometimes be very difficult. She pulled Bella to her allowing her to just cry it out and be comforted.

"Why can't he just listen to me with out making such a big deal about it?" Bella asked. "I know I may not be right but why is it so far fetched that I could be. I'm not stupid. But in so many ways he can make me feel that way. Sometimes just a look can make me feel so stupid about things. I know that he has seen so much more than me but I'm not stupid. I know a lot more than he thinks I do. I've seen my share of crap too. It hasn't been easy trying to take care of Mom and myself because my mom is to flighty to do it. I've never been able to worry about normal kids stuff."

Alice said nothing all the while blocking Edward from hearing Bella speak. As she looked at Bella continued

"I know a lot of things doesn't make much sense. It doesn't make sense for Edward to love me. I know I'm not good enough. And I never will be. I'm not stupid enough to believe that. But I love him and he loves me at least for now so for now I will just wait for him to figure it out. You know he doesn't think that Harry and Ginny will work out. I don't know why that makes me so mad. Maybe I see a lot of Edward and I in Harry and Ginny when I look at them." Bella finished finally looking at Alice.

Alice could see the pain in her friends eyes. She struggled slightly to figure out what to say to her friend. She finally decided what she was going to say and sighed sadly.

"Bella your not stupid. And I don't know where you get that your not good enough for Edward if anything he's not good enough for you. You make him happier than he has ever been and if he is to stupid to see that his behavior is hurting you then he doesn't deserve you. I say that to you as your friend." Alice said. "Now as his sister, Bella He loves you very much and He's not going to change that any time soon. And Harry and Ginny are going to be fine. It's going to be tough but they are going to be fine. And you are right there are some similarities to Harry and Ginny that you and Edward share. You know what they are I don't need to share them. Are you ready to go home now?"

Bella nodded as she stood up. She started to walk away. Slowly they made their way back to the road. Alice walked carefully beside her trying to remain at a humans speed. They made it to Bella's house and Alice bade her farewell. She ran all the way to Harry's determined to have a talk with her brother.

She walked into the kitchen to see Harry and Ginny in a tight embrace. Edward turned to see a very upset Alice glaring at him. She quickly made her way to him and in a low voice that was not characteristic of her spoke.

"Edward Cullen if I ever have to hear those things come out of Bella's mouth again so help me you are going to hurt. As much if not more than you have hurt her. She deserves a lot more than that. Don't you think you could just for once listen to what she has to say with out pointing out how wrong she may be? She isn't stupid you know. But you can sure make her feel that way. She has seen a lot in her life. Maybe not half of what you have but still far more than her fair share. She's had to be basically a parent to herself while caring for her mother who was to flighty to do it herself. She's been attacked by a vampire. She's been pulled into a world so different from her own that her head is spinning. But she keeps on no matter how hard it is for her because she loves you." Alice said as the room fell silent.

Rosalie watched as Alice got angrier and angrier. She tried to understand why Alice was so angry. Harry slowly walked over to her after seeing how confused she looked. He looked kindly at her and spoke to her in a quiet voice.

"Try putting yourself in her shoes. She gets to hear Bella who she loves like a sister go on about how stupid she feels and how hurt she is by a brother Alice loves dearly. She can see the future according to what decisions people make. She can see the consequences that Edwards decisions and behavior has in the long run. What if what she sees is more painful than you could ever imagine?"

Rosalie thought about what Harry was saying and then made her way to Alice who was still ranting and raving. She gently put her hand on her sisters shoulder. Alice turned to her and glared at her.

"Alice, What have you seen in Bella's future if things go wrong for them? What have you seen that has you so upset?" Rosalie asked concerned. She realized that what ever Alice had seen must have been really bad to have her this angry. Alice's face softened slightly at the tone of voice her sister used.

"I've seen ten different possibilities. They vary between her just leaving forks for good to her death by five different means. None of them were violent but it hurts to see it. Then the worst is seeing Edward destroying himself over her death. But the more he treats her this way the closer it comes to coming true. I don't know how to stop it." Alice said miserably.

Edward turned away from his family and ran his fingers thru his hair in frustration. He wanted to fix this situation but he had no idea what to do. He knew he had to talk to her but what should he say. How could he make her see how important she was and how much he valued her? All of sudden he heard the vision Alice was having just at that moment. He turned to stare at her with an equal horrified expression mirrored on her own face. Everyone watched them confused.

Bella had been up in her room for quite awhile still crying and upset. She finally got herself up and moving. She knew that her dad would be home and he needed at least one good meal. The next day she wouldn't be home at all. So after going to the bath room and washing her face trying to erase the puffy redness she now wore she decided to go down to start supper. As she started down the stairs she caught a glimpse out of a nearby window of curly red hair that could only belong to one person. Victoria. She turned quickly to get a better view she started to lose her balance. She tried to catch her self but she missed the banister and started to fall downwards. As she fell she saw the hair. In her panic she twisted trying to protect her head. She winced as her ribs caught the first step. She tried to stop herself but as she reached out for the banister she let go of her head and she watched helplessly as her face connected to the next step. It seemed like time stood still as she continued to tumble down the stairs. Her body made a sickening thud on the floor as it came to a stop. As she laid there darkness over took her and thankfully she couldn't feel the pain in her unconscious state.

Edward started to panic and grabbed his cell phone immediately. Alice hurried to his side before he could dial the phone.

"No Edward you have to get to her first then call for help. Otherwise they will start asking questions about how you knew something happened when your so far away. Go I'll explain what's going on. And I'll call Esme and Carlisle." Alice said.

Edward didn't wait another second he was out of the kitchen door before Alice turned towards the stunned audience. She hoped that he would get there before it happened but she had a bad feeling he wouldn't. She quickly pulled out her small silver phone and dialed the number. When the person answered she spoke in low tones so no one could hear her. She then shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I think Bella has had an accident. She fell down her stairs. At least that is what I've seen. I called Carlisle and he is heading there to meet Edward." Alice said grimly.

Harry sat down quickly his face deep in thought. "Have them take her to your house Alice! I'm going to contact the ministry and try and get the ok for our healers to come help her."

"Why?" Rosalie asked as Alice dialed her phone again quickly.

"Because I have a feeling that having her out cold in the hospital where we can't protect her might not be a good idea. I don't know why but I just feel like some one whose out to get her is waiting for her to be weak and vulnerable." Harry said as he stood up to go make his floo call to the ministry.

"we are basing this off of mere feelings?" Rosalie asked clearly confused.

"Rosalie one thing we have learned that if Harry has a gut instinct we follow it. It is rarely wrong." Ron said as he sipped his tea. He watched the room carefully noticing the different facial expressions. He had never been very observant growing up but since Hermione and him and became a couple he noticed himself being more watchful of others. He could pick up on emotions easier and handle them. He was lost in thought when Harry came back to the table. He noticed that Harry had a very slight smile.

"went ok did it mate?"

"Better than ok. Madame Pomfrey will be here in five minutes along with every potion the ministry can procure for us. Kingsley even got it okayed by the president of magic here in the states. Don't ask me how he did it so fast but he did it." Harry said.

Ginny refilled tea cups and put a new pot on while they waited. Then she thought suddenly about the wedding. But with a little bit of guilt pushed it to the back of her mind. She hurried about cleaning the kitchen up trying to keep the worries away. She only jumped slightly when the floo activated and the slightly wary healer stepped thru.

Harry stood up and quickly started giving out a few orders of what should be taken along and then organized how they would all get there. Rosalie stood back and listened and was surprisingly awed by the speed and organized way they all moved. With in minutes they all were leaving for the Cullen's house.

Edward arrived at Bella's house terrified of what he was going to find. It was eerily quiet as he unlocked the door using the hidden key from the porch. He stepped inside just as Carlisle arrived. Edward stepped inside and froze at the sight in front of him. Carlisle was hurrying towards the door when he heard Edward's voice scream out in agony.

"NOOOOOOO" he cried out pain dripping from the prolonged syllable. "No not Bella. Please you must be alive."

Carlisle rushed inside to find Edward on his knees cradling Bella's blood covered torso in his arms crying in tearless sobs. Repeating no over and over in a voiceless manner. Carlisle's heart broke to see his son hurting but his medical training took over and he quickly set about accessing the situation. He checked for a pulse and sighed in relieve when he found one. It was barely there but it was there. He didn't take time to dress the cuts that were bleeding he just carefully took her from his son and took off out the front door as fast as he could move. Edward followed him out closing the door behind him and praying Charlie wouldn't get home before they had a chance to come back and clean it.

Hermione hated feeling useless. But that was how she felt waiting for Carlisle and Edward to return. She sighed for what seemed like the fortieth time before Harry suggested she apparate to Bella's to see if she needed to clean it up. When she got there she found the door open but Edward and Carlisle was already gone. She gasp when she saw the amount of blood on the floor and immediately started cleaning spells. She made quick work out of it and as she closed the door behind her locking it quickly she caught sight of something furry out of the corner of her eye. She spun around and watched as a large wolf entered the wooded area and stopped and looked back at her. It was as if he was bidding her to follow. She carefully walked towards the woods and with wand drawn followed the path the wolf had made.

She only jumped a little to see Sam and Jacob standing in the woods half dressed waiting for her. She slowly dropped her wand after looking around to ensure no danger was around.

"I am sorry we frightened you. You are Harry's friend correct?" Sam said in a deep authoritive voice.

"yes how can I help you?" Hermione asked firmly.

"Could you tell him and the Cullen's that we have a problem? We had been tracking Victoria. She is in the area again. We chased her away just before Edward arrived. But we got out of sight because we could tell he was upset as it was. But that isn't everything. Lately we have been tracking strange scents. They are definitely vampires but they are like none we have ever smelled before. They are new scents. Scents of ones that has not been vampires for long and not from this area. We would tell them our selves but after hearing Edward's screams now may not be the best time." Sam said hoping he made sense.

"of course I will let them know. Should I have them call you as soon as they can?" she asked.

"Yes please. And Thank you" Sam said before turning and running further into the woods. Jacob looked at Hermione and nodded and then turned and followed Sam. Hermione turned on the spot and quickly reappeared on the Cullen's front porch.

Hermione quickly entered the house after a short knock. She found Harry sitting next to Ginny holding her hand. He looked slightly lost in thought. Ginny was talking quietly with her mum and looking concerned to Harry every so often. Hermione walked over and tapped Harry on the shoulder and after indicating she needed to talk to him in private he stood up kissing Ginny softly. Hermione led him to the front porch and quickly explained what Sam had told her. After assuring her that he would tell the Cullen's as soon as it was calmed down they went back in to the quiet vigil.

Edward stood in the hallway listening to the urgent whispers in the room across from him. He knew it was partly his fault. He had upset her so badly over something stupid. Every time the door opened he tried to peek inside to catch a glimpse of her. He could hear her heart beat in an unsteady rhythm beating inside the room. If he could have cried he would have been. Alice stood near him without touching him. Quietly offering what little support she could.

Carlisle had been working along side the healer for hours when he finally exited the room. He sighed in frustration. Between the two of them they managed to stabilize Bella and gave her every chance for her to recover. But it was up to her now to heal and wake up. Poppy had been clear she wasn't sure if the potions would work on a muggle but it wouldn't cause her any harm to try them. Potions it seemed usually took some magic from the person taking them to help make them work. Poppy had used some of her own magic to attempt to aid the potions.

Carlisle looked at his son sadly and led him and Alice down the stairs to where everyone was waiting. He looked at everyone as they noticed him all in various states of concern.

"We have done everything we can do for her. She is stable and able to breath for now on her own. It's up to her to heal and wake up." Carlisle said before taking a seat next to Esme. Edward looked angered by what he heard but Carlisle said nothing. He couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"It was supposed to help her. You all have magic. You should have been able to heal her." Edward said in a tone they had never heard before. No one knew what to say. Harry looked at Edward kindly.

"Magic doesn't work like that. I wish it did but it can't solve everything." Harry said calmly.

"It did for you. One day of being sick and the healer came in and bam you were better." Edward said angrily.

"We aren't always miracle workers Edward. I'm sorry it didn't work as well as I would have hoped it would. I tried to help." Harry said painfully.

"It should work like that. You shouldn't offer the help if it isn't going to work. You shouldn't offer such hope." Edward snarled. Jasper tried desperately to get control over the emotions in the room to calm the situation. But he couldn't no matter what he did.

"I'm sorry I wish it would work like that." Harry said nearing desperation.

"My girlfriend is laying up there almost to the point of dying and your sorry. What use is that to us now?" Edward said so close to Harry's face he practically spit in his face.

"This is all your fault. Do you know what we were arguing out before this happened? You we were arguing about you." Edward said without thinking.

Harry looked around wildly the buzzing in his ears drowned out most of the outcries of not only the Weasely's but the Cullen's as well. He looked square in Edwards eyes before speaking.

"I'm sorry. Don't you know that I wish it was me up there and not her. I would give anything for magic to do miracles I would do anything if I could fix everything and the only funeral anyone would have had to go to was mine. But I can't change the past. I wish I could change places with Bella. I'm sorry." Harry said so quietly he was barely heard.

"Get Out!" Edward said thru gritted teeth. Harry looked at him and quickly left the room. With in seconds they heard the pop of him apperating away from the house.

Pandemonium broke out as some rushed out the door trying to find him and others sat in complete shock. Ginny looked around the room feeling the self loathing Harry was feeling. She cried out suddenly as she felt the pain in her arm. She tried to get into Harry's mind to figure out what was causing the pain. Her first thought was maybe he had tried to hurt himself. And the more she couldn't get thru to him the more she thought that was it. She looked wildly around her but no one seemed to notice her holding her arm and rocking back and forth.

The search party came back in without seeing a single sign of Harry at the house. Edward watched out the window not talking to anyone. Ginny watched him for a few minutes and his calm demeanor infuriated her more and more. Shakily she stood up and stumbled towards him. George noticed her stumbling and in obvious pain. He tried to help her but she shoved him away.

"How could you do that Edward?" she said loudly causing others to look at her. But he merely ignored her to stare out the window. "He tried to help her. He tried to do something that would save her life in the end."

Edward heard her but never acknowledged her. Everyone turned and stared as Ginny started to scream in pain. Edward never even looked.

"LOOK AT ME DAMN IT. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" she screamed. He finally turned to face her. "AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE LEARNED ABOUT HIM YOU COULD TELL HIM IT WAS HIS FAULT THAT YOU ARE INSECURE AND OPENED YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT IT CLOSED. SO HELP ME IF HE DOESN'T COME OUT OF IT I WILL MAKE YOU HURT AS BAD AS YOU HURT HIM! I WILL I SWEAR I WILL" Ginny screamed before falling to her knees. She looked at her mum and with a quieter voice she said "something is wrong with Harry. His arm hurts and I can't see why he won't let me see why."

Molly rushed to hold her daughter as she dissolved into tears. Arthur started immediately organizing a search party. They all quickly left leaving Molly holding a sobbing Ginny and the Cullen's staring in shock. Edward looked on with a sudden feeling of shame.

"mum what am I going to do if he finally succeeded at offing himself?" Ginny asked thru her tears.

"Ginny don't think like that dear. Harry wouldn't do that." Molly said with more conviction than she felt.

Harry was sitting under his favorite tree in the training field as they all had taken to calling it. He felt numb as his tears fell unabashed down his cheeks. He could feel the pain in his arm and he knew something was wrong but he couldn't find the strength to care. He could feel the warmth flowing down his side and arm but he didn't care. He didn't even notice the pop sound that came with apperating. He barely recognized the fact that Ron and Bill was standing next to him. He didn't even fight them when Bill lifted him from the ground and apparated with him back to the Cullen's.

Ron ran ahead of Bill who carried Harry cradled in his arms. He never bothered to knock.

"We found him. He's bleeding bad. Looks like he splinched himself." Ron said quickly and out of breath. Ginny quickly stood up and rushed to his side as Bill entered. She gasp at the blood still flowing down his arm.

Carlisle quickly led him to a room up the stairs again. Bill laid him down and left the room. Poppy was just leaving Bella's room Bill told her what happened and she rushed into the room. Bill quickly siphoned the blood off of his clothes and cleaned them with a spell. He returned down the stairs and found his family huddled around Ginny who was near hysterics. He turned around to see a confused Cullen family watching on.

"He splinched himself when he left here upset. Basically he wasn't concentrating hard enough when he apparated and left a part of him a very small part of himself mind you behind. This could be very serious especially with how much blood he has lost." Bill explained. He looked up the stairs to see a very flustered Poppy coming down the stairs.

"Some one go talk some sense into that man. He won't let me treat him at all. He says he doesn't deserve to be treated if we can't help her. He's lost so much blood there is no way Dr. Cullen is going to save him." she said in a rush.

Rosalie quickly headed up the stairs casting an angry look back towards her brother. She could hear Carlisle begging Harry practically to allow Poppy to heal him. She sighed heavily as she opened the door. She strode to the bed and carefully took his uninjured hand in her own. She smiled sadly down at him.

"Harry listen to me. Honestly just listen. I know what Edward said hurt you. It would have hurt anyone especially when your motives were clearly pure. You tried to help and for that he should be grateful." Rosalie said calmly. "The thing about Edward is he always waits for his happiness to be taken from him. He's an idiot. But that was no reason for him to take it out on you just because he has issues with trusting that sometimes things will work out."

"_yes Edward I mean every word of it too."_ she thought before continuing out loud. "right now you have a woman downstairs who is aching over the possibility of losing you. If you can't get healed for yourself do it for her and those who love you. They need you so much. I've watched them worry and fret over you and it's not so much that they feel sorry for you but that they can't picture a world with out you in it. Please for them. You don't even have to stay here any longer than necessary. But personally despite what my lughead of a brother says I would like you to stay to see Bella get better. She is a lot stronger than he thinks she is."

Harry just looked at her and nodded as he finally passed out once more. Carlisle took that as permission and rushed out calling for Poppy. She practically ran up the stairs and burst into Harry's room. She immediately began spelling potions into Harry. Once she spelled enough blood replenishing potion into his system as well as some light pain potions she checked his vitals. She realized that it was now up to him to survive. She sat next to him and cried softly. "oh Harry what are we going to do with you?" she asked thru her tears.

Carlisle and Rosalie slipped out into the hallway and into Bella's room. Carlisle went about checking her vitals. He was pleased to see that they were improving quickly. He looked carefully at Rosalie who had taken to smoothing out Bella's blankets around her. He smiled when he thought about the fact that she really did see more about humans when she wanted too than anyone else in the family. Quietly they left Bella's room only to meet Poppy in the Hallway.

"How is he?" Rosalie asked.

"He's resting as comfortably as I can make him. It is up to him to wake up." Poppy said sadly.

"I've checked Bella her vitals are improving much faster than they would normally. I think you might have helped her more than we thought." Carlisle told the healer.

Together they all walked down the staircase and into the now silent living room. Every eye except Edwards met their gaze. No one spoke for several minutes finally it was Poppy that broke the silence.

"Harry is as comfortable as I can possibly make him. Now we have to wait for him to wake up." she said before turning an angry glare towards Edward. "And as for you young man, I don't think you realize just what that man upstairs means to those of us who have known him for so long. Do you know that he has saved at least five of the lives in this very room? You know his story so of course you know that."

Edward looked up at her trying to hide his emotions as she continued. "I've known Harry since he was 11 years old and knew his parents before him. I've watched as he has struggled with responsibilities way past his years. I've healed his physical wounds but the one thing I've never been able to fix is his emotional scars. He has had years of abuse followed by a maniac trying to kill him. But he beat it all. He was counted out by so many but he still won. Now he faces yet another battle with a new dark lord. All before he can heal from the losses of his first round of battles. He fights with everything he has. Gives his all for all of us without thinking of what it costs him."

Carlisle slowly retreated to go check on the patients while the angry healer took a small break. He could tell that she wasn't nearly finished with what she had to say. Deep down he knew his son had to hear everything and while he knew that Edward would hurt over the words said that night it would lead to a deeper understanding of the young man laying in the bed upstairs.

He slowly walked into Bella's room and smiled broadly as he watched her eyes flutter open. He strode to the bedside. "Bella can you hear me?" He asked softly.

Bella said nothing for the longest time before she softly squeaked out "where am I?"

"Your at my home. You took a serious tumble down your stairs at home. We wasn't sure you would make it but Harry pulled some strings and we tried magic to heal you. It been a bit slow going these past few hours." Dr. Cullen told her kindly. He quickly set about checking her vitals and checking to see how her reflexes were. "I do believe it worked quite well. You seem to be doing very well. Your vitals are normal again and your reflexes are as good as they ever was."

"You would think with a knock to my head it would improve my reflexes." she joked quietly. "Where is Edward?"

"Right now He is getting his just desserts I would say. As much as I love my son he can be quite unforgiving when someone he loves is in danger or hurt. When it didn't heal you right away Edward became angry with Harry. Even thru him out of the house. Blamed him for it not working. Well Harry of course left and seriously hurt himself leaving. He's in the next room. Right now Edward is getting an earful from Poppy. Ginny laid into him good as well. Threatened him with well I won't tell you what she threatened him with but trust me he had best hope that Harry gets thru this."

"Dr. Cullen is Harry ok now?"

"He is resting comfortably while he heals. Physically he will be ok I'm more worried about his emotional healing to tell the truth. Edward was really quite unkind. Blaming him for things that wasn't his fault." the doctor told her.

"He blamed Harry for our argument didn't he?"

"In a matter of speaking yes."

"May I see Harry please?" she asked.

"only for a little while." he said as he helped her to her feet. Slowly they made their way to the next room. As she entered the room alone she told Carlisle to tell the others she had woke but she didn't want to see anyone yet. Carlisle lead her to a chair next to his bed and quietly excused himself to rejoin the others downstairs.

As he descended the stairs he could still hear Poppy telling his son off. It wasn't surprising as angry as she was. What surprised him was the fact that no one else had jumped in to help her. Maybe she was saying what they had been thinking. He sat down next to his very angry wife. He after all these years could read her better than he knew himself. Her posture was much stiffer than she usually kept in front of humans. Her eyes were hard and only softened slightly when he took her hand in his own.

"When will you get it thru your thick skull kid that he cares for you all too? What does he have to do to prove it? He risked everything to have me come here to help Bella. There are laws in our community that he had to get officials not only in England but here in the States to overlook for the time being. If it doesn't work and she ends up going to a hospital for advanced muggle treatment he will face time in prison for our laws of secrecy." Poppy said without realizing that no one else knew that. Gasps were heard from almost every corner of the room as well as a few sniffles. Edward looked up at the healer. He was in complete shock. He had never thought that Harry could lose anything.

"Why did he do it if it's such a big risk?" He asked softly.

"Cause he could see what it was doing to you. He didn't want you to lose anyone you love. He was trying to spare you the pain that no one has been able to spare him." Poppy stated simply. The room fell into silence as they all thought about the revelations that had just been announced.

Bella didn't know how long she had been sitting there before she found her voice. Her voice was shaky at first but with each word it got a little stronger.

"Harry, you did it. You saved me or at least helped save me. You have to know that I would never have blamed you if it hadn't worked. I don't see any of this as any ones fault. It was an accident and I had the good fortune of having amazingly fast friends who came to my side. Now I just have to wait for you to wake up so I can look into those green eyes and thank you again."

Harry didn't know how long he had been out when he started hearing a slightly familiar voice start speaking. He was almost afraid to open his eyes unsure if he was really ready to face the world. But he could feel reality pulling him out of his nice restful sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes to see a familiar shaped lady in front of him. At first when he spoke no sound came out but eventually he was able to croak out "glasses".

Bella nearly jumped at the sound of his voice but quickly supplied his need. She smiled at him as his eyes began to focus. Slowly as he began to become adjusted to his surrounding he realized that he was shielding himself from Ginny and opened the link. He reached out delicately yet urgently down that link and quietly spoke to her with his mind.

Ginny almost cried out in joy when she heard Harry call to her. She nearly ran up the stairs when he told her he was awake. But she realized that he still needed to be checked over and that if she ran up there everyone would follow. She got up slowly and walked over to Poppy barely acknowledging Edwards presence and whispered in the healers ear that Harry was awake. Poppy slowly turned and made her way over to the stairs and ascended them without another word. No one else seemed to notice her leave except Carlisle and quickly he rushed off to follow the healer.

Poppy stopped outside the room as she heard quiet voices. She didn't want to over hear what was said but she didn't want to intrude either so she walked away from the door.

"Harry, You have to stop taking the blame for every thing. Listen I know that you feel guilt still over the losses in your life. I am not saying that it's easy to get over or forget. If anything happened to me like it did to you I would have the same problems. But there comes a time when you have to stand up for yourself." Bella said in a confident voice.

"But" Harry started but was quickly interrupted by Bella. "No Harry no buts. This was not your fault that I took so long to wake up. Edward needs to realize that you can't control everything. Your magic doesn't work that way. If it did you could go back into time and fix everything but it doesn't work. Sometime you have to deal with the hand your dealt. He has to realize that sometimes things happens and it's no ones fault. You let me deal with Edward you just get better."

After saying what she needed to say she slowly got up to walk back to her room. Dizziness hit her causing her to sway. As she started to lose her balance she was shocked to see Carlisle at her side. He helped her out of the room and back to her room. He nodded to the healer as they passed her. She hurried in and quickly checked him over. After seeing that he was resting comfortably she met Carlisle in the hallway. Together they went downstairs meeting everyone's eyes.

"They are both awake. Bella is fine. She is a little tired still but she will be all better by morning. Edward she would like to see you." Carlisle announced. "Ginny you may go see Harry now."

Edward hurried at vampire speed up the stairs. He practically burst into the room where Bella sat up in bed waiting for him. He sat beside her and took her hand.

"Edward, I love you." she said calmly.

"I love you too. So much. I thought I was going to lose you." Edward said.

"I know Carlisle told me that. Why did you blame Harry? Why did you tell him we fought about him? Are you jealous of him?" she asked in rapid succession.

"I have nothing I can say to defend myself other than I was scared and angry that you were hurt and I said things that I didn't mean. But why would I be jealous of Harry?"

"well it just seems that you get unreasonable when it comes to Harry. It's not like you. And you actually fought with me about him."

"I'm not jealous of Harry. I feel bad for him and what is going on with him. I'm just so worried about you being drug into their problems. I'm scared and when I'm scared it tends to make me unreasonable." Edward said.

"I'm not a child Edward. I can take care of myself if I get drug into their problems it is of my own choosing. You have to stop treating me like I'm going to break at any moment. If you don't you are going to drive yourself crazy." Bella told him honestly.

"I'll try I can't promise that I won't mess it up but I'll try." Edward replied with an sigh of surrender.

"That is all I can ask. But you should know that this won't and can't be fixed until you make this right with Harry and his family. I love you but you wronged them." Bella said looking into his eyes.

Ginny sat in the chair next to Harry just holding his hands. As they had found out before they didn't always have to speak to communicate. Ginny sighed softly as she stroked his knuckles. Just seeing his green eyes filled her with relief. But part of her worried about when Harry and Edward would meet up. She knew how forgiving Harry was but what if it was to much. Harry sensing her thoughts slightly cleared his throat.

"Ginny, It'll be fine. I know he was just hurting when he said those things. The reason I reacted to it like I did was I partly agreed with him. I did blame myself for the whole mess. But I've had some time to think and also a conversation with Bella and it helped me see that this time there is no possible way that it was my fault."

"I just worry about you."

"I know you do Gin, It may not be as it was before for a little while but it will soon. I think he is going to feel bad for a while too." Harry told her smiling slightly.

"Harry is right about that part." Edward said suddenly causing Ginny to jump. "Look Harry I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I was ungrateful towards you. I'm sure there is nothing I can do to make what I said right but I would like to try."

Harry looked at Edward as if trying to gage his sincerity. He nodded his acceptance then with a grin said." Well you could start by trying to convince Madame Pomfrey and your dad to let me out of this bed tonight."

"I'll see what I can do about that." Edward said returning the grin.

Just one long hour later, Harry and Ginny was sitting downstairs with their friends and family discussing the next days plans with everyone. They were all glad to know that the next day Bella would be up and around and able to join them at the wedding rehearsal. The day's events seemed to have been long past and only the future seemed to matter in those quiet moments.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N Sorry for the wait. School has been keeping me busy lately. Also wanted to apologize for the short chapter. But this was more of a set up chapter for the wedding in the next chapter. Yay the wedding is finally happening.

**Chapter 33**

The next day was a flourish of activity with school and the wedding rehearsal. By the time Ginny was sitting with her family at her kitchen table, she was exhausted. She listened as her family sat drinking their tea and talking cheerfully. The only other one that was quiet was George. She was the only one that noticed as he quietly slipped out of the room. She calmly excused herself with the premise she was going to use the loo. She walked quietly to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" George said in a hushed voice.

"Hi" Ginny replied. "You're quiet tonight."

"So are you. I've just been doing a lot of thinking." He said sadly.

"Care to share what it is about?"

"You and Harry are going to be married tomorrow. You guys won't want me sitting here being a third wheel. Maybe I should go on home with Mum and Dad. But then again I'm not quite ready for that."

"George" she said softly putting her hand on his shoulder, "you know that you are welcome to stay here. It's not going to change anything. Yes, Harry and I will be married but nothing has to be different. I know I can speak for Harry when I say we want you to stay here for as long as you need too. Harry loves you like a brother and he wouldn't want you to leave our home until you can cope with the memories."

"You'll tell me if you need me to leave?"

"George, If it will make you feel better I will say yes we will. But you know we will never turn you out. Now why don't you go back down with me? I'm sure Mum is getting worried."

Together, they joined the family in the kitchen. Their mum looked up and smiled slightly before turning back to her cup of tea. She knew that she had to talk to Ginny before they all went to bed but what would she say to a girl who magically was already married. She thought about everything she had always told herself she would say but somehow it all seemed inadequate for the moment. As she looked around at the laughing faces around her it hit her. She knew just what she wanted to tell her youngest child.

Harry was baffled by all the activity at the Cullen's house. He never knew so much went into a wedding. Half of the things Alice was doing he would have never thought of. He was sitting there lost in thought when Edward came to sit next to him. He only jumped slightly when the man began to speak.

"Sorry that we couldn't have a bachelor's party for you but it's been a bit hectic."

"Edward, you all are doing so much for us already. There really is no need for one. I just hope everything goes without a hitch. I just want to spend the rest of my life with Ginny making her as happy as she makes me." Harry said staring at the ceiling.

"You two will be fine and everything will go well tomorrow. We have planned it out even with extra security measures. Besides who is going to mess with you here?" Edward asked.

"I guess you're right." Harry replied still in a world of his own.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Silly isn't it? I mean I'll see her tomorrow. It's just that I've gotten so used to her being there just down the hall. But don't worry about me I'll be fine. It is just one night after all." Harry said with a smile. "Well anyway why don't we run thru the schedule one more time? It'll take my mind of things."

"Well let's see we need to be up and in the kitchen at 9 am. Alice has planned breakfast for you and the rest of us are going to go do some hunting quickly. We should be back by 11 am just in time for the portraits to arrive. Alice plans to have them set up by 12 pm. At that time you will have your small lunch if you can eat anything at all. By 1 pm you will be sequestered after your shower in my room in which you will be preparing for your ceremony. Meanwhile the girls and the rest of the groomsmen will arrive and go to the opposite side of the house to prepare." Edward told him patiently.

"Thanks I'm so afraid I'll forget something and get my head knocked off by your sister Alice."

Edward laughed and patted Harry's shoulder. "I doubt Ginny would let that happen."

Ginny had just gotten changed for bed when she heard the knock on her door. She knew it would be her mum. She told her mum to come on in as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Her mum smiled at her daughter who had taken to playing with the brush in her hand.

"Well this is it Ginny dear, tomorrow you will be officially married. It's so hard to believe that my baby girl is old enough to get married. But here you are grown and so deeply in love with a wonderful man." Mrs. Weasely said with a tear in her eye. "I just want you to know that we love you very much and we know that you will be happy with Harry. We couldn't be happier for the two of you. You know when you have a daughter of your own as she grows up you'll think about this very moment and you will plan what you are going to say. But I have found out that this never goes the way the conversation goes in your head. I was going to ask you if you were sure about this but with Harry I don't have to ask that. I was going to give you sage advice but honestly with everything the two of you have faced you have learned most of my advice already. So what I will say is just be happy. Harry hasn't known true happiness in quite some time. I think you may have to teach him. But if anyone can dear it will be you."

Ginny smiled with watery eyes "I love you too Mum. I can't explain it but it just feels so right with Harry. And despite what some may think it's not the bond it has felt like that ever since my fifth year. It broke my heart when he broke it off but somehow I always knew that we would be together in the end. Even when my mind told me it just wasn't meant to be my heart always knew otherwise."

"That is what it is like when it goes deeper than just physical attraction. Always follow that heart of yours dear. You have a good one and I don't think it will lead you wrong. Well honey I think I will let you get some rest you will need it for tomorrow." Molly said as she leaned down and gave her daughter a huge hug. "Good night sweet heart"

"Good night Mum" Ginny said with a smile.

Harry had been lying in bed for what seemed like hours carefully shielding from Ginny. He longed to talk to her and know what she was feeling but he knew that this was her last official night with only her family. Yes they were already married by magic but for Harry they would not be married until they had the ceremony. He finally sat up on the edge of his bed thinking quietly. He thought about everyone who was supposed to be there and the fact that if things had been how they were supposed to be his father would have talked to him before his wedding. He usually tried not to allow himself to think about how much he missed out on from not having a father or a mother but on this night he couldn't help himself. As he thought about what was lost a tear traveled down his cheek.

Molly walked into the kitchen where all but Ginny was still sitting talking and laughing together. She sighed as she poured another cup of tea. She smiled slightly when her husband looked up at her. She sat down and thumbed along the edge of her cup thoughtfully.

"Molly what's wrong?" Arthur asked concerned.

"Oh just thinking." She answered stopping long enough to take a sip of tea. "I can't help but think about Harry tonight. He doesn't have a parent to talk to him and reassure him like most people do. I know he doesn't make a big deal about this most of the time but I know it has to hurt him right now. I mean this is a major milestone in his life."

Everyone stopped talking and listened to what their mother said. No one said a word to be honest they hadn't thought about it. Ron felt guilty because he knew out of any of them he should have. But still he said nothing after all what could he say to Harry in a moment like this.

"Molly, why don't I take Sirius and Remus' portrait over to the Cullen's and between the three of us we can talk to Harry. I am sure that his parents would not mind if we did that for them." Arthur said thoughtfully.

"I think that would be a great idea. Do you need help with the portraits dear?" Molly asked.

"Oh I think I can manage." Arthur said as he stood up. He hurried up the stairs and went into the make shift nursery. He quickly explained what he was doing with Sirius and Remus' portraits. Seconds later he carried the portraits down the stairs after charming them to make them lighter and apparated to the Cullen's home.

Arthur quickly knocked on the door and waited. Carlisle carefully answered and smiled at him.

"I am so sorry for coming over so late but I thought that maybe I could talk to Harry tonight." Arthur told the fatherly vampire. Carlisle smiled sadly and nodded as he ushered Arthur in.

"He is still awake. He doesn't think anyone knows but he has been crying. I think you talking to him will cheer him up again. Let me go get him. Why don't you go into the living room and make yourself comfortable?"

Arthur didn't have to sit and wait for long. Harry hurried into the room asking questions faster than Arthur could answer.

"Is everyone ok? Is something wrong? What can I do?"

"Harry, slow down everyone is fine, nothing is wrong and as for what you can do is sit down and talk with us." Arthur said leading him to the couch across from the portraits.

"Harry, we realize that we are not your father but James was our best friend. I am sure He would not mind if we had this conversation with you." Sirius said smiling sadly. "They would be so proud of you, you know. You have handled this bonding so well. Better than most."

Arthur placed his hand gently on the younger man's shoulder. "As Ginny's father, I can say that there is no one her mother and I would want more for her than you. You have given so much to the world but mainly to our little girl. I want you to know that your parents will be here tomorrow. They can't be here physically but they will be watching over you. Never doubt that Harry. They loved you so much."

Harry gulped back his tears as Remus began to talk.

"Harry, you are an amazing man and I know you will be an amazing husband. But every good husband needs good advice before he starts out. First piece of advice, this will sound very corny but never go to bed angry. Settle your difference before you go to bed. Never let it sit it only gets worse." Remus told him.

"With Ginny and my tempers we could go days without sleeping. But I will try to do that." Harry said causing Arthur to chuckle.

"Talk to her. Open yourself to her. You don't have to worry about her hurting you. I know it is hard for you to trust people in the best of times but you need to trust her with every part of you even the broken pieces. You can talk to any of us at any time but make sure you always talk to her first. Make her know that you confide to her first and foremost. Keep her secrets and let her keep yours." Sirius told him.

"_I_ am working on that honestly I am."

"We know you are Harry. Do you have any questions?" Arthur asked.

"Is it normal to miss her so much when we are apart? I have never missed anyone like I am missing her tonight. I have been careful to keep our connection closed because this was her night with her family and I didn't want to interrupt her time with you."

"Yes missing her is normal. And Harry, you didn't need to do that. Don't you know by now your family too? Tomorrow just makes it official." Arthur said.

While Harry waited for someone to say something he allowed his shield to drop and sent a message to Ginny "_Ginny are you awake?"_

"_Yes Harry I have missed you."_

"_Me too. I just wanted to tell you that I love you._

"_I love you too Harry."_

"_Good night Love. See you at the Altar tomorrow."_

"_Good night see you there."_

"Did you and Ginny have a nice conversation?" Remus asked chuckling.

"Yeah had to tell her I loved her before going to bed. I think that could have been why I couldn't fall asleep." Harry answered blushing.

"Aah that brings us to our last point. Always let her know you love her even when she isn't at her best. It means a lot to a woman to know that they are loved no matter what." Remus said while Arthur nodded.

"Any more questions?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so." Harry said with a yawn.

"Why don't you go on up and try to get some sleep?" Arthur suggested. Harry simply thanked them all and quietly left the room.

Carlisle reentered the room and Arthur thanked him for allowing him to talk to Harry so late. Carlisle told him it was no problem and suggested that he left the portraits there for the night. Arthur after making sure it was ok with the portraits gladly agreed. After a quick good by Arthur apparated back to the farm house. After a quick conversation reassuring his wife that Harry was doing fine, he sent every one off to bed. Tomorrow would be a very busy day.


End file.
